It's Our Decisions
by YourEyesAreFullofHate41
Summary: Private Reilly has joined the paratroopers to escape the past and to move forward. When a special assignment becomes available, will it be the right decision? Rated M for future chapters. I do not own Band of Brothers, only my OC. Story is based on the TV show, not the real heroes of Easy company. No disrespect intended. OC/Perconte
1. Introduction

_The powerful darkness presses against your ribs, choking any life left inside. You are so cold, but your lungs burn with a fire that could only mean you must be in hell._

 _The fire quickly makes its way to your throat, dissolving any last efforts to cry out for help. Hot tears streak down your cheeks and land like mines into your hair, but you can't feel them anymore. Your struggle is over. You lay down your hands, bloodied from your fight._

 _You give in._


	2. In Plain Sight

_July 6, 1942_

 _Camp Toccoa, Georgia_

Lipton, Perconte, and Randleman watched from afar as a new jeep of soldiers arrived at the Easy company barracks. They had been some of the first to be assigned to Easy, and as such, felt like veterans as daily newbies arrived joining their platoons.

"Well hell," Randleman muttered, chewing on a piece of grass, pretending it was a cigar. "These ones look even smaller than the last ones."

Lipton nodded, squinting against the sun. "They do seem awful young."

Luz walked up to their side, scratching the back of his neck from mosquitos before chuckling. "Look, one's even shorter than you, Frank." He pointed to the slight frame of a private, whose pack looked almost bigger than him.

Perconte rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Hey, I'll take what I can get."

Luz's eyes widened. "Sobel sighting." The four of them quickly dispersed towards the barracks, afraid to be a second late for the afternoon line up. Lieutenant Sobel came rushing quickly behind them, sneer already in place.

"On your feet, at attention," Lipton muttered to the small private as he passed to his bunk.

Private Reilly immediately snapped to attention, quickly pushing hair back with a hand, just in time as Sobel entered the barracks hall. Currently the bunks were half occupied with soldiers. The rest of Easy company was due to arrive within the next day. Perconte and Luz stood on either side of Reilly, ready for the mayhem to begin.

Sobel reared towards the soldier across from Reilly. "Why are you not at attention, private," he shouted into the thin face of the man, who straightened from his crouch next to his pack.

"No excuse, sir," replied Liebgott, his eyes straight ahead, staring at Reilly.

Sobel sneered, disgusted. "You'll learn quickly…" he peered at the nametag on his chest, "Private Liebgott, that in order to stay in my company, I won't indulge in any sort of laziness. Slack off again, and you'll pay the price."

Reilly stared straight ahead as Sobel moved to the next soldier. Liebgott rolled his eyes, but he didn't slacken his stance.

After pointing out various infractions from some men in the back, Sobel returned to the entrance, where 2nd Lieutenants Winters and Nixon stood. "Lieutenants," he murmured to them. "Be sure to welcome our newest arrivals in true Easy company fashion." He turned towards the bunks and the soldiers standing there. "Time to run Currahee. Those who have done it before, you know the drill." He smirked before leaving the barracks.

Winters stepped forward. "Easy company, PT gear now. You have two minutes." He and Nixon left to change in the officers' barracks.

Reilly let out a breath before stripping off the OD shirt and pants to reveal a tshirt and shorts underneath. Feeling eyes, Reilly turned and saw Liebgott staring, a strange look on his face. Reilly chucked a chin towards the private, defiance oozing from the stare back. A moment passed before Liebgott smirked, then nodded.

Reilly followed the others outside, looking up at the huge mountain of Currahee. _Three miles up, three miles down_.

Lipton ran up, smacking a soft hand on a shoulder. "Come on, Reilly. Let's see what you got."

Reilly started to jog behind him. "Yes, sarge."

* * *

After dinner with Randleman and Lipton, Reilly walked back to the barracks to hit the hay. Luz and Perconte were already there, talking over the bunk in between them. Reilly flopped down on the bed, considering sleeping in full uniform, burrowing into the bedding happily.

Luz smiled at the exhausted private. "Tough first day, kid?"

Reilly huffed into the pillow, short brown hair covering green eyes. "I'm sure it's no different than anyone else."

Perconte chuckled with Luz. "We've been here for about a week. Even after a few days, it's gotten easier." Reilly gave him a small smile in thanks.

Luz grimaced. "Me thinks that Sobel hasn't really started our real training yet. I've heard stories about him from other companies. The man can nitpick a nun."

Reilly chuckled, not even sure what that meant. But before the men could continue, sleep came and drowned out any more conversation.

* * *

The next morning, Easy company was lined up outside for attention, waiting for Sobel, who was probably twenty minutes late on purpose. The soldiers made small talk in between, holding their rifles to their chests.

Randleman chewed on another blade of grass and turned from Liebgott to Reilly. "What made you join the paratroopers, son?"

Reilly smirked. "Sounded like the most adventure. Plus the extra fifty dollars doesn't hurt, right Bull?" Randleman chuckled, nodding, but Liebgott remained silent, staring at Reilly again. Shooting a glare his way, Reilly continued. "That sound about right, Joe?"

Liebgott studied a bit longer before grinning. "That's right, Frankie."

Luz sighed next to them. "Nope. No way." He turned to Reilly. "We already got two Joes. We can't have two Franks, too." He motioned to Perconte. "My jokes will suffer in the confusion."

Reilly's lips twitched up. "What do you suggest, George?"

Luz slapped a hand on Liebgott's shoulder. "This here is Lieb. Whether he likes it or not." Liebgott rolled his eyes, but shrugged. "I can't suggest a new name to Joe Toye, he may snarl at me to death."

"Hey, fuck you, Luz!" called Toye.

Luz waved, smiling. He wrangled an arm around Perconte's neck, ruffling his hair with his fist. "And Frank got here first, Reilly, so what's it gonna be? No way am I calling you Francis. I like you too much already to do that to ya."

Reilly shrugged, pushing up the too large helmet. "You tell me, George. I don't have anything for you."

Liebgott called out instead, smirk in place. "How about Franny?"

Eyes narrowed, Reilly's mouth opened to retort, but Luz was quicker. "I like it." He leaned over and smacked Reilly on the ass. "Goes with that girlish figure of yas."

Before Reilly could reply with more than a glare, two more jeeps arrived with new soldiers. One in particular got immediate attention from everyone.

The men's mouths dropped open as a tall, blonde woman stepped from her seat, her pack on her shoulder, eyes straight ahead. Her ODs held a small red cross on the armband, indicating she was a combat medic.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," breathed Luz, his eyes glued to their newest arrival. "Those legs."

Liebgott smirked wider. "That ass."

Randleman whistled quietly. "Whee doggy."

Perconte gulped and nodded. "Damn straight."

They turned to the quiet Reilly, who shrugged. "Eh, not my type." Most of them gaped, but Liebgott and Reilly shared a smirk.

"You need to get out more, Franny," breathed Luz. "See some of the world, kid."

"Good thing I volunteered to go 'round the world with you assholes then."

Just then, Sobel showed up, his teeth bared. "Why aren't you people standing at attention," he barked.

Reilly and the others faced forward. In the corner, the newcomers dropped their packs and did the same. Sobel sneered and ventured towards the woman first. "Name."

The female soldier stood straighter, her long frame almost meeting Sobel's. "Wentworth, Georgia B., sir," she said in a calm voice, slight southern accent.

Sobel's sneer grew, as he looked her up and down. "I see one of our _vulgar_ additions has arrived." He stepped closer to Wentworth, his warm breath permeating her face. "Just because the U.S. Army deems it fitting to experiment with my company, doesn't mean that I do. You're pathetic, private. I look forward to seeing you fail."

Wentworth only looked straight ahead. Reilly noticed a slight tremble of her fingers. Sobel turned from her, and shouted to the rest. "You will not grant Wentworth any special treatment. You will not help her. She is only a short term visitor to Easy company, as well as the other repugnant woman that's due to arrive."

Winters cleared his throat. "Sir, all soldiers have arrived and have been accounted for. Easy company is complete."

Ready to bite off the Lieutenant's head for speaking out, Sobel was momentarily displaced with this news. "And the other's name?"

Winters swallowed. "Private Frances Reilly, sir."

Reilly felt the men around her stiffen, except for Liebgott. _Here we go._

Sobel's eyes raked over his soldiers until he found her tiny frame next to Perconte. He rushed towards her, staring down at her hard. "Name."

Reilly cocked her rifle and handed out for inspection. "Reilly, Frances A., sir." She heard Luz breathe a curse behind her.

Sobel grimaced while looking at her, taking in her short hair hidden by the helmet and her flat chest, before smirking. "No wonder I didn't notice earlier. You can hardly pass for a woman. Not that any woman who demeans herself the way that you have should be called such."

He stepped away. "I will say this again to all the men of Easy company. You will not help these females in any way or you will suffer the consequences. Leave the chivalry for other companies. My company consists only of war-ready paratroopers. Do I make myself clear?"

Reilly joined in with the others, shouting, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Sobel muttered to Winters and Nixon. "You know the drill. Currahee then obstacle course." He stalked away.

Winters stepped forward. "Easy company, two minutes to change. We're running Currahee."

Reilly jogged with everyone else into the barracks, making her way to her bunk. After stripping off her OD shirt, she felt eyes on her. Luz, Perconte, and Liebgott were staring at her. Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "Get over it, fellas."

Liebgott smirked again, a gesture she was beginning to think never left his face. "Can't believe you guys didn't realize it yesterday. Can't even spot a damn broad."

Luz, uncharacteristically speechless, just shook his head. Seeing Reilly start on her pants, he and Perconte turned away. She rolled her eyes again before jogging back outside.

Winters nodded to her. "Ready, Reilly?" he asked.

She grinned, stretching a bit. "Yes, sir!"

Her second run was very different from the first in many ways. Reilly knew what to expect in terms of distance and elevation, as well as the annoyance level of Sobel on the trail.

This time, however, her comrades kept their distance, not speaking to her, and even running from her side if she sped up towards them. The only one that didn't seem frightened by her was Winters, who encouraged her to keep going, like everyone else.

 _Scared of a little girl_ , she thought scathingly.

In the back, Wentworth was struggling, something Reilly had done yesterday when she didn't know what to expect. She was tempted to slow down and run with her fellow sister, but there was time to get to know the other "female intruder." _Hell, we have two years before we even ship out_.

What really began to bust Reilly's ass was the obstacle course next. The men cheered one another on, lending a helping hand to their brothers when needed. As though Sobel's threat surrounded Reilly and Wentworth like a plague, the men back away from them. Some even sneered a profanity or two.

Reilly was next to Wentworth quicker than she had thought, in the back of the pack. Near the end, after thinking her knees were about to crack from the pressure of the crawl pits, she watched Wentworth easily go up and over the high log wall.

Taking a breath, Reilly sprinted towards the wall and attempted to climb, but quickly fell, not even making it halfway. Again, and she fell. Suddenly, a friendly smile appeared at the top, and a long arm stretched down.

"Take my hand," yelled Wentworth, who climbed the back of the wall to help.

Reilly took another deep breath before running with everything she had, her fingers just grasping the outstretched hand. With a strangled curse, the two of them were able to get her over the wall.

Sobel glared at them as they jogged together towards the finish line. "Wentworth your weekend pass is revoked."

Reilly breathed fire into her lungs, whether it was from the strain of the exercise or because of the anger that filled her, she didn't know. "Sir, are we expected to not lend a helping hand to one another? The men are allowed to do this."

Sobel smiled gravelly. "Your pass is revoked for the month, Reilly. Speak out of turn again and it's gone for three."

They watched him and the others retreat towards the showers.

Reilly turned towards Wentworth. "Sorry about your pass."

Wentworth shrugged, but grinned. "He would have taken it away anyway for something else. Probably because I have breasts."

Reilly chuckled as they walked towards the barracks. "After my month is over, I'll probably get reprimanded again for not having any."

Wentworth grimaced. "I'm jealous. My body is going to become a burden."

Reilly shook her head in wonder of how this beautiful woman could say she was jealous of her boyish figure. "We're women, Wentworth. Our sex is going to be our burden."

Wentworth winked. "And our strength. And call me Georgia."

Reilly winked back. "Only if you call me Franny."


	3. Get It Together

**Thank you for the review! I'm trying to shape Reilly into someone that's intriguing, but also your typical girl. I always have a hard time at first with my OCs until they take shape on their own. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Reilly and Wentworth pushed each other to succeed, much to the disappointment of Sobel and even their fellow soldiers.

Besides her one friend, only Winters and Nixon spoke to her. Truthfully, Colonel Sink had informed them ahead of time that two women soldiers would be joining Easy, so the shock wasn't the same for them as it was for the other men. They remained cautious, but they soon turned optimistic as they watched Reilly and Wentworth stay upright.

Wentworth was pulled from some physical exercises to perform her medical training as well. During those times, Reilly hated to admit it, but she had never felt more alone.

As Easy ran up Currahee for hundreth time, Reilly heard a hiss behind her. "Why doesn't she just quit already?" It sounded like Martin.

Randleman shrugged. "Looks like she sticking around for now, Johnny. Better get used to it."

Liebgott smirked. "At least we got some eye candy. Girl may not have a rack, but least she's got a little ass to show off in those shorts."

Reilly turned towards them and ran backward, an eyebrow raised. They stiffened, including Luz and Perconte who remained silent nearby. "Glad I could provide a show for you, Lieb. It's more than I get from seeing your scrawny ass in the showers."

Randleman guffawed then chuckled while Liebgott glared at her. "You only wish you were allowed in the showers the same time as me, doll. I'd show you what a real man looks like."

Reilly smirked. "Yeah, you'd show me Bull." She winked at him before turning back towards the front and sprinting forward. Randleman's chuckles echoed behind her.

She ended up next to Guarnere and Toye, two crass East Coast men that hadn't yet spoken to her, but she overheard often in the barracks. They both watched her from the corner of their eyes for awhile before Guarnere sighed. "Why don't you quit, Reilly? What have ya got to prove?"

Reilly looked over at him, meeting his eye. She held contempt in her glare. "I look forward to proving you all wrong, Guarnere." He stared at her for awhile, before nodding. She swore she saw a twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips.

After the run, the soldiers immediately were ordered to the combat circles. Every week, they looked forward to practicing hand to hand combat in the forms of wrestling, boxing, and more. Today, they met Winters and Nixon at the ring, who were each holding a long stick.

Winters motioned for them to gather round. "Today you'll be fighting one another with a pole, which is to represent your rifle. In the months to come, you'll each graduate to fighting with an actual gun. The point of the exercise is how to use your weapon in hand to hand if you are unable to use ammo."

Reilly pushed her way forward so that she could witness their demonstration. So far she hadn't been allowed to partake in the exercises per Sobel. Today she was determined to be given the chance.

Winters and Nixon sparred back and forth, each disarming one another. Winters eventually got Nixon onto his back. She heard the air leave the Lieutenant's lungs with a loud whoosh. "Thanks, Dick," he muttered, getting to his feet. "I think they got it."

Winters grinned and nodded in agreement. "Who would like to go first?"

Several soldiers spoke up, volunteering, including Reilly. It wasn't lost on Winters that the girl hadn't been given the chance to prove her worth yet beyond the run. She still struggled on the obstacle course.

He nodded to her. "OK, Reilly. Let's see what you've got."

"No," commanded Sobel, who was watching from the outside on top of a jeep. "Martin and Malarkey, go."

Fuming, Reilly saw red. She pushed her way towards Sobel as the two men began their fight. She stood rigidly in front of her CO. "Sir, permission to go next."

Sobel waved her away with a hand, bored. "Denied."

She clenched her jaw tight, unaware that more of the men in the circle watched their exchange rather than the fight at hand. "Sir, I'd really like to partake. I need to ready myself for war, sir."

Sobel looked down at her and snorted. "Do you honestly think that you'll survive war, private? Or that you'd even make it that far as a member of my company?"

Reilly stared up at him, her lip curling. "There's only one way to find out, sir."

Sobel snorted again, but smirked. "Alright." He looked over to the men, who immediately turned back, pretending they weren't just listening in. "Martin, Malarkey, you're done. Reilly is up."

She smiled grimly at him, before stalking towards the ring. The men parted the way for her, silent. Sobel's smirk deepened. "Randleman, you're in."

She heard the men curse around her, figuring they felt sorry for Randleman for having to demean himself to the task.

Randleman cautiously stepped forward and took the pole that Martin held out to him. Reilly snatched the other from Malarkey, her desire to succeed burning through her. Testing the weight of the stick on her hands, she crouched lower, ready.

Randleman looked to Winters, who remained silent. This was a death match. Sobel shouted again towards them. "Randleman, fight this woman."

He sighed, giving her a look of pity. Her teeth bared as she growled, livid at seeing it. Snapping, she made the first move, smacking her pole against his hard. With a counter move, she was easily knocked to the ground.

Reilly jumped back to her feet, ready to pounce once more. She twisted to the side, trying to take Randleman off guard, but his sheer size blocked her maneuver. He stepped back.

"Be a fucking man, Bull," she muttered, "and hit me." She charged at him.

Again and again, Randleman knocked her down, trying not to injure her gravely. This only seemed to infuriate her more. "Again!" she screamed. "Give me someone willing to hit a goddamn woman!"

Guarnere stepped forward, taking the pole from Randleman. "You want it, doll? You got it." In the next instant, he used the weapon to sweep her feet from underneath her.

The air in her lungs left her with a whoosh. Guarnere smirked, turning away from her. "Guess she ain't going to prove me wrong afterall."

He didn't notice her stand up. At the last moment, he heard her and turned. He shielded her blow as she pushed everything inside her to try and knock him to the dirt. He mimicked a kiss before shoving her to the ground again. He threw the pole down next to her as she gasped for air.

"Lieutenant Winters, another for the princess."

Winters swallowed before his hand was forced. "Perconte," he called.

Reilly grinned wildly at the blank look on Perconte's face as he stepped forward. She jumped back to her feet. "Come at me, Frank."

Perconte looked at Winters again, lost on what to do. Reilly snarled. "Look at me, goddamn it! Don't you want to put an end to the fucking Easy company disgrace? Do it." Angry tears burned her eyes.

Perconte narrowed his eyes, trying to read her. He held up the pole in a defensive position. Reilly immediately charged him and he knocked her down easily. She stood, heaving. "Again," she breathed.

She ran at him over and over. She fell onto her back, her sides, her ass, and once banging her head hard. She stood up slowly, dizzy, her eyes unfocused, before falling to her knees. Blood dripped from a cut on her lip. "Again," she croaked.

Perconte swallowed hard before walking up to her. He stood in position for another hit, but he bent low and muttered to her instead. "Will you give it a rest, already? I'm afraid I'm about to kill you. Just stay down."

Reilly dragged her eyes up to meet his. He watched them harden a moment before she stumbled to her feet. "Again."

Perconte sighed, his expression pained, but he knew that if he didn't do it, someone else would be forced to. With a hard shove, he knocked her back on the ground. She didn't get up this time.

Sobel smiled from his perch. "OK men, move out. Winters, Nixon, with me."

With his friends moving away towards the showers, Perconte remained in his place, waiting for Reilly to show some life. Finally, she groaned and rolled onto her side. With her arms trembling with the weight, she pushed herself to a sitting position.

Perconte held out a hand. She looked at it in disgust before shoving it aside. Shaking, she stood. "Get the fuck out of my way, Perconte."

He walked alongside her. "Only if you get yourself to the aid station."

She threw him a rude gesture. "And here I thought you'd suggest the train ride home." She walked away from him, not in the direction of the aid station, but of the obstacle course.

Perconte watched for a long time as she ran herself into the high wall, trying with everything she had left to go up and over it. Shaking his head when she failed for the tenth time, he walked towards the showers to try and catch up with the other guys.

* * *

Lukewarm water poured over her head from the shower above. It was time for dinner, but for Reilly and Wentworth, it was the only chance they were allowed to shower. If they could make it in time for any food that was leftover, they were lucky.

With Wentworth still at her medical training that evening, Reilly had the facility to herself. The little warm water that was left stung the cuts she received from today's exercises. Her fingers grazed gingerly over the bruises forming on her ribs and hips, and the egg forming on the side of her head.

What hurt worst was her pride. _I thought I could do this. I thought I could keep up_.

Tears formed a lump in her throat. Through everything over the last several weeks, she hadn't allowed herself to cry, even during her darkest moments, her loneliest hours. She was always surrounded by the men, or at the very least by Wentworth. But now, she was truly alone.

The tears ran down her cheeks hotter than the water from the shower, stinging worse on her puffy lip. A sob wrenched itself from her chest. At first, she felt relief, the emotions were finally allowed to escape. And then she felt anger and resentment, mostly towards herself. _Get it together!_

Snarling, she clenched her hands into fists before punching the concrete wall in front of her. Instantly, pain radiated through her fingers and down into her wrist. _Fuck!_

Taking her time to dry herself with her one good hand and get dressed, Reilly grudgingly walked to the aid station. Luckily, Wentworth was inside along with Roe, Easy's other combat medic.

"Franny," cried Wentworth upon seeing her. "Are you OK?"

Reilly held out her injured hand and winced as her friend began to examine it. "I fought the wall and the wall won."

Roe stepped over and glanced at her cut lip. "A wall did that too?" Reilly was surprised to find his voice to be kind and gentle. Tears pricked her eyes at his soothing tone.

Reilly shook her head. "Nah, it was combat day."

Roe and Wentworth both nodded in understanding. Together they led her toward the examination table to get fixed up. As Wentworth wrapped the injured knuckles in a bandage and some ice, Roe gently pressed on her ribs.

Reilly hissed. Roe frowned, "Can you breathe OK when I push?" She hissed again, but nodded. He sighed, "They're not broken, might be cracked a little. I'll need to wrap your waist."

Reilly nodded, immediately stripping off her tshirt so that she was only left in her bra. If he was any other man in Easy, Roe would have been thunderstruck by her bare upper body. As a medic, he didn't even flinch, although he was a little taken aback by her quick reaction.

Moving the wrap slowly around her, but making sure not to impede Wentworth's work on the hand, Roe murmured to Reilly, "You'll need to take it easy for the next week or so."

Reilly grinned humorlessly. "Can't prove my worth on the sidelines, Doc."

Roe watched her silently for a moment. "You know there are other ways to gain their respect than attempting to kill yourself."

Reilly snorted. "I hardly think seeing me without my shirt on is going to garner any respect from them."

Despite himself, Roe smiled. "I meant your sharp tongue and determination, Franny. If you couldn't tell, these men appreciate a good laugh and a strong mind. Just like they'll appreciate Georgia's immense medical knowledge in the field when they need it."

Wentworth blushed a bit as she finished up on the hand wrap. "Eugene Roe, you do know how to compliment a woman."

Roe smirked before stepping back to look at both of them. "You each have the talent to connect with your fellow soldier. You've both done it with me."

Wentworth and Reilly rolled their eyes in sync. "But you're not an asshole, Doc," said Reilly.

Wentworth nodded. "What she said."

Roe's smile deepened. "I bet you'll find most of them aren't either. I know they haven't exactly deserved it, but give them another chance."

Wentworth and Reilly looked at one another and shrugged. _Couldn't hurt_.


	4. Prove It

**Thank you for the amazing review! I look forward to shaping both OCs.**

* * *

The next morning, Wentworth and Reilly made good on their promise to Roe. They were going to try again with the men - even if this meant dividing and conquering.

At breakfast, they bid each other farewell, figuring two of them might be too much to handle at once. Reilly sat down at the table in between Toye and Luz and began to eat her food.

The men around her stopped talking, a roll even dropping from Luz's mouth in shock. The silence stretched for several moments before Toye leaned into her. "That's Bill's seat you just took. Skedaddle," he rasped.

Reilly shrugged, spooning porridge into her mouth, having a bit of a difficult time with her bandaged right hand. "My seat now." She heard Liebgott smirk without looking at him.

Toye narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth again to curse her out, but Guarnere stepped up just then, plate in hand. Reilly looked up at him and gave him a full smile. "Bill, I hope you don't mind, but Joe here offered the little lady your seat. Such a gentleman. But I can move if you'd like."

Guarnere watched her eyes widen in innocence as Toye's eyes widen in disbelief, sputtering. The men around the pair chuckled. He smirked, "No, that's OK, sweet cheeks. You stay put." He took a seat across from them at the next table.

A smirk twitched at her lips as she turned back to her breakfast. The men became silent once again until Liebgott spoke up. "Jesus Christ, guys. She's just a broad."

He leaned back to wink to her and Reilly winked back, relief flooding her. _One down_.

Luz cleared his throat several times before finally speaking. "Sorry about smacking your rear end, Fanny - I mean Franny." He turned beet red.

A smile started at one corner of her lips before sliding over her face. Her eyes gleamed with humor. "Why's that, George? Most action I've gotten in awhile. I ain't complaining." It took a long moment before Luz grinned back at her. _Two down_.

Toye stood with a huff and they watched him go. Luz's grin grew and shook his head. "Don't mind him, doll. He's just jealous he didn't copp the feel himself."

Reilly chuckled and gave him a wink. "Hope you enjoyed it, Luz. You ain't getting another chance." The men chuckled with her, including Luz who mock pouted. She looked across the hall towards Wentworth, just as the men around her friend stood and left, leaving her alone. She watched as Wentworth blinked in surprise and hurt.

Reilly grabbed the roll off Luz's plate before standing. "I'll see you guys at line up. Thanks for the snack, George." She reached Wentworth just as the tall blonde stood up to leave. "Hey girl."

Wentworth turned towards her, and gave her a watery smile. "Hey girl," she repeated. They walked together towards the exit. "Glad to see one of us succeeded."

Reilly shrugged. "I got lucky."

Wentworth's smile grew. "Nah, girl. It was all you."

* * *

After breakfast, Wentworth departed towards the aid station while Reilly headed towards lineup. It soon became evident that the taller of the two women got lucky with the timing of her medical training.

Sobel was on the warpath. Not that he wasn't normally, but something seemed to be bothering their CO more so than usual. He decided to take out his frustration on Reilly, his second favorite target. His first choice was unavailable in the aid station.

"There is dirt on the bottom of your barrel, private, or did you not notice?" he shouted in her face, tossing her rifle to the ground at her feet.

"No excuse, sir!" she shouted back. Before she could pick up her firearm, Sobel pushed her back on the shoulder.

"Not so fast, Reilly," he sneered. Sobel turned towards the front. "Talbert! Bring me your machine gun. All the rounds."

Sergeant Talbert walked over, the heavy weapon and the ropes of bullets slung over his shoulder. Sobel pointed to Reilly. "Load this woman up."

Reilly tried hard not to roll her eyes. _This woman, am I?_ Talbert gave her a reassuring sort of grimace before laying the rounds across her shoulders and over the back of her neck. She took the machine gun in her arms with a small smile, trying to ignore her muscles that were already screaming from their beating yesterday.

Sobel caught it. As Talbert turned to leave for his place back in line, Sobel gave her a cocky grin. "Lieutenant Winters!" he shouted, only inches from her face. "We're running Currahee." His smirk deepened. "Full gear."

Winters stepped forward and turned to face them. "Easy company, fall out. Currahee." A muscle in his cheek twitched.

Reilly stared Sobel down before turning and walking behind the man in front of her. Speeding up to a jog, she followed her comrades to the mountain.

After only a few minutes, Reilly's body began to violently protest. The muscles in her arms shuddered and her knees ached from the weight of the ammo. Her breathing became ragged and sweat poured down her body under her thick uniform.

Winters ran past her, murmuring words of encouragement. "You got this, Reilly. Keep going. Don't stop."

Reilly nodded and grunted in pain as she tripped on a rock. Pain shot up her leg. Falling to the ground, she cried out as her palms tore open and blood began to form. Briefly, she felt a hand on her elbow from Talbert next to her.

"Do not help that woman!" screamed Sobel. "Do not help her!" Talbert grimaced but pulled away and ran ahead.

Sucking in a deep breath, her ribs screamed in protest, but Reilly stood once more and began to run. Guarnere slowed his run slightly and jogged alongside her. "This is it, doll. Are you going to fail or are you going to prove me wrong?"

Reilly clenched her teeth and gritted out her answer without looking at him. "I'm going to prove you wrong, Bill. Watch me."

Guarnere nodded and smirked. "Looking forward to it." He ran faster ahead of her again.

She limped, she cursed, she ran with everything she had. Tears of pain and disbelief pricked at her eyes when Sobel announced they were only ten minutes in. Her palms stinged where her skin was rubbed off raw, and she could only use her left hand to grasp the heavy weapon. She couldn't feel her right hand; it throbbed beyond simple pain.

On either side of her, Luz and Perconte jogged up after watching her struggle from behind for awhile. Luz nudged her elbow with his, unaware of the needles it caused to shoot into her shoulder. "Give me a rope," he muttered from the side of his mouth when Sobel turned his back.

"What?" she asked, hardly able to spare the extra breath for words.

Luz rolled his eyes. "Give me a rope of rounds. Quickly."

Reilly set her jaw. "Thanks, George, but I've got this."

Luz shook his head in amazement before running ahead of them. Noticing her other neighbor was silent, she peered to her right to find Perconte staring at her, a similar look in his eye when he didn't want to strike her last night.

Reilly curled her lip. "And your two cents, Perco?"

Surprising her, Perconte gave her an encouraging smile. "You're right, Franny. You've got this." He turned and faced forward, but he didn't run ahead. He ran with her all the way to the top, whispering words of confidence.

Sobel looked dumbstruck to see her at the turning point. Although she wasn't sure if she even had enough energy to blink, Reilly felt her heart burst with pride and she gave him a huge smile, which many of the men witnessed as they turned to go back down the mountain.

Going back down was certainly easier than the way up, but her knees took the brunt of the beating this time. Knives of pain hit after every step and the trembling grew more violent as it made its way north towards her hips.

"Breathe, Fran," murmured Perconte. "You need to remember to breathe."

Reilly obeyed and took in a deep breath, momentarily forgetting her injured ribs. She hissed in pain, but the rush of oxygen helped clear her head. "You don't need to stay with me. Sobel is sure to notice."

Perconte flashed her a smile. "No other place I'd rather be than by your side. I get a front row seat of his reaction when you finish."

Reilly smirked. "You mean _if_ I finish."

Perconte's smile vanished and he met her eyes, his expression serious. "No, I don't."

She grinned, tears pricking her eyes this time with joy. _Three down_.

Just as Perconte predicated, she finished. Sobel's face was red with fury. He left the company without another word or command.

Reilly remained standing as the men around her walked to the barracks. Luz, Talbert and Perconte stayed behind, helping her remove the rounds from her shoulders and the gun in her arms. As soon as the weight left her body, her knees buckled.

Luz grabbed her right hand, attempting to steady her, but made her cry out in pain. "Whoa there, chickadee. You'll feel better when you start walking again."

Reilly clenched her jaw but couldn't remove her hand from his. Her balance was too shaky. She would fall to the ground. "I'll feel better when you let go of my damn hand, Luz."

"Huh?"

Perconte rolled his eyes and grabbed her left hand, placing his second palm against her elbow in an effort to help her stand upright. "Her right hand is injured, dummy."

Luz's eyes widened and he grimaced. He moved his hand up to her elbow, reflecting Perconte. "Sorry, Fran." The four of them walked together, Talbert carrying the gun and ammo.

Before they got to the entrance to the barracks, Reilly shrugged them off. "Can't walk in there like this." She took a deep breath and straightened her back proudly.

Luz shook his head. "I don't think you need to worry about earning their respect no more."

Reilly turned a sharp eye towards him. "We'll see about that." She stalked towards the entrance, careful not to limp or grimace. Inside, she steered straight to her bunk. Ignoring the deafening silence, she slowly sank onto her bed.

She couldn't help her curiosity. She turned to look across the way to Liebgott who immediately chucked his chin towards her and smirked. She smirked back.

Reilly heard Guarnere approach before she saw him. She couldn't risk turning her body without immense pain. He stood in front of her, staring down for a long time. She met his gaze, defiant.

With a smile, he held out his hand. "Not many people can say they've proved old Guarnere wrong."

Feeling a smile stretch across her face, she took his hand in his, ignoring the pain of his handshake. "Can't wait to do it again, Bill."

With a cackle, Guarnere walked back to his bunk, but not before he ruffled her short hair. "I'm starting to like this broad."

And before Reilly could do more than blink a few times, man after man walked up to her, murmuring words of praise, ruffling her hair, or patting her on the shoulder. She quickly hugged her chin to her chest to hide her goofy grin and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. _Too many to count_.

* * *

During a break after the afternoon exercise and before dinner, Wentworth forced Reilly to the aid station to be checked over. When she had returned to her company after lunch, Wentworth was baffled by the physical state of her friend.

Reilly pushed away her hands. "Gi, enough. You forced the bandages on my hands. Hell, you even bandaged my bandage. I'm fine. Just need a little food and then a good night's sleep."

Wentworth sighed, finally giving up. "I'm only trying to make sure Sobel doesn't kill you."

Reilly rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Come on, they should be done with their showers now. Let's get cleaned up and then book it to dinner. I'm starved."

After cleaning up, the pair entered the mess hall and waited in line for their food. Reilly looked down at the slop on her plate. _If it can be called food_.

"Hey Franny!"

She looked up and saw Liebgott and Luz waving at her to come sit with them. She flushed with pleasure. As she took a step towards them, she noticed Wentworth didn't follow. She turned to look at her friend. "Come on, girl. They won't bite." She grinned. "Hard."

Wentworth snorted but smiled and followed her to the table. She watched as the eyes of the men sitting there widened. She gulped.

Reilly sat down next to Perconte, indicating to Wentworth the other empty seat next to her. Wentworth sat down carefully. "Guys, this is Georgia." They nodded cautiously to one another. Reilly, noticing, rolled her eyes but grinned. "This here is George - he thinks he's funny."

The effect of breaking the tension was immediate. Luz's mouth dropped open. "I am funny, kid."

Her smile widened before she gestured to Liebgott. "This is Lieb or Joe or Asshat, depending on the day." Liebgott only winked. Reilly turned to her right. "Over here is Bull. He may be massive, but he's quite the gentleman when he puts his mind to it."

Randleman nodded to Wentworth, a small grin in place. "Don't put my mind to much though." Wentworth smiled back.

Chuckling, Reilly turned finally to Perconte on her immediate right. "And this here is Frank." She looked over his kind face, but finished talking with a grin.

Perconte's jaw dropped. "That's all I get?"

Reilly gave him a wink before turning to Wentworth. "Frank is Frank. Or Perco."

Wentworth chuckled, her smile widening. "So these are your guys." The four men beamed at the term.

Reilly shook her head. "Nope. These are _our_ guys." She turned to the men with an expectant look in her eyes. "Right guys?"

As if on cue, the four soldiers looked around innocently, trying not to meet either woman's eye. The smile from Wentworth's face fell. She moved to stand, but Reilly pushed her down again.

"Right. Guys."

Luz cracked first, looking at Wentworth. "It's not like we hate you, doll."

Liebgott nodded. "Who can hate a face like yours?" Reilly's eyes rolled.

Randleman grimaced. "Well, Sobel can."

Perconte nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Sobel has a special hate made especially for you. The man is a nightmare."

Reilly huffed. "Wouldn't it be nice if Georgia had some support besides me and Roe to combat that schmuck? Like what you guys did for me today?"

The men fell silent again, although this time with guilt. Perconte nodded first. He leaned back and held out his hand to Wentworth. "Nice to meet you, Georgia. Welcome to the team."

Reilly beamed, looking back to Wentworth. She motioned her thumb behind her. "See? He's Frank." Perconte rolled his eyes but smiled.

Wentworth's cheeks flushed as each man held out a hand to offer her a shake of peace and camaraderie. "Thanks guys. You don't know how much this means to me." Her slight southern accent escaped a bit with her embarrassment.

Luz scoffed. "It will be nothin' when you save my ass in the field one day." He perked up. "Actually, you can save my ass any day, Gigi. Don't even have to ask."

Wentworth and Reilly rolled their eyes before laughing with him. _Mission accomplished._


	5. Drown It Out

**Big shout out to toomanyfandomssolittletime for continually reviewing!**

* * *

After Wentworth and Reilly were accepted by the majority of the company, the weeks began to fly by. Although both struggled in some tasks ( _that damn obstacle wall for one_ , thought Reilly sourly), they excelled at others. They pushed one another to keep going, and with the help of their new friends, failure wasn't an option anymore.

Reilly groaned, her neck cracking as she bent over once again. She stretched backward, trying to dull the pain. "This isn't going to kill me. I won't let it."

Guarnere snorted beside her. "Thought you'd be used to it by now, doll."

She grunted back, attempting the task once more. "Why's that?"

Guarnere smirked. "Aren't broads supposed to be good at cleaning?"

"Fuck off, Gonorrhea." She threw a dirty towel at his head but he ducked.

She, Guarnere, Toye, Lipton, Perconte and Muck were on their hands and knees in the bathroom, forced into latrine duty because of their supposed infractions. Reilly knew that Winters only chose them because it was their turn. Sobel forced his hand. But it still stung.

"Watch it, Bill," called Toye from his fifth toilet. "Don't want to piss off the little lady."

"Only one who needs watching is you, Joe, if you call me that again."

Lipton, Muck and Perconte chuckled as they continued to scrub the floor with her. Their legs and forearms were covered in soft suds, some even floating onto their heads and backs. Reilly made her way slowly across the concrete until she bumped into Perconte's brush.

She looked up and met his eyes. "No way, Perco. This is my corner. I'm finishing it out in style."

Perconte grinned before shaking his head. "Nuh uh. You can't be trusted. I ain't cleaning this entire bathroom again because you missed a spot."

Reilly and Perconte narrowed their eyes at one another, silent, waiting for the other to strike first. Patience never being one of her strengths, she lunged first with her brush, attempting to push him aside. Perconte saw it coming, and quickly moved his sponge away, causing her to belly flop onto the wet floor.

Groaning, Reilly attempted to sit up, but slipped again on the slick surface, bubbles flying everywhere. Roaring with laughter, the men stopped their chores for a moment to enjoy themselves at her expense. Recovering first, Perconte held out a hand to help her up to her knees. That was his first mistake.

Reilly grabbed his forearm with both hands and yanked him to tumble down next to her. Giggling at the sight, she pushed more bubbles onto his hair, which stood up in every direction. With a choked laugh, Perconte attempted to get up to get his revenge and push her back into the suds, but he slipped and upturned a bucket of water, soaking his tshirt through. Second mistake.

Reilly shrieked with laughter, causing the men to look at her in wonder. They had never seen her so carefree before. Her laughter and humor previously always held an edge of sarcasm and bite.

She tried to catch her breath, but every time she looked at Perconte, laughter forced itself to the surface. Tears streamed down her face and her newly healed ribs felt like they cracked again.

Looking at her upside down from his back, Perconte couldn't help but start laughing too. He had no idea what was so funny, but whatever it was that caused her to laugh like that, he also found hilarious.

Guarnere and Toye shook their heads at them. "Jesus, we broke them."

Muck snorted. "Can you break what wasn't sane - I mean, whole - to begin with?"

Reilly and Perconte continued to roll on the floor, clutching their stomachs in pain. Some may think Perconte's third mistake was finding his best friend that day in Reilly, but he disagreed.

* * *

Sobel continued his relentless training as winter turned into spring. Once the rain stopped and the ground became drier, they started basic jump training. Although this only meant jumping from a ten foot high wall and onto a hay mattress, it was an exciting change nonetheless.

To the angry surprise of her CO, Reilly was good at something besides pissing him off. During rifle training, she was a decent shot, quickly leading the pack with Shifty as the best marksmen.

Randleman whistled beside her. "Damn girl, where'd you learn to shoot like that?" She had just hit her third bullseye of five.

Reilly shrugged nonchalantly, but inside she was dancing with pride. "I once lived in a wood cabin, middle of nowhere. We had to shoot our food."

As though he could sense her sense of achievement, Sobel made sure to end the day with Reilly's least favorite exercise - the obstacle course.

Staring straight ahead at the course in front of her, she took a deep breath. _Just get through the rest and then worry about that damn wall._ She could see her enemy from afar and grimaced.

Starting with her hands on her head, Easy began with high knees before swinging on the ropes section. As she dug into the mud under the barbed wire, she heard a shout. "What the fuck is this?" cried Malarkey.

Reilly looked ahead to see a mound of steaming and bloody pink flesh. She gave him a wide grin. "That's there pig guts, Malark." She rolled happily into the mess, unfazed by the smell and blood there. _If only Sobel was here to see me now. I couldn't be trusted not to throw him a wink_.

The men around her groaned in disgust, but she and Randleman easily rolled out and faced the dreaded wall first. Taking a huge breath, Reilly sprinted towards it, making it a little more than halfway before skidding down its face again.

Randleman peeked up over the top and held out a hand. She looked around the edge of the wall, and sure enough Sobel was watching with a satisfied smirk. _Oh now he shows up_. She looked back up to Randleman and shook her head.

Every soldier of Easy passed her by as she struggled to climb the wall. The final one stopped next to her. Toye held out his two hands, fingers laced together. Their eyes met, and she recognized the peace offering even as he scowled at her. "Get the fuck up there, girl."

Even as Sobel shouted when he saw her head appear from the other side, Toye easily flipped her up into the air by the boot before he hoisted himself over. They jumped to the ground together.

"Private Toye," Sobel screamed, getting in his face. "What did I say about helping that woman?"

Before Toye could reply, Winters stepped forward. "Sir, I don't believe Toye disobeyed orders. I am confident he did not help that woman. In fact, I am sure of it."

Sobel narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You expect me to believe she completed the wall herself? Such bullshit, Lieutenant. Your next two weekend passes are revoked." With that, he stalked away without another word.

Reilly and Toye gaped at Winters. They knew he didn't care for their CO, but Winters was a strict military man who followed rules and policies to the letter.

Reilly found her voice first. "Sir, I…"

Winters gave her a small smile. "I didn't lie, Reilly. Joe didn't help 'that woman.' He only helped his fellow soldier." With a nod to Toye, Winters left them.

She turned to Toye. He scoffed, curling a lip. "Ah, don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes, kid. I couldn't watch you stand there no more." Reilly gave him a big smile. "Damn pathetic is what it was," he added, but a small grin twitched at his mouth.

"Admit it, Joe," she said, bumping her shoulder into his side. "I'm growing on you."

"Yeah, like a wart."

* * *

The next day, Easy company was pleasantly surprised to find that they had jump classroom training in the morning, but they had the afternoon free. The officers were busy making their first two jumps, which included Sobel.

Reilly sat on her bunk with Wentworth sitting on the floor in front of her. Both feeling the need to embrace their feminine side, even for a few hours, Reilly was braiding her friend's long blonde hair.

Luz looked over, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was lying on his bunk, magazine in hand. "Hey, you're pretty good at that, chickadee. Why'd you cut off all your hair if you know what to do with it?"

Reilly shrugged, her eyes on the task at hand. Her sun kissed brown hair now brushed her ears. "Just seemed easier this way."

"Easier to look more like a man?"

Wentworth rolled her eyes, but Reilly grinned. "Fooled you, George."

Luz scoffed. "Just for a day."

Wentworth piped up, her voice soft. "There are disadvantages to looking like a woman." Luz got quiet.

Reilly was silent for a moment. She as well as everyone else witnessed Sobel's constant torment of Wentworth. Her curves were his favorite topic to discuss. She tugged on her friend's braid affectionately. "Lots of advantages too. You'll have a line out the door of men waiting to dance with you at the graduation party."

Wentworth rolled her eyes again but grinned. "As if I care about that." Luz looked a little disappointed before flipping back through his magazine.

Reilly finished up the braid before patting her on the shoulder. "All done. Just make sure Sobel doesn't see." Wentworth stood up, dusting off her OD pants.

Reilly looked up before the woman departed. "Oh Gi, I've been meaning to thank you for the chocolate. It was a lifesaver, thank you. And when I say that, I mean Lieb's life. I almost throttled him the other day."

Wentworth looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Reilly's brow furrowed. "The chocolate under my pillow? I thought it must be you since you know when my…"

"LA LA LA," said Luz loudly, drowning her out. He could practically hear both women roll their eyes.

Reilly harrumphed before looking back to Wentworth. "It wasn't you?"

"Nope."

"Who else would know when I get…"

"LA LA LA!"

"Luz! Shut it! You have six sisters for crying out loud!"

Luz sighed. He gazed lazily over to her, another cigarette magically lit in his mouth. "Frank." She looked confused. "The chocolate was from Frank. But he didn't want you to know where it came from, so keep that trap of yours shut."

Reilly was now very confused. "How did…" Luz opened his mouth again. She pointed a finger at him. "One more 'la' outta you and so help me God."

Luz snorted. "Fake threats. Everyone knows the danger is over until next month." Her eyebrows raised, almost hiding in her hairline. "You're not exactly subtle when the devil possesses you."

Wentworth snorted but her laughter won out. Reilly looked at her in shock. "What? The man has got a point. You can be a little scary."

Luz grimaced before whistling, "You're one to talk, Gigi. Let's just say you won't be seeing me around the 14th."

Wentworth leaned downing grabbed his magazine. Rolling it up, she smacked him in the chest with it but grinned. "You just secured yourself a new job as my chocolate delivery man, Luz. Fran can't reap all the rewards. I'll expect you around the 14th." She walked to her bunk, blonde braid swinging.

Reilly flopped onto her stomach, and hugged her pillow to her chest. She felt something underneath, and pulled the candy wrapper out. Staring at the paper for a moment, she grinned and burrowed her head into the soft cushion, content on an afternoon nap.


	6. Dancing with Myself

That spring, the time had finally come for Easy company to take their final jump test. This would be the first and only chance to leap from a plane. If any soldier failed to pass each of the five jumps, they would be removed from the Airborne instantly.

Reilly sat across from Luz on the C-47 as they took off for their first jump. At first Luz thought she had finally given into temptation and was checking him out, but then he realized her eyes were glued to the window beside his head and not his face.

"Hey! Kid!" he called. Her eyes quickly twitched to his. "Find God or something?"

Reilly had enough sanity left inside her at the moment to snort. Her eyes immediately locked back on the clear blue sky. She felt her palms itch and sweat. She absently rubbed them on her pants.

Liebgott leaned over to Perconte, nudging him in the ribs with an elbow. "Franny looks a lil green, dontcha think, Perco?"

Perconte took in the sheen of sweat on her forehead and her white face. He nodded, concern shining in his eyes. _Don't freak out on me now, girl. You can't leave me with these idiots._

Before either man could yell something to her, they saw the red light go on and Winters stand. Her eyes were forced to look away from the window and turn forward, down the long tube of the plane. She couldn't see the Lieutenant. The men in front of her were too tall.

Feeling her vision narrow, Reilly followed the steps of the man in front of her almost automatically, her training winning out. She knew Winters must be shouting instructions, but she could only hear waves rushing past her ears. Really checked the equipment of the man in front of her when she felt the one behind her start on hers. She then felt a hand pat her shoulder hard.

Without hesitation, she screamed, "Nine OK!" The line started to shift forward once the green light went on. _Come on, hurry._

Finally, she saw natural light stream in and fresh air blow onto her face from the exit. She gulped the oxygen, her mind clearing and her vision returning to normal. Malarkey jumped in front of her before she stepped up and left soon after.

Reilly heard herself scream with joy. Her giggles echoed in her ears all the way down as she expertly tucked her ankles in and landed softly to the ground. After gathering her chute in her arms, she sat for a moment, enjoying the unique view of her fellow soldiers falling from the sky.

That's how Perconte found her, giggling to herself, her smile wide and her face flushed. He immediately grinned at the sight, his concern for her evaporating. "Having fun, Fran?"

Reilly turned to him for a moment before jumping to her feet. "I've never felt so alive, Frank. So free." She closed her eyes, allowing the warm sun to toast her face. Her smile never faltered.

Perconte's eyes raked over her, taking in her sweet dimples and soft hair that brushed her cheekbones. Something new and unfamiliar twisted deep in his gut.

Reilly opened her eyes, somehow her grin only widening. He loved how she looked at him, as if her day was made when her eyes found his. "Didn't you like it?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he nodded and grinned. "Absolutely. I was worried about you for a bit." They started to walk back to the truck with the others.

Reilly scoffed. "Me? Never. I've been looking forward to that jump for ages."

Perconte frowned, puzzled. "You weren't looking too hot on the plane, Fran. Figured you were afraid of heights or something."

She rolled her eyes. "So I joined the paratroopers." She nudged him with her shoulder but smiled again. "Nah, it's not the heights. Just not a fan of small spaces. Once we got off that damn plane, I was golden."

"Hope foxholes don't freak you. Hard to avoid them soon enough."

"Give me fresh air and I'll be fine." She reached over and squeezed his elbow. "Don't worry about me, Perco."

Perconte watched her grin again before almost skipping to the truck, waving to the others waiting there. He tried not to think about how his arm tingled where her hand once touched.

* * *

"I'm not going, Gi."

Wentworth rolled her eyes, sighing, exasperated. "It's just a dress uniform, girl. It ain't gonna bite."

Reilly shifted uncomfortably. "No, it's a skirt and heels. I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

Wentworth tisked, sweeping her long blonde hair back with a pin, finally allowed to be free of its bun, at least for one night. "So you'd rather miss the party?"

Reilly watched her with narrowed eyes. _And be compared to you all night? Absolutely._ She sighed, knowing her thoughts were unfair. She reached up to anxiously run a hand through her hair, before she remembered her friend's hard work. She dropped her fingers from the set curls. "No, I just wish I could at least wear my boots. I almost killed myself the last time I was forced into these death traps."

Wentworth chuckled and she slipped her own heels on. Any height Reilly gained was brief. Her friend towered over her once more. "We are going to have a great time." She placed both hands on Reilly's shoulders, peering down to look her in the eyes. "There's going to be great food, booze, music, booze, toasts, booze…"

Reilly laughed, pushing her hands away. "I get the idea."

Wentworth smirked. "And don't forget the dancing. We are going to be the two most popular women Camp Toccoa has ever seen."

Reilly scoffed. "You mean _you_ will be popular. I'll be at the bar. I heard there was booze."

The two women chuckled before heading out from the aid station where they got ready. The party was being held in the auditorium, specifically for Easy company. Sink decided to hold the nine celebrations separately - probably to avoid too many drunk paratroopers at once.

As they walked inside, they searched for their closest friends. Wentworth almost immediately found Roe and waved to him. She gave Reilly a smile before walking towards him.

Reilly moved to follow but was stopped when Randleman scooped her up easily around the waist with one hand and dragged her to a corner where a small group was gathered.

"Would you look at this, guys," he announced, dropping her softly to her feet. "We gots a lady in our midst."

Luz, Liebgott, Guarnere, Toye and Perconte turned at his voice from the bar. Luz immediately grinned around his cigarette. "Chickadee! Nice skirt."

Guarnere and Toye laughed with him but Liebgott and Perconte only smiled. "Lookin' good, Franny," added Liebgott with a wink.

Reilly blushed despite her best efforts. "Shut up, Lieb. And get me a beer." He obliged and slid a pint down the bar towards her. She downed it instantly.

The effects of the alcohol after such a long and sober stretch were immediate. Reilly wasn't granted one weekend pass over the past year from Sobel. She was determined to enjoy herself.

After Sink came in to congratulate them all, the music began. Luz immediately dragged her to the makeshift dance floor as soon as he heard the popular fast song.

Struggling against him at first to escape, Reilly could only stop and stare at his wild movements. Giggles burst from her. He looked like a mad man, jumping around, but his smile was infectious. Magically, another pint glass appeared in her hand and she caught Liebgott's smirk a moment before he left again.

Grinning, Reilly finished her second beer and set the glass aside. _Why the hell not?_ And just when Luz had given up all hope, she started to jump around with him to the beat, her brown curls bouncing around her face.

Cheers erupted behind her and Luz grabbed her hands, swinging one another around as if they were in a circus. Reilly laughed harder than she could ever remember, enjoying a moment to be silly and young.

The night continued much of the same way. The soldiers drank their fill, and Reilly and Luz were able to coax most of their friends to dance, at least during the fast numbers.

"Come on Gigi! Take pity on me," whined Luz, tugging on her hand during a serenade.

Wentworth smiled, but shook her head. "I promise, Luz, I'll go out for the next fast one. I don't do slow dances."

Luz pouted, his eyes wide. "Ever?"

Wentworth smiled, a gleam entering her eyes. "Only with my honey back home."

His mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me I've been wasting my Luz charm on a woman that's already taken for the better part of a year?"

She gave him a wink. "It was fun while it lasted, George." She elbowed him in the side and gave him a soft smile.

Grumbling, he eventually gave her a smile back. He always knew she wasn't interested, but he was still disappointed all the same. "Knew you were a heartbreaker first time I saw you." Wentworth laughed before ruffling his hair.

Reilly was stumbling around, and it had nothing to do with the beer. _Fucking heels. I'm going to kill myself or someone else before we even step into war._ Sure enough, her next step resulted in one of the platforms hitting the floor unevenly. Her feet flew from underneath her.

Reilly fell back into a hard chest, arms wrapped around her sides. She looked up and saw Perconte staring down at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. She grinned, embarrassed. "Sorry, Perco."

He helped her stand, his hands meeting hers to help balance her. "Maybe time for some water, eh, Franny?"

Reilly rolled her eyes but grinned again. "I promise it's not the beer." He moved to pull away, but she held onto one of his hands. "Hold on a moment." She reached down with her other hand and removed one of her heels. The relief was immediate.

Perconte watched her sigh with pleasure and he couldn't help but smile. She looked up at him. "One down." Still holding his hand tightly, she maneuvered to take the other off, tossing them both to the side. Her nylons were sure to pay the price, but she didn't care one bit.

Luz strolled up to them. He looked at their hands clasped together and gave Perconte a thumbs up. "About time, Frank. Now get on the dance floor."

Reilly giggled but didn't notice Perconte blushing. She turned to him and tugged on his hand. "Better do as he says, Perco. He's relentless."

Perconte grinned, his embarrassment fading. He followed her, her bare feet softly padding on the floor. As soon as they made it to their destination, the song ended and a slow one began. Reilly frowned, disappointed. She really wanted to have a good time with her best friend.

Perconte surprised her by tucking her hand in his against his chest and placing his other palm around her waist. He smiled at her shocked expression. "You're not getting out of this that easy."

Reilly smiled and moved closer, resting her right hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They danced and laughed for a while, cracking jokes and remarking about what they could only guess of what was to come in their training in North Carolina.

"What are you doing with your week furlough before we head out?" he asked. He tried to ignore how perfect her hand fit in his. Talking about work was safest.

Reilly frowned slightly then shrugged, trying to play it off. "Probably head to the Carolinas early. Snoop around camp if I can manage."

Perconte's brow furrowed. "You're not heading home?" She shook her head without another word. "Why not?"

Reilly swallowed hard before meeting his eyes. Her fingers played nervously with a button on his shoulder. "No home to go back to," she murmured.

He studied her face for a long time, knowing to not push the subject. He pulled her closer to whisper, "Want to come back with me? Chicago's great. You'll love it."

Reilly smiled, attempting to blink away the tears that threaten to spill. "Thanks, Frank, but I'll be fine." She cleared her throat. "Thanks for asking though. You're sweet."

Perconte smiled back before they both seem to notice that the slow song had ended and Luz was leading another crowd of rowdy dancers to the floor. They broke apart, but his hand seemed glued to the small of her back as they walked back to the bar.

Reilly bent down to retrieve her heels from the floor. Wincing, she slid them back on, appreciative of Perconte's help with her balance once more. She turned to her friend and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks again, Frank," she murmured, before leaving him. She headed towards the exit.

Perconte watched her go. His hand felt empty and cold without hers, but his cheek burned. Liebgott strolled up to him, hands in his pockets and followed his gaze. He smirked. "Careful, Frank. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were falling for our girl here."

Perconte gave him a exasperated look before he replied, "Only you would make my friendship with her dirty, Joe." He left without another word.


	7. Now You See Me

**Thank you** **to** **toomanyfandomssolittletime for the great suggestion! Please R &R :)**

* * *

A long groan sounded beside Reilly. She looked over and it came from under a blanket and pillow.

"Kill me," Luz croaked.

Reilly smiled before rolling off her bed and kneeling next to his. "What's wrong, George?" she murmured.

A head peeked out, dark hair strewn in every direction. He kept his face buried in the mattress. "You're a devil woman. You made me drink all that beer."

She smiled wide before leaning closer to his ear. "Now, now. No need for name calling," she said softly.

"Devil. Woman."

She looked up a moment to see Guarnere, Toye and Randleman watching her. With a wink, she opened her mouth wide, taking a deep breath. "IS THERE A PROBLEM, PRIVATE LUZ?" she yelled in her best Sobel voice.

Luz leapt from the bed, blanket and pillow flying everywhere. He stood shakily on his feet, hands clutching his head in pain. "Jesus fucking christ!" The men behind him roared with laughter.

Luz looked at Reilly, glaring. She gave him a wink before traveling her eyes over him. "Nice skivvies, Luz."

Despite himself, Luz covered his bare chest and blushed. This only caused everyone to laugh harder and Reilly's grin to widen. His eyes returned to hers and glared once again. "I'm going to remember this day, chickadee. You mark my words."

Reilly smirked before pulling on her OD pants and jacket. She turned from him to find Perconte in his tshirt sitting up in bed, grinning and shaking his head. "You know he means that, right?"

She knocked a hand against his shoulder. "Absolutely. Come on, Perco. I'm starved. I want to have breakfast with you before you go."

It was a bittersweet morning. Her friends were thrilled to go home for a week. Their excitement was catching, but Reilly wasn't looking forward to missing them during that time. _Damn, they really grew on me_. She looked up at Perconte who sat across from her and he grinned before taking another bite of apple. She grinned back. _Who knew I'd find friends amongst my comrades?_

Reilly was due to take a train with Wentworth towards North Carolina. Her friend lived just outside Camp Mackall in Aberdeen.

After she hugged her friends goodbye at the station, Perconte watched Reilly board the train. Wentworth followed his gaze, her mind working overdrive. Even though she already said farewell to him, she called him over. "Hey Frank. Got a minute?"

Perconte nodded and they walked to a quiet section of the platform. Wentworth took a breath, knowing beforehand that this was going to be harsh, but she was never very good at being subtle with words.

"Frank, you've got to cool it a bit."

Perconte's brow furrowed in confusion. "Cool it?"

Wentworth nodded. "It may not be obvious to anyone else, including Fran, but you've got to put these feelings for her to bed." As Perconte sputtered and opened his mouth a few times trying to find words, she softened her look and her tone. "Look - you're a great guy. Probably one of the best I've ever met. Franny would be lucky to have a man like you." She paused. "But not now. Right now, she's in the Army. And right now, if Sobel got wind of anything, she would be the one kicked out. Not you."

He swallowed hard, ashamed. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "I cant help...I don't...She's my best friend. She's..." He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "You're right. I need to stop thinking of her as anything but."

She smiled reassuringly. "For now. Not forever. And I look forward to that day when you sweep her off her goddamn feet, because she deserves it."

Perconte nodded, giving her a small smile. "Thanks Gi."

She smiled wide, an evil glint entering her eyes. "You haven't talked to anyone about this before, right? Probably best. Luz or Lieb would no doubt encourage you to jump her bones." He blushed brilliantly, stammering. Wentworth laughed, knocking her shoulder against hers. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

He grinned bashfully, the red slowly fading from his cheeks. "You know she isn't going home right now?" Wentworth nodded. "If you can manage it, visit her this week? I hate to think of her alone."

She smiled fully. "Spoken like a true best friend who keeps his mind outta the gutter." He chuckled. "I'll make sure I do. I think she's going to make a run for the base as soon as she can. Keep it in mind." With that, she walked to the train.

Wentworth found Reilly a moment later, her friend giving her a curious look. She shrugged. "Thought I forgot something."

The journey began and the friends settled into their compartment, falling into easy conversation. "I grew up near bases all my life," Wentworth said, stretching her long legs in front of her. "The military became my passion at a young age. I don't think I could do anything else."

Reilly nodded. Wentworth scrutinized her. "What made you join, girl? I don't think we ever talked about it."

Reilly chewed her lip for a moment before answering. "I've been told more times than I can count that I wasn't good enough. That I should just give up." She smiled softly at her next memory. "Then one day I saw the newspaper article about the paratroopers. They were supposed to be the strongest, bravest, and most badass of all military branches. I was sold."

Wentworth smiled, but she tried to hide her concern as well. "And look at you now. You didn't give up."

Reilly smirked and gave her a wink. "And neither did you, girl."

* * *

Reilly found a small inn nearby the train station and not far from the base. After bidding farewell to Wentworth, and a promise to stop by for dinner one night this week, she quickly became bored after an hour in her room.

A year ago, she was used to being alone. Growing up, her imagination was her only friend as she had no siblings. She could keep herself entertained for hours on end, but now she found herself with nothing to do on her first day alone in months.

Reilly mulled over this for awhile. When she joined the Airborne, it was more out of spite than anything. She was determined to show her worth, not even sure who she was trying to prove wrong. She had no family. Any friends she made during her teens were long gone.

She knew in her heart she was trying to demonstrate to herself that she could succeed. With a smile, she realized that she had so far, through thick and thin, especially with the help of her friends. _My family._

Over the next few days, Reilly fell into a routine. She had breakfast with the innkeeper before exploring around town. Truthfully, this didn't amount to much since the town was tiny. Every night she ate in her room something she bought during her travels.

On her second to last full day, Mrs. Kensington called her from up the stairs. "Dear, you have a visitor."

Reilly stood up from the chair in her room and put down the book she found. _Oh man, she found me_.

Sure enough, Wentworth was standing at the bottom of the stairs, talking animatedly with Mrs. Kensington. When she saw Reilly, however, she gave her stern look. "Forgot to make it out my way?"

Reilly shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't want to be a bother."

Wentworth rolled her eyes but grinned. She gestured towards the front door. "Come on. It's pot roast night."

Reilly hesitated only a moment before smiling and running down the stairs. Mrs. Kensington gave her a full smile. "Should I expect you back, dear? I just need to know if I should keep the front door unlocked."

Wentworth answered for her. "I'll have her back before ten, ma'am."

Outside, Wentworth hopped into a small sedan, motioning for Reilly to follow. It was a short drive, but they filled it with their usual laughter. As they made their way around the final bend, the car stopped in front of a tiny cottage.

Wentworth cleared her throat. "It's not much…"

Reilly turned and grinned to her. "It's beautiful, Gi. Your home is beautiful."

Wentworth flushed, but was pleased. She opened the front door before calling out. "Deb! I got her."

"Great! I'm almost finished with the roast. There's a bottle of wine open on the counter," they heard get called back.

Reilly followed Wentworth into the kitchen. Inside was a tall woman, long dark hair falling down her back. She turned and wiped her hands on her apron before holding one out to her. "You must be Franny. I'm Deborah, but please call me Deb. Sorry she kidnapped you."

Reilly grinned before shaking the beautiful woman's hand. "Nice to meet you. I deserved it. I did promise Gi I'd make it out here at least once."

Deb grinned back and pointed to the bottle of wine. "Please help yourself. I hope you like pot roast."

Reilly and Wentworth brought the wine and glasses to the table as Deb finished up. Reilly's eyes scoured over the quaint home before smiling softly. "It is rather lovely here, Gi. I hope to have something like this one day."

Wentworth laughed and winked. "You have plenty of time, girl. Don't forget I'm years older than you."

Deb walked out with their dinner and they immediately began to eat, drink and laugh the evening away. As time passed and the wine slowly disappeared, Reilly noticed a few things that either escaped her before or maybe the two roommates let go a little.

Trying not to be obvious, Reilly watched as Wentworth brushed a stray piece of hair back from Deb's eyes. Her eyes widened. _Maybe 'roommate' is the wrong term_. And then she picked up on the love in her friend's eyes and she smiled before ducking her head, allowing them their moment together.

After dessert and a strict denial from Deb when Reilly offered to help clean up, Wentworth and she got ready to head back to the inn. Reilly hugged her thin blouse closer to her chest. Along with her trousers, the shirt was the only piece of clothing she was able to wear all week. The night was chilly.

She sighed. "Thanks for dragging me out, Gi. I had a great time."

Wentworth smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. Someone had to do it."

Reilly smiled softly, thinking back. "Frank tried to get me to go to Chicago with him when he found out I wasn't going home. I hope he's not angry that I hung out with you instead."

Wentworth snorted. "When has Perco ever been angry with you?" She grinned and caught her eye. "Besides, who do you think made me promise to get you out and about? He'll probably be angry with me that I only managed to do it once."

Reilly shook her head, amazed at her friends. "You needed your time at home." She paused, unsure at first on how to move forward. "Deb is wonderful, by the way."

When Wentworth's cheeks blushed, Reilly knew her suspicions were true. She knocked her shoulder against hers and grinned. Wentworth grinned back, embarrassed but relieved by her friend's reaction.

* * *

The next afternoon, Reilly made her way to base, even though she didn't need to report until tomorrow morning. Sure enough, the barracks were empty. She found her assigned bunk and smiled when she saw she was stuck in between Perconte and Luz again.

"You're a little early, Private."

The sound of Winters' voice made her jump a mile. With a hand to her heart, she turned and saluted the Lieutenant. He saluted back with a grin. "Jumpy too. What are you doing back so early, Reilly?"

Reilly grinned. "I could ask you the same, sir."

Winters chuckled. "I came straight here from Toccoa."

Reilly frowned, jealous. _Wish it was available to more than just officers_.

Winters seemed to read her thoughts. "I unfortunately had some work I needed to get done. The base was closed until today for the most part."

Reilly nodded as they walked together towards the exit. "If it's just the two of us, sir, would it be insubordinate to claim a few hours in the showers? I've never had all the hot water to myself."

Winters grinned and nodded as they made their way outside. He looked ahead of them and saw another figure walking towards them with his pack. "Might need to clear it with Perconte too."

Reilly's head snapped up. Sure enough, Perconte walked to them before dropping his pack by his feet and saluting Winters. With another grin, Winters saluted back before walking away.

Reilly's mouth dropped open. "What are you doing here, Frank? You're not supposed to come back until tomorrow morning!"

Perconte shook his head but grinned, giving himself away. "Nah, pretty sure it's today."

Reilly jumped down from the stairs and barreled herself into his chest, squeezing him tight. "You're such a liar, Perco." But she smiled when his arms came around her to return the hug.

She pulled back, but kept an arm around his waist. He mirrored her and did the same. "Come on," she said, her eyes gleaming. "Let's see what sort of trouble we can get into before everyone returns."

* * *

Reilly didn't want her day with Perconte to end. If she thought she had fun with Wentworth and Deb last night, it was nothing compared to the carefree laughter and conversation she had with him.

"Come on, Perco. You can keep your back turned. I want to hear the rest of the story," she urged, dragging him and her towel towards the showers. She was still determined to have a long, hot shower before anyone else arrived and ruined her dreams.

Perconte grimaced. "I don't know, Franny. It just doesn't seem right." _And Gi is going to kick my ass if she finds out._

Reilly rolled her eyes, but continued to tug on his hand. "And I'm a girl in the United States Airborne being trained for war. What is right about this situation? I promise not to flash you if that's what you're worried about."

Perconte sighed. _She's got a point_. He nervously followed her into the large room. Reilly skipped to the showers, turning on a few to find the best one.

She grinned when she found it. "OK Frank, flip on the gentleman switch."

"I'm always a gentleman," he grumbled before turning his back. He heard rustling as she removed her clothing and then a sigh when she stepped under the water.

"You are correct," she murmured. "I must be thinking of Luz or Lieb."

Perconte kept his eyes facing towards the front door, trying to pretend she wasn't naked behind him. "Should I continue with the story?"

Reilly grinned before catching hot, fresh water on her tongue. "Yes, sir!"

Perconte grinned at her enthusiasm and resumed his tale about meeting Luz for the first time. "OK, where was I? Oh yeah. So after he scared the shit outta me thinking it was Colonel Sink in the latrine with that damn perfect impression he can do, I had to come up with a plan."

Reilly laughed before she began to soap her body for the third time. "Tell me. Don't leave out a single detail."

"It quickly became clear to me and Lieb that George can't live without his cigarettes. Have you ever seen him without one? He's going to be a nightmare during war if supplies run out." Reilly hummed in agreement.

"So I had to hit him where it hurt most. I broke into the kitchens, looking for oregano or basil. You know, dried leafy green stuff."

Reilly gasped. "You didn't."

Perconte grinned, forgetting she couldn't see him. "I tried, but all I found was one of the cook's knapsacks. Apparently they lock up the food every night. Who knew?" Reilly giggled.

He continued, his smile widening at the memory. "But what I found inside the knapsack was way better."

"Tell me."

Laughter began to shake his body before the words were even out. "Inside was...I don't even know what to call it. A firecracker, maybe?"

Reilly let out a loud laugh, echoing against the concrete. "Frank Perconte! Tell me you didn't add it to one of his cigarettes!"

His laughter joined hers in the empty building. "Oh yeah I did. I wish I had a camera to capture his face when his precious stick starting to shoot sparks."

Giggles racked her body as she turned towards the back to do her hair. Loving to see her face light up with laughter, Perconte momentarily forgot why he wasn't facing her and turned. His own laughter died in his throat at the sight.

With the concrete barriers and her short frame, he could only see the middle of her bare back and up, but it was enough to make his heart throb. Her arms were gracefully up, fingers massaging soap through her dark hair. Water cascaded down her shoulders and disappeared as it made its way down her smooth skin and towards the floor.

Another giggle escaped her lips and she began to twist back towards him. With his eyes wide, Perconte turned about face and closed his eyes with a deep breath. _You didn't see anything. You didn't see anything_.

"Jesus, Luz deserved every bit of that. I wish I showed up a day earlier to witness it."

Perconte's heartbeat finally started to slow. "That was when I was still an asshole to you." He heard the water turn off and then he didn't see her for few minutes while she put on her clothes.

Reilly walked up to him and smiled, her hands still towel drying her hair. "You were never an asshole, Frank," she said softly. He opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him. "Maybe a little aloof and you kept your distance, but you, Frank Perconte, are incapable of being an asshole."

He blinked before smiling back at her. "How about a dickhead?"

Reilly smirked as they walked from the showers. "Hmm, I'll think about that one and let you know."


	8. Fit A Mold

_July 1943_

 _Camp Mackall, North Carolina_

"Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area." The Major left Easy company, several of the troopers hanging their heads in frustration. Sobel had just gotten them killed once again.

"Goddamnit," Sobel muttered, his eyes wide. They hadn't yet lost the crazed look Easy had begun to recognize during tactical field training.

Sobel pointed at Perconte, Reilly and Liebgott. "You three. Stay behind, you're dead. The rest of you, follow me. We're going again."

The others turned and muttered, but Sobel stared at the casualties until Reilly got the hint first. It took every bit of internal strength not to roll her eyes. She smacked Perconte lightly in the chest before she mock fainted to the ground. Perconte followed suit, but Liebgott glared at Sobel until falling to his butt into the soft earth.

The three of them watched the platoon leave them, Luz giving them a commiserating look. Reilly blew air out hard, pushing her hair from her face. "We're only dead because of that ass clown."

Perconte stretched out onto the ground, placing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes lazily. "I don't mind. I'll take the break."

Liebgott scowled before mimicking his friend. "Yeah, but what about when it's real life? You'll be taking the ultimate nap, my friend."

Reilly sighed before lying back next to Perconte's other side. They stared up at the clear blue sky a while, just chatting and joking, pointing out shapes in the clouds.

Perconte nudged her in the ribs. "Look, Fran, doesn't that one look like Sobel?"

Reilly smirked. "His face or his ass?" Liebgott and Perconte chuckled.

"Look! This one is as big as Lieb's nose!"

"Hey, fuck off, Franny."

Reilly giggled, enjoying herself despite being supposedly dead.

"Private Reilly?"

She sat up quickly, Perconte and Liebgott soon following. The young steward smiled at her nervously. "I'm supposed to take you to Colonel Sink, ma'am. My jeep is parked just over the hill."

Reilly blanched. She had only met the Colonel alone once when she arrived at Camp Toccoa last year. Besides general information on her enlisting, he delivered an extra warning to her about fraternization. "Did he say why?"

"No, ma'am, but General Taylor is with him."

If it was possible, her face lost more color. Perconte and Liebgott looked at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Taking a deep breath, Reilly stood up and brushed dirt from her pants. She nervously smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the front of her shirt.

Perconte jumped up beside her. "I'm sure it's nothing, Franny."

Liebgott stood up on her other side. "Yeah, probably want to promote you or something."

She turned her wide eyes to him. "For dying just now? Or maybe finally overcoming that damn wall?"

Perconte laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before awkwardly removing it. "It's going to be fine. We'll see you at dinner." Reilly nodded, but her eyes refused to blink. She obediently followed the steward and made her way to the waiting jeep.

During the short drive, her mind raced. _What if I'm being transferred? I can't do this all over again. They finally like me._

 _What if I'm being kicked out? I haven't so much as hugged anyone! OK maybe Frank. But that was just Frank!_

Her mind became dark. _What if they realized I'm not good enough?_

Before she knew it, they had arrived at headquarters. Realizing with a start that the steward wasn't leaving the jeep with her, Reilly slowly climbed out. Her knees shook as if she just ran Currahee in full gear again.

After making her way up the path, she entered. Knowing Sink's office was in the back, she tried to gather herself a bit before arriving, but Sink's secretary found her before she could take another breath.

"Private Reilly?" he asked.

Reilly nodded. _How did you guess?_ She followed him as he led her to the office door before he knocked and announced her arrival. She stepped inside and saluted.

Her first thought was that both the Colonel and General towered over her. Reilly was used to most people being close to a foot or more than she stood, but these older men seemed to become giants right before her very eyes.

Sink smiled and held out a hand. "Private Reilly. Good to see you again."

Reilly shook his hand and nodded. "Thank you, sir. You as well, sir." _Smiling is good. Right?_

The taller gentleman stepped forward and held out a hand but didn't smile. "Private Reilly. I'm General Taylor. The Colonel has told me a lot about you."

Reilly returned the shake and nodded, but didn't speak. _Told you what? And you're not smiling. Not smiling is bad. Right?_

Taylor studied her eyes and briefly looked her over. He turned to Sink and nodded, agreeing to something Reilly could only imagine.

Sink motioned towards the chair in front of his desk. "Private, please take a seat." Reilly gulped but tried not to show her nerves. She sat and waited.

Taylor sat across from her, but Sink leaned against the corner of the desk. He folded his arms. "Frances, as you know I wasn't the most open minded man when General Taylor first introduced the idea of you and Wentworth becoming a part of my regiment. Hell, I was completely against it."

Reilly nodded, knowing this was the truth. Her mind flashed back to her awkward meeting with the Colonel before she left for her first visit to Easy Company. She hoped that this conversation would turn out better.

Sink sighed but a small smile graced his face. "But you seem to continue to prove me wrong, Private." Her heart skipped a beat. "Lieutenants Winters and Nixon report to me about your undying devotion and dedication to becoming the very best soldier you can be for Easy company. Even when you fail, you never back down until you succeed. You are an excellent trooper, Reilly."

Reilly blinked several times. Before she could stop herself, she asked. "And Captain Sobel, sir?"

Sink chuckled. "Captain Sobel has similar notes, but I believe he best describes you as 'obstinate." His eyes twinkled. "I'll take obstinance any day of the week, Private, if it means you keep doing what you're doing."

Reilly felt the breath in her lungs whoosh out at once. She returned his smile. "Thank you, sir."

"That's why when General Taylor asked me to recommend someone for a special assignment, I immediately thought of you."

Her eyes widened to saucers. "Me, sir?"

Sink nodded. "The Airborne has a small group of women soldiers, but none have the heart that you do."

Reilly was utterly lost. _So he needs a female trooper? This better not include heels._

Taylor then spoke up. "You're nineteen? Is it true that you're fluent in French, Private?"

Reilly looked at him and nodded. "Yes sir. I grew up near the Canadian border. We spoke both French and English at home."

Taylor scrutinized her further. "And you have no family to speak of?"

She swallowed hard, an inkling of understand appearing. "No, sir. My parents died when I was fourteen and I have no siblings. No other family."

Taylor slowly nodded. "The Colonel has shown me your file. I've come to Camp Mackall to request your help. I'd like you to consider a special assignment with the SOE."

"SOE, sir?"

Taylor nodded again. "Yes, the Brits and the rest of the Allies have organized the Special Operations Executive as part of the resistance. You'd be working with the British version, also known as the Baker Street Irregulars, on a case by case basis when needed."

Reilly opened and closed her mouth several times, speechless. With a slight smile, Taylor continued. "SOE fights in a variety of ways, utilizing both men and women as spies and such. We wouldn't need you so much as a spy, but rather an undercover operative that specializes in sabotage. I have read that you are quick and spry in the field. Along with your second language and your sex, you would be ideal for what SOE needs to end this war."

Reilly blinked several times. "And the questions about my family, sir?"

Taylor sighed, but seemed pleased that she was very quick. "Obviously, these missions are dangerous. We prefer to use soldiers who aren't leaving someone behind when possible." His words were harsh but his tone bordered on kind.

She nodded, understanding. Sink and Taylor waited as she thought this through. "You are not being ordered to do this, Frances. I want to make that clear," added Sink. "This is your choice, but your efforts would be a great asset."

Reilly took a breath, already knowing her answer. She believed Sink knew too. "When do I start, sir?"

Sink and Taylor smiled. "Easy leaves for England in early September. You will train with them as normal, but you will be pulled for a few months to report to London. It's similar to when Wentworth is excused for medical training, albeit longer."

Reilly nodded and stood as Sink stood. He looked her over and nodded, his pride evident. "Thank you, Private. I know you'll do us proud."

She saluted him and Taylor and they returned it with a nod. As she turned to go, Sink cleared his throat. "And Frances?" She turned back. "The soldiers and officers don't know we are headed to England. Try and keep that part close to the chest."

Reilly nodded again and left, before her legs fell from beneath her from nerves.

Her thoughts raced through her head for hours as she waited for Easy to return. Reilly sat on her bed, hands clasped together and head down in thought.

 _Me? They wanted me?_

A mixture of pride and terror filled her.

 _This is your shot, girl. Your chance to prove yourself._

 _What if you fail? What if you die?_

 _This is war. You may die no matter what._

 _What if I'm captured? What if I give in?_

Shudders ran through her body. She didn't hear the footsteps of the men returning.

"Fran," cried Perconte as he sat down on his bed across from her. "You didn't make it to dinner. We ran behind and went straight to the mess, hoping to find you there."

Reilly looked up at her friend and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I wasn't hungry."

Perconte immediately noticed something was off. He leaned in closer and whispered, "What is it? What did Sink want?"

Reilly swallowed down the lump in her throat. "He and Taylor want me to do some special assignments when we get to war. Sabotage and such." She paused. "They think I would be perfect for what they need. I fit a mold."

Perconte narrowed his eyes. "Are you leaving Easy?"

She smiled at him then. "You can't get rid of me that fast, Perco. No, I'm staying with Easy. These would be side missions when needed. They believe I would do well."

Perconte rolled his eyes. "Of course you would do well. I could have told you that."

He watched as she took in a few quick breaths before looking at him again, her eyes shining a bit. "What if I fail?" she asked in a small voice.

He grinned. "Is that what you're worried about?" He placed his hand on top of both hers. "You don't know how to fail."

She hung her head and whispered, "Yes, I do."

Perconte took his other hand and used it to lift her chin until her eyes met his. "OK. So you've failed sometime in your past. Who hasn't? All I know is that since I've met you, I've never seen you give up. Not once."

Tears filled her eyes but they didn't fall. She blinked several times before squeezing his fingers with her own. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you, Frank."

Perconte grinned. "You'd be court martialed for killing Lieb for sure. Not that he doesn't deserve it half the time." He was rewarded with a laugh from her, her smile reaching her eyes this time.

Reilly's smile deepened when he produced several rolls from his pocket. He smiled back as she eagerly munched on them. "You'd also starve without me."


	9. Got Your Back

**Thanks again for the continuous reviews and suggestions! ;-)**

* * *

 _September 6, 1943  
_ _Brooklyn Naval Shipyard_

"I'm not sure if you're wearing the life vest or if the life vest is wearing you, doll," said Guarnere with a smirk.

Reilly huffed, fed up. Easy was standing on the deck of their ship, ready to set sail. Each soldier was given an inflated life vest to wear when outside. Hers wasn't exactly made for a petite woman.

"Screw this thing," she muttered, ripping it off her neck, after getting a face full of rubber once again.

Randleman gave her a look while he chewed on a cigar. "Whatcha gonna do if you fall overboard, darling?"

Reilly snorted. "I have every confidence in my swimming abilities." She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, you wouldn't let a poor woman drown, now would ya, Bull?"

Randleman snorted back. "You ain't a woman, Fran. You're a goddamn paratrooper and as stubborn as they come. You'd bully the ship into staying upright, mark my words."

Reilly chuckled with the men surrounding them before leaning against the bars once again. Soon enough, the ship started to move, and they waved to the strangers down below. They passed by the city slowly as they made their way out to sea. All talking and laughing ceased almost immediately when the Statue of Liberty stood nearby.

"Ain't she a beaut," murmured Toye. The rest of them nodding silently, hoping one day to see her again.

Luz nudged her in the ribs. "Come on, kid. Let's go back down."

Reilly grimaced. "Nah, I'll see you guys later. I want to stay up here for a little while longer." She had to go down into the depths of the ship to find her bunk and drop her pack. She wasn't eager to return into the oppressive container.

She stayed up on the deck as long as possible, well after night fell and the air became cold. That's where Perconte found her.

"Fran? Whatcha still doing up here? You missed dinner," he said, immediately wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill.

Before she could respond, a deckhand walked by. "You shouldn't be up here. Get going to your bunks before we all get in trouble."

Reilly sighed before pushing herself from the frozen railing. Perconte watched her silently as they marched down the staircase and into the stuffy ship's cabin, a huge line of bunks towering over one another. A few windows peppered the walls, but only by the top bunks. If a soldier was assigned one, they had to climb at least five rows to get there.

As they squeezed themselves down the line, Perconte tried to keep her mind off where they were. He witnessed for himself how she reacted when they arrived down below deck earlier in the day. He didn't think he had ever seen her move fast enough back to the bow and towards the fresh air.

"George is organizing a poker game," he said, almost shouting at her from behind. The noise level was extreme. "Wanna play?"

Reilly felt dizzy with the heat and the close proximity of the men around her as she tried to find her bunk once more. It was in the far corner near Wentworth and distant from any door or window. She took a deep, shuddering breath trying not to think about it. Distantly, she heard Perconte speak, but she didn't know what he said. She only shook her head.

Finally, she found her bed and sat down, immediately putting her head between her knees, trying to find her equilibrium. _Breathe, girl. It's a huge ship, plenty of air. Plenty of stale, hot, used air._

Perconte's eyes widened when he saw her position. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you OK? What can I do?"

Reilly lifted her head, but her eyes remained closed. "I'll be OK," she rasped, more trying to convince herself than anything else. "I just need to breathe." But her breathing became more ragged and shallow.

Perconte stared at her, seeing the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Taking a hand in his, he whispered, "All around us, there is a huge ocean. The salty air is cold and fresh. You can almost taste it."

Reilly opened her eyes and stared into his. She listened as he continued to describe the feel of the air on her face and the huge clouds in the sky above. Her breathing began to normalize.

Her eyes grew heavy, even with the noise around her. Slowly, he guided her to lie back on her bed, helping her lift her feet. Right when he thought she may be asleep, she murmured, "Keep going, Perco."

He smiled and obliged.

* * *

The next night started much of the same. Perconte found her outside, glued to the railing before they were ordered below deck. As they made their way through the crowd, he steered her toward the middle bunks on the outside wall.

Perconte pointed up. "Your bunk got moved. Top of this row."

Reilly swallowed hard, trying to displace the compressing feeling. She followed his gaze. It was a bunk next to a small window. She looked back at him, her eyes wide. "How did you…?"

He grinned but then smiled wide as she immediately climbed to the top. He followed her, unable to resist seeing her reaction.

She flopped down on the bed and cracked open the tiny window. Placing her pillow by the soft breeze, she smiled wide before turning to him. "Frank, how did you manage this?"

Perconte sat down next to her, his legs dangling over the side. Grinning, he said, "Guess I'm better at poker than I thought."

Ecstatic, Reilly leaned over and kissed his cheek loudly. Pulling back, she didn't notice him blush and stammer. "You are the best, Frank." She turned to the window again, gulping in the fresh, cold air.

Perconte smiled and moved to leave, but her hand stopped him. "Don't go yet, it's still early," she admonished.

She laid back onto her bunk, making room for him to lay next to her. Hesitating a moment, he laid on his back, their sides barely touching. Her heard the smile in her voice. "How did I luck out with you, Perco?"

Perconte huffed in humor and rolled his eyes. "Luz annoys me too much. I ran out of options."

Reilly giggled, batting him in the arm. "No, really, Frank. I'm being serious." The laughter left her voice and she cleared her throat. "No one else would find me a safe place to sleep on this wretched boat. No one else would understand."

Perconte was silent, not sure what he understood.

She cleared her throat again, nervous. "I think claustrophobic is the wrong word for my stupid anxiety. I think I have more of a fear of not being able to breathe." Reilly wrung her fingers in front of her. Perconte tried not to notice.

She took another deep breath, the oppressive feeling returning for a moment. "I was assaulted once." Her whisper was barely loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head to look at her white face. "Not terribly," she added, but her expression said otherwise. "I spoke out of turn, imagine that." She tried to smile but failed.

Reilly felt his eyes on her a moment before she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. Squeezing them tight, she continued. "He knocked the wind from me. Before I could catch my breath, he did it again and again and again." Reilly took in a long, deep breath, trying to combat the memory. "I thought I was going to die. My lungs had stopped working. I thought I was going to suffocate from the strain."

Perconte didn't know what to say. He only squeezed her fingers back gently. After a long time and her breathing was back to normal, she turned on her side to look at him. She smiled shyly. "Thanks again for inviting me to Chicago. I don't think I expressed how appreciative I was at the time."

Perconte's gaze was serious, his eyes trying to read hers. The abrupt change in topic only confused him more. "You did, Franny."

She smiled again briefly before burrowing her head against his shoulder. She didn't let go of his hand as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Aldbourne, England_

About two weeks later, Easy and the rest of the 101st arrived across the pond. Instead of barracks, the soldiers were billeted to family homes in town. After the initial shock of seeing two female soldiers instead of the two male ones she was expecting, Martha Port welcomed both Reilly and Wentworth with open arms into her home.

She led them to the back of the cottage, insisting on taking their heavy packs. "The room isn't much, but you'll each have a bed and there's a shower down here for your own personal use as well, loves."

Wentworth and Reilly brightened. "This is more than enough, Mrs. Port," said Wentworth. "Thank you so much for your accommodation."

Reilly nodded in agreement. "If there is anything you need, please just let us know. We'd like to help in any way."

Martha smiled kindly. "You're both sweet, but please call me Martha." She turned to let them settle in. "Supper is around eight every day, but if you are busy, I'll make sure to leave something in the fridge for when you can take a moment. There's always tea in the cupboard, but I'm afraid we've been a little short on biscuits since the war began." They both assured her that it was more than fine. After settling in, they reported back to Sobel.

* * *

Easy company dove headfirst into training. Besides continuing field training that they started in North Carolina, they began tactical missions, advanced artillery training, and new combat skills.

Sobel walked slowly up and down the two lines of troopers. Their backs faced him. The second line of soldiers were about to attack the first line from behind. The front line needed to defend themselves.

"The idea is to test your reflexes and to take down a man even twice your size," he instructed. He moved to stand in front of Shifty. "Powers is going to attack me from behind."

Reilly attempted to silence her snort. _Twice your size, huh?_

Shifty tried to relieve the tension in his shoulders, hating to be in the spotlight. With a half-assed attempt to kill his CO, he jumped Sobel from behind. Sobel immediately crouched and threw him over his shoulder and to the ground.

Sobel stood, grinning, before turning away from Shifty. Winters leaned over and held out a hand, helping private to his feet before Sobel noticed. Easy's newest officer, Lieutenant Harry Welsh, who replaced Nixon when he transferred to battalion, frowned.

"Many of you will struggle with this. If you fail, consider yourself dead or gravely injured." Sobel turned to Wentworth and smirked. "The enemy will have no mercy for you." He leaned in towards her, his breath on the back of her neck. "No matter what may be hiding under your uniform."

Wentworth's face was hard. She stared straight ahead and tried to swallow her anger, but when she felt his hand on her ass, she reacted and mimicked his demonstration. Crouching quickly and with a cry of effort, Wentworth tossed Sobel over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

The rest of Easy had a wide variety of reactions, although all were smart enough not to make a sound. Luz bit his lip hard in an effort not to laugh. He was pretty sure he broke skin in the effort. Toye had to chew on his hand. An appreciative curse was threatening to surface. And Liebgott pretended to sneeze to cover up his snicker.

After a dazed moment, Sobel got to his feet and immediately got in Wentworth's face. "What the hell was that, private? Are you looking to get court martialed for attacking your superior?"

Wentworth stared straight ahead and through him. "No, sir!" she shouted back. "My apologies, sir! I thought when you grabbed my ass that it was another attack demonstration. I meant no disrespect."

The men couldn't hold back this time. Various chuckles echoed around the group. Sobel reared back from her, ready to both yell at them and retreat. In the end, he barked orders at Winters to continue the exercise. He was returning to headquarters.

In between practicing both the attack and the counterattack, several members of Easy made sure to share their appreciation to Wentworth.

Toye came up after a dozen men before him. His large eyes stared at hers before he smirked. "I just want you to know, that I've got your back, Wentworth. You can hold your own. I only hope you've got mine too."

Her grin threatened to overtake her face and her cheeks turned red. "Consider it done, Joe." Toye nodded and gave her a small smile before returning to the line up.

After Easy had finished, it was time for showers then dinner. Reilly jogged up to meet Wentworth on their way towards the Port household. Nudging her friend in the ribs with an elbow, they grinned at one another. "Nice work today, Gi."

Wentworth smirked, nudging her back. "That felt good."

Reilly's laugh vibrated down the lane. "I bet it did."

* * *

A few days later they weren't laughing. Colonel Sink called both of them to his office, and this time, he wasn't smiling.


	10. The Devil Made Me Do It

Sink stared at them hard for a long time, his eyes flicking back and forth, trying to read them. "So you deny these accusations?" he asked calmly.

Reilly and Wentworth both nodded immediately. "Absolutely, sir," replied Wentworth, her voice faint.

"Yes, sir. The accusation is unfounded," added Reilly, her stance frozen in terror. "Neither Wentworth nor I have ever fraternized with any of the men."

Sink sighed. "Captain Sobel claims these _relationships_ , for lack of a better term, may have been outside Easy company."

Reilly was beginning to feel her extremities again and saw red. "Sir, no matter the soldier or the company, you have my word that this claim is false."

Sink took in her flushed face and Wentworth's tear-filled eyes. Slowly, he nodded. "I spoke with Lieutenants Winters and Welsh before I asked to see you. They agree that these accusations are unfounded."

Reilly let out the air in her lungs she didn't know she was holding. She saw Wentworth wipe tears away with a hand from the corner of her eye. Sink's eyes softened and he sighed again. "Get going. Both of you."

Wentworth started to turn, but Reilly paused. "Sir?"

Sink grimaced. "I'll speak to Captain Sobel. I trust you to remain appropriate. I'm counting on you both, especially as we get closer to heading into war. Your teammates speak highly of you. To lose either of you would cause irreparable damage in my opinion."

Reilly swallowed hard before nodding. As she and Wentworth saluted the Colonel and were getting ready to be dismissed, a commotion was heard behind the office door.

"What in the hell…" muttered Sink before he opened it. Outside, a large group of soldiers were fighting with his secretary. "What is the meaning of this?" he boomed, his face blotched with red.

The men stood at attention immediately. Malarkey spoke first. "Permission to speak, sir."

"Granted."

Malarkey's eyes moved to Wentworth's red eyes and Reilly's stony expression before landing on Sink. "Sir, I want it to be noted that Privates Wentworth and Reilly are the epitome of professionalism. Their presence to Easy company is a gift."

Reilly forgot how to breathe. Before she could digest this, Roe stepped forward. "Sir, these soldiers have done nothing besides deal with us on a daily basis. They are our sisters."

Wentworth's throat felt raw and broken. Then Toye spoke next. "Sir, you can ask any member of Easy, and we will all agree. We feel about them like we do any other member. Wentworth is an amazing medic and will save our lives in the days to come. Reilly is the spirit and soul of this company. She keeps up our morale and won't let us fail."

Wentworth and Reilly stood, mouths agape, as the rest of the men nodded and yelled their agreement. Their faces blurred, but before tears overtook her vision, Reilly saw Luz, Liebgott and Perconte giving her encouraging smiles.

Sink frowned and his cheeks were flushed darker. "Settle down, men. Settle down!" They quieted instantly. He ran a tired hand over his face. "You can all call off the cries for mutiny. They aren't going anywhere."

Sink eyeballed them all again before waving a hand. "Get out of here. You're all going to drive me to drink." Reilly caught a small but exasperated smile on his face after he turned away into his office and closed the door.

The men led the women outside before congratulating them on the win. Wentworth burst into tears. Surprising everyone, Toye slung an arm over her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Don't cry, doll. I know this means you're stuck with us, but it ain't that bad."

Toye succeeded in his mission to make her smile. "What you said in there, Joe…"

He cut her off. "I meant every word. You're my sister. As such, I protect you." Wentworth ducked her head onto his shoulder as they walked back into town. Roe jogged up to her other side and he took her free hand.

Luz nudged Reilly in the side. "You OK, chickadee?" Perconte peered at her from his other side.

Reilly took a deep breath before locking her eyes straight ahead. "Yup."

Perconte grimaced. "Still angry then?"

"Yup."

"Going to do anything stupid?"

She sighed. "No. At least I hope not." She stopped before turning to the two of them. "Thanks for doing that, guys, but talk about stupid. I've never Sink so angry."

Reilly started to walk again, but Luz stopped her with a hand. He gave her a condescending look. "Now kid, I think only one thing will make you feel better right now."

She arched an eyebrow. "Killing Sobel?"

Luz smiled and shook his head a moment before he buried her in a big bear hug. "A Luz hug!"

Reilly attempted to fight him off before giving in and laughing. Perconte watched the exchange and shook his head, a big smile on his face when he saw hers. Luz finally let her go. After a moment's hesitation, Reilly leaned in and gave Perconte a quick hug too, and then pulled away just as quickly. His eyes narrowed in surprise at her cool attitude.

She gave them each another smile. "You guys are too much," she said, before jogging away towards her house. Luz and Perconte watched her go.

"Well, that was…brief," Luz said, scratching his head. Perconte only nodded, his face pained.

* * *

When Reilly arrived to the cottage, it was empty. Martha worked long hours, and Wentworth must have stayed with the others. She flopped down on her bed in a huff, her thoughts flying.

 _Fucking Sobel._

 _He must feel threatened. Latest pathetic attempt at getting rid of me and Gi._

Her stomach twisted when she thought about how the men supported them. _They had our backs. No matter what the accusation was._

 _What is that asshole going to do next? To pull something like this! To question my relationships with the boys_.

She paused, a sour taste in her mouth when she remembered Perconte's face after she hardly touched him. _I can't have Sobel go after Frank next. He can't take him away._

Reilly stayed like that a long time, lost in her thoughts as the sun went down.

* * *

The weeks passed. Reilly still had not heard from SOE, so she remained in Aldbourne with Easy for training. To everyone in Easy besides Perconte and the officers, Reilly would be going to a special program held by the British Royal Air Force, who trained female soldiers for combat. The idea was that they offered training exercises that helped women succeed in the field. Until then, Reilly was with Easy.

To her and Wentworth's delighted surprise, Sobel simply pretended they didn't exist anymore. If they were in his line of sight, he looked right through them.

 _Quite the upgrade,_ thought Reilly.

She celebrated a little too soon. Being a part of 1st platoon, she was forced to be led by Sobel himself during tactical exercises every few days. Although he didn't speak with her, somehow he managed to find new and different ways to hate her.

It started when Sobel got them lost yet again. Winters was leading 2nd platoon and they were supposed to meet up at the set location. It turned out that Sobel led them to a full grid off.

"Luz. Perconte. Take everyone to behind those trees for cover," commanded Sobel with a flick of his wrist.

Besides Tipper, they rest of the platoon ran to a small island of trees and crouched there until their next instructions.

"Ashhole has us lost again," muttered Reilly, kneeling into the grass and hugging her rifle to her chest. The others grumbled in agreement.

"Luz," hissed Perconte. "Hey Luz, can you do Major Horton?"

Luz grinned. "Does a wild bear crap in the woods, son?" he drawled in Horton's voice.

Reilly laughed with the others. She could see where Perconte was going with this. Even though she would love to prank Sobel, she feared his reaction. The man was unpredictable.

"How about you goose this schmuck so we can get going?" added Perconte, his eyes hopeful. He'd love to see Reilly laugh again. She'd been standoffish and wary since the incident with Sink. He'd do anything to get his best friend back.

Luz's eyes widened. "Come on, guys. I can't." The others egged him on, but Reilly remained silent, torn. Luz grinned lopsidedly. "OK, just this once."

* * *

Reilly was playing basketball with Perconte, Randleman and Malarkey. With the strength and size of Randleman and with her speed and ability to find niches to break through, they were actually doing well against the other two.

Reilly ducked when Malarkey tried to swing his arms around and steal the ball. A moment later she hit the backboard and scored. Giving a high five to Randleman, they didn't notice the Jeep before it almost hit them.

They got quiet instantly. Sobel's steward jumped out and handed a document to Winters, who was watching the game with Nixon. They could tell something was wrong by their frustrated expressions.

 _No one is safe,_ Reilly thought. _Not even my favorite CO._

Before Reilly could do more than wonder what the document contained, the steward walked back to the Jeep to leave, but his eyes took her aback. They were filled with hate and loathing, and it was clear it was meant solely for her.

The others saw it too. Perconte put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she stepped away, terrified of how the man would twist such an innocent touch. The steward continued to scowl at her even as the Jeep pulled away.

"If my ma was here, she'd tell him he ought not look like that for long. His face might freeze like that," said Malarkey.

Reilly nodded, but was silent. They resumed the game, but any tension that left her body from their previous fun had returned. Perconte couldn't help but notice she kept her distance from him even more.

* * *

News spread quickly that Winters would be having a trial by court martial. They all knew it was because of Sobel's embarrassment at the most recent field exercise. Before anyone could digest the news that their Lieutenant might not be going to war with them and they would be stuck with Sobel, Reilly was ordered to Sink's office.

He made it clear as soon as she arrived that this meeting was regarding SOE and nothing more. He could practically smell her agitation when she walked in the door.

"You'll leave tomorrow for London. They are preparing a rigorous training schedule for you so that you can get back here as soon as possible. I hope by the end of the year, but it could be later," he said, handing her the papers, which including instructions and a train ticket.

Reilly nodded, the relief that flooded her that this wasn't another Sobel attack was still fresh. "Of course, sir."

Sink studied her. "Good luck to you, Private. But before you go, I want to apologize to you."

Her eyebrows flew up. "Sir?"

He nodded. "Yes. I didn't handle that situation with Captain Sobel as I should have. For the most part, Easy company treats you the same as they treat their fellow man. I didn't follow their lead. And I can see the ramifications of my actions. I'll be telling Wentworth the same."

Reilly blinked but saluted him when he stood. He saluted back. "We look forward to your return." He paused. "Don't shut yourself away, Frances. The men were right. You are the soul of this company. You don't need to fear further disciplinary threats. I hope to see you return to what you were before our last meeting."

Reilly nodded, still a little unsure. He chucked his chin towards the door and she recognized the dismissal. With her papers in hand, she left.

* * *

Perconte was pacing. He found a little corner of town that was quiet and remote for the most part. His dark hair was wild as he continually ran his fingers through it, deep in thought. His internal debate was raging.

 _I can't stand it. I can't stand not having her close._

 _Close enough so you can touch her? No can do, Frankie._

 _Fuck off. Close as my friend. My best friend._

 _As if your mind hasn't wandered further._

 _I said, fuck off. I miss her. I miss her laugh. I miss making her laugh. Fucking Sobel._

 _Wasn't Sobel a little right? At least on your side of the bed?_

 _No. I won't do that to her. Everything Gi said was true. They'd eat her alive._

 _I'm betting against you, Frankie._

 _Fuck. Off._

Perconte almost ran into Reilly, whose head was bent reading her papers. He grabbed both of her shoulders to steady them both. "Whoa, are you OK, Fran? Sorry I almost took you out." With a sigh, he awkwardly lowered his hands.

Reilly looked at him, shocked at finding him so quickly. Her feet were making their way to him without a second thought to share her news, her only confidant. With a brief look over her shoulder, she barreled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly.

After a moment of surprise, he grinned, his body relaxing in relief. He wrapped his arms around her. They were quiet a moment, both enjoying the familiar feeling.

Reilly didn't want to let him go. She pressed her cheek against his hard chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Sorry I've been such an asshole, Frank."

Perconte grinned. "You, Frances Reilly, are incapable of being an asshole," he said, repeating her words back to her.

Reilly laughed and pulled back enough so that she could look up at his face. "Now I know you're lying." They chuckled together. "I just couldn't stand the thought of Sobel taking you away from me."

Perconte's heart beat faster, and his internal devil gloated. It sounded suspiciously like Luz.

She smiled at him. "If he knew how close we are, he wouldn't hesitate to take my best friend from me, especially if he can't kick me out. And I couldn't do that to you. You only deserve the very best."

His heart slowed and his devil pouted. He smiled back at her. "He'd have to drag me away."

Reilly giggled and pulled away, but kept an arm around his middle as they walked back to town. He mirrored her, ecstatic at the familiar embrace. "I'm still watching myself around him. But I wanted to apologize to you. Especially before I head out."

Perconte stopped them and frowned. "Out?"

Reilly nodded and dropped her arm when she noticed they were almost inside town. He frowned deeper and did the same. "Yeah, I have my training assignment from SOE. I leave tomorrow and will be gone a few months. Sink hopes I'm back by the new year, but nonetheless, I should be back early next year sometime."

Perconte nodded, but his frown stayed in place. Reilly giggled again before brushing a hand through his wild hair, attempting to tame what he did to himself. "We both knew I'd be gone for this. And then I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easy, Perco."

It took everything inside him not to close his eyes and lean into her touch. His lips twitched up in a smile instead. "God knows I've tried." His efforts were rewarded with a laugh from her, something he'd been missing for weeks. A sound he was beginning to realize that he wouldn't hear for months.


	11. Trust in Yourself

**Thank you again for the kind review!**

* * *

 _Late November 1943_

 _London, England_

Reilly stared at the address in her hand before looking back up at the door of the flat in front of her. _No way I'm at the right location_ , she thought. She studied the house again and the neighborhood around her.

Sighing, she held up a fist and knocked on the front door. After a few moments, a small, elderly woman answered. She scrutinized Reilly silently.

With another sigh, Reilly closed her eyes to remember the memorized words of the quote from her letter. "Be just, and fear not."

To her surprise, the old woman moved to the side, allowing her entry. Adjusting the pack on her shoulder, Reilly walked inside. The hallway held a chill. Her plain pants and thin sweater didn't provide much coverage.

Brushing past her, the woman walked toward the back of the flat, and Reilly soon followed. After opening a large, solid door, she led her into the kitchen. Inside, several people sat at a long table, chatting in low voices over various maps.

A few of them stood up at the sight of the stranger, while another rolled up the maps quickly. Silently, they waited. Taking the hint, Reilly took a breath before repeating another quote, this one longer, but a line from a favorite novel of hers. "So we drove on toward death through the cooling twilight."

The man closest to her smiled and held out a hand. "Good to meet you, Private Reilly. I'm Tim Collins. I'll be leading your training along with Molly and John here. We will be spending a lot of time together over the next several weeks."

Reilly shook his hand and nodded to the others. "In that case, you'd better call me Fran."

After meeting the rest of the people around the table, Reilly quickly learned most were starting training along with her. Many of them were young like her, some small but others burly. It surprised and thrilled her that the majority were women.

"Hope you're ready, lady," said Tabitha, another tiny woman that could be her twin. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Reilly grinned. The girl's personality reminded her of Wentworth. "Absolutely."

* * *

Their first day of training began the next morning. Tim had them meet in the extra large living room of the second floor flat. In all, there were six recruits. He walked in front of them, becoming increasingly animated with his hands. "You will each be trained in radio operation, unarmed combat, self defense, parachute jumping, and intelligence."

Tim clasped his hands behind his back, his expression becoming serious. "I won't lie to any of you. What you'll be doing will be extremely dangerous. Not all of us will survive." The silence boomed around them.

Slapping his hands together, he cleared his throat. "Today, we're going to begin with sabotage. Depending on your mission this could include blowing up bridges or disarming vehicles and artillery, or simply fostering revolt amongst your host country's resistance movement. Like our good Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, told SOE's head, Hugh Dalton, our job is to 'set Europe ablaze!'"

Reilly smiled when she heard Tabitha chuckle. "Excellent," she breathed. Reilly internally agreed. _Sounds like we are going to become damn guerilla spies_.

"We will also be going over what we call 'invisible sabotage,'" Tim continued. "This means not leaving a trace. This could include forging documents, diverting trains, confusing the enemy, etc." He smiled at them. "You will be taught how to kill with your bare hands; how to disguise yourself; and even how to get out of a pair of handcuffs."

Reilly's heart pounded in her chest. She chose to focus on the excitement rather than her thoughts wandering being stuck in the pair of handcuffs by the enemy. She smiled with the rest of them. _Can't wait to show off my new skills to Sobel_.

* * *

Weeks flew by. Every day Reilly and the others trained. Every night, she crashed into her bunk, exhausted but proud with the results. As December changed into January and 1943 ended, it soon became clear what they each excelled at.

Tabitha was a natural at undercover camouflage and role playing. She soon became the teacher in disguise. Sometimes it took Reilly several minutes to find her in a single room. She made sure to take in everything Tabitha could give her.

Hannah, another young woman in training, became an expert in forging documents. It took her several weeks to help Reilly perfect the art form of copying a personal script.

Reilly's heart thumped in pride whenever they practiced exercises in speed and artillery sabotage. No one could catch her. Together with her lessons from Tab and Hannah, she became confident that when she did enter enemy territory one day, she could survive and even succeed.

The women also strengthened in their combat training. Reilly could take down Donal, a huge man three times her size. She even accidentally cracked one of his ribs, which he continually assured her was OK.

Soon enough, February arrived and quickly disappeared. It seemed like ages since Reilly was with Easy, but it also felt like yesterday when she arrived at the door, armed only with a quote from Shakespeare. If she wasn't so busy, her heart would pang with the loss of her friends. But she knew she'd be joining them again soon, loaded with intelligence and priceless training.

Molly stared Reilly down, her eyes fierce. "Tell me again."

Reilly took a breath before repeating her story. "My name is Adrienne Bernard. I am sixteen, born and raised in Lille. I have one sister, Elise. She is six years younger than me. We both work at the local laundry with our mother, Adele. Our father died in a factory accident. As three women alone, we've agreed to help the Germans by traveling to and from the line with clean laundry and food from our garden so that they would leave us alone."

Molly nodded, pleased. They had to practice each week with a new identity, and convince Molly of it. If she noticed even a slight hesitation or variation, they had to start again. She turned to Tabitha to begin the same test.

Reilly was leaving tomorrow. The rest of them were to begin parachute training, something that she had already accomplished with Easy.

Tim walked into the room and found her quickly. He walked over. "I've just confirmed your departure with your Colonel. They are still stationed in Aldbourne and will be when you arrive."

Reilly nodded, torn with mixed feelings. She knew that she had completed her training with SOE, but she was reluctant to leave, especially Tabitha, whom she became very close to. Chances are they would never meet again. There was also a likelihood that one or neither of them would survive this war.

* * *

The next morning, Reilly dragged her pack down to the first floor before walking to the kitchen to bid everyone farewell. Molly stepped up to her first.

She smiled and held out a hand. "You'll be receiving your assignments from my couriers via radio or personal visit. Don't forget the code phrase when he or she finds you. And only share your mission details with your CO if the courier says it's OK."

Reilly shook her hand and nodded. "Of course." Molly nodded back and took a step back.

Tim walked forward next. "Stay safe. You know your training front to back. Just trust in yourself." Reilly could only swallow before he gave her a quick hug.

After bidding farewell to the others, and a hug from Hannah, Tabitha rose to walk her out. They walked slowly side by side until they reached the door. Silently, the girl hugged Reilly before pulling away just as quickly.

Tabitha cleared her throat. "Be good, girl."

Reilly grinned. "See you on the other side."

* * *

 _Aldbourne, England_

 _March 27, 1944_

Reilly took a deep breath of cold air as she stepped from the train. As the station was just outside town, a Jeep was unnecessary, and it felt good to walk the short distance in the pretty countryside.

Martha's house was just on the outskirts of town. Dropping off her pack in the empty building, Reilly continued on her way, hoping to find some friends before making her way to Sobel to report back to duty.

Unfortunately, the town was quiet. The companies must be away for training. Disappointed, Reilly almost ran into a tall, blonde soldier as she rounded the bend. Strong hands grasped her shoulders through the thick sweater she borrowed from Tabitha. Both women knew that they would probably never exchange it again.

"Whoa, there. Where's the fire?"

Reilly looked up to ice blue eyes and a cheeky grin. She took in his uniform and rank. "Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." Before she could salute, he cut her off.

Lieutenant Buck Compton chuckled before dropping his hands. "No need to call me, 'sir,' miss. A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be so formal. I much prefer to be informal." His eyes twinkled with mischief and he gave her a wink. Reilly opened her mouth to retort, but they both heard a snort behind him.

"That ain't a lady, Buck," said Luz, stepping from behind him. "That there's Reilly, and by the looks of her face, you've already managed to piss her off."

Luz grinned wildly as she ran into his arms for a hug. He lifted her up off her feet. "How's it going, chickadee? Prepared to kill some krauts? Took you long enough."

Reilly giggled as she was placed back down on her feet. "It's good to see you too, George."

They both looked at the silent Compton next to them, who opened and closed his mouth several times in shock. Since being transferred to Easy, he heard plenty about Frances Reilly and, with the knowledge coming with the rank of an officer, how the soldier was undergoing special operations training. But the woman in front of him was tiny. He couldn't wrap his head around a trained fighter being so small. Reilly and Luz grinned together before more soldiers joined them.

"Franny!" cried Liebgott, a moment before he engulfed her in a hug.

Guarnere stepped up and ruffled her hair. "Thank God. I was beginning to think you left me alone with these idiots forever."

Reilly giggled as Liebgott let her go. "Never, Bill."

She suddenly saw a hand pop up over the heads of their group that had formed and a cry of her name. She could see the top of Perconte's dark head as he tried to push his way forward. Smiling hugely, she brushed aside those in her way before finally finding her best friend.

His smile took up most of his face as he took her in. He barely had time to register her longer hair that grazed the bottom of her chin before she collided hard into his chest, and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her back in his embrace and laughed as he lifted her off the ground.

"Damn good to see you, girl."

Reilly giggled, pressing her cheek against his. "Damn good to see you too, Frank," she whispered in his ear, her eyes burning from happy tears. _God, I missed you._

She pulled back to look at him, arms still around his neck. He was taken aback by her eyes, always animated with laughter or determination, but so bright at that moment. The green color seemed to swim towards him.

Reilly grinned wider. "Don't tell me you're shocked to see me again. I know I'm a little late, but I told you I'd be back, Perco."

Liebgott cleared his throat. "Little late, Franny? How is three months a little late? Those RAF bastards must like you," he said, smirking.

Reilly chuckled before sliding off Perconte. "It takes a long time to become a bad ass, Lieb. You should know."

Liebgott chuckled loudly before throwing an arm around her shoulders. Perconte kept an arm around her waist on her other side as they walked towards headquarters. "What's going on today?" she asked.

Guarnere shrugged. "You know, same shit, different day."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "What Gonorrhea meant to say was that we just finished some field training. After lunch, we are doing some more hand to hand combat." His eyes gleamed. "I'm going to get my revenge on Martin."

Reilly smirked. "He flattened you again?"

Perconte grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah, he did."

Liebgott frowned. "'Flattened' is the wrong word. I prefer 'disabled.'"

Reilly laughed loudly, squeezing both men to her at once. "I look forward to seeing your attempt at revenge, Lieb, but I need to find Sobel first."

The men stopped her and glanced at one another before both grinning. "I've forgotten how long she's been gone," said Liebgott.

Perconte nodded. "I know it's been ages, but I didn't realize she's clueless."

Reilly furrowed her brow. "Watch who you're calling clueless, Perco. What am I missing?"

Guarnere cackled next to them. "Sobel's out, sweetheart. Guess he couldn't take your absence."

Her eyes widened as she looked at each of them, her jaw dropping. They nodded back smugly. "He got promoted," explained Perconte. "He's out of Easy."

"It helps that the NCOs threatened to mutiny…" muttered Liebgott, but Guarnere smacked him in the chest hard. Reilly hadn't heard the exchange. Her own mind was racing.

"Who's leading Easy then?"

"Lieutenant Meehan," answered Guarnere quickly. "Good guy. We still got Winters and Welsh too, along with Buck here." He nudged the uncharacteristically quiet officer, who was still a little stunned from his first exchange with the infamous Reilly. She gave the new Lieutenant a smile, which after a moment, he returned.

Reilly was pleasantly surprised by Meehan. He was a strong-minded man, but he accepted Reilly graciously and looked forward to her help in the days to come. The men told her nothing but good things about him. He was going to be a great leader for them.


	12. A Head So Full

**Thanks for the review! No worries, Reilly's training will be playing a big part in the future. It will grow slowly though :)**

* * *

That afternoon, Reilly changed into her ODs and joined the rest of Easy in a nearby field for hand to hand combat training. Those that she didn't see when she arrived, immediately flocked around her.

Wentworth's smile nearly blinded her before the two women hugged. "It's good to see you, girl. I can't wait to hear all about your time away."

Reilly grinned back before giving Roe a hug as well. "I'm sure you'll be telling me soon enough to shut up so that you can sleep." She paused before lowering her voice. "And you'll have to tell me the story of Sobel." Wentworth caught her eye and nodded.

Compton walked up to the circle with Winters, Welsh, Nixon and Meehan. He alone walked to the center, a rifle in hand. "Lieutenant Winters has told me that you've practiced with poles in the past. Now it's time to graduate to real weapons, men." He paused before nodding to Wentworth and Reilly. "And women."

"Let's start off big," Compton grinned. "Bull, if you please." Randleman grinned back, handing his cigar to Martin before walking into the circle with his rifle.

"You are to fight with your rifle as if you have no ammo and no bayonet. Bull, I don't want you to hold back. Some of the krauts are huge. We all need to be able to fight them no matter our size," added Compton. He turned to the rest of the company. "Who wants to go first?"

Silence echoed among the soldiers. Reilly grinned before stepping forward. A variety of curses rang around her, convinced they were about to see her almost die again.

Compton narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Reilly, you did hear me order Bull not to hold back, right?"

Her grin broadened. "Yes, sir." From the corner of her eye, she saw Winters and Nixon shake their heads in disbelief, but they smiled at her audacity. Everyone there could feel a change in Reilly. She was always determined, bordering on stubborn, but there was a certain confidence about her now that was missing last year.

Compton hesitated a moment more before sweeping to the side, allowing her to enter the circle. Reilly smiled wide at Randleman, grasping her rifle in both hands. Tim's words rang in her head. _Remember your training. Trust in yourself._

Randleman gave her a look, but shook his head and crouched, ready. Reilly threw him a wink before doing the same.

Time stretched, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The soldiers around them were silent. Staring her down, Randleman jerked forward, like the bull he was nicknamed after, his rifle pushing forward to level her.

Digging her toes into the ground, Reilly reacted and pushed off before twisting to the right, using Randleman's large body as leverage to get behind him. Crouching low with another twist, she swept her rifle against the back of his knees, causing him to fall onto his back with a groan. Cocking the butt of her rifle at his face, she paused her attack a few inches from his eyes. He looked at her, wide eyed, and she grinned.

Reilly held out a hand to help him up before the rest of the men's stunned silence ended and whistles and cheers erupted.

"Damn, Franny!"

"Watch out, Bull. Looks like we have a trained assassin in Easy now."

"Chick-a-dee. If that wasn't so goddamn scary, I'd say it was hot! Yowza!"

Randleman stood and gave her a grin, impressed. "Again?" he asked.

Reilly smirked. "If you insist, Bull."

This time Randleman waited for Reilly to make the first move. She obliged, jolting forward to sucker him in, his arms reaching out to grab her. Ducking below them, she punched his gut with the base of her gun, effectively taking the air from his lungs. A second more, and she was behind him, shoving him to the ground after a hard hit against his shoulder blades. Randleman fell to his stomach.

The whoops and cheers grew louder, but Reilly ignored them until Randleman stood again, taking her outstretched hand. Wincing, he gave her a grin. "Glad you're on our side, darling."

Reilly grinned back, pride oozing from her. "Thanks, Bull. That means a lot, especially from you."

She took her place back in the circle as she the rest of them watched Muck and Malarkey go next. Quickly the best friends started laughing, enjoying a fun wrestling match rather than a combat exercise.

"Private Reilly?"

She turned to see Winters, Welsh, Meehan, Compton and Nixon looking at her. Only Winters didn't seem stunned, but if he was, he hid it well. She stepped towards them, peeking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I see your training with SOE paid off."

Reilly smiled back and nodded. "Yes, sir. Not that your training wasn't exemplary, sir, but they taught me how to utilize what I have, rather than strive to mimic the men. That was my first mistake in Camp Toccoa."

Winters nodded before clapping a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad, Franny. You've always been an asset to this company. Now you are even more so."

Reilly smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, sir."

Nixon snorted before adding, much louder than Winters' quiet voice, "An asset? She's a goddamn warrior princess!" Welsh chuckled along with Compton and Meehan. After a few more nods, words of praise, and smiles, the officers left her.

Reilly turned back to the circle. She felt Guarnere grin more than she saw it. "Warrior princess?" he said. "Oh, that's totally sticking."

She smacked him in the chest lightly. "Guess it's an upgrade from 'sweetcheeks.'"

* * *

Spring came suddenly to Aldbourne, a nice relief from the wet and cold weather than plagued them for the last several weeks. Training continued with much of the same, but Reilly's favorite moment, besides disarming Randleman in the ring, was learning how to use a bazooka. As Luz described it, "it's scary how much she loves to blow shit up."

Another medic, Spina, joined Roe and Wentworth as Easy's medical team. The three of them worked and trained non-stop, teaching the rest of the soldiers how to use sulfa, morphine, and tourniquets.

Easy felt strong. They were confident. They were an incredible team of soldiers, NCOs and officers. They were ready for battle.

* * *

Before they knew it, May was ending and they were being shipped to Upottery, their final stop before heading into war. With field, operations, and combative training complete and behind them, Easy began intelligence exercises.

Every day, for hours, Nixon, Winters and Meehan would have them study maps, then draw said maps and coordinates, forcing them to memorize exactly the mission at hand - their drop into enemy territory of Normandy, France.

Reilly flopped onto her bunk inside the tent hard. "My head is going to explode," she muttered.

Liebgott laid above her, but she could hear his groans. "My eyes. They want out."

Perconte tugged at his hair again, making it wild. "Is my brain dribbling from my ear? I think it's dribbling from my ear."

Wentworth stretched languidly across from them. "Are you guys done bitchin' yet?" They cursed back at her. She grinned, resting her head back on her crossed arms. "Talk to me when you memorize dozens of medical journals."

Reilly raised a rude gesture to her friend before sighing into her pillow. "Fuck off, Gi. Not everyone's brains are made for this."

Wentworth snorted. "That's for damn sure. I thought Luz was going to cry."

"Still could," he called from across the tent.

Wentworth giggled. "Come on, guys. It's not that bad. It's only a few maps and battle logistics." They cursed her out a second time.

Their down time from lessons was short-lived, however. That night, Easy found out they were going to jump within the next 24 hours.

* * *

 _June 5, 1943_

What began as preparation for the big jump two days ago turned out to be a long waiting game. Fog had moved into the area, delaying the invasion of the Allied attack.

A lot had happened since Reilly burrowed her head under the pillow in that tent. Besides the ups and downs of the emotional rollercoaster of the "hurry up and wait" game, Guarnere learned that his brother was killed in Italy. Although Wentworth looked after him, Reilly could see something change in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she liked it.

The other major happening was the Army had sprung new leg bags on the troopers, something only Shifty seemed to figure out. After helping each soldier with their heavy new accessory ( _which weighs more than me, I swear_ , thought Reilly ruefully), Meehan announced that the jump was postponed, but that didn't make the latest contraption disappear.

Finally, the fog had lifted. The feeling in the air was different than what it was two days ago. Somehow, without being told, they all knew it was happening tonight. They were going to war.

Reilly leaned back against her pack, looking up at the orange sky of the setting sun. She bullied and bartered her way to the back of her platoon's aircraft line up, to assure she had a seat near the front the door.

"Still looking for God, chickadee?" Luz asked, next to her in the other line.

Reilly looked to him and grinned. "Let me know if you find him, George. I think we could use the help tonight."

Luz shrugged, nonchalant. "Nah, we're golden. Would the Army send us into a bomb-desolate place with nothing but a thin, silk sheet to break our fall? No way. Never."

She giggled with him, effectively lightening her mood. She turned to the front and nudged the soldier in front of her with her foot. "Alright, Popeye?"

Popeye turned and gave her a small smile. "Like always, Franny," he drawled.

And before the three of them could continue, Welsh stood in front of their group. "First platoon, listen up." He paused, trying to find the words. "You all are ready and prepared for this. Remember that and I will see you at the assembly area in no time."

Usually a man of jokes and sarcasm, Welsh's unexpected words brought hot tears to her eyes. _Get it together, girl._

Welsh began helping each soldier stand to their feet. Before she knew it, both Welsh and Popeye grabbed a hand, and she was lifted without effort. She gave them each a silent smile and nod before walking towards the C-47.

Luz placed a hand on her shoulder from behind her and squeezed. "Glad to be jumping with you, Franny."

Reilly looked back and gave him a grin. "Oh yeah, why's that, George?"

Luz rolled his eyes. "Because you're going to save my ass, of course." She giggled before realizing it was her turn to step into the plane.

Although she gained invaluable knowledge and training from both the Army and SOE, neither could prepare her for trying to climb into the aircraift with the amount of weight from her pack, leg bag, and various other accessories that she was sure she'd drop immediately at the first opportunity.

After struggling for a minute, Luz sighed. "Just remember, I apologized in advance."

"Apologized for…?"

With a grunt, Luz placed both hands on her rear end and shoved her through the opening. "For grabbing your ass. Again," he murmured, adding his shoulder against her lower back for leverage.

After the initial shock, Reilly laughed loudly. "Rest assured, I will definitely remember this, Luz."

She was through the door and quickly at her seat. Luz sat across from her and grinned, wiggling his fingers in front of him. "Of course you'll remember it. Not everyone gets the pleasure of these sweet hands on their ass twice in their life."

Their laughter quickly evaporated when the plane's engines started to roar. Her nerves started twisting in her gut. Reilly looked down the long column of the plane, even though it caused nausea to hit her at once. Trying to ignore the oppressive walls of the craft, her eyes finally found what she was looking for.

Perconte felt her gaze before he saw it. His eyes met hers and he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded to her. _I'll see you on the ground_.

Reilly smiled softly back. _You'd better_.

* * *

The ride seemed endless and over in an instant at the same time. At one moment, Reilly was wondering if the black sea below them would ever end, and in the next she heard booms of artillery and the red light turned on. Welsh stood. It was time for an equipment check.

As soon as they were done and had only to wait, she could feel the nerves in the air, just as prominent as the blasts around them. Louder and louder the booms sounded.

Reilly stared out the door, only Welsh and Luz in front of her. She could feel the plane begin to descend to a safe jumping altitude, and that's when the mayhem really began.

Bullets flew through the sky, trying to take them down. She could hear metal being peppered and she could see flashes of the gunfire from the ground.

"Where the fuck is the green light?" she heard a scream from behind her. Her eyes widened. _Good question._

If she didn't see it with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe what happened next. The C-47 flying parallel to their right was hit, it's engine catching fire instantaneously. In another heartbeat, the entire cabin exploded and was in flames. Reilly swore she could hear the screams of the men inside even over the sound of gunfire.

"Jesus Christ," she heard Luz curse in front of her.

And before either could say anything else, the green light came on. With a shout and a wave of his hand, Welsh was gone out the door. Luz reached back and grabbed the first thing he found, her forearm, and gave it a squeeze before jumping next.

Without hesitation or further thought, Reilly jumped.

* * *

Her first thought as she hit the ground was to take cover. Her second thought was to find her gun. And her final thought was, _Fuck the Army and their fucking leg bags_.

All her equipment, including her gun, was gone in the crop blast. After checking her body, Reilly realized she only had her knife, aid kit, and compass, something SOE insisted she carry at all times in case she was apprehended.

Trying to find her bearings, Reilly crouched and quickly ran away from the gun fire in front of her. After coming across a small, dirt drive, she found not long afterwards a sign pointing towards Gourmont, a town to the west of where she was.

Thinking back, Reilly closed her eyes and tried to remember where Gourmont was in relation to Sainte-Mere-Eglise, the assembly location. With a deep breath, her eyes flew open. _About five kilometers to the northeast._

Smiling to herself, she hid again in the brush, but began to follow the road after looking at her compass. Knife in hand, she walked slowly, but surely.


	13. Tickle Your Fancy

For almost half an hour, Reilly didn't find anyone. If it wasn't the irregular sound of gunfire from behind her, she would have thought she was the only person in all of France. And just when she thought she'd might be alone the entire trip, she heard voices from the road next to her. Listening hard, it was a whispered conversation in English.

With a thought and a prayer, she murmured, "Flash."

"Thunder!"

Reilly made her way out of the forest and to the open road. To her delight, she found the two familiar and friendly faces of Liebgott and Compton.

"Jesus Christ, Franny," whispered Liebgott a moment before he engulfed her in a huge hug. "Am I glad to see your beautiful face."

Reilly kissed him on the cheek before pulling back. "Same to your ugly mug, Lieb."

Compton grinned and hugged her to his side tightly. "We're saved. Reilly's here."

Reilly rolled her eyes but grinned back. "No luck on anyone else?" Compton and Liebgott shook their heads. She sighed. "Got an extra gun?"

Liebgott's eyes widened. "You don't have a gun? God, we're fucked."

Compton grimaced. "Leg bag? Yeah, mine fell too, but luckily landed next to me."

Reilly frowned. "Well, I haven't seen any krauts yet. And we're only about another two to three kilometers from the assembly point." They both nodded. It was time to move.

Just as they were about to start walking again, a shout in German came from up ahead. Looking to Compton, he silently instructed them to hide in the brush that Reilly came from. After a few minutes, three German soldiers walked forward, obviously on patrol.

Compton signaled for them to remain hidden until his OK. Reilly sighed, her arms feeling incredibly empty and vulnerable without her rifle. They waited without breathing for the Germans to pass.

With a flick of his hand, Liebgott and Compton opened fire on the three krauts in front of them. Reilly watched with a grimace, before turning away. _No need to watch this massacre_. With her ear to the side, she picked up a snap of a twig behind them.

Twisting, she saw the kraut a moment before he attempted to raise his rifle. Leaping quickly and without a second thought, Reilly tackled the German, wrestling the firearm away from her chest. His eyes widened when he realized she was a woman. Seizing the opportunity, she used the bottom of her palm, and connected with his nose.

"Franny! Move aside!"

Ducking to the right and rolling away, Reilly heard Liebgott fire his rifle and the German died instantly.

Reilly stood before bending over to take the rifle on the ground. "Thanks, Lieb."

Liebgott shook his head and grinned. "We should be the ones thanking you, doll."

Compton nodded in agreement. "Let's move out." They arrived to the meeting point after only another thirty minutes of walking. They didn't encounter any more of the enemy.

To their surprise, the town was almost empty. Not only was the majority of Easy missing, but other companies as well.

Reilly and Liebgott followed Compton to headquarters. On the way, her eyes widened more and more. "Where is everyone?" she asked nervously.

Liebgott shrugged, but frowned. "I don't know, kid. This ain't good."

Inside the barn that was acting as battalion headquarters, only Major Strayer, Popeye, and Lieutenant Spiers of Dog company were inside. Reilly instantly saluted the officers before running to Popeye for a hug.

"Hey Franny," he murmured after pulling back with a smile. "Man, I'm glad to see you."

Reilly grinned back. "Same to you, Pop."

Strayer raised an eyebrow to Compton. "Is this all of Easy, Lieutenant?"

Compton nodded. "So far, sir." Strayer nodded, but Reilly noticed the muscle in his cheek straining. Compton turned to her, Liebgott and Popeye. "I'll send for you when we're ready to attack. Stay close and let me know if anyone else arrives."

The three nodded. Feeling eyes on her, Reilly looked up to see Spiers staring at her. He didn't turn away when he noticed her looking back. Silently assessing one another, she finally pulled away when Liebgott gave her a nudge.

They made their way to a vacant war memorial and sat down, their packs and rifles happily sliding to the ground. Liebgott and Popeye laid down, but Reilly remained alert, watching the road for new arrivals.

"Fran, they're going to get here. Take a load off," muttered Liebgott. Reilly didn't reply, and she didn't move from her perch.

Hours went by and the sun rose steadily in the east. Every so often, more soldiers would arrive, but in a mix of companies. Some not even a part of the 506th, but stragglers that only followed any American they could find.

Squinting against the sun, Reilly popped up to her feet when she saw a small group come down the lane. First saluting Winters, he saluted back with a grin before walking to Compton with Lipton.

Grinning back, she then turned to be engulfed in a giant hug by Guarnere and Toye. Behind them stood an unfamiliar soldier. She took a shaky breath in before cupping both of their cheeks with a hand. "Who knew I'd miss you two so much?"

Guarnere gave her a wink before dropping his pack and body to the ground. "Crying over your loss, princess? Don't worry, Bill is here. Come sit on my lap and I'll make it all better." He winked again.

Toye rolled his eyes before dropping down next to him. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd find someplace else to nap instead of next to this idiot. There's no off switch. Oh, and this here is Hall of Able company. He's along for the ride until he can find his guys."

Reilly nodded to Hall, who nodded back, trying to cover his shock in seeing a woman covered in battle grease. She moved, sitting down between her friends. Before she got comfortable, they heard a shout. Down the lane, Luz and Wentworth made their way to them.

Running with a huge smile on her face, Reilly collided between them, kissing them each on the cheek. Chuckling when the small woman was almost able to push them to the ground in her frenzy, Luz and Wentworth returned her hugs.

"I had no doubt you'd get here before us, chickadee," Luz said, smiling as they made their way to the monument. The other men stood to welcome the newcomers.

Wentworth nudged her in the ribs. "Hope you didn't doubt us either, girl."

Reilly grinned, but her worry was still evident on her face. "Never, girl."

Together they rested as a group. Reilly refused to leave her spot at the monument, so Luz brought her back some lunch. Absently, she chewed on an apple, her eyes still locked on the lane.

Luz's eyes followed hers. He took a big bite of roll. "Heef gwong to be feen, Fwanny." Reilly looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. Luz smiled sheepishly before swallowing his food. "Sorry. He's going to be fine, Franny." He gave her a look. "Frank. He'll be here before you know it."

Reilly frowned. "I just don't understand what's taking so long."

Luz shrugged. "You heard what Strayer said. We were dropped all over."

Reilly got quiet. "And some of us didn't land at all." Luz joined her silence. He had also seen the plane next to them explode in flames. So far none of Meehan's platoon had arrived.

Before their dark thoughts could run away with them, Winters stepped up to them. "Easy on me." They followed him, leaving their packs but taking their rifles with them.

Inside headquarters, Compton and Strayer were waiting. Strayer looked up at Winters. "Easy only has twelve men?" he asked. Winters nodded in affirmation. "Think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely, sir."

Strayer nodded. "Good. Spiers and Dog company will be your backup. I'm counting on you to take Brecourt." He left after a quick nod.

Winters took a breath before turning to Easy. He explained their objective: there were at least two battery guns firing on Utah beach, but they were planning on four. Along with a machine gun, Easy was to take the Germans down so that the Allies could make their way in. Two groups would take the guns, while Lipton and Reilly would act as snipers with covering fire. After Easy succeeded in taking the first gun, Lipton and she would bring the TNT to destroy the artillery.

Winters looked at each of them. "Everyone understand?"

"How many krauts we talking about?" Guarnere asked.

"No idea."

Guarnere held back a snort. "No idea?" He gave Winters a hard look, but didn't question his CO further.

Winters nodded. "OK, let's move out."

After collecting anything else they needed – Toye grabbed his brass knuckles – Easy plus a few soldiers from the 82nd, and Hall left. Reilly looked over her shoulder one last time, hoping to see Perconte before she was gone, but the lane was empty.

Luz slung an arm around her shoulders. "Bet you a pack of cigarettes he's here when we get back."

Reilly grinned. "I can't bet that. I'm Irish, Luz. Hella superstitious."

He rolled his eyes. "OK, I bet you that Frank is back but picked up a blonde, French girl on the way and is so busy neckin' with her, he doesn't notice our return."

Reilly chuckled. "OK deal. Win-win for me."

"Because you rather be the one neckin' with Perco?"

She felt her cheeks instantly flush and she stammered, "No, of course not. I meant that it will be crazy annoying watching you all fawn over some French beauty."

Luz gave her a look from the corner of his eye. He attempted to hide his grin. "Sure thing, chickadee."

* * *

Machine gun fire echoed around Lipton and Reilly as they ran through the brush. "I can't see anything!" cried Reilly.

Lipton nodded, agreeing. Looking up, he pointed to the trees. "Fire as much as possible, Reilly. When the first gun is taken, we need to move fast and bring the TNT to Winters."

Reilly followed his finger and nodded. Quickly scampering up the oak tree with her rifle on her back, she hid herself well in the high branches. Finding a hole, she reared her gun around and pointed towards the enemy. Focusing with one eye closed for a moment, she fired.

Branches exploded around her as the krauts zeroed in to her location. Still she and Lipton fired.

Careful not to go anywhere near the crouched and running forms of her friends, they took out a handful of krauts before they noticed Liebgott at the first gun. Holding her breath, she exhaled once again when he made the all-clear signal.

 _Time to go_ , she thought. _Move it, woman!_

Sliding carefully down the trunk, Reilly hit the ground quickly, beating Lipton who was struggling in the branches. She waited for the sergeant to wiggle his way down, looking forward as Easy took the second gun. _Hurry, Lip!_

Finally, Lipton made it to the ground. Taking the TNT from his pocket, he handed her half. "I'll go to the first and second guns. You head to meet them at the third and fourth." Reilly nodded before running quickly to the left as Lipton headed to the right.

Stopping every few feet to shoot her gun towards the enemy, Reilly ran for her life, bullets exploding on the ground around her. She made it to the long trench, jumping in as soon as Compton and Malarkey started towards the third gun.

Reilly's sudden arrival spooked Malarkey. She gave him a grin as he lowered his weapon from her chest. "Gentlemen. I have your TNT."

Compton grinned back and nodded. "Let's go then."

The three of them hunkered down and crawled through the trench, ducking into a makeshift cabin. Emerging, they were at the third gun in a matter of seconds, Compton and Malarkey leading the way.

"Malarkey! Cover the front!" Compton yelled, shooting at the German on the ground. "Reilly! Blow that shit up!"

Reilly grinned widely. "Yes, sir!"

Shaking a round of TNT into her hand, Reilly stuffed it down the barrel of the huge artillery weapon. In her other pocket, she found an incendiary explosive. Pulling its cord, into the barrel it disappeared.

"Fire in the hole!" she screamed, before attempting to cover both their bodies with her own. They heard a _pop!_ and it exploded, effectively destroying the kraut weapon. Reilly joined them, lying on her stomach, shooting at the enemy across the field.

Eventually, Winters, Toye and Guarnere joined them, helping to take down the enemy.

Guarnere blew her a kiss. "Fancy seeing you, doll."

Toye fell next to him, grinning. "Don't you mean 'Easy's warrior princess'?"

Reilly shot across the way again, taking down another soldier. "I told you, guys. Call me that again, and you're gonna pay for it." They grinned at one another, delighted.

Suddenly, Spiers and a few members of Dog company joined them. He had a rope of ammo around his next. "Winters! Heard you needed ammo!" He tossed it to him.

Spiers looked around excitedly. "Mind if D company takes the fourth gun?"

Winters shrugged. "Be my guest. Take Reilly, she's got TNT."

Spiers looked to her and nodded. She stood and followed him and his men down the trench to the fourth and final gun. Surprising her, he jumped from the safety of the barrier and ran to the krauts, shooting them, and somehow not getting shot himself.

With amazement and a grin, Reilly helped take down the rest of the enemy, before running to the barrel of the fourth gun. After TNT and the incendiary were tossed in, she jumped onto his back. "Fire in the hole!" she screamed for the second time in his ear.

Another loud _pop!_ and the weapon was destroyed. Reilly laid down next to Spiers and together with the others, they took down the rest of the krauts. Soon after, both companies scampered back to headquarters. The mission was a huge success.

Walking back after they found safe territory, Reilly fell into step with Spiers. He kept glancing at her, but didn't say anything. After the fourth or fifth time, she huffed, annoyed. "Never seen a goddamn woman, sir?"

Spiers gave her a small, but very quick grin. He turned to look forward again. "Yes, of course, private. I was just wondering what I could barter with Winters to get you transferred to Dog company." She caught his eye. "We could use your courage, not to mention your ability to blow shit up so well."

Reilly flashed him a smile. "Sorry, sir. My home is with Easy." A warmth filled her at the thought. _Home._


	14. In Your Hands

_June 8, 1944  
_ _Saint Marie du Mont, France_

After only resting for an hour, Easy headed south towards Carentan, their future destination and battleground. Reilly was restless, unable to sleep. Her thoughts ran wild in her head, hundreds of what-if scenarios going off on where Perconte could be. Reilly could hear Wentworth shift uneasily beside her in the grass. Roe was missing too.

Besides Perconte and Roe, half of Easy still was MIA. No one from Meehan's plane had arrived. They were beginning to believe that it was indeed their aircraft that exploded. Winters now headed the company.

The sun rose quickly, forcing Reilly and Wentworth to start another day as bundles of nerves. Reilly's head pounded. She knew she needed water and food. Her body throbbed from dehydration.

"Skedaddle, girls," ordered Luz. "I don't want to see you back here until you've each eaten something more substantial than a biscuit." The women huffed, annoyed, at him but did as they were told.

Luz leaned back with the rest of Easy at another monument they found. It wasn't lost on them that they continually took shelter at war memorials during this new world war. After only a few minutes of shut eye, he heard a commotion and sat up.

A huge grin overtook his face as Perconte, Randleman and others walked up. "Look who the cat finally dragged in," he cried, shaking Perconte's hand.

Perconte grinned back, exhaustion evident on his face. Randleman slapped a hand on Luz's back as he passed. "Jesus, what a nightmare. Good to see you, George." His eyes immediately scanned the crowd.

Luz smirked. "She's here too. Gettin' some chow." His eyes followed as Roe passed by, immediately heading to the aid station to see if anyone needed help.

Perconte visibly sighed in relief. "And everyone else?"

Luz shrugged. "Coming in slowly, like you. Meehan and his plane are missing. Winters is in charge."

Perconte swallowed hard but nodded. Liebgott then stepped up to him. "Look at this, Frank! Got me a real, live Nazi flag. Ain't she disgusting?"

He grinned at Liebgott. "That's nothing, Lieb." He held out his forearm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal several watches. "Took one from each kraut I passed by. We stayed overnight at this farm just to kill a few more. Lucky me got an extra one there."

Luz and Liebgott's eyes widened not by his story but by the huge variety of emotion on the face of the woman that suddenly arrived behind Perconte. Her eyes first held incredible joy and then as she listened to his story, they slowly darkened to anger and disbelief.

Perconte trailed off, noticing them shaking their heads at him. "And we would have made another stop if it wasn't for… what?" He turned behind him and lit up when he saw Reilly. "Franny!" he cried, reaching out for a moment, before rearing back. Her face was red and her lips were set in a thin, white line. "What's wrong?"

Her words came out as a hiss. "Don't let me stop you from continuing your story, Perco. You must have just been getting to the good part about why you've been missing for over 24 hours, leaving others to worry if you're alive or dead. I wouldn't dream of interrupting."

Perconte sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Franny, it wasn't like that. We were stuck at the farm…"

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Come on. Don't be like this."

Reilly's jaw was set. "You know, I was wrong." She pushed an angry finger into his chest. "You are an asshole, Perconte." He gaped at her.

Luz waltzed behind her silently, his eyes wide and he motioned across his throat with a hand. Perconte caught on and sighed heavily. He tried to meet her eyes, but she only looked to the ground, her breath heavy and uneven. "I'm sorry, Fran. I didn't mean to worry you," he said softly.

Reilly swallowed hard, her anger evaporating but being slowly replaced by tears and relief. She looked up and met his eyes and took in his familiar, kind face. After a moment, she launched herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She attempted to swallow the sobs threatening to come to the surface, but tears escaped and fell on his neck. "Don't ever do that to me again, Frank. I swear to God, I'll kill you."

Perconte's eyes widened to saucers at her sudden change in demeanor, but he happily wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. Shutting his eyes, he breathed in her scent, even through the added smell of dirt, grease and gunpowder. "I promise."

He opened his eyes again to see Luz staring at them. Perconte gave him a look, stumped as well by the small woman in his arms, before shrugging slightly. _I don't know, man. Girls are hard._

Luz nodded, understanding. _Chocolate?_ he mouthed.

Perconte thought for a moment before nodding back. _To be safe_.

* * *

Easy company remained at the memorial, every now and then getting up to greet newcomers. Reilly laid back, finally relaxed and snoozing, her head on Perconte's lap. He sat back against the statue, his fingers absently brushing through her hair.

He chucked a chin out to the new group of soldiers coming to sit down. "Hey Blithe," he said to the blonde private who sat down on his other side. "How was your jump?"

Blithe was silent a moment. "Missed the drop zone."

Perconte grinned. "Yeah, no shit. That goes without saying."

They both watched as Liebgott and Talbert showed off their prizes, trying to decide who found the best from the dead enemy. Perconte glanced at Blithe. "Did you get any souvenirs to trade?"

Blithe shook his head. "Nah, I've just been trying to find Easy the whole time," he drawled slowly. He looked at Perconte. "Did you?"

Perconte started to straighten out his arm full of watches before he froze at the sound of her voice. "Show them to him," Reilly murmured, her eyes still closed. "I dare you."

Perconte's face screwed up before grinning and returning his hand to her hair. "Maybe later, Blithe."

"Reilly! Hey Reilly!"

She sat up, alert at once. Welsh waved her over. Reilly stood, collecting her gear. "Guess sooner than you thought, Blithe." She winked at Perconte before walking over to Welsh.

"Sir?"

He gestured inside a small building. "Radio call in for you." Reilly nodded, her heart immediately lodging into her throat. She followed him in.

Inside, Luz handed her the communication device. "You know how to use one of these?"

Reilly nodded. "Part of my training with the Brits."

He narrowed his eyes, mock jealousy on his face. "You failed to mention they were training you to take my job, chickadee."

She flashed him a smile. "Your job to annoy me to death? Never." He chuckled and walked out with Welsh.

Reilly put the piece up her ear. "Yes?"

A crackle and then a voice. "Those who deny freedom to others, deserve it not for themselves."

"Freedom lies in being bold," she replied.

"I'll be sure to tell the others that you've jumped safely," said the woman. She didn't introduce herself. Before Reilly could reply, she continued. "Your regiment is leaving to take Carentan within the hour. Overtaking this town will help link Utah and Omaha beaches, but the Germans will fight back. It's just as important to them as it is to us."

Reilly nodded, although the woman couldn't see. "Make sense."

"After the town is in Allied hands, you need to leave immediately for Omaha alone. You are the communication key as radio signals are too easily apprehended in close quarters with the enemy on that side," the voice said, crackling hitting Reilly's ear hard every now and then. "This is an undercover mission. Take one of your French identities you obtained from us, memorize it, and stick to it in case you're apprehended. The goal is to make sure you look innocent and unthreatening."

Reilly snorted to herself. _Something to strive toward._

"After connecting with the 2nd Armored Division there and relaying communication from your side, help them with whatever they need. The Germans will fight back, we are sure of it. The fake identity can be forgotten. Fight until you can reconnect with your regiment. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Questions?"

Reilly hesitated. "I'm assuming I can relay this mission to my CO? He will need to write the correspondence, correct?"

"Yes." The woman paused. "Good luck, Private Reilly." The call was disconnected.

Reilly placed the radio down on the table and walked from the room. Outside Welsh and Luz were waiting for her. Luz grinned, albeit it nervously. "Franny, Warrior Princess, going on a quest?" Per SOE and Sink's instructions, the soldiers were told that Reilly would be moving about companies and regiments when needed as part of a US Army operation. They were also told not to question anything they may see or hear.

Reilly grinned back reassuringly. "Something like that. Know where Winters is?"

After speaking with her, Winters wrote a letter to the commander of 2nd Armored. And just like the voice on the radio said, Easy was called to order.

"Easy's moving out! On your feet!" Welsh shouted. The soldiers begrudgingly walked up to him, ready. "Listen up. It's going to be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here out. No talking, no smoking and no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you, Luz."

Luz winked at Wentworth and Reilly next to him. "Guess that just leaves you lucky ladies." The women snorted together.

"Where we headed, sir?" someone called.

"We're taking Carentan," Welsh replied. "The only place Omaha and Utah beach can link up. Til we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sand."

Reilly took a breath. _Til we take Carentan, I can't complete my mission._

* * *

 _June 12, 1944_

Reilly slumped against the stone wall, sliding down to the ground. Liebgott, Randleman, and Perconte followed suit. They had just finished conquering Carentan.

"Guess that could have gone worse," Randleman muttered, pulling a stub of a cigar from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.

Liebgott snorted. "Probably could've gone better too." They all hummed in agreement, thinking of those wounded.

Reilly wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but instead she took a deep breath and stood up again. "I've got to get ready. It must be early afternoon."

"What are you doing for Sink again?" asked Randleman.

Reilly shrugged. "Whatever is asked of me. You know the drill, Bull." They all knew she couldn't say much, and whatever she told them was most likely bullshit, but their curiosity was killing them.

Perconte followed her with his eyes. "You're coming back, right?"

Reilly gave him a grin. "Before I go or after I've returned?"

"Both."

Her smile softened. "Of course, Perco."

Reilly found an abandoned home that was still in one piece. Digging around in her bag, she found the items she took from SOE back last winter - a few articles of clothing and a small stack of paperwork and identifications.

After changing into a dark green cotton dress and simple yet feminine boots, she read over her new identity until it was ingrained in her mind. Before leaving the home, she strapped her sidearm around her right thigh in its holster. _SOE sure knows how to find good gear._ On the other thigh, she strapped her knife securely in place.

Confident that neither weapon could be seen, Reilly walked back outside, her pack on her shoulder.

"Yowza!"

Luz wolf whistled from his perch, next to the group she had left before. Rolling her eyes, Reilly couldn't help the grin on her face as the men followed suit.

"You guys are damn pathetic," she replied. Only Perconte was silent. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when she saw his dazed expression. "You OK, Perco? Been awhile since you've seen a skirt, huh?"

Perconte shook his head, trying to clear it. He had always thought Reilly as pretty. Hell, he'd been fighting his attraction towards her since Toccoa. But seeing her in a dress, not even a nice dress at that, well, his eyes couldn't stop drinking her in. _Close them for God's sake!_

Randleman thumped him hard on the back, effectively breaking his reverie. "Yeah, Franny. Never better."

"Where you keepin' your gun, doll?" asked Liebgott with a smirk.

She smirked back. "Somewhere you'll never see, asshat." The men hooted and hollered.

Reilly threw him a wink before dropping her pack near Perconte. "Think you can keep this safe and outta the hands of Luz while I'm gone?" He nodded, giving her a small smile before standing.

"So you're off then?" asked Randleman. She nodded, and before she could say another word, she was overwhelmed with hugs from everyone.

She chuckled, pushing them away. "I'll see you all before you can miss me."

Perconte stood in front of her, not yet giving her a hug goodbye. "Impossible, Fran." She grinned before sweeping him in, her arms squeezing his neck tightly.

Pressing her cheek against his, she whispered, "I'll miss you too, Frank."

* * *

After alerting Winters and Nixon that she was leaving, Reilly tucked her map and compass into her bra after consulting them one last time. Forced to take the long way near the coastline towards Omaha beach, it took most of the day to reach it.

Luckily, she encountered no enemies, only curious Allied platoons, which she ignored. _This dress ain't so bad. I don't even have to salute. They don't know the difference_.

The trek back into the countryside was a little harder. As she got closer to the line, she heard gunfire and mortar explosions. Every so often, her fingers would graze the outline of her gun on her thigh. The night was long and dark.

Finding shelter behind a tree, Reilly consulted her compass and map once again. Remembering Nixon's description on where to find the 2nd Armored Division, she adjusted her path from the road and into the grassy field to her right. Needing to crouch now, even in the darkness of twilight, her journey was slower.

Up ahead she could hear conversations in English. Taking a deep breath, she stood from her place and walked towards them. Right as she was about to cross the tree line, she heard a hand gun being cocked behind her head.

"Halt."

Reilly froze, but she could hear the nerves in the soldier's voice. Two more stood in front of her without weapons.

"Whatcha doing pointing a gun at a broad, Everett? She turn you down?"

Everett stuttered. "Who knows who she is!"

The second man snorted. "Probably doesn't even speak English, you idiot."

Reilly tried hard not to roll her eyes, but to focus on taking advantage of the situation. She stepped to the right and a little back while they argued. Taking a deep breath, she took a huge leap backward before grabbing his wrist holding the gun now over her left shoulder.

With a cry of effort, Reilly ducked and rolled the soldier over her body, twisting the gun from his hand. He landed on his back with a thud and a groan. Switching his gun to her left hand, her right hitched up her skirt and grabbed her own firearm. She pointed one at him and one at the other two before they could do more than gasp in surprise.

Reilly grinned down at the man on the ground. "I do believe you were supposed to say, 'Flash,' soldier. And then I would say 'Thunder.' Yes?" The man nodded violently, staring at the gun between his eyes.

She lowered the weapons. The first man in the trees reacted first. "Holy shit. You're American?"

Reilly nodded, holstering her weapon before holding out a hand to Everett. "Private Frances Reilly of the 101st Airborne, Easy company. Is this 2nd Armored?"

Everett hesitated a moment before taking her hand and standing. She flipped his gun and handed it to him. "Yeah, you found us." They walked together towards the other men. "You're really in the Army?"

Reilly nodded and smiled. "Yup. And now I need to speak to your CO."

Everett nodded back. "Major Flowers. I'll show you to him."

Pleasantly surprised by the ease from the soldier, Reilly followed him. She winked at the other two as they passed, their mouths still agape. She and Everett didn't speak on their way to headquarters, but it was a comfortable silence. Every now and then a passing soldier would whistle at her, but she kept her eyes straight ahead and ignored them.

Everett motioned to the tent ahead. Opening the flap, he announced himself. "Sir, we have a Private Reilly from the 101st here. Said she was sent to deliver a message from her CO." Reilly walked in. She thanked Everett with a nod before he left.

If Flowers was surprised by her sex, he didn't show it, although the Lieutenant next to him did. "What company are you with, private?"

Reilly saluted them and waited until they returned it before answering. "Easy company, sir. Led by Colonel Sink, Major Strayer, and my immediate commanding officer, Lieutenant Winters. "

Flowers scrutinized her. "I thought Meehan ran Easy."

Reilly nodded. "Lieutenant Meehan has been MIA since D-Day, sir. We are fearing the worst."

"And how did you come upon my regiment, dressed as a civilian, soldier? I'm curious on how were you taken seriously by Sergeant Everett."

Reilly couldn't help it, she grinned. "The element of surprise tends to work well for a seemingly innocent female in the company of young men, sir. I tend to be overlooked as a threat."

Flowers sighed, a trace of a smile on his face, as he ran a hand over his tired face. "OK, what's the message?"

Blushing a bit, Reilly pulled Winters' note from her bra and handed it to Flowers. The Major didn't react, but the Lieutenant's eyes widened. "Radio transmissions in your location can't currently be trusted, sir. Utah and Omaha beaches are ready to be joined."

Flowers read over the note before handing it to the man next to him. "The 101st is securing the outskirts of Carentan as we speak. We have received intel that the Germans have brought tanks in to retake the town. They aren't holding back anything."

Reilly frowned and swallowed hard, worried for her friends. Flowers gave her a small nod. "With this information and your correspondence, I'll have the men move out first thing in the morning. Our boat just came in. The sherman tanks are ready."

She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Sir, my orders are to help in any way I can after I found you. I'd like to fight with your men."

Flowers scrutinized her again before giving her a smile. "Well, private, I hope you can shoot as well as you can sneak up on my company."


	15. Shermanator

**Thank you for the continued support, suggestions, and constructive feedback!**

* * *

 _June 13, 1944  
Outskirts of Carentan_

The next morning, Reilly rose quickly from her cot in the officer's tent. Flowers assured her that his men would treat her with the respect of any other soldier, but that didn't stop him for ordering an extra bed in the quarters with his lieutenants to be sure. If she didn't find it a little annoying, she'd consider the older man a southern gentleman.

She planned on eating breakfast alone, but Everett found her first. Handing her a roll and an apple, they walked together by the tents to kill time.

"So what do you do for Easy?" he asked.

Reilly shrugged. "Just a rifleman like anyone else. But my CO is having me do some side missions. Guess being a small, young woman has its advantages."

"This your first mission?"

"Yeah. I think it went OK."

Everett grinned. "You think a success only went OK? Man, you're tough."

Reilly grinned back. "You remind me of my friends back at Easy. They would've told me the same."

"Smart guys."

"And woman."

Everett whistled. "Two women soldiers in one company. My sister would have killed for an opportunity like that."

Before they could finish their meal, the company was rounded up. Reilly followed Everett with a borrowed rifle, but still in her dress. They didn't have extra ODs for her to wear. "What do you do for 2nd?"

Everett's grin broadened. "I'm a machine gunner from up top a sherman tank."

Reilly's mouth dropped. "I am so jealous."

Everett shrugged on extra rounds onto his neck. "Didn't Flowers say you can join whomever you'd like?" She nodded. "Come up on my tank. I could always use an extra sniper."

Reilly held back a squeal. _It's like Christmas in June_. She cleared her throat of her joy. "Yeah, that sounds alright." Everett smirked. He could see right through her.

The division assembled quickly. Word had gotten out that the 101st was cornered and needed help. Reilly climbed onto the tank with the help from Everett. _Stupid dress_ , she thought. Her climbing skills fought against her desire not to flash dozens of soldiers.

They began their journey, slowly at first, but after a few hours, they found the battle. The sounds of artillery and mortars echoed in the close distance.

Reilly laid down on her belly next to the feet of Everett, who was already in position at the machine gun station. She raised her rifle up and got it steady. Through her scope, she saw the outskirts of the line.

"Krauts in the open!" she cried. The message quickly relayed along the line of soldiers. She opened fire with the rest of them after the CO fired first. In the distance, they heard shouts from the 101st.

Reilly grinned when she pictured her boys cheering at the sight of them. After taking down a handful of Germans, Reilly went to reload. As she reached behind her for another round, she heard Everett curse and fall to his knees.

Reilly jumped up and knelt next to him. "Are you hit?"

Everett grunted and nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at her and grimaced through the pain. "Ever work a machine gun? I can't shoot with my arm like this."

She paused a moment before grinning, unable to help her mirth. "You sure you'll be OK for a little bit?" He nodded, motioning her towards the weapon. She stood without another word.

Grasping the machine gun handles, Reilly felt a powerful force go through her. _Like a goddamn magic wand_. Looking towards the line, her eyes glinted evilly. She fired without another hesitation as the sherman tank continued on its way.

* * *

Dog and Fox companies had retreated. Without their left flank secured, Easy company was losing. The German tanks and the artillery were closing in.

Just then, they heard shots from their left over the hill. The soldiers turned as American tanks came rolling in, shooting at the enemy.

"Shermans!" screamed Liebgott.

"Yeah! That's right!" shouted Perconte. "Take that you krauts!" He began shooting again.

"Oh! You beautiful babies, you!" cried Welsh, blowing kisses to the 2nd Armored.

With the arrival of the calvary, Easy found new life and energy. They redoubled their efforts on the line, pushing one another to keep fighting.

"What the fuck… is that Reilly?" cried Compton. He was looking over at the shermans again.

The men paused and glanced over. Sure enough on top of a sherman tank, stood a tiny woman, dress flapping against her legs in the breeze, commanding the machine gun perched on top of the vehicle.

"Jesus Christ," murmured Perconte, his eyes wide.

Wentworth looked over after securing the bandage on Penkala's hand. She grinned widely. "That's our girl!"

The men could only nod in wonder until Welsh screamed at them to keep firing at the enemy. They did as they were told, but stole a quick look at Reilly every now and then, still in shock at her nontraditional return to Easy.

* * *

Reilly hopped down from the tank's shooting base before sliding over to Everett, who moaned on the back of the vehicle. "You OK?" she murmured.

Everett nodded but winced. "It's just my shoulder. I think the bullet went right through."

Reilly reached over to his chest pocket and retrieved some sulfa. She shook it into his wound a moment before a medic came by to look at him. Reilly stood and looked down at them. "Thanks for the ride, Everett."

He managed a smile. "Anytime, Reilly. Good luck out there."

They shook hands. "You, too." She slid down the tank, her skirt riding up a bit before she hit the ground.

Reilly started walking towards Easy, hoping to find her friends, but they found her before she could even put in the effort.

A line of men stood in front of her, silent, their jaws dropped. She cocked an eyebrow at them. "What? Never seen a goddamn woman shoot a gun before?" They remained silent.

Reilly rolled her eyes and looked down at her dress. "Sorry. I forgot I am a sweet, French country girl." She cleared her throat. " _Préféreriez-vous que je sois dans la cuisine en train de brûler votre dîner?_ (Would you rather me be in the kitchen burning your dinner?)"

Roe, who was fluent in French, was the first to react. He smiled before stepping forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Damn, Franny."

She grinned before returning his kiss. Walking and leaning to each man, she pecked them one on each of their cheeks as well. "There. Is that feminine enough for ya?"

The men seemed to all come alive at once and chuckled. Their questions and hoots for her battled one another until she could hear nothing else besides their desire to know more about her mission. She couldn't deny them small tidbits that would most likely travel from the 2nd Armored anyway.

Reilly laughed again, overwhelmed but pleased. Wentworth ran up to her side and hooked an arm through hers. "Don't know why these guys are so shocked. Looked like a typical day in the office to me."

Reilly grinned and looked over her shoulder at the guys. "Guess they just can't handle two badass women shakin' things up." Her grin widened as the men argued playfully back.

"Any more shakin' up, doll, and our damn brains would be scrambled," remarked Toye, slinging his arm over the back of Wentworth's shoulders.

The women laughed with the others, happy to be whole once more. "Come on," added Reilly. "Let's get me some pants. This dress is for the birds."

"Come on, princess. Leave it on awhile. Think of our bleedin' hearts."

"Fuck off, Gonorrhea. As if it's your heart you want me to think about."

* * *

 _July 1944_

 _Aldbourne, England_

After another mission nearby Carentan, where they lost Blithe to the hospital, Easy was finally sent back to England on leave. No one knew how long they'd be off the line, but they were all determined to enjoy themselves.

Martha was ecstatic to have the women back with her. She fussed over them for the better part of an hour before Reilly stood up and lied about a regimental meeting she and Wentworth needed to be at.

Once outside, Wentworth looked at her friend with a sideways glance as they walked to the fake meeting. "What was that about? Martha was only trying to be nice."

Reilly grimaced. "Just a little suffocating, that's all."

"She's a mother and her son is away at war. I think she thinks of us as her daughters. You're doing her a disservice by walking away."

Reilly stopped and frowned. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the ground and shuffled her feet. "That's the thing. She was acting like a mom. And she's great at it."

Wentworth waited before finally replying when Reilly didn't add anything more. "And that's a problem?"

Reilly sighed again and looked up at her friend's eyes for a moment before looking away again, embarassed. "Just makes me miss my mom."

Wentworth swallowed hard. Reilly never spoke about her life outside war besides saying she didn't have one. "I thought you said you didn't have any family," she said softly.

Reilly grimaced. "I don't. Not anymore. Not for a long time."

She turned back towards the town and walked slowly. Wentworth followed her lead. "When did you lose your mom?"

"I lost both my parents when I was fourteen. Car crash. I made it out without a scratch."

Wentworth digested this for awhile. "Did you go live with other family? A grandparent or an aunt?"

Reilly shook her head. "I didn't have anyone else besides them." She paused for a long time, making her friend think she wasn't going to add anything else until she did. "I was sent to an orphanage. Foster family here and there. It was a pretty dark time in my life."

Wentworth looked back on the only other bits and pieces Reilly had mentioned about her past, namely why she joined the paratroopers. _I was continually told I wasn't good enough. That I should give up_. She swallowed hard again, trying to not allow her voice to crack.

Reilly cleared her throat from the tears welling there. _Mom wouldn't want you to dwell._ She blinked away the wetness in her eyes and turned to Wentworth. "Thanks for coming with me. I promise to try harder with Martha."

Wentworth gave her a soft smile. "Anytime, girl."

* * *

Although Easy was on leave, they continued their training much like when they first arrived in England almost a year ago. Winters kept them busy, but, unlike Sobel, he didn't revoke weekend passes.

"Come on, chickadee," whined Luz. "You've gotta come with us."

Perconte nodded. "Super easy train ride."

Liebgott leaned back on his bunk and puffed on a cigarette. "Maybe Franny thinks she's too good for us. Big girl now."

Reilly huffed, falling into his trap. "Shut your yap, Lieb. Only one needing big girl panties is you."

Wentworth nudged her with an elbow. "Come on. Prove him wrong." The men nodded, but Liebgott just smirking, waiting her surrender.

She huffed again. "Fine! I'll forgo the ample amount of sleep I was planning while you all were away. Your snoring is killin' me, Gi." She couldn't help the smile on her face when they all cheered, even when she saw Liebgott's smirk grow.

* * *

 _Brighton, Sussex, England_

Reilly had to admit, the beachside town was an amazing relief to the everyday grind of training in the small village. It was like a whole new world outside the war. With the sun shining and a gentle sea breeze coming off the water, it was paradise.

Luz was able to bargain a seaside inn to giving him two large rooms on the shore, one for the men and one for the women, at less than half the cost.

"How did you manage that?" asked Wentworth. "This place must be double the price of what our leave pay is."

Luz grinned, proud of himself. "Although you seem to immune to the Luz charm, my dear, not everyone is so lucky. I simply gave her a winning smile and she gave me the keys."

Reilly snorted. "Winning smile and a huge carton of Lucky Strikes, I bet."

He shrugged. "This and that."

Reilly and Wentworth didn't give him any more trouble after they saw their small, but comfortable room. The one bed was plenty big to fit both of them. Perconte drew the short straw and ended up on the couch in the men's room.

After dropping their small bags off, Wentworth immediately began pulling Reilly outside and to the beach. "Live a little, Franny! Take off those boots and feel the sand between your toes!" she cried, giggling and running into the wide canvas of beach.

Reilly laughed at the sight and shrugged. They hadn't even changed out of their ODs yet and into their required dress uniforms. _She's right. Live a little_. With a shout to the men, she ran after her friend.

Her arms were wide, inviting the ocean to come dance with her. Reilly let go of anything holding her back anymore. Any worry. Any demand. Any restriction. She passed by Wentworth and ran right into the water up to her knees.

Wentworth splashed the waves with her feet. "Damn! It's freezing!"

Reilly grinned. "You call this cold, Miss Carolina? Get your ass in here!" She splashed some water towards her but it didn't reach.

That's how Perconte, Luz and Liebgott found them, OD pants soaked and flushed faces as they began a water war. Their laughter echoed down the beach.

"Jesus, if I didn't know them," Liebgott drawled, pulling on a cigarette, "I'd say that was hot."

Luz chuckled, nodding. "Let's see if we can get them to get their tshirts wet, and then maybe we'll change our minds."

The women overheard the conversation. Instead of the reprimand the guys had come to expect, they received a pair of evil smiles.

Perconte slowly backed away. "Remember, it was them. Not me. Perco is innocent."

Liebgott snorted and puffed out another cloud of smoke to the sky. "As if they've got any…" A giant wave of water hit him in the face as both women attacked him simultaneously.

Luz quickly ran from being the next victim, but Wentworth started chasing him. "Gigi! I didn't mean it! Have mercy!"

Reilly turned to the only dry man left. Her grin widened as she slowly made her way to Perconte. He held out a hand. "Now Fran. Remember that I'm your buddy. Your best friend. An innocent bystander."

Reilly only continued to grin until he dropped his hand and made a run for it. Quicker than him, she cut him off and redirected him right into the water. Before he could do more than look down at his wet feet and calves, she leaned down and started splashing him vigorously.

After a moment of shock, Perconte burst into laughter and started pushing water back at her. Only Liebgott didn't join the ruckus. Somehow his cigarette remained lit, and he puffed on it with a silent, cocked eyebrow as he watched the four of them run around like mad men.

"Children," he muttered, but his token smirk appeared, albeit wet. "I'm surrounded by children."


	16. The Next Step

"I'm never drinking again."

Luz groaned loudly and leaned his cheek against the cool glass of the train window. He closed his eyes and groaned again.

Wentworth was up against his side, head burrowed between his shoulder and the seat behind him in an attempt to block away any light. "You were the instigator, Luz."

"He's always the instigator," croaked Reilly, mimicking Wentworth's position across from them but in Perconte's shoulder. He only groaned in agreement.

Liebgott puffed on a cigarette. "You guys are weak."

The smell of the smoke hit her and she almost gagged. "If you don't take that death stick someplace else, Lieb, I'll be showing you exactly where I stored my gun, but I'll be using you as an example."

Liebgott smirked, but stood up and threw the butt through the small open window in the compartment. "Weak," he repeated.

The rest of the journey was completed in relative silence. Even Liebgott was quiet, leaving his friends alone after a long night of mischief, laughter and alcohol. After what only seemed like a few minutes of nap time, they arrived back at the Aldbourne station.

The five of them slowly emerged from the train, their feet and overnight bags dragging on the platform floor.

"Jesus, you look like shit," shouted Guarnere, although he was only a few feet away in a jeep.

Reilly winced and shuffled up to him until she was in his face. In a dangerous whisper, she said, "And this shit is about to go down if you don't shut the fuck up."

Guarnere smirked. "Is that any way to treat your chariot, princess?"

Reilly glared at him again but was silent. She climbed in the back with Wentworth and Perconte, instantly leaning against one of their shoulders and closing her eyes. _Stupid sun_. Luz and Liebgott somehow fit in the front with Guarnere.

During the extremely short ride into town, Guarnare managed to keep a running ( _and loud_ ) conversation about his leave in London and all the strip clubs he and Toye managed to find in only one night. Wentworth thought fondly of her knife against his throat, but sourly remembered it was in Martha's house with the rest of her gear.

Quicker than would seem possible in their state, the five soldiers immediately jumped from the jeep when they arrived to Aldbourne, eagerly leaving Guarnere and his loud mouth. With nothing more than a grunt, they each traveled to find their designated bunk. None of them returned for any meals that day.

The next morning, Wentworth and Reilly were on their way to breakfast when Winters stopped them. "Wentworth, can you come by and see me when you have a moment?"

She had to take a deep breath and remind herself that Winters wasn't Sobel. "I'm free now, sir." She gave Reilly a small smile before departing with their CO.

Reilly walked into the barn that was acting as a mess hall for Easy. It was more crowded than usual. She sat down next to Roe and Randleman. "Did I dream we already dropped into Normandy? Easy looks to be back up to full capacity."

Roe grinned and swallowed a bite of his apple. "You weren't dreaming, Fran." He looked around the room. "But we do have replacements. Bull's been promoted and will be leading them."

Reilly smiled wide and nudged Randleman with her shoulder. "Congrats, Bull. About damn time they put someone worthwhile in charge."

Randleman returned her smile. 'Thanks, Franny. 'ppreciate it."

* * *

Private Babe Heffron almost choked on a sip of coffee while he was getting to know Guarnere, Luz and Muck. The other replacement soldiers were still sitting at a table alone. He was lucky that Guarnere held out a Philadelphia-shaped olive branch.

"Bill," he whispered. "Is that a broad?" He chucked his chin towards Reilly's table.

Guarnere looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw Reilly laugh with Randleman and Roe. He turned back to Heffron. "Why don't you go ask her? I dare ya." Luz and Muck smirked back.

Heffron shook his head, his eyes wide. "What the fuck is the Army going to do next?"

The men around him immediately got quiet and their eyes narrowed. Guarnere's face twisted in a snarl. "Like drop us with fuckin' green replacements that are gonna get me and my guys killed? Watch yourself, Heff. I was startin' to like ya."

Before Heffron could reply, he watched as another woman soldier walked in, her smile dazzling him as she sat down at the table they were watching. "Jesus Christ," he murmured.

The three of them followed his eyes again where Wentworth was being hugged and patted on the back. Luz's usual friendly face turned hard. "Bill's right. Watch yourself, newbie." Muck was silent, but his eyes held an edge to them.

Heffron held up his hands. "Alright, I get it. Hands off the women."

Luz snorted. "As if you'd have a chance anyway." Guarnere and Muck nodded in agreement before turning back to a friendlier conversation.

* * *

Later that day, Reilly and the majority of Easy were back in the mess, a little early for dinner, but the large room was ideal for social gatherings. She was about to tell Liebgott off for poking her in the ribs again for the sole pleasure of watching her jump.

"So help me God, Lieb…" She stopped when she saw Wentworth sit down across from them and next to Toye. "There she is! Easy's newest sergeant!" Wentworth was silent.

Toye caught sight of her puffy eyes first. "Doll, what's wrong? Give me a name, and he's dead."

Wentworth gave him a watery smile but she shook her head. "Calm yourself, Joe. I'm fine."

Liebgott snorted. "You don't look fine."

Reilly nodded in agreement. "Spill, girl."

Wentworth sighed. "I'm being overly sensitive. I got myself too pumped up for my first medical lesson. I know not everyone is as enthused about first aid as I am."

"Don't say that to Doc."

Wentworth cracked a smile. Reilly looked to the guys and they were at a loss. "I'm sure your lesson was great." She paused. "What did the replacements do?"

"Nothing." A long pause. "Except mutter about my ass and continue to ask how the hell I became an Army medic."

Liebgott saw red. "Those fuckers."

Reilly rolled his eyes at his reaction. "Lieb, you mutter about her ass every day."

He curled his lip at her. "Yeah, but outta respect. Don't they realize that she, Doc and Spina are trying to save our lives?"

Toye nodded. He got quieter and quieter, but his big eyes glinted dangerously. "They're dead. They're fuckin' dead."

He moved to stand, but Wentworth grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him down again. "Don't be ridiculous, Joe. They don't know any better."

His eyes flashed at her. "Yeah, but they're gonna." She sighed before standing up. With a sad smile, she left again, not waiting for dinner.

They watched her go before Reilly nodded. "That's right, they're gonna." She turned to look at Toye. "But we're gonna make sure it's done right."

* * *

Wentworth's second half of her medical training with the replacements was due to take place the next week. After several days of encouragement from her friends, Wentworth was ready to face them again, and this time she braced herself for their rude behavior and disrespect. But Reilly, Toye and Liebgott made sure it didn't get that far.

The night before the training, Toye and Liebgott sat with Perconte at the only bar in town. Settling together at a table near the replacements, they each ordered a beer and continued the conversation they began outside.

Just loud enough so the nearest table could hear, Toye guffawed. "No way, Perco. You've got to be shittin' me."

Perconte's eyes became wide, as if questioning his intelligence. "I can't believe you didn't hear about this, Joe. Why do you think Popeye left after Brecourt?"

Toye shrugged. "Man got shot in the ass."

Liebgott chuckled with Perconte. "That's only the basics, what Winters wanted everyone to think. But he was just covering his bases. How could he let it slip that Easy's own lead medic went rogue? He'd be the laughing stock of the 101st."

Garcia and Miller nudged one another at the replacements' table nodding to the other two. Their eyes widened, eager to hear the rest.

"No way Wentworth did it. She's a damn broad. Doesn't have the stones."

Liebgott snorted. "I heard Popeye tellin' Bull that one moment he was talking trash to her, questioning her skills as a medic, and then the next moment he was shot and she refused to treat him in the field. Told him to crawl back." He took a puff of his cigarette and shrugged. "Believe what you want."

Perconte nodded. "Pop told me the same thing." He whistled loudly. "Damn, I wouldn't want to piss that woman off." Liebgott nodded.

Toye's eyes became wide. Across his line of sight, he saw the new soldiers do the same. "Are you for real right now?"

Liebgott grimaced. "Can you imagine if she was really mad?" He leaned forward. "And I mean really mad? Thank God she doesn't usually carry a gun." Toye and Perconte shuddered.

"And don't get me started on the other one. Reilly? Damn." Perconte added, a little off course, but he couldn't help it.

Toye nodded vigorously, playing right into character. "Yeah, that broad is definitely insane. Wouldn't cross her either."

Perconte hung his head, but kept his eyes on them. "All I know is that if I'm near either of them, I'm keeping my smart mouth shut and my eyes wide."

Toye and Liebgott nodded in unison. Toye sighed, "Come on fellas, let's get outta here." The three of them stood, but they couldn't help a glance at the table next to them before going. Each of the men's faces were white and still.

Risking a wink to Toye and Perconte, Liebgott led the way out. They found Reilly outside, nursing her beer while she waited for them.

She raised her eyebrows. "So?"

Perconte grinned. "If they weren't terrified of Wentworth, they'd be requesting full cardiac check ups right now."

Toye smirked, nudging her with an elbow. "Ain't gonna give you shit neither."

Reilly snorted and nudged him back. "As if I'd put up with that bullshit. You should know, Joe." They grinned at one another. "Gi is just too nice to say anything."

Perconte threw an arm around her shoulders. "You can be nice, too, Franny."

Liebgott smirked. "Maybe to you, Perco. Fran scares the shit outta me most days."

"Eh, she ain't so bad," Toye said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Reilly smacked him in the chest, but smiled. "You ain't so bad either, Joe."

* * *

The next evening, Easy congregated in the mess barn for dinner. Just as Reilly was about to take another bite of stew, Perconte nudged her. "Fran, check it out." She followed his eyes to the door. Wentworth was walking in with the replacement soldiers, led by Heffron.

Wentworth stopped by their table. "I'm pleased that you're so interested in the benefits of sulfa powder, Babe, but all you really need to know is when to use it." She squeezed his elbow with a hand. She didn't notice the shudder of fear that went through him. "I'll take care of the rest." With a wink, she sat down next to Randleman.

Heffron and the rest walked by, but to Reilly's surprise, they nodded to her as they passed. "Ma'am." Her eyebrows shot up. _Girl could get used to this_.

They all watched until they were gone and then broke into laughter. "What do you do to my men, darling?" Randleman asked Wentworth. "They look like they don't know whether to check their ass or scratch their watch."

Wentworth shrugged but grinned. "Nothing you didn't go through with Eugene, Bull. They're a good bunch. You shouldn't have a problem with them." Randleman shrugged back before getting up to get some more stew.

Wentworth turned to the others. "What did you guys do?"

Reilly blinked innocently. "What do you mean, Gi?"

Perconte joined her, his eyes just as wide. "Why? Did they behave themselves this time?"

Wentworth narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're all ridiculous."

"Ridiculously amazing, you mean," Liebgott added, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Wentworth couldn't help the smile that graced her face. "Whatever you say, Joe."

* * *

The summer wore on in much of the same way. As August turned to September, Easy began to get antsy. They knew their time in England was going to come to an end and probably soon. The replacements might be eager to get to war and shoot some Germans, but the veterans knew different. They could only prepare the best they could.


	17. And By the Way, Don't Get Blown Up

**To answer the question from the wonderful review - Reilly is still a private. And more on that in the future :)**

* * *

 _September 13, 1944_

 _Aldbourne, England_

And just like that, Lipton announced to Easy that they were moving out again. They would begin tactical training on this mission starting at 0700 tomorrow before moving to Upottery to jump into war again.

Luz rubbed his forehead with his cigarette clad hand. "Wish they told us earlier. I wouldn't have had so much to drink if I knew I had to be up at the ass crack of down."

Wentworth knocked her shoulder with his. "Up and alert at the ass crack of dawn, George. You're going to have to wake well before 0700."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he slung his arm over her shoulders. "You can come wake me up anytime, doll."

She giggled and attempted to push him away. "Fat chance, Luz."

Reilly and Perconte shook their heads at the pair in front of them. They were walking in their usual position, both with an arm around the other's waist. "Those two are too much," she whispered to him.

Just then Toye jogged up, hugging Wentworth on her other side with an arm. Perconte grinned. "Strike that. Those three are too much."

Reilly grinned back. "Who would have thought that Toye would have such a soft spot for Gi?"

Perconte snorted. "He has a soft spot for you too, Franny." He paused a moment, looking down at her. Unable to help it, he added, "We all do."

Before she could respond, she noticed across the square a man standing in the shadows by a tree. He was staring at them. Perconte followed her eyes and squinted. "Who is that? He ain't Army."

Reilly shook her head, cocking her head to the side. "No, not Army." The man leaned forward so that the shadows on his face washed away. Surprising Perconte, a smile lit up her face. "Definitely not Army," she murmured before untangling herself from him.

Perconte watched her run up to the man and throw her arms around his neck in a hug. The stranger's laugh echoed down towards them, as he, Luz, Wentworth and Toye watched the exchange.

"Who's that, Perco?" asked Toye.

Perconte shrugged, trying to conceal his emotions. "No idea. Guess Franny does."

Wentworth looked from Reilly to Perconte. She didn't miss the hurt and edge of jealousy in his eyes while he watched her embrace the man.

* * *

Reilly ran up to the man and threw her arms around his neck, laughing. Pulling back, they smiled at one another. "Glad to see you in one piece, Tim."

Tim's smile widened. "You too, Fran. This war is hell."

She nodded before they found a bench nearby to sit. "I'm assuming this isn't just a friendly visit?"

He shook his head. "You're correct. I need to leave in a moment. But when Molly told me that we had another mission for you and that you were in England, I volunteered as courier."

Reilly smiled. "I'm glad. And you guys move fast! We just found out an hour ago that we were moving out."

Tim shrugged but grinned. "We're on top of things." He turned when he felt eyes on him. "Are those your friends you told me about?"

Reilly turned as well and looked over. Sure enough, her friends were watching them curiously. "Yeah, that's part of the gang at least. Obviously, the woman is Gi, but that's also George, Joe and Frank."

Tim chuckled. "The jokester, the skeptic, and the best friend. I wish I could meet them."

Reilly nodded, knowing they shouldn't even be seeing Tim's face right now for everyone's safety. "Me too."

"I can tell which one is Frank."

Reilly furrowed her brow as they watched the four soldiers turn away and start walking again. "How so?"

Tim smiled looking back at her. "He's the one shooting me daggers."

Reilly laughed. "We are pretty protective over one another." She turned to him. "OK, what's my mission?"

Tim smiled at her eagerness. "Pretty simple. You're dropping in Eindhoven. The 101st needs to secure five bridges, but obviously the Germans don't want that. We're received intel that they are prepared to destroy said bridges so that the Allies can't cross."

Reilly understood at once. "I need to deactivate any explosives."

Tim nodded. "Exactly. No need for a cover story. Your ODs are fine. Just disengage and go."

Reilly smiled ruefully. "And don't get blown up."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Tim, Reilly caught up with the others. Perconte was walking behind Wentworth, Toye and Luz, who were talking animatedly. She looped an arm through his.

"What I miss, Perco?"

He looked sideways at her and smiled softly. "I should probably be asking you that."

She smiled back, but she could feel something was off. She wasn't sure what it was. "He is one of the operatives for SOE. He was giving me my next mission," she whispered.

Perconte nodded. "Is he the one you were telling me about? Your trainer?" She nodded. "I hope to meet him one day."

Reilly chuckled. "He said the same about you."

He perked up, interested. "Really?"

She nodded. "For now, he's happy to put a face to the name. I guess I talked about you a lot when I was in London."

Perconte felt his heart swell, but he tried to push the feeling down. He grinned lopsidedly. "That so?"

Reilly saw the triumphant look on his face and rolled her eyes, grinning. "Don't get a big head on me now, Perco. We don't need another Lieb."

Wentworth looked back to the pair as they caught up with her. "Who was that, Franny?"

Reilly shrugged, thinking fast. "His name is Anthony. His family lives in town. We met this past summer."

Luz's eyes gleamed. "Anthony, huh? So are we going to see Tony around again?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Perconte flushed silently to himself.

Reilly rolled her eyes and smacked Luz in the chest. "Cut it out, Luz. He's just a friend."

"Just a friend like I'm just a friend, chickadee? I know you've been daydreaming about this body."

Both women, Toye, and Perconte all snorted. "Daydreaming on how to shut your yap, perhaps."

Wentworth looped her arm through Perconte's other and the five walked together in a line. "Franny's got higher standards, George." She nudged Perconte in the ribs silently. "One day she's gonna choose a great guy that deserves her."

Perconte blushed, but luckily it was dark out. Luz scoffed. "And I don't deserve you, Fran?"

Reilly grinned. "Well you did grab my ass, Luz. That's a start."

"Twice. Grabbed it twice."

"And the end."

Luz pouted while the others laughed at his expense.

* * *

 _September 17, 1944_

 _Upottery_ , _England_

The next few days Winters and Nixon trained them in mission intelligence day and night until Perconte was sure his brain was oozing from his ears again and Luz promised he would cry this time. Before they knew it, it was time to jump into Eindhoven, Netherlands.

Easy was spread out at the airbase, preparing their gear before the next big jump. The replacements nervously were scattered around them, happily taking advice and tips from the veterans when need be.

Reilly tossed the leg bag aside. "Hell no."

Wentworth nodded next to her. "Agreed. And I don't even have a rifle to worry about."

"Yeah, you have our drugs and bandages. Much more important in my opinion."

Garcia and Heffron laughed next to them. The women looked up and froze causing the other two to do the same as a jeep started to drive towards them and park with three men inside.

"Son of a bitch," murmured both women together.

"Who's that?" asked Heffron.

Reilly sighed loudly. "Our old CO," she replied, but thankfully Sobel started walking in the other direction.

Wentworth's face lit up. "And Popeye!" She beamed and ran over to the private who started limping towards her, his smile wide.

Garcia's and Heffron's eyes became huge. "That's Popeye?" asked Garcia.

"He seems so…" added Heffron, trailing off.

Reilly looked at the two and smirked. "Happy to see her? He should. Wentworth was the one who removed his bullet. Probably saved him a trip home or being transferred." They both turned to her in shock. Her smirk deepened. "Why? Did you hear somethin' different?"

Reilly strolled from them. She couldn't help the huge smile that overtook her face as soon as they couldn't see. She made her way over to Liebgott and Perconte.

Liebgott looked up and saw her satisfied expression. "What are you so happy about, doll? Can't be because of Sobel."

Reilly snorted. Perconte snapped his head up and looked around. "Sobel's here?"

Liebgott nodded. "Lipton told me he's the new supply officer."

Reilly's smile could only grow more. "Serves him right."

"Serves who right, Private Reilly?"

Reilly twisted around at once to face Sobel, and the smile quickly fell from her lips. She saluted him. Perconte and Liebgott did the same. "Hitler, sir," she lied easily. "Serves him right that we're about to take him down."

Sobel glared at her for awhile, his eyes raking her face, before saluting her back. They both knew she was lying, but neither reacted. Instead, he decided to fight dirty. "I see you're still keeping _close_ company to the men, private."

Reilly felt her blood boil. Perconte and Liebgott tensed next to her. Sobel's intention in his message was clear.

Defiantly, Reilly reached over to Perconte on her side and took his hand in hers. Sobel saw this from the corner of his eye, and his nostrils flared. She chucked up her chin proudly. "We stand alone, together, sir." _Currahee, you jackass_.

Sobel sucked on his teeth before looking at Perconte and Liebgott. They both stood silently, their backs ridged with contempt. Another glare, and he walked away, no doubt to torment someone else.

The three of them let out a breath once he was out of hearing distance. "Jesus, that asshole could make the devil sweat," cursed Liebgott.

Reilly had to take several breaths in and out before she trusted herself to speak. Even then, she was still livid. "I can't even."

Perconte smiled at her. "Proud of you, Franny."

"Why's that?"

"He's still living, isn't he?"

Reilly laughed, making Perconte and Liebgott laugh with her, effectively breaking the tension. "Thanks Frank." She looked down at their hands still clasped, her fingers tightly laced around his. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hold you hostage."

Perconte tried to brush it off as nothing to him as well when she let him go. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

The jump into Holland was like night and day to Normandy. The troopers easily glided down to the ground in broad daylight, without a single bullet flying through the air. The majority of them dropped to their exact assembly point.

"Well, that was different," muttered Toye, collecting his rifle in his hands.

That wasn't the only thing that was different. Expecting to meet the enemy, the soldiers found the opposite. The town of Eindhoven was in celebration. Not a German was in sight.

"Yup," shouted Wentworth to Roe over the noise of the cheering crowd. "This is certainly different!" She turned to face him but started giggling like mad. He was fighting off a woman who was determined to kiss his cheek until it was covered with lipstick smudges.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he repeatedly said gently. Finally giving up, he stood and waited for her to be finished with her expression of thanks, but grinned at Wentworth's laughter.

Reilly turned from them, chuckling to herself, but she wasn't exempt from the thanks of the townspeople. An elderly gentleman stopped and kissed her cheek and then his wife did the same. Giggling, she turned again to look at Perconte on her other side.

At first, she couldn't find him, but then Randleman pulled him back from the clutches of a large woman and her considerable breasts. His face was dazed once he came up for air.

Randleman chuckled, his teeth clutching his cigar. "You alright, Perco?"

Reilly was bent at the waist, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't catch her breath for laughing so hard. "Did the bad lady hurt you, Frank?" she was able to get out between gasps.

Perconte shook his head, clearing it, his helmet rattling around. "Shut up, Fran. I almost suffocated just now!"

Every time she thought she was done laughing, she'd look at his face again and more giggles would burst forward. Randleman guffawed before moving forward again.

Reluctantly, Perconte gave in and grinned. Nipping her under the arm, she jumped a mile and his grin broadened. "Watch it, girl. I'll have my revenge."

Reilly giggled but finally settled down. "Bring it, Perco."

After finally crossing the town, Winters brought Easy together to discuss their next moves. "Rest up, guys. We're taking the bridges with the rest of the 101st at 0500."

As they began to disperse, Winters caught Reilly's eye and waved her over. She turned to Perconte. "Save me a spot to snooze, will ya?" He nodded and grinned before walking away. She made her way to Winters through the crowd and she was joined by Nixon.

Winters gave her a small, lopsided smile. "Do you need anything from us, Reilly? The other company COs know to expect you."

She thought a moment. "Just not sure what I should tell the men this time, sir."

Nixon grinned. "Way ahead of you, Fran. I already shared with the NCOs that you're helping Speirs with a special assignment that they should keep to themselves. Naturally, the entire company will know by now."

Reilly grinned. "Especially since it's Lieutenant Speirs, sir. He has quite the reputation of putting the fear of God into the men."

Nixon nodded. "Exactly. They'll be so keyed up about the lie that their minds will be off your actual mission, or so we hope."

Reilly smiled fondly. "They are a curious bunch."

Winters grinned. "You'll be able to tell them all about your work once the war is over, Fran. You'll be the life of the party."

She rolled her eyes. "Fantastic, sir. Just what I need. More attention." The men laughed before she made her way out. She was due to start towards the farthest company beginning an hour before everyone else, at 0400.

Reilly eventually found her friends nearby a barn that was already claimed by Fox company. Perconte, Toye and Wentworth were under a willow tree, leaning up against the trunk, talking quietly.

Toye saw her first. "Hey doll. Is it true? You're being forced to work with that mad man?"

Reilly smiled. _Nixon definitely made the right move into intelligence_. "He's not that bad, Joe. If you believed all the rumors men spread, you'd jump on board the Sobel train and think Wentworth and I were sleeping our way through the Airborne."

Wentworth snorted and nodded before leaning her head against Toye's shoulder. "Like a bunch of little old ladies."

Toye spread his arms wide in his defense before hugging Wentworth back against him. "Hey hey. It ain't a rumor that Speirs is off in the head."

Reilly sat down next to Perconte on the other side of the wide trunk. "Did you see him shoot those krauts yourself?"

"Well, no."

"I rest my case."

"Still ain't taking a smoke from him."

Reilly leaned into Perconte's side until he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He made sure his voice was quiet when he asked, "What are you really going to do tomorrow, Fran?"

She looked around the curve of the trunk to see Wentworth and Toye with their eyes closed, but talking quietly to themselves. She turned back and laid her head onto his shoulder. "The krauts are going to try and blow up the five bridges we are trying to secure. I need to make sure that doesn't happen."

Perconte's arm involuntarily tightened around her. "What does that mean?"

Reilly sighed before looking up at him. She met his eyes and smiled. "I'll be fine, Frank."

He swallowed hard, trying not to fixate on how close her face was to his. _Focus, Frankie. Focus._ "What does it mean, Fran?"

She sighed again before looking back down. Her fingers traced along the seam of her pant legs. "I need to disable any explosive devices I find." She felt him freeze. Looking back up at him, she watched as he looked to the sky and curse. "But I really will be fine. I know what I'm doing and I'm good at it." She couldn't help the pride in her voice.

"Yeah, that's becoming clear," he muttered. He sighed and looked at her again. "Couldn't you be good at something else?"

"Like what?"

Perconte rolled his eyes back up to the sky and knocked the back of his head against the tree. "I don't know. Pranking Luz with me?" She giggled. "It's fun, you should try it. Safer too."

Reilly sighed before burrowing into his side against the chill of night. "I'll be fine," she repeated. "Unless I don't get any sleep. You know how I can get."

He couldn't help but grin. He leaned a cheek against the top of her head. "Then I'm keeping you up all night. The krauts won't stand a chance."


	18. The Bridge Between Us

**I've written a lot with the last few days off from work. With the holidays coming up, I hope to keep the updates coming regularly. I don't rest well in the middle of a story. :) I hope you all continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

 _September 18, 1944_

Reilly woke too early, her mind never fully resting that night. Looking at her watch, it was only just past three and the area around her was silent, except for the odd chatter of the patrol nearby.

Untangling herself from Perconte's side, she sat up and combed her fingers through her hair. After finding a water pump to quickly brush her teeth and splash her face, she moved towards where she left Winters and Nixon yesterday.

She considered taking her rifle with her this time, but the bulky weapon would be too much when running to each bridge and ducking under and in small spaces. No, she'd do this with only her sidearm and knife for protection.

Reilly found Guarnere and Heffron on patrol, smoking cigarettes and quietly talking while watching the line. They heard her approach and raised their weapons.

"Sheesh, thunder, guys," she said. "I thought smoking was supposed to calm the nerves?"

Heffron rolled his eyes but she could only see the whites in the dark as the moon hid behind a cloud. "Leave it to you to wander in the middle of the night, Fran."

Guarnere chuckled. "Princess don't miss her beauty sleep for nothin'. You off, sweetheart?"

Reilly grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Dog company is farthest from us. I need to get moving if I'm going to meet Speirs at 0500."

"Uh huh," Guarnere replied, unconvinced.

She rolled her eyes but nudged him before walking away. "Don't think too hard, Bill. Something bad might happen."

Reilly eventually found Winters awake and shaving. _The man would find time to shave during church if he had to._ With a quick good morning, she alerted him that she was on her way. After a nod back and a wish for luck from him, Reilly started walking once more.

It wasn't a lie that Dog company was the farthest stationed from Easy. They were on the other side of town, nearest to the first bridge in the north. And she wasn't lying when she said she needed to meet with Speirs, albeit it was a very brief meeting.

He nodded when he saw her. "Reilly."

She nodded back. "Sir."

The beginnings of a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "Reconsider transferring to D?"

Reilly smirked right back. "No, sir. Besides," she added, "I'm a little busy at the moment to think about travel plans."

Speirs' smirk grew and he nodded again. "Get to it then."

The first bridge was about a half mile from where his company was resting. During her walk, and after she mentally ran through the supplies that she had with her, Reilly's stomach growled.

Grumbling to herself about missed breakfast, she absently patted her pockets to see if she had left a cracker behind. Grazing her left chest pocket, she felt a hard square she hadn't noticed before.

With a huge grin, she pulled out a slab of chocolate. Realizing the day and counting back to last month, she grinned again before shaking her head. _Always manage to surprise me, Perco._

Quickly finishing her snack, Reilly began to take care of her footsteps and restrict any noise that she could. The first bridge was up ahead, but she quickly turned left to come up to its side along the river.

Watching for the enemy, everything was quiet and still. Ducking under the framework of the stone, she first checked this side of its underbelly. Nothing.

With a knowing sigh, she crept back up the bank to cross the bridge. The moon was bright in the sky, and the beginnings of the coming sun painted the horizon.

Falling to her knees, Reilly hid in the shadows against the wall of the bridge and belly crawled as quickly as she could to the other side, officially in German occupied territory. Waiting a moment to listen, she then got to her feet but remained crouched, all the way down the bank and under the bridge.

There, clear as day, were several plastic explosives. She studied them for awhile, making sure she recognized every curve and edge. Finally, she found a timed fuse buried in the middle. _Gotcha._

Knowing the metal of her knife was too dangerous, Reilly fished around in the side pocket of her pants until she found her SOE sabotage tools. Quickly finding the plastic pick that doubled to relieve locked handcuffs, she immediately got to work, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart in her ears.

It took several minutes of concentrated control, but she eventually sprung the device free from the explosives, effectively making them duds. Reilly let out a lungful of air. _One down._

Throwing the fuse into the river, she moved on, heading south to the next bridge. Walking along the river was too dangerous and out in the open, so she took the time to get back into the town until spotting the next bridge.

The next three targets were much of the same. All three bridges had explosives adhered to the belly of the stone on the kraut side. All three with a time fused detonator. _What time the explosion supposed to set is the question._

Reilly made OK time with her mission. It was a slow process, so by the time she was done with the fourth bridge, the sun was coming up and Fox company was ready and waiting for the call that they could take the bridge.

After speaking to their CO that it was safe, she looked at her watch as she made her way towards Easy and the fifth bridge in the village of Son. 0535. She was late.

As soon as she was at the outskirts of the bridge and her company, Reilly knew something was wrong. The sound of artillery was firing towards the river. Without pause, she began running towards it.

Easy was stationed in several groups along a line on the outside of town, facing the river. Ahead of them, an 88mm machine gun was firing at them. Until it was gone, they couldn't safely take the bridge.

 _And they definitely won't if the bridge disappears,_ she thought grimly.

Scanning along the river, Reilly found a dark alley along the bank that led to the structure. She frowned when she realized she didn't have a plan for getting over to the other side, no doubt where the explosives were hidden. The machine gun was stationed behind the river, but at least twenty yards back.

Knowing she couldn't delay it further, she began to move. Luckily, no one from either side spotted her as she moved towards the water.

Ducking low, she crawled on her hands and knees in the dirt until reaching the stone wall of the bridge. After a quick peek underneath, she came back up satisfied that the explosives could only be on the other side.

With a breath, she risked a look over the top edge and towards Easy. Cries for mortars and gunfire echoed from them. She could hardly make them out, but certain individuals were easy to spot, like Randleman's huge frame and Winters' lanky body.

Reilly blinked once more before turning her head towards the Germans. Shifting her body to begin her journey across, it was in that moment, the bridge exploded. The force threw her back hard against the stone of the street, and everything went black.

* * *

Perconte continued to fire his rifle across the river. Martin screamed at them to keep going, never stop. He heard a loud click and he reached into his pocket for another round to load.

Taking a moment to look across, his eyes immediately found a shadow and a glimpse of her face, ducked to the left of the bridge. She was surrounded by gunfire on both sides. His heart plummeted into his stomach. _Jesus Christ._

Luz screamed in his ear. He saw it too. "Is that Franny?"

And before either of them could do more than gape, the bridge exploded in front of them. The bright colors imprinted on the insides of his eyes.

Perconte covered his head for a moment before looking back up at the wreckage. With all the smoke and dust, he couldn't find her. "FRAN!" he screamed, standing up.

Martin immediately pushed him down. "What the fuck you thinkin', Perco? You trying to get yourself killed?" The machine gun was still firing.

Perconte tried to pull himself from Martin's grasp. "Reilly is out there!"

Luz turned to Martin and nodded. "It's true, Johnny. I saw her too."

Martin cursed and scanned the horizon. As the smoke cleared, they saw her shape emerging, lying still on the street. Cursing again, he said. "Grab a medic. I'll alert Winters we are going in to get her. We need covering fire."

Luz nodded, but he soon became busy trying to keep Perconte still. Grabbing his shoulders, he turned his friend to meet his eyes. "Frank, we're going to get her. Just stay put, buddy, only for a minute." He turned to yell over his shoulder. "Medic!"

Wentworth was there instantly, her hands already covered in dried blood. She immediately tried to look Luz and Perconte over. "Where are you hit, George? Frank?" Her voice was calm even as she shouted over the noise of the guns.

Perconte shook his head violently. "It's not us!" He pointed to the bridge. "It's Fran!"

Wentworth followed his finger and gaped when she found the woman on the ground. Reilly still hadn't moved.

Before she could speak, Martin returned. He looked at Perconte and Wentworth. "OK, as soon as you go out to get her, Winters is ready with covering fire. Luz and I will do the same from our position."

They nodded in agreement. Perconte looked at Wentworth and together they crouched and ran towards Reilly. They heard shouts behind them as Easy fired around them. They made their way safely to her and knelt beside her body.

"Oh God," croaked Perconte. He reached up to her face, trying to coax her to open her eyes. "Franny, wake up. Do you hear me? You've got to wake up!" _Unless you're dead. Please God don't be dead._

Wentworth reached in and felt her throat. Nodding, she yelled to him, "She's alive! There's a pulse!" After checking her over and finding no serious injury, she turned to Perconte again. "We've got to move her now!"

Nodding back, Perconte got to his feet and scooped Reilly easily into his arms. "Go!" he yelled to Wentworth. The woman ran forward, back toward Easy. He was almost there when he felt a sharp bite and a quick burn brush against his upper arm. Cursing, he ignored it and ran back with Reilly, still unconscious.

Perconte followed Wentworth into the quieter safety of the town. She led him into a makeshift aid station, the covered porch of a cafe. She pushed two tables together. "Lay her down here, Perco."

He obeyed and watched as Wentworth did a more thorough check of Reilly, satisfied the small woman didn't have any wounds. She moved back up to her head, brushing the dirt from her face. "Franny, it's Gi. Can you hear me? Wake up, girl."

Perconte stood on her other side and took her hand in his. "Come on. Wake up," he murmured.

With a groan, Reilly attempted to open her eyes, but the sunlight only made the pounding in her head intensify. "What the fuck…"

Wentworth and Perconte beamed. Before she could say another word, cries for a medic came from behind them. With a reassuring look to Perconte, Wentworth left again without another word.

He squatted down in his heels so that he was eye level to her. His free hand gently pushed her hair back from her face, her helmet long gone.

Reilly attempted to open her eyes again, this time slowly. She squinted and looked to her right at Perconte. "What happened?" she whispered.

Perconte sighed and rested his chin on the table beside her. "You almost got blown up."

Reilly chuckled but quickly noticed he wasn't laughing with her. "Sorry. Not funny." She recovered and squeezed his fingers with her hand, causing him to wince. Her eyes widened in alarm. "What is it?"

Perconte sighed again. "It's nothing."

Slowly, Reilly sat up, trying to keep the chocolate in her stomach down as a wave of nausea hit her. With a deep breath, she swung her legs over the side of the table, patting the space to her left with a hand. "Let me be the judge of that." He hesitated and huffed. "Or I'll sic Gi on you."

Relenting, he got to his feet and sat down beside her, not letting go of her hand until she pulled back to look at the small wound of his upper right arm. "What happened?" she repeated.

Perconte shrugged but the movement made the wound sting more. "Just a graze."

Reilly clicked her tongue as she ripped open the fabric further. "We'll see about that." Under his shirt was a swipe of blood about an inch long. "Does it hurt?"

"Just burns a bit. Nothing a little gauze won't cure."

And before he could say another word, Reilly leaned forward and blew on the wound gently, attempting to cool it with her breath. Perconte froze. He felt anything but cooled.

Reilly noticed and pulled back. "I'm sorry, Frank. Does that hurt more? It's what my mom always did when I had a scrape."

Perconte swallowed hard, not trusting his words even though he was dying to ask her about her family - the people she never spoke of. He only shook his head. His hands clenched into fists beside him.

Thankfully, Reilly pulled back until she was parallel with him. "Well I shouldn't touch it in any case. You will have to see Gi or Doc for it."

He finally found his voice. "You're such a liar, Fran. You promised I didn't have to see Gi if I let you look at it."

Reilly grinned and tried to respond, but another wave of pain and nausea hit her and she grabbed her head, moaning softly. He reached over and laid a hand on her back, softly circling it over her jacket. "Looks like we'll both be subject to the docs."


	19. Calm the Crazy

"Gi, quit it. I'm fine," whined Reilly.

Wentworth huffed but pulled away with her flashlight. She had just finished examining her pupils. "A concussion isn't fine, Fran."

Reilly pouted, sitting back on her heels. "You said it wasn't that bad."

Wentworth snorted. "I said it wasn't that bad for being blasted by an exploding bridge. Still bad enough to keep you off the line."

Reilly's jaw dropped. "But we are headed to Nuenen in an hour!"

The medic shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. _Easy_ is headed to Nuenen in an hour. You're staying here to wait for our return."

Reilly opened her mouth again to argue but closed it again at the dangerous glint in Wentworth's eyes. "I can't just wait here to see if everyone returns safely, Gi," she muttered.

Wentworth's gaze softened. "It's better than the hospital, yeah? I promise you that's where Eugene would send you if he had his way." She paused, knowing before she asked that she wouldn't get the answer she wanted, but curiosity won out. "What the hell were you doing by that bridge, girl? I thought you were supposed to be with Speirs."

Reilly sighed and ran a hand over her tired face. She looked away from her friend, hating to keep anything from her. "You know I can't say, Gi."

Wentworth nodded and attempted to smile. "When this war is over, I look forward to you buying me a drink and telling me everything."

Reilly laughed but stopped quickly, her head pounding from the effort. "When this war is over, I'm heading to a tropical island to rest for several weeks. There I will buy you several drinks, complete with paper umbrellas, and I will tell you everything."

"Deal."

Roe and Perconte walked over to the tree the women sat besides. Easy was moved to a field on the outskirts of town before their next mission. "Georgia," called Roe. "Do you have a spare bandage? I'm done with Perconte's stitches."

Wentworth reached in her coat and tossed him one. She looked over at Perconte, who remained still as Roe applied the bandage to his arm. "You ready for Nuenen, Frank?"

He nodded as Reilly gaped. "Frank gets to go? What gives, Gi!"

Perconte grinned. "Don't you think you've had enough action for today, Fran?" Roe and Wentworth hummed in agreement. Reilly harrumphed and crossed her arms sourly.

The medics walked from Reilly as a call from Winters sounded that it was almost time to move. Reilly was to be left only with a few Jeep drivers. Perconte slowly walked with her, trying not to grin at her aggravation of being left behind.

"Take the time and rest. We'll be back before you know it," he said.

Reilly sighed but nodded. "The aspirin is finally kicking in. But I don't know how I'm supposed to rest when I'm not allowed to sleep. What bullshit is that?"

Perconte couldn't help but grin now. "The bullshit of a pushy medic almost twice your size. And she's got Roe as backup. SOE or no SOE, I wouldn't take them on when they're fired up."

Reilly grimaced but nodded again, knowing he was right. They arrived to Winters, who was gathering the platoons. She turned to look at Perconte. "Stay safe for me?"

Perconte smiled before pulling her in for a hug. "Anything for you, Fran."

* * *

"Is this deep enough, ma'am?" one of the young soldiers asked her. They were the same rank, but he'd heard stories about Reilly. It didn't help that she almost just got herself blown up.

Reilly looked over at him and his attempt at a foxhole. When she heard that Easy would be spending the night in the field without much cover, she decided to forgo rest and do something to keep her mind off the blasts from the town a few miles down the road.

"Just a bit more," she replied. "If we make them big enough for two men each, we only have to dig half as many." He nodded and continued to work. The four other drivers remained silent, but did as they were asked.

Reilly wiped her arm across her dirty forehead. Her head stopped pounding about an hour after Easy had left. Without the distraction, she'd been digging ever since. _Gi said rest from the line. Not from work_.

After a few hours, they had almost completed the task. The ground was soft and forgiving. The boys had stripped down to their tshirts following her lead. Their embarrassment soon faded. Reilly chuckled to herself. _Imagine what they would do if you went down to your PT shorts_.

The sound of an engine throttling nearby caught her attention and she perked up, eyes down the road towards Nuenan. _But it's not even nightfall_ , she thought with a twist in her gut. Sure enough, the trucks started towards them over the horizon to meet them and the jeeps parked there.

Reilly tossed her spade aside and ran towards the vehicles, almost getting hit by Martin who jumped from the back of one and stalked off in the other direction. Her eyes followed his stiff body and hard face, a question on her own.

She turned back to see Guarnere and Liebgott jumping down next. "Bill, Joe, what's going on? Why are you back so early?"

Guarnere spat on the ground. "We had to retreat." And with that, he stormed after Martin.

Reilly's wide eyes turned to Liebgott. He took pity on her and explained. "We were covered in artillery. Those damn limeys refused to shoot first and the krauts took out several of our tanks. It was a disaster."

She swallowed hard at the news, trying to keep her fury at the Brits at bay. "Did we lose anyone?"

Liebgott nodded. "Miller, that replacement? And a few others." He paused. "Bull is missing."

Reilly couldn't help it this time. She gasped. "What do you mean missing? The man is an enormous beast!"

He shrugged. "Martin saw him crawling behind a runaway tank one moment and then the next he was gone. No body, so he's MIA."

Reilly closed her eyes for a long moment, her head beginning to pound again. She opened them again and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Lieb. I'm glad you're back safe."

Liebgott grimaced but nodded. "Me too, doll." He walked away after Martin and Guarnere.

Reilly tried finding the rest of her friends among the chaos of the retreating troopers. Night had fallen suddenly. There was no moon with all the clouds, but their faces were soon lit up with a red, fiery show. The Germans were bombing Eindhoven. They watched from afar, frozen in place.

Perconte walked up to her side and watched the destruction with her. "It's hard not to think about all those happy people in the town."

Reilly jumped a mile, not hearing his approach. After a moment of shock, she jumped on top of him, her arms tight around his neck. "Jesus, Frank." They held one another for a long time before she slid back down on her feet. "Tell me you're OK."

Perconte smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm OK. Just worried about Bull."

She nodded. "Me too."

* * *

The next morning, Winters was forced to start gathering Easy towards a new destination, what the Dutch Resistance called "the island," a peppering of towns surrounded by water - and enemies.

"How can we leave without Bull?" asked Luz, his head in his hands.

Wentworth was leaned against his side. "But Winters can't wait forever. If..."

Guarnere snorted angrily. "Winters ain't gonna have to wait forever 'cause Bull is gonna show up." He paused, glaring at her. "If there ain't no body, ain't nobody is dead."

Wentworth opened her mouth, but Luz beat her there. "Jesus, Bill. That isn't what she was saying."

Before Guarnere could give him a tongue lashing, a jeep arrived and Randleman himself peered from the passenger seat. An outbreak of cheers went out as the soldiers jumped up and surrounded him. After shaking his hand and slapping him on the back, Guarnere looked back up to see Wentworth still sitting in the truck by herself.

With a sigh, he hoisted himself up and sat next to her. "Sorry for biting your head off, doll. I was just worried about him, but that ain't an excuse." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Wentworth blinked. "But you were right, Bill." She looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting nervously. "I'd given up hope."

Guarnere stopped her fidgeting with a hand and then lifted her chin so that she met his eyes. "War does that to people, Gi. But I ain't gonna let it do it to you no more. You can't lose faith."

Wentworth nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sorry Bill."

Guarnere returned the hug. "Don't be sorry, dollface. Just keep bein' you."

* * *

Easy moved out to "the island" where they remained for a few weeks, holding the line. The soldiers rotated in patrol - well, most of the soldiers.

"So help me Doc, if you don't let me go back to work, I swear to you I will make my way to Louisiana one day and find you," cursed Reilly in the aid station. It was late, but she figured she'd try to get the OK from him one more time before heading to bed.

Roe rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the threat, Fran. But your vision isn't up to a 100%. You can't shoot a gun until it is."

Reilly huffed. "But I can shoot mortars." Her eyes widened excitedly. "And a grenade launcher. I can totally handle a grenade launcher!"

Roe shook his head silently. "When does patrol include mortars and grenade launchers?"

With another curse, Reilly left the aid station. She headed towards the barn where most soldiers hung out in between patrol rounds. _Can't sleep while my friends are out there._ Inside, she found a small group, including Winters, as well as a great big, fluffy dog.

"This is a hellava dog, Tab," said Luz, patting the dog in between taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What do you call him?" asked Winters, cleaning his gun.

"Trigger," replied Talbert, smiling. Reilly also smiled as the dog came trotting over to her.

"Trigger. I like it," said Luz, popping a chip in his mouth.

Reilly knelt on the ground to become eye level with the pup. Caressing his ears, the dog closed his eyes happily. "You are such a sweetheart," she murmured.

Before she could enjoy the company of the animal anymore, the barn doors slammed open, and Liebgott's group returned from the patrol. "We've got penetration!" he yelled.

They group carried a bloody Alley to the table. "Someone get Doc Roe!" yelled Winters.

Reilly stood from the ground. "I just saw him. I'll go." She ran from the barn, quickly arriving to the aid station. She yanked the door open. "Doc! Alley's been hit!"

Reilly and Roe ran together back to the barn. Inside, he pushed the others out of the way to get to the table. "Make way! Move! Let me in!"

"Lip, assemble me a squad!" yelled Winters. "Where was this?" he asked Liebgott. "You're coming with us, Joe."

"The crossroads," he replied, pressing a bandage to the wound on his neck.

"First squad!" yelled Lipton. "On your feet! Let's go!"

Reilly hesitated only a moment. This was her squad. She wasn't staying behind to wait and see if others returned as bloody and torn up as Alley. Slipping past Roe, who was busy focusing on the injured soldier, she grabbed her rifle and rounds and left with everyone else.

* * *

They silently crept along the line, towards the position. Winters led them with Talbert right behind him. Liebgott, Muck, Perconte and Reilly trailed near the back. Following his lead, they crouched in a ditch after Winters did and held position while he surveyed the area.

Perconte looked over at her. "You managed to get the all clear from Doc?" he whispered.

Luckily it was pitch black out and he couldn't see the shift in her eyes before she lied, "Was there any doubt?"

"In your ability to nag?" added Liebgott. "Never."

Before she could smack him, Luz signaled to them that they were moving up and over the hill. Once Winters had them together and over once more, he gathered them together. "This is our fallback position. Mortars deploy here. First squad, on me."

They nodded. Talbert came up, the lead scout. "Reilly and Muck. On mortars. Perconte and Liebgott with me."

The three separated, leaving Muck and Reilly alone in the back while the others followed Winters and Talbert. They watched as Winters moved from soldier to soldier, whispering instructions.

Finally, the signal. Winters aimed and began firing. The others followed with their rifles. Muck began muttering coordinates to Reilly, who fidgeted with the mortar deployer. Ready with a shell, she yelled to him, "Fire!" They both covered their ears and ducked.

Again and again until Winters and the others returned. Machine guns began ripping through the field, vibrating the ground. As he rose to grab the other gun, Dukeman was shot and killed. Reilly watched him go down from the corner of her eye a moment before she and Muck sent another shell over.

Finally, the shooting on their side ceased. Pretty soon, the krauts stopped as well. The silence was almost as loud as the artillery from moments before. Reilly slumped in the trench, exhausted with the others.

* * *

As night slowly faded to day, Winters worked with Talbert until a plan could be formed. It soon became evident that they would have to attack. Reilly took a moment to assess herself. Although she had a slight headache, her vision remained clear and focused. _Told Doc I was fine_. She remained determined to follow this mission out.

As soon as Winters explained his plan to them, Reilly felt something shift in her belly. She watched his eyes look over them, and she saw his hesitation a moment before he threw the smoke grenade. Instead of waiting with them like they all assumed, he began running towards the Germans by himself.

 _Jesus, what is he doing? He's going to be ripped apart!_

It felt like an eternity before the red smoke appeared. Together with the others of the right flank, Reilly began to run after Winters, her speed giving her an advantage once again. She saw Winters climb the hill and begin to shoot a few moments before she joined in.

Lying on her belly, she began to shoot the crowd of krauts below. The element of surprise was on their side, and the Germans stood there in shock a moment before trying to flee, most not even attempting to shoot back. Then the others joined her and Winters.

Just when they thought this was too easy ( _can't ever assume that again_ ), another company of krauts rose over the bend and started shooting back. She heard Winters yelling into Luz's radio coordinates for air support, and faster than she thought possible, bombs were dropped on the enemy from above. The Germans didn't stand a chance.

* * *

It took awhile to round up the prisoners. Reilly swallowed hard when they found out SS officers were included. _Hoped I'd never see one in person_.

Webster was injured in the attack, although he was moaning a lot more about a small leg wound than what Reilly thought was possible. She soon found Luz, Liebgott and Perconte and loaded up into the truck that arrived. Liebgott was still fuming, intent on killing more krauts, but it was time to get back, and Winters had taken his ammunition.

No one spoke much on the journey. Reilly took pity on Liebgott and helped him rebandage the wound on his neck, the cloth already red and bright. Luz, Muck and Perconte simply looked exhausted.

When they arrived back in town, Reilly felt his angry gaze before she saw it. Roe was waiting for her and he looked livid.

"Frances Reilly," he breathed as soon as she was down from the truck. "I should report you to Captain Winters immediately."

Reilly sighed. "Come on, Eugene. I was fine."

"You could have gotten yourself killed," he continued, his usually calm voice rising. His eyes flashed dangerously. "You could have gotten someone else killed. What the hell were you thinking?"

Perconte looked at her, his eyebrows raised, but Liebgott moved forward. "Doc, give it a rest. She was great."

Roe stepped around him, ignoring the support for her. His voice was low again, but it held even more anger if that was possible. "Be assured, we'll talk about this later." He stalked away, back to the aid station.

Reilly grimaced. "He's totally going to tattle to Gi on me." She turned to Perconte, who remained silent. "Frank?"

He turned to her, but his usually kind eyes were hard. She felt a wave of shame when she saw the pain on his face, knowing she caused it. "No doubt Doc cleared you, huh?" And without another word, he walked after Roe towards the barracks.

Reilly grimaced again, but let him go. _I'd want space if he lied to me like I did to him_. Another wave hit her.

Liebgott clapped her on the back. "Come on, doll. Let's get some chow and hope the crazy calms down in the place."


	20. Right and Wrong

_October 8, 1944_

 _Schoonderlogt, Holland_

Perconte avoided Reilly the next few days. She didn't see him at the mess, and being that he was assigned to another barracks hall, she didn't see him at night either. She was back off patrol duty, per an excuse Roe came up with regarding a side effect to her concussion. It didn't escape her, though still angry with her, he covered her back.

Wentworth was another story. Reilly could still hear her angry shouts and reprimands in her head. _Doc knew the worst punishment would be an angry Georgia,_ she thought sourly. Luckily, Wentworth was also assigned to another barracks, so she could at least sleep soundly without threats and murmurings.

Reilly woke up to a bright and sunny day. With a determination that she hadn't felt since Camp Toccoa, she made her way to find Perconte and apologize. _Time to grow a set, girl._

It took her the better part of the morning before she found him, thanks to a tip from Luz. He was inside a small, abandoned barn, reading a book. He looked up when she entered, but quickly looked back down at the novel.

Reilly glanced up at him. He was sitting on the edge of a wagon. "Frank, can we talk?"

"You mean can you talk. You just want me to listen."

Reilly sighed. "I guess so." She walked over before crawling up to sit beside him. Her legs dangled well off the ground. "I want to apologize to you."

Perconte remained silent.

Sighing again, she ran a hand over her face. "I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry that I did." Still, he didn't speak. "And I guess I shouldn't have gone out without Doc's blessing. I just couldn't sit there anymore."

"You _guess_ you shouldn't have stupidly gone out against the advice of a medic?" He didn't put down the book.

Reilly clenched her teeth, her patience evaporating at his childish behavior. "You know, Gi once told me that you were incapable of being mad at me."

Perconte saw red. Slamming the book down onto the wagon, he turned to her, his eyes flashing. "Wentworth seems to think she's right about a lot things these days."

She sucked on her teeth, angry as well. "Guess she was wrong."

They glared at one another for a long time. Breathing heavily, his thoughts started flying through his head. _Maybe she is wrong._ Perconte's eyes lowered to her lips for a moment. It would be so easy to lean in and capture them in his.

And in another moment, another breath, he looked away, down at his hands in front of him.

Taken aback at the aggressive look in his eyes for a split second, Reilly watched as he turned from her. Her anger at the situation disappeared. Scooting closer to him, she placed a hand on top of his. "I really am sorry, Frank." She cleared her throat of tears. "Please forgive me," she whispered.

Perconte stared at their hands for a long time. _Maybe it would be better if we weren't friends. Easier._ Then he looked up and met her eyes, taking in the familiar green color, and his resolve crumbled. Nodding, he whispered back, "Of course, Fran."

Relieved, she threw her arms around his neck from the side. After a moment, he placed a hand on her arm, relishing the feeling, but also cursing himself for his weakness.

* * *

 _October 17, 1944_

Reilly didn't have to face the wrath of Wentworth long. She was deterred after a 2nd platoon patrol had gone awry. Guarnere was holding the line on the south side of the Rhine. As their sergeant, he needed to continue to check on and encourage the soldiers in his platoon, but they were spread out almost a mile long.

"What the hell were you thinking stealing a damn motorcycle from that farmer?" Wentworth shrieked at him as their jeep pulled up. Guarnere couldn't even flee from her – his leg was broken and he continued the Easy company tradition of getting hit in the ass with shrapnel.

Reilly and Luz rushed up to the jeep, but Wentworth seized the opportunity to berate Guarnere while he was strapped to the back of the vehicle. "When Lip told me how you broke your fucking leg, I honestly thought he was lying – but it's Lipton, Bill! He wasn't fucking lying, now was he?"

Guarnere rolled his eyes, but let her get it out. He knew it would only get worse if she didn't. "No, he wasn't lying, doll."

Luz tried to intervene. "Gigi, the poor man is injured. Don't you think you should calm it down?"

He immediately regretted opening his mouth as her scarlet eyes flashed to him. "And how do you think he was injured, George?" she asked, her voice low. "Yes, Wild Bill here was shot in the leg, but that's something Roe and I could have managed. No, what broke his leg was being thrown from the bike he was racing up and down the line. Then he landed himself in a pile of shrapnel!"

Luz and Reilly looked to Guarnere for confirmation. He only shrugged, a slight grin playing at his lips. "Thought it could help me get from point A to point B quicker." Wentworth's nostrils flared as the nonchalant confidence in his voice.

Reilly reached up and stroked his hair. "You ok, Bill?"

He gave her a smirk. "Lip have me some morphine before the she-devil found me and threatened to withhold it if I didn't promise to behave myself. I'm doing great, princess."

"Don't you start," breathed Wentworth, looking at Reilly. "As soon as he's gone to England for rehab, we still need to have a conversation."

Reilly's eyes widened in innocence. "Don't you think my little lie is nothing compared to Bill stealing a motorcycle and joy riding through Holland?" Wentworth hissed a curse and left without another word.

Guarnere and Luz looked at her in shock. "What gives, kid?" asked Luz.

Reilly shrugged. "Bill will be safe in England. I've gotta stay here." She looked in Wentworth's direction. "She-devil is still on the prowl." Guarnere and Luz couldn't help erupting in knowing chuckles.

* * *

After a final reprimand from Wentworth – _Bill had the right idea. Just let her get it out._ – she finally cleared Reilly to begin patrol again. Roe only stood by and watched the exchange, but a knowing smirk played at his lips. Reilly narrowed her eyes at it, suspicious. _Probably could have been cleared days ago._

Before Reilly could report back to Lipton for duty, Nixon caught her. "Fran, there's a radio transmission for you at headquarters."

She followed him as they walked back to the stone building. "Think it's something good, sir?" she asked him.

Nixon grinned. "Guess that depends on your definition of 'good.'"

Inside, Winters was overseeing the organization of some documents with his orderly. As the new battalion commander, he was often hunkered down with paperwork. Easy barely saw him anymore.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Good to see you, Reilly."

She smiled back. "Likewise, sir. It's been awhile."

Winters sighed tiredly. "Yeah, I know." He motioned to the side room. "Radio is in there, and the door is pretty solid. You won't be disturbed."

With a nod of thanks, Reilly entered the small side room and closed the door. Picking up the headset, she murmured hello. The voice on the other end was the same woman as before. They exchanged the coded quotes before proceeding.

"Your regiment will be leaving for France soon on leave," she said without pause. Reilly didn't ask her how she knew that. She'd given up trying to figure out how SOE found out information before even her battalion XO.

"You'll be staying in Holland and headed north of Antwerp. Currently, the Battle of Scheldt is in full swing to conquer the area. We need the port open to Allied forces to bring in supplies," the woman added.

Reilly remained silent, trying to remember everything. The woman continued, "You'll join the First Canadian Army to get access to the Island of Walcheren, part four of the battle, called Operation Infatuate."

Reilly's breath stilled. _Please God not "infatuate." Tabitha was the queen of role play, not me_.

"The island is heavily defended by the Germans, but we are preparing an attack. You will be one of a few operatives sneaking onto the island after receiving a drop from us in Antwerp."

"What's in the drop?" Reilly asked.

"More on that when you receive it. It will also contain your clothing and anything else that we think will be helpful. You leave tomorrow. Expect the package at the address on the paper your CO will give to you." A pause. "Any questions?"

 _How about a few dozen?_ thought Reilly. This woman didn't give her much to go on this time. "None."

"Good luck." The line went dead.

Reilly walked out to find only Winters still there. He looked up and stood when he heard her. In his hand was a piece of paper, sealed in an envelope. He handed it to her.

She took it without hesitation. "Do you know where I'm going, sir?"

Winters shook his head. "She told me I shouldn't ask the courier." He grinned. "Very outspoken."

Reilly grinned back. "Agreed. And I don't even know her name."

* * *

Not knowing what to pack, Reilly stuck with a small overnight bag with a change of plain clothes. She planned to wear the thick sweater Tabitha lent her and her civilian trousers. She also stored her handgun, knife and compass.

Wentworth walked in and studied what she was doing. "Leaving again?" Her soft voice didn't hold anymore anger, but there was still a slight edge of disapproval.

Without speaking, Reilly walked up to her and hugged her silently. Wentworth stood shocked for a moment before hugging her back. "Try not to kill Luz while I'm gone now that Guarnere and I won't be around to yell at."

Wentworth chuckled before pulling back. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." She waited for Reilly to be done packing before walking out with her. "Sorry I've been such a bitch."

Reilly smiled at her before slipping the half bar of chocolate from her pocket and handing it to her. "Forgive me now?"

Wentworth grinned back, taking the peace offering. "Absolutely." She immediately took a bite. "From Frank?"

Reilly nodded. "I'm assuming he's still my chocolate angel."

"Going to find him?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I leave tomorrow first thing."

Wentworth smirked. "What's your cover story this time?"

Reilly snorted before smirking back. "You mean the truth? To the south. The 82nd Airborne has a few female combatants that could use the training I received. Since Easy is about to go on leave, they thought now would be the opportune moment."

Wentworth stopped her with a hand. "We're about to go on leave?" Reilly nodded. "Thank God. I'm exhausted."

"Then quit being such a badass bitch."

"Only if you quit first."

Grinning at one another, they continued to walk to the mess hall, no doubt where most of the men were.

* * *

The next day, Reilly woke early and grabbed her pack from the foot of her bunk. Tiptoeing to the door, she didn't wake anyone – Wentworth promised to tell everyone goodbye for her.

Once she was outside, she stopped short. Expecting one of the young jeep drivers, her jaw dropped when she saw Perconte at the wheel. "Frank, what are you doing? How did you get a jeep? I know you're a packrat, but this is a little extreme!"

Perconte scowled at her in humor before taking her bag and tossing it in back. Starting the engine, he waited for her to climb in before driving her to the train station, about a ten minute ride away. "I heard a kid complaining about the hour he had to get up to take - his words - 'some crazy broad' to the station."

Reilly laughed loudly, the cool air brushing her face as he drove through the countryside. "Bet you a beer that Guarnere starts using that."

They rode in a mixture of comfortable silence and laughter for awhile until reaching the station faster than either expected. Perconte jumped from the vehicle and grabbed her bag, walking up to the platform with her.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Think you'll be gone awhile?"

Reilly smiled crookedly before reaching up to give him a hug. With a kiss on the cheek, she pulled back and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back just in time for you to start missing me."

Perconte grinned. "We'll see about that." She began to walk away with a wave, but he felt himself stop her before he knew what he was really doing. "Hey Fran?"

She turned, smiling at him, a question on her face. He jogged up to her and hugged her again. Returning her kiss on her cheek, he stepped back. "Stay safe." Turning, he hurried back to the jeep.

Reilly watched him go, a strange expression on her face. Without knowing it, her fingers touched the spot where his lips once were.


	21. Til We Meet Again

_October 26, 1944_

 _Antwerp, Holland_

Reilly felt like she was reliving her trip to London from almost this time last year. Inside the city of Antwerp, she made her way to the address in her letter, armed with another quote to prove her identity. Although this time, no one answered the door to allow entry. Only a slim package was shoved into her arms before the door slammed shut again. Perturbed, Reilly left without another word and found a quiet corner in an alley.

Inside the box was a set of dark thermal clothes, including a cap, gloves and grease paint for any exposed skin. Another letter accompanied this, but it was the two dozen or so thin packages inside that peaked her interest. With a red note on one side with instructions in several languages, her eyebrows shot up. They were incendiary devices.

Removing the letter but closing the box again, she found another address - headquarters to the First Canadian Army in town. She made her way quickly; night was beginning to fall.

Finally, she arrived to what she hoped was her final destination for the day. Knocking on the door, she was immediately greeted by a steward in Canadian ODs. He looked at her, unsurprised. "Yes, miss?"

Reilly tried to smile, but her nerves were eating her up. "I'm Private Frances Reilly of the United States 101st Airborne. I'm supposed to meet Lieutenant General Simonds." The soldier remained stoic, and allowed her entry, as if expecting her. He showed her the way to the office in the back. It was empty.

"Please wait here, private," he said and closed the door without another word.

Silence ticked on, making her nerves worse. Just when she was about to stand up and walk around, the door opened and a thin man with a thinner mustache appeared, holding out his hand.

"Private Reilly," he murmured. "Good to meet you." He had a thick French-Canadian accent that made her think of her childhood.

She shook his hand briskly. "General Simonds. Likewise."

He stood with his hands behind his back. "I assume you're curious about the mission. The other operative wasn't told much."

 _Other operative? So I will have company._ She nodded. "Yes, sir. I did acquire my package though. I only need your instructions."

Simonds nodded. His personality bordered on abrupt, but he wasn't unkind. "Good. You'll know more tomorrow. For now, Tabitha will show you to your chambers."

Reilly's eyes widened as a slip of a girl stepped from behind him, unnoticed before. Tabitha smirked. "Open your eyes, girl. Or did you already forget your training?" Her smile grew as she took in Reilly's shocked face. "Oh, and nice sweater."

* * *

Reilly and Tabitha hardly slept. They talked at length through the night sharing their stories and missions. Although Reilly told Perconte everything that she did and had seen, it was different talking to the young girl. She knew what it was like out there. The adrenaline rush. The fear. The pride.

"Did you look inside your package?"asked Reilly, leaning forward to pick up one of the flat, small rectangles from hers. "What the heck are these?"

Tabitha chuckled and rolled her eyes. She reached down into the box next to her bunk and pulled one out as well. "If you bothered to read the instructions, you'd know," she muttered, her posh British accent thick with sarcasm.

Reilly giggled, flipping it over to the red paper glued there. "Guess my lack of patience couldn't take the time."

They read the instructions silently together. "Jesus," murmured Reilly. "Timed explosions? Are you shittin' me? And they can be detonated with a pencil tip?"

Tabitha nodded. "And then we have 30 minutes until they explode." She grinned. "Wicked. Heard of something like this is out of Operation Braddock. Guess it went forward after all."

"Why and where do you think we're using these?"

Tabitha shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Reilly grinned. "Nope."

* * *

Over the next few days, Simonds and his team reviewed the mission of taking over the island of Walcheren, which would open the port of Antwerp to the Allies. Victory in Operation Infatuate was essential to win the Battle of Scheldt. Win the battle and the Allies would have supplies going into winter.

Tabitha and Reilly turned out to be the only two operatives. A third was apprehended on her way to them. No one knew where she ended up.

The 2nd Canadian Infantry Division was due to clear the Walcheren causeway that connected the island to the mainland in two days. Once complete, soldiers would be able to infiltrate the German occupied island from the land before the amphibian attack began the next day.

"While the krauts are occupied with the attack in the causeway, you'll be dropped to head to the west and north of the island. When you've successfully landed, you'll make your way to your final destinations, planting the exploding devices, effectively distracting the enemy while our ships land on the shores within the next twelve hours," said Simonds. "Or that's the idea."

Both women nodded. "How much land are we each covering?" Tabitha asked.

"Frances will be handling the west, approximately thirty kilometers of shore, pulling the enemy back from Westkapelle, Joossessweg, De Zandput, and Zouteland," replied Simonds. He turned to Tabitha. "You'll be doing the same in the north in Domburg, Oosktapelle, and Breezand."

He unrolled another map. Pointing to it, he added, "You'll both be dropped just outside Sint-Jan ten Heere. Then you'll part ways. Everyone understand?"

They both nodded. "When do we leave, sir?"

Simonds took a deep breath. "Tomorrow night. Depart at 2300. Be ready at 2230."

Reilly and Tabitha looked at each other, a serious satisfaction settling between them, but an edge of excitement too. _Better make tonight count then._

* * *

The next morning was mainly spent getting over killer hangovers. The women partied with the men in town - well, Tabitha mainly partied. She was the main entertainment, while Reilly just enjoyed watching and laughing in her corner of the bar.

After securing some breakfast and a little hair of the dog from a nearby soldier, the women began to plan the operation out in more detail together.

"Have you dropped before?" asked Reilly.

Tabitha shook her head. This was the first time Reilly had ever seen the girl nervous. "Only in training."

Reilly grinned. "Don't worry, girl. I'll push you out the door." Tabitha laughed and smacked her shoulder, but her nerves disappeared.

They would be jumping from the same plane before heading in opposite directions on the island's coast. The Allied ships would begin to come ashore at their first destinations in the northwest corner, before more ships would stagger their arrivals to the west and north. If the Allies succeeded, Tabitha and Reilly would hitch rides with the soldiers they find and head back to Antwerp via land. If they lost, they were to do their best to sneak away from the enemy and hike back if possible.

Not only were their jobs to detonate the devices, but they had to make sure they followed a strict timetable that Simonds assigned to them. If the explosions happened too close together, Reilly and Tabitha may be caught. If they happened too far apart, the enemy may start to understand that these were only distractions from the real assault.

 _No pressure_ , thought Reilly grimly.

* * *

The day passed quickly, faster than either woman thought possible. Before she knew it, it was time to change into her tight black pants, boots, and equally tight thermal, black shirt. Along with her gloves and hat, the only exposed part of Reilly was her face, which Tabitha made disappear essentially with her talent with camouflage paint.

"There," she said, putting the finishing touches on Reilly's brow. "Go out in the woods at dark and I promise you, no kraut will see you. And if you keep that loud mouth of yours shut, they won't be able to hear you either."

There was a flash of white as Reilly grinned. "You're one to talk, Tab. I honestly didn't think anyone could curse that much, but you managed to surprise me once again last night."

And in another flash, it was time to leave for the airfield. Simonds wished them luck one last time before the jeep took them.

* * *

It was strange to be in an empty C-47. As she sat in her seat across from Tabitha in the front, Reilly's mind kept playing tricks on her. She swore she could hear Luz chuckle across the aisle and that she could see Perconte's smile in the back. Blinking, they disappeared once again like a punch to the gut.

The plane's engine started to rumble. Besides the two pilots in the front, the women were alone. Reilly would be jumping first as she had done it before in enemy territory. Even though it was only six weeks ago, she repeated her training in her mind the entire short ride, but pretending she was the CO instead. Tabitha would be relying on her.

She sent a reassuring smile to her friend just before the red light went on. All was quiet as she stood and motioned for Tabitha to do the same. _Let's hope this is another Eindhoven and not a repeat of Normandy_.

"Hook up!" she called. Tabitha followed her lead. "Equipment check!" Being the only two, it was done in a matter of seconds. "OK?" she yelled over the sound of the engines.

Tabitha nodded, her normally warm, toffee-colored face was drenched in white. Together, they stared out the door, the clear sky giving them a view of the countryside below. And then, the green light.

"Let's go!" cried Reilly before she jumped from the plane. She had no idea if Tabitha followed her, but knowing her friend, she swallowed her nerves and jumped without another thought.

Sure enough, after Reilly landed softly into tall grass, she heard Tabitha land about twenty yards from her. Learning her lesson from Normandy, her rifle was in her hands, but she quickly slung it over her shoulder as she made her way over to the other woman.

"OK, Tab?" she asked quietly.

Tabitha nodded and grinned widely. "That was amazing. I forgot the thrill. It's been too long."

Reilly grinned back. They each pulled out their maps and compasses. With the light of the moon, they immediately found their drop site after recognizing a nearby farmhouse and cattle pasture.

Pocketing their gear again, the women stood. "So I guess this is goodbye," murmured Reilly.

Tabitha leaned in and gave her a quick hug and a big smile. With a wink, she replied, "Until I sneak up on you again, girl."

Chuckling, Reilly winked back. "Good luck to you."

"And to you."

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Reilly sighed. She was still early. She had arrived to Westkapelle on the outskirts of the German camp. She found an excellent lookout position and had been watching the enemy ever since. She shifted in her tree again, antsy.

 _Let's get going already_.

Finally, it was a few minutes before the first implementation time. Wiggling down the trunk of the tree, she landed silently to the hardened ground. Stuffing three devices in each of her back pockets, Reilly was on the move. A pencil was clenched between her teeth.

Already knowing where she wanted to hit first, she ran quietly across the plain until she was nearby a small bay in thick water weeds. Taking a breath and watching the enemy on patrol in front of her, she began her attack.

One by one, Reilly planted the six explosives throughout the German camp, targeting flammable materials and easy-to-spot locations. After pricking each with the tip of the pencil, she moved on, silent and invisible. She was complete with the camp within ten minutes.

After returning to the field, she moved on to Joossessweg. And then De Zandput. And finally, Zouteland. By the time she reached her next attack point, the devices in her previous location were set to go off. Even though she was kilometers away, she swore she could hear the shouts of surprise from the krauts.

In Zouteland, she didn't have long to scout the area. With the other three locations complete, the element of surprise was fading fast, but she had to move faster. _Or die trying_.

Behind her, gunfire began, directed inland. Noting its location, Reilly made sure to avoid there when she had completed her mission. With one more deep, calming breath, she made her way towards the camp.

Just as she was about to plant the fifth device, there was a crunch of dead grass behind her. " _Halt_ ," murmured the German behind her.

 _Huh. Sounds the same in English. Imagine that_. And with that thought, Reilly pulled her knife from her boot before twisting to the right, away from the barrel of the rifle he held. Unfortunately, he fired, the sound echoing hard through the night air. He had enough sense to knock the butt of the rifle against her head in an effect to disorient her. She felt the skin tear on her cheek.

Before he could shoot again, Reilly straightened her arm and slashed through the air, slitting his throat. He fell to his knees, his eyes wide from shock and his hands falling from the gun.

After allowing herself a moment to collect her raging emotions, Reilly perked up at the sound of shouts in German. The enemy was alerted to an intruder.

Quickly activating the device nearby, Reilly abandoned planting the final one and ran towards the countryside, away from the ocean and the enemy.

* * *

It was difficult to determine whether or not the Allies succeeded in Operation Infatuate. Reilly continued southeast towards the causeway in hopes of finding a friend rather than a foe. The light of dawn was beginning to peek over the hills, effectively removing the camouflage of her outfit.

Just as she resigned herself that she'd need to hike the entire way, the sound of a Jeep came up behind her. Crouching for a moment, Reilly studied the vehicle before rising the weapon above her head and standing up.

The Canadian soldiers stopped, knowing the signal of an American. As soon as they took in her appearance though, their mouths dropped open.

 _Hmm, I wonder if it's the outfit, the face paint, the blood, or the gender they're most shocked by_. Reilly watched them for a moment before grinning. _Door number four._

"I'm Private Frances Reilly of the 101st Airborne, but I've been working with your Lieutenant General Simonds for Operation Infatuate." Reilly paused. "Is it safe to assume the ships have landed?"

The man in the passenger seat recovered first. "Yes, ma'am," he replied faintly, although judging by his uniform, he outranked her.

She nodded. "Any chance I could get a ride back to Antwerp?" They only both nodded. With another grin she hopped into the back, smirking as they cowered a little from her. _Afraid of a little woman._ The thought brought her instant cheer.

The trip back to the city was a quiet one. With a quick thanks to the two men, Reilly jumped from the vehicle when they arrived at headquarters.

Inside, Simonds was there, and for the first time since she met him, he smiled. After a quick salute and a return from him, he held out this hand to her. "Private, you've done well."

Reilly shook his hand and grinned. "Thank you, sir. I heard that the ships arrived safely. Is the battle over?"

He shook his head. "Nearly. We anticipate a few more days of fighting, but the Germans have already retreated to the northeast corner of the island. The Allies now control the port."

Reilly's smile grew. "That's great news, sir."

"The best. Now please go find a medic, Reilly. That cut on your face looks nasty."

She shifted on the balls of her feet. "Of course, sir, but has Tabitha returned yet?"

Simonds shook his head again. "Not yet, but it's still early."

Reilly nodded silently, her heart beating a little harder. With another nod, she left to go find an aid station.

* * *

The stitches on her face itched like crazy. Reilly twisted her fingers in her lap to prevent touching them, but also to try and abate the nerves growing in her belly. Hours had passed, but Tabitha hadn't shown up.

The sun was beginning to set. It was about 18 hours since she last saw her friend, and she was beginning to fear the worst. The battle was still going on, but the enemy should be contained in the north where Tabitha was stationed.

 _Come on, girl. Survive. Survive and come poke fun at my stupid worry_.


	22. Bait and Tackle

**Thanks to my favorite Canadian reviewer for continuously contributing with feedback and ideas! It means a lot that my original scenes are met with good cheer!**

 **When I wrote my first BoB story, it followed the series almost to the letter. Although I enjoyed it and my OC enormously, I really have fun writing original content for my OCs in this story and for my other badass mama, Jaclyn Mackenzie, in my third** **tale.**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy as well!**

* * *

Tabitha didn't show up that night to make fun of Reilly. She didn't return the next day or the one after that. By the third full day, Reilly had given up hope.

She was due to return to Easy that morning. Simonds wanted to keep her around to make sure her services weren't needed anymore, but as the battle began to finish up, it was clear the Allies would win.

Withdrawn, Reilly boarded the train. She was headed to France where Easy was on leave, so it would take today and tomorrow to get her there. Tired of her dark thoughts, she slept most of the way, only waking to switch to her next train.

* * *

 _November 12, 1944_

 _Mourmelon-le-Petit, France_

Reilly felt as if her body had been beaten over the course of several hours. She had slept through the last day or so, either on a train or on the platform, but sheer exhaustion rendered her almost useless. _Goddamn zombie_.

Finally at her last stop, she left the train, looking for a jeep to take her to camp, about four kilometers in Mourmelon-le-Grand. When Simonds spoke to Easy, they said they would arrange her transport in France.

After two hours of waiting, Reilly stood up with an impatient huff. _Fuck this_. And with a glance at her compass, she began to walk.

Luckily, she had Tabitha's sweater with her again after her friend insisted on her keeping it. With a pang, she tried not to think about the warmth it brought her and only to focus on the remainder of the walk. The air was still and frozen. Even without the weight of her usual pack, the journey took Reilly over an hour before she arrived at camp.

The area was too quiet. With a start, Reilly realized it was Sunday. The men may be away with weekend passes. She sighed, disappointed as it became more and more evident that this was the case. No one was around.

Attempting to find a steward to at least locate her tent assignment, Reilly began to prowl in search of headquarters. Finally spotting the sign, she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, sir?" She figured it didn't hurt. One of the officers must be around.

"Enter," called an unfamiliar voice.

Reilly reached to push the flap aside and walked in. A lieutenant was standing there, looking at paperwork. His upturned nose made him look as if he had a constant grimace on his face. She immediately stood at attention and held a salute.

He looked up, his eyebrows raised. He took in her plain clothes and lack of weapon. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Private Frances Reilly, sir. I've just returned to report back to duty with Easy Company."

The man's eyes narrowed, but he nodded before finally saluting her back lazily. "Ah yes, Reilly. It's about time you showed up." Reilly's eyes narrowed back. "How was Antwerp?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "I'm sure it was fine, even if delayed. I expected you back earlier."

Reilly's face flushed with anger. "Lieutenant General Simonds wanted to make sure the enemy was kept at bay, sir." The Lieutenant sighed, unconvinced. "And I would have been here a few hours ago, sir, if my jeep had arrived. There must have been some miscommuni…"

"I cancelled the jeep," he interrupted. "Your vacation is over, private. Time to get back to work."

The blood in her veins began to boil. "May I ask your name, sir? I must have missed it, I apologize."

He looked at first as if he wasn't going to answer her. "Lieutenant Norman Dike. I'm leading Easy now."

"May I ask what happened to Lieutenant Heyliger, sir? I hope he's alright."

"He was shot," was his only reply. Reilly didn't push him for details.

Dike walked up to her, his hands clasped behind his back. "I am not one to beat around the bush, Reilly." He looked down his nose at her. "I do not approve of you and Wentworth in my company. Winters insists that you remain, so I will have to endure your presence, at least for the time being."

 _Endure my presence?_ she thought angrily. She didn't trust herself to speak in that moment.

Dike continued. "I have already spoken to Wentworth. You are both to keep your distance from the men."

She couldn't help it this time. "But, sir, how are we supposed…?"

His nostrils flared. "You are a distraction, and nothing more. I don't know what little tasks you do for SOE, Reilly, and frankly, I don't care. If I had it my way, you'd be placed permanently there."

Reilly was silent again, sucking on her teeth. _Keep your mouth shut, girl. He's baiting you into a court martial._

Dike studied her, before waving his hand away. Without another word, she left the tent.

Luckily, she found an orderly that told her her bunk assignment. Throwing her small bag next to her pack under her bed, Reilly flopped angrily onto the stiff mattress, hoping sleep would take her. Unfortunately, her emotions were running too high to rest.

 _Jesus, it's like having Sobel all over again_.

Her thoughts plagued her, but her exhausted body won out in the end. She eventually fell into a fitful slumber, only to be interrupted by shouts within a few hours.

"Franny!"

And before she knew it, both Luz and Liebgott jumped on top of her, attempting to wrestle her into a sitting position as if she were incapable.

"Whaaza?" she replied sleepily, her hair flying in every direction. She pushed it from her face, reminding herself she needed a haircut. It was brushing her shoulders now. "Jesus, guys, get off."

Roe was also there, but he didn't greet her. Instead, he immediately was at her side, turning her face to the left so he could look at the wound on her cheek. He grimaced.

Reilly got control back of her chin from his fingers and gave him a reassuring grin. "I'm fine, Doc. All stitched up and everything."

"Was the medic practicing with his non-dominant hand or somethin'?" he murmured in his slow, Cajun voice. "He butchered you."

Before Reilly could reply, Liebgott turned to look at her cheek. "Damn Franny. Must have been some training you were doing down south. They didn't hold back."

Luz snorted. "Training exercise my ass."

Reilly rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Luz." The three men grinned before giving her each a hug. It didn't escape Roe the circles under her eyes and the clammy sheen on her skin. She looked terrible.

"Can someone tell me what happened to Moose?"

They got quiet. "He got shot accidentally by a patrolman," said Luz.

"He's going to be OK," added Liebgott. "But he ain't coming back."

"Lieutenant Dike is our CO now," said Roe. At that addition, all four of them grimaced.

"Tell me about him."

The men hesitated again. "He's ah…"

"Dike is kind of…"

"Dike is a conceited, self-righteous, tail-between-his-legs, misogynistic jackass that is intimidated by any strong mind, especially that of a badass woman like yourself," finished Wentworth as she walked into the tent.

Reilly grinned for the first time since seeing any of them. Popping from her bed, she gave Wentworth a big hug. "That's exactly what I thought after he reprimanded me."

"Reprimanded you?" asked Luz, confused. He made himself comfortable on her bed, destroying the neat sheets. "You just got here!"

"And that's stopped her from getting in trouble before?" Perconte entered the tent, a huge smile on his face. He opened up his arms just in time for Reilly to jump into them, hugging him hard.

She giggled. "Shut up, Perco. I'm the picture of good behavior." Everyone in the tent snorted.

The group talked about the mutual hatred for Dike for awhile before sharing what else she had missed.

"Bill is still in England on the mend. We probably won't see him until next month or even January," said Wentworth. Reilly was pleased to see she wasn't angry with him any longer. She nudged her shoulder with Luz. "And George and Frank got promoted."

Reilly turned to the pair of them sitting together and grinned. "Sergeants Luz and Perconte." Her fingers played with the additional chevrons on Perconte's sleeve. "How did I miss these? Congratulations guys and well deserved."

Perconte smiled shyly. "Thanks Fran. Means a lot."

Luz only grinned evilly. "Looking forward to you callin' me 'sarge,' chickadee. Gi loves saying it. _Sergeant Luz,_ " he said in a sultry voice. "I'm starting to think it gives her the hots."

Wentworth smacked his shoulder but laughed loudly. "Only thing that will give you the hots, Luz, is if you don't start using those condoms I gave you. Sleeping your way through Paris will bite you in the ass, mark my words."

Reilly grinned. "You guys having a good time on leave I see."

Perconte rolled his eyes. "Not all of us have made it our life's mission to seduce every barmaid in the country."

Liebgott and Luz began to argue playfully who had slept with more women while in France when Reilly stood up. They shouted at her to stay. She held up her hands. "Now that you're back, I need to let Johnny and Welsh know I'm here. Anyone know where their tents are?"

Perconte stood up. "I'll show you."

They walked outside as the laughter inside continued. "I'm glad you guys have had a good time, Perco," Reilly said as they began to walk. "You deserve it."

Perconte grinned, his hands in his pockets. "Would have been more fun if you were with us."

Reilly chuckled, and looped an arm through his, but stopped when he froze and looked around. "What is it?"

Satisfied that no one was around, he grabbed her by the elbow and brought her to a darkened corner by a tent. Sighing, he looked down at her curious eyes. "Dike is pretty bad. He's been after Gi daily if she so much as touches one of us. And she's a medic!" He read the hurt in her expression. "Come here." He dragged her into a hug.

Reilly's eyebrows furrowed. "Why does he hate me and Gi? How could he possibly when he only just arrived?" she asked in his chest.

He shrugged and sighed. "I dunno, Fran. We just gotta be on our toes. Like Sobel all over again. Luckily, Dike disappears for hours at a time when he's bored with us. He actually yawned in my face the other day."

Reilly giggled before pulling back to smile at him. "I can only imagine your expression."

"George said it was damn near priceless."

They began walking again, but careful not to touch one another. Reilly told him about her time with the Canadians, reliving the mission, before she got quiet.

Perconte risked a hand on her arm to turn her towards him. "What is it, Fran?"

Reilly sighed. "You know that girl I told you about from my time in London? My friend?"

He grinned. "The female version of Lieb? Yeah, of course I remember."

She tried to smile but found the muscles in her face wouldn't cooperate. "She and I worked together for this." She paused a long time. "She didn't return."

They began to walk again, slowly, but Perconte allowed her time to breathe. Then with another look over his shoulder and then over hers, he pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry, Franny," he murmured into her hair.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She hadn't cried yet about Tabitha. She tried to reply, but the words were caught in her throat. Instead, she just let him hold her.

* * *

Reilly's transition back into Easy company took awhile. Even though she was only gone about three weeks, she had begun to relish the freedom of the SOE missions. That, and anything else besides Lieutenant Dike was considered a treat.

Dike was good on his word. He separated Wentworth and Reilly from the men whenever he could, unless he wasn't around or Winters intervened. When Dike took long trips to battalion XO to review what only could be the same intel again and again, Welsh and Compton made sure to include the women back into training.

The word was that the 101st wasn't moving out until March at the earliest. Although relieved, it was a long time for Wentworth and Reilly to endure the CO. At least on the line they could be kept busy.

Luckily for them, there were a few distractions.

Guarnere cackled as Wentworth hugged him again. "Guess you missed me, doll. Joy rider or no joy rider."

Wentworth beamed, her face lit up with happiness. "And I won't even scold you for going AWOL from the hospital. God damn, it's good to see you, Bill."

Other distractions were less eventful, such as the limited supply of movies the Army provided to the soldiers. Only when Luz was threatened at least a dozen times for mimicking the characters during the film did the night hold any fun drama.

And then actual action happened. Easy wouldn't be in France until March. The Ardennes Forest was breached by the enemy. They were to be sent to Belgium immediately to hold the line without winter gear and in sub-zero temperatures.

 _Guess opening that port didn't happen soon enough_ , thought Reilly sourly as she began to get ready with the men and Wentworth. She looked around at their chattering teeth and white skin, even after just a moment of being outside from the auditorium. _This isn't good._


	23. Wenn auch nur in meinen Träumen

**Happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

 _December 19, 1944_

 _Bastogne, Belgium_

Everyone was quiet. Whether it was from the cold, from the completed exercise of digging in at the line, or from the lasting images of the broken soldiers that left Bastogne, no one really knew. But they were quiet. Armed only with limited ammo and far too many thoughts.

Reilly had just managed to get comfortable against Liebgott. The glacial air seemed to permeate into her bones even worse than the others. Refusing to put on Tabitha's thick sweater because no one else had that extra luxury, she utilized the body heat of her friend instead. Or at least temporarily.

"Reilly," said Dike, his abrupt voice startling both her and Liebgott from their doze. "What did I say about being near my men?"

Liebgott's chin immediately jutted forward in anger. "But, sir, you can't expect her to stay alone in a foxhole. She'll freeze to death."

Dike sneered. "That's what Wentworth's for." He turned to Reilly again. "Get. If you require company, it will only be with that other woman."

Narrowing her eyes, Reilly stood. In a quietly dangerous voice, she replied. "Yes, sir." And then she left Liebgott with Dike.

Reilly found Wentworth fairly quickly. She was going over supplies with Roe. Before she could say anything, her friend understood at once the angry look in her eyes. "Dike again?" Reilly noddded.

Wentworth sighed tiredly. "He's already yelled at me about being near Eugene."

Roe nodded grimly. "How the heck he expects us to do our job if we can't even speak…"

Wentworth placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "We will work it out, Gene." Roe nodded again and stood, ready to take his turn on medical patrol.

Reilly slid into the foxhole with Wentworth. Taking off her helmet, she ran a hand through her hair. It was too long to be comfortable but too short to put up into a bun like Wentworth. "This is bullshit."

Wentworth nodded. "It is. I'm more worried about you when I go on patrol or go into town. I hate to be the one to tell you this, girl, but you're going to freeze by yourself."

Reilly grimaced. "So I keep hearing."

* * *

As the days went on, the krauts across the field began bombing Easy more and more. The one good outcome from this scary period of time was that Dike disappeared all the more often. Whenever danger was present, he found an excuse to leave for battalion XO in town. Even when mortars weren't flying, he'd leave to walk for hours at a time.

Reilly only had to endure one day of being alone in a foxhole before the men intervened. Wentworth was on a supply run and would not be back until dawn.

"Reilly. Come here," hissed Martin.

She stood from her lonely hole before she slithered to him and Penkala. He motioned his head towards the front line. "Do me a favor and sit with Guarnere. He's by himself too."

Reilly's brow furrowed. "Johnny, if Dike…"

Martin waved a hand at her. "You leave Dike to me. Anytime he is MIA, I want you to find someone to stay with. I don't wanna be responsible for you becoming a popsicle, kid." Reilly opened her mouth. "That's an order, Fran," he added sternly.

She closed her mouth again and gave him a small smile. "Yes, sir."

* * *

The air only seemed to become colder as they got closer to Christmas. Martin's plan to keep Dike at bay was working. Reilly would move to be with someone whenever their CO disappeared, which was often. That night, she was together with Perconte and Muck, joking about nothing at all when Roe ran up to them.

Before anyone could do more than greet the medic, he grabbed Perconte's pack and upended it. A huge variety of supplies and random junk fell from it and onto the ground.

"Jesus, Doc, what gives?" cried Perconte. "That's my stuff!"

Roe rummaged through the pile before finding what he was looking for. "Scissors." He looked up and grinned. "Thank you, Perconte." He then left without another word.

Perconte gaped at Reilly and Muck. "Those are my goddamn scissors!"

Reilly poked around at the other stuff with Muck, curious. "And your extra set of oven mitts?" she asked holding them up.

Muck snorted and laughed, grabbing a few small boxes. "And three packs of cigarettes? Jesus, Perco, you don't smoke! You couldn't hoard anything good? Like Hersey bars?" Reilly blushed to herself when she remembered the candy she found in her own pack last week.

Perconte gave them a look before placing an unlit cigarette in his mouth and yanking the oven mitts on his hands. "Next time you wanna barter, Skip, I'm fresh out. And when my hands are toasty and warm, Franny, I ain't sharing."

The serious expression on his face, along with the awkward cigarette and his oven mitt-clad hands in the air were enough to cause Reilly and Muck to go over the edge into peals of laughter. Every time they looked at him, they began to roar again, tears streaming down their faces. It wasn't even that funny, but it felt so good to laugh like that.

They were shushed by a crouched Compton. Telling them to shut up or he'd shut them up, he continued on his way down the line. Any extra noise caused him to be jumpy.

Reilly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for that, Perco. I needed it." She blew on her bare hands in an attempt to warm them.

Rolling his eyes, he yanked the flowery mitts off his own hands and placed them on hers. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Bright white light streamed into the small opening of the foxhole. It wasn't sunshine per say, but a mixture of daylight, fog, and radiation off the snow that woke up Reilly. She yawned as she sat up, careful not to wake Perconte against her. She looked down on his sleeping form and a soft smile crossed her face at his innocent face deep in slumber.

Before she could do more than stretch and get ready for the day after climbing from the foxhole, Winters found her.

"Good morning, sir," she murmured, hoping not to wake the others.

Winters grinned and followed her lead, his voice soft. "Good morning, Reilly. I was hoping to find you. Do you mind if we take a walk?"

They walked a while in silence until Winters cleared his throat. "I want to start off by saying I've been very impressed with your work, Fran. Both with Easy and with SOE."

Reilly beamed. "Thank you, sir."

He frowned a bit. "Although always determined, you seem to have found your niche. I know Colonel Sink is also pleased."

Reilly didn't answer, but held her breath. Winters cleared his throat again. "Unless you've heard from SOE recently, I was wondering if you'd do a mission for me."

Her eyebrows shot up. This wasn't what she was expecting. He seemed to realize this. "Of course, sir. You needn't ask. I will do anything for this regiment."

Winters turned to her and smiled. "I appreciate it." He began telling her the objective. He needed to know where the German line was across Fox, Easy, and Dog companies. The fog was debilitating their strategy.

"Teams of patrol will be heading out in hopes of taking out some of the enemy. It would be a huge help to know any extra details about what they would find," he added.

Reilly nodded. "Absolutely, sir. Which company should I begin with?" He explained that he'd like her to start with Dog company before moving to Fox and then back to Easy. It was a straight shot down the line, which should be easiest and safest for her.

Reilly grinned. "I do appreciate the safest route, sir."

Winters grinned back. "But not the easiest?"

"What fun would that be?"

* * *

Reilly immediately headed towards Dog company with no reason to stay at camp. She had her rifle and her compass; she didn't need anything else.

The walk was a quick one. The entire regiment was packed tightly together in the small area of their perimeter. She found Lieutenant Speirs almost immediately.

His eyes bore no surprise at her arrival. "Private Reilly," he murmured, standing with his rifle hugged to his side. She didn't think she had ever seen the man sitting or resting. "What do we owe this honor?"

Reilly grinned. If she didn't already know a bit of his dry personality, she would have taken offense at the sarcasm. "Captain Winters sent me, sir. Before you go kraut hunting, he'd like me to survey the perimeter and report to you what I find."

Speirs nodded. "Makes sense to me. Do you need any of my men?"

Reilly's grin grew into a smirk. "Perhaps if Dog company was blessed with a female soldier, I'd take you up on the offer, sir." She paused for effect. "We tend to tread lighter on our feet. Less noise."

For the first time since she'd met him ( _hell, probably since anyone has ever met him_ ), a wide smile broke across his face and he laughed softly. "I'm sorry my company can't oblige, Reilly, but I'm sure you'll do fine on your own."

She grinned again and nodded. "I'll see you soon, sir."

Walking towards the line and trying to ignore the curious glances of D company soldiers, she stopped for a moment to rub some snow and dirt onto her ODs. It didn't provide much coverage, but it helped blend the material to the outdoors a bit. After adding a bit on top of her helmet and to her rifle, she set off again.

* * *

This mission was an easy one. With her speed and agility, Reilly quickly found the enemy without alerting them to her presence. She studied them a bit, and memorized their positions for about fifty yards or so. With another silent breath, she made her way back to Speirs.

After relaying to him what she found, she saw him looking at her curiously from the corner of her eye. With a deep breath and a cocked eyebrow, she glanced back, waiting. He grinned again. The difference a smile made to his face was extraordinary. "You are something else, Private Reilly."

She smirked. "So I've been told, sir. But I hope coming from you, it's a good thing."

"Absolutely." He paused, his tone becoming abrupt. "How come you haven't been promoted yet? I've seen men far less advanced than you move forward."

Reilly shrugged. "It isn't because of my sex, Lieutenant. I'm pleased to tell you that Wentworth was promoted weeks ago."

Speirs studied her, relentless. "Then what is it, Reilly? I know Winters speaks highly of you."

She shrugged again, but he could tell he hit a sore spot. _Maybe I'm not good enough? Ever think of that?_ She sighed. "I should go, sir."

* * *

After leaving Speirs and Dog company, she did the same rendezvous for Fox company. Although not as accommodating as Spiers, the CO was happy to receive her intel. He had heard a lot about Reilly from Winters.

Finally, she headed back towards Easy, but stuck close to the krauts, knowing that Winters already spread the word to the NCOs that she'd be out there and to hold fire.

The fog was thicker here because of the swampy area. Reilly took her time, traveling close to the enemy, but careful not to get lost. She ended near the kraut observation post, that was almost completely hidden in trees and dense clouds.

On her way back, she found the patrol that was getting ready to go out to find the enemy. Reilly immediately slung her rifle to the front and looked for Martin.

"Johnny," she called, and he turned towards her. "This is going to be a tough one. The fog is thick and blinding, even just ten yards in."

He nodded, but before he could say anything, Dike walked up. "What do you think you're doing, Reilly?"

She pursed her lips. "Sir, I was just relaying to Sergeant Martin what I found by the kraut line, per my instructions from Captain Winters. I'll be able to lead our team exactly towards the OP and away from…"

Dike shook his head. "No, you're staying here. Sergeant Martin and Lieutenant Peacock will be fine without your ramblings."

Reilly could hear her teeth grind. _Here's someone confident that I'm not good enough._ "Sir, the fog is incredible right now. To be honest, I almost got lost and as a group, we could easily…"

"No," he repeated sternly. He waved to Peacock. "Lieutenant Peacock. Move out."

Reilly looked at Martin, who glanced back at her at a loss. She grabbed his wrist before he turned away. "Johnny, there's an OP to the right side near the pond, but it's well hidden. If you miss it, you'll run right into the line. They've got a machine gunner and a few snipers."

Martin swallowed, but nodded. "OK, thanks Franny. I'll try and steer them from that."

Reilly nodded back, but could nothing more than watch first platoon, her platoon, walk into the fog and disappear.

* * *

The mood around Easy was low. First platoon walked right into the enemy line after getting lost in the fog. Julian, a replacement who was even younger than Reilly, was killed. Heffron, who watched him slowly die and couldn't reach him, was left as a shell of the overly confident man she had come to know.

Christmas came quickly. It wasn't until Colonel Sink stopped by to wish them a happy holidays and news from battalion that most of them even realized what day it was. The night came even faster, and Reilly's mood only darkened with the sky.

Dike had disappeared again, which had become more of a blessing than anything else. The fact that they had no CO to lead Easy, only caused the soldiers to turn to Lipton to take it on - and he was good at it.

Perconte found Reilly alone in a foxhole, shivering against the dirt side, the cover providing no additional protection from the wind outside. He slid in next to her. "Hey Fran."

Her teeth chattered violently. "Hey Frank."

He took pity on her and pulled her body up against his side. Wrapping his arms around her, she sighed as his warmth began to spread into her skin. She leaned her bent legs against his to try and warm the lower half.

Across the field, the Germans were still singing. Even with the difference in language, most of the Christmas carols were recognizable. After bitching about their jovial mood at first, the soldiers of Easy began to listen and think about anywhere but here.

 _Ich werde zu Weihnachten zu Hause sein;  
Du kannst auf mich zählen.  
Bitte mit Schnee und Mistelzweig  
Und Geschenken unter dem Baum._

 _Der Weihnachtsabend wird mich finden_  
 _Dort, wo das Licht der Liebe leuchtet._  
 _Ich werde Weihnachten zu Hause sein_  
 _Wenn auch nur in meinen Träumen_

Reilly began singing softly, trying to match the German words to the English ones, so familiar to all them. Soon enough, the men around her also began to sing.

 _I'll be home for Christmas  
_ _You can plan on me  
_ _Please have snow and mistletoe  
_ _And presents on the tree_

 _Christmas Eve will find me  
_ _Where the lovelight gleams  
_ _I'll be home for Christmas  
_ _If only in my dreams_

"Do you miss home, Frank?" she whispered. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Her lips were by his ear.

Perconte hesitated a moment, knowing life beyond the Army was something sensitive for her. "I do," he whispered back.

Reilly nodded, but didn't lift her head. She sniffled, and he tried not to notice the tears that dripped from her chin and onto their coats. "I once had a home." She said this so quietly, he wasn't sure at first if she had said it at all. "It was a long time ago, but I had it."

He swallowed and tightened his arm around her. "What happened?"

She was silent for so long he was sure she wasn't going to answer. Reilly took a deep breath. "I became an orphan." Another breath. "I hate that word. Orphan. But there is no better way to describe it. I hopped between the orphanage and foster homes until I could get away. I was eighteen when could I finally escape and join the Army. Not that I didn't try before that, but they always found me."

Perconte closed his eyes as her words to him on the ship from New York came flooding back to him. _I was assaulted once. I thought I was going to die._ He had no idea if this definitely happened while in the care of supposed guardians, but any other scenario didn't add up. His arm tightened around her more.

"You know what, Frank?"

"What's that?"

Reilly sat up to look at him, tears still on her face but she smiled sadly. "I was wrong. I do have a home." Her voice dropped back down to a whisper. "Easy company has become my home. You guys are my family." She grimaced when she tried to smile again. "Isn't that damn pathetic?"

Perconte reached up a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing a stray tear away gently. He shook his head. "No, it's not pathetic, Franny," he murmured. "You are my family, too."

They gazed at one another, both silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Perconte's mind strayed from what was safe territory, as it had been doing more and more as they sat and waited in Bastogne together.

Reilly's thoughts took a new turn. His hand felt comfortable and somehow warm on her cheek. Although his skin was rough, his touch was gentle, but strong. _My constant._

She always knew he was a handsome man. She'd have to be blind to miss it, but as her eyes studied his face, she never truly saw it beyond what was familiar and friendly for her. A jolt of confusion attacked her belly.

Before she could try and contemplate the warmth spreading across her cheeks and down her neck, the men around them began a new song, as if in a competition with the krauts. Her reverie was broken.

 _The snow is snowing and the wind it is blowing  
_ _But I can weather the storm  
_ _What do I care how much it may storm  
_ _I've got my love to keep me warm_

 _I cannot remember the worst December  
_ _Just watch the icicles form  
_ _What do I care if icicles form  
_ _I've got my love to keep me warm_

 _Off with my overcoat off with my gloves  
_ _Who needs an overcoat I'm burning with love_

"What fucking coat?" said Toye, earning him a shove from Guarnere as chuckles rang out.

After laughing with everyone else and breaking their eye contact, Reilly and Perconte returned to their previous position in an effort for warmth. Surprising her, he began to sing softly with the others.

 _My heart's on fire and the flame grows higher  
_ _So I will weather the storm  
_ _What do I care how much it may storm  
_ _I've got my love to keep me warm_

 _I thought you ought to know my heart's on fire  
_ _The flame it just leaps higher  
_ _So I will weather the storm  
_ _Why do I care how much it storms  
_ _I've got my love  
_ _To keep me warm  
_ _I've got my love to keep me warm_

Compton started muttering for them to shut up, and they dutifully followed his orders, but the morale of Easy seemed to rise a bit.

Reilly sighed, trying to dig closer into his side. "Your voice isn't bad, Perco."

Perconte grinned. She could hear it in his voice. "Yours is." He yelped when she pinched his side hard, but grinned again when she giggled.


	24. Give and Take

_January 3, 1945_

 _Outskirts of Foy, Belgium_

The week of the holidays was filled with many events, both good and bad. The 101st was relieved from the line near Bastogne by General Patton (but not because Patton saved them - they will never admit to that), only to be sent to do much of the same closer to the town of Foy. Easy was stationed on one side of railroad tracks while the enemy was on the other.

Even better was that with the Battle of the Bulge underway, winter supplies had finally come in. Liebgott and Perconte never thought they'd see Luz love anything in life as much as he did cigarettes, but a thick wool coat was giving some healthy competition.

Other events weren't met with so much enthusiasm. Welsh was hit in the leg; he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Hoobler was struck by his own stolen luger that went off accidentally. He died after the artery was severed.

And Toye was hit in the arm on New Year's Eve. Although it wasn't serious, they weren't sure when they'd see him again. Wentworth tried to keep her chin up by sticking close to Roe and Luz, but she missed her friend terribly.

Turns out, Toye missed her too. After only staying at the aid station for three days, he escaped and made his way back to Easy after jacking a jeep. He also managed to steal some extra rations and smokes from battalion before he left, making him the most popular man of the company.

Wentworth continued to squeeze his middle, her cheek pressed up against his chest. "Don't leave me again, Joe."

Toye grinned, hugging her back. "Because I left you with these idiots? I don't blame you, doll. My presence is one of a kind."

Wentworth chuckled before pulling back, brushing tears from her eyes. "Because you know how much I love you, you idiot. I can't go on long without my brother."

Toye grinned again before pulling her in for another hug. "Love ya too, Gi."

Together, Easy moved deeper towards Foy before digging in. With the ample amount of burst trees from previous strikes, they were able to provide a lot of cover, making them feel safer, at least for the time being.

* * *

Reilly was kissing him. Perconte knew in the back of his mind, the only rational part of him, that this was only a dream, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it.

This time, she was crawled into his lap, burrowed together as one in a foxhole. She pressed herself against him to get closer. His hands were lost in her hair, somehow so soft even after weeks of living in the ground without showers or soap. She smelled sweet too. Like vanilla. Or maybe it was sugar.

He was jolted from his dream when he felt her actual hand on his face and her voice speaking his name. It took him a moment to see her.

"Frank?" Reilly asked. "Are you OK? You were muttering in your sleep again."

He hoped his cheek didn't feel red hot to her fingertips as he blushed. He only nodded, the last vestiges of the dream still alive. She was so close. He could just…

Distracted, Perconte didn't hear the whistle of an incoming shell, but Reilly did. She immediately shoved him to the ground and jumped on top of him, as if her tiny body would provide some sort of protection.

She laid between his legs, her face pressed into his neck, but both her hands held onto their helmets as the blasts continued around them. Finally waking from his daze, he held her close, even though she was the one shielding him.

The mortar strikes felt like it went on for ages but it also felt like it ended just as soon as it had begun. Finally, when silence rang around them, Reilly pulled up to look Perconte in the eyes.

"Still OK, Perco?"

Perconte didn't nod this time. He also didn't pull his arms from around her. Determination swept over him, ready to finally throw caution to the wind. _Who knows if we'll even survive the day._ His heart hammered in his chest, but it was a good pain. It spurred him forward.

Just as he lifted his chin to bring his lips to hers, Reilly turned to the side, her ears picking up a strange sound. She hadn't noticed Perconte's movements, or the dissatisfied grumble in his chest.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered. "I think someone's been hit." She scrambled off him to peer over the edge of the foxhole. Before she could open her mouth again, Perconte intervened.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed before placing his helmet back on. "Before you get any ideas, Fran, we've gotta stay put. Wait until we are sure the strike is over."

Reilly huffed in annoyance, especially since she knew he was right. She continued to watch the horizon, trying to see anything that may provide a clue as to what may have happened.

* * *

Wentworth had just slid into a foxhole with Martin, returning from her daily scavenge for supplies. Before she could murmur more than a hello, the blasts began. Ducking low together, they cursed and prayed for the strike to be over, to survive.

The silence echoed in her ears awhile, almost as loud as the blasts that just ceased. Before she could sigh in relief, she heard a cry of pain behind them. Twisting, her eyes widened and she ran to the wounded.

It took her awhile to find Toye. He only moaned in pain every few minutes, and even then, he was quiet. Wentworth had thought she had seen almost everything in this war so far. Bullet wounds, missing limbs, dead bodies torn apart. But nothing prepared her for the sight of her best friend on the ground, leg missing and nonsense spewing from his mouth as he struggled to move.

It wasn't until Guarnere showed up that she snapped out of it. He cursed, seeing the carnage. "Jesus Christ."

Wentworth pointed at Toye as she grabbed his left arm. "Bill, take his right arm. Careful of the leg. We've got to get him to cover before I can treat him."

Guarnere nodded silently, but did as he was told. With a heave, he lifted Toye with Wentworth, and they began to move him slowly, albeit lopsidedly. He murmured to Toye, "It's OK, Joe. We've got you buddy. Georgia is gonna save your ass."

Wentworth struggled on her side, attempting to drag Toye. "Come on, Joe. We need your help, sweetie. Keep pushing."

Toye tried to push with his left leg, but continued to mutter about getting his helmet, which was long gone. He ended up fighting them more than helping.

And then the blasts began again. Wentworth and Guarnere looked at each other in horror before renewing their effort to move Toye to the safety of a foxhole. Ahead of them, Compton was screaming to get to him, the sound of his voice lost in the exploding snow and trees.

"Gi, move! Let me take him," cried Guarnere. "It will be quicker!"

Giving up after a final tug on Toye's arm, Wentworth let go and let Guarnere pull on their friend. He was right. They were moving faster now, but she knew they could move even faster.

"Get to Buck!"

"I'm not leaving you, Bill!" she cried back, getting to the other side of Toye and lifting his one good leg under her armpit and trying to gently cup the other stump. The effect was immediate. Without Toye fighting them, Compton was getting closer and closer.

"Goddamn it, Wentworth!" he screamed, the rest of his effort lost in pulling on Toye. "Get your sweet ass in that foxhole or so help me God, I will…"

His threat was lost when another blast hit immediately next to them, blowing all three of them back into the snow as one, big and bloody heap.

* * *

"M-M-Medic!" screamed Compton after he crawled from the foxhole. He was blasted off his feet when the mortar hit. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally got back up again, but when he saw Toye, Guarnere and Wentworth on the ground, words left him.

He had no idea if his call for help even made it past his lips. His fingers let go of his helmet, and his knees buckled beneath him. He fell to the ground, his eyes never leaving the mess in front of his eyes.

Roe found them first. Although his breath escaped his lungs seeing the three of them, he immediately assessed their wounds and started on Toye first, whose bleeding needed to be controlled. He heard a sigh next to him.

"Eugene," murmured Wentworth, wincing as she sat up. Her eyes widened as she took in Toye, who was also coming around and to Guarnere to her left, still unconscious. Before Roe could ask if she was OK, with another wince, Wentworth crawled over to Guarnere.

"Bill," she croaked, brushing one hand on his face before moving down to his lower half. Her teeth clenched at the mess that used to be his right leg. Before he could wake up, she shot a syrette of morphine into his thigh and then got to work to stop the bleeding. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter open.

"Whatcha doing, doll?" he murmured as he watched her work above him. She tried to keep his eyes from traveling below his belt, but failed. With a glance and then a curse, they worked together to get him to sit up. "Fuckin' hell."

With a cry of effort, Wentworth tied a bandage tightly around his lower leg before moving to his thigh. "You're going to be OK, Bill."

"Course I am, sweetheart. I have an angel workin' on me."

Malarkey skidded to a stop. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he whispered, his eyes wide and unbelieving. With a wave from Roe, he helped Toye sit up, lighting up a cigarette for him.

"Jesus," rasped Toye, trying not to grab at his thigh and instead clenched snow into his fists. "What's a guy have to do to get killed around here?"

Wentworth ripped the packet of sulfa open with her teeth before sprinkling it onto Guarnere's wounds near the knee. "You shut your mouth, Joe," she yelled. "Don't make me come over there."

Lipton arrived. Always stoic and brave, it took him a moment to take in what he was seeing. Guarnere chucked his chin up to him. "Hey Lip. They got old Guarnere this time."

Then the medics arrived in a jeep. Wentworth waved them over. "Over here!" She turned to Roe. "Eugene, how bad is Joe?"

He looked up. "Guarnere should go first. I'm still working on Toye."

Wentworth nodded. "Lip, help me load him up, will ya?" She tried to stand, but fell back again. Lipton and the jeep drivers took over, safely lifting Guarnere into the jeep. As they passed Toye, he muttered, "Hey Joe, told ya I'd beat ya to the States." Toye only cursed him.

She crawled over to cradle his head in her lap. Roe was finishing up with the bandages and didn't need her. She caressed his face and hair. "Hey Joe," she murmured.

Toye looked up at her and tried to grin. "Hey dollface. Fancy seeing you here."

She gave him a watery smile as tears began to drop from her eyes. "You're going to be OK. Eugene's got you."

Toye's smile deepened as the next jeep arrived. "And I have you, too. I'm golden."

Luz walked up to Lipton, but the scene made him stop short. Lipton pulled him away to check on Compton together, who was still in the foxhole, his head in his hands.

Roe motioned for the drivers to come over. "Here! Take this man!"

Wentworth placed a kiss on Toye's forehead before they took him away. "I'll see you soon." And before Toye could respond, they began to raise him up into the stretcher. Roe hopped into the back of the vehicle, intent of going with them to the aid station.

With a sigh, Wentworth turned to stand. As soon as she was on her feet, they gave out again and she fell to her knees with a soft, pained "Oh!" Without any strength left, she landed on her side and into the snow. Her hand involuntarily reached out to try and smother the sudden pain.

"Georgia!" cried Luz. He and Lipton ran over to her, kneeling on the ground. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you hit?"

Wentworth grimaced before removing the hand from her left side. Her palm was deep crimson. Their eyes widened in horror. "Doc!" screamed Lipton. "Doc! Come back!"

Somehow, Roe heard him even as the jeep was driving quickly away. He ran and slid next to Lipton, pushing him aside. "Georgia? Georgia, it's Eugene. You're going to be alright." She attempted a smile, but instead passed out.

His hands worked her ruined coat open before sliding her tshirt up to show her left ribs. Beginning near her hip and working its way up and towards her back, a deep, angry slice was found, exposing tissue. The bright blood only seemed to make her alabaster skin glow in the snow.

Luz cursed, but his words stuttered. Lipton, keeping a level head, helped Roe with what he could, applying pressure with bandages until Roe was satisfied she could be moved. "Luz, radio in for another jeep." Luz didn't move, he couldn't only stare at the woman on the ground. "Now!" yelled Roe.

Breaking from his stupor, Luz ran away to find his radio. Within minutes, another jeep arrived and Wentworth was loaded into the vehicle, still out. Luz and Lipton watched as they drove away.

Lipton clapped Luz on the back. "Come on, George," he murmured. "Let's go see Buck."

Luz nodded, but he had no idea what he was agreeing to. The image of three of his friends gravely injured was something he couldn't wrap his head around. Shaking his head, clearing it, he finally woke up. "Lip, we gotta tell Reilly. And Heffron. They're closest with them."

Lipton nodded. "Once we see that Buck's OK, we can go together."

* * *

Telling Heffron that his Philly buddy was injured and wouldn't be coming back wasn't easy for Lipton, but it was something he had to do. But when he and Luz arrived to the foxhole where Reilly and Perconte were stationed, words left him. He always treated the women of Easy as any other soldier, but this was something different. He didn't know how the girl was going to react.

Sensing his struggle, Luz took charge. Reilly and Perconte were already staring at them in alarm, knowing something was wrong. Luz crouched to sit on his heels. "Fran," he began, before swallowing to try and wet his parched throat. "Georgia, Bill and Toye got hit. They're alive," he added quickly, making sure she knew that first. "But it's bad. They've already been sent to the aid station. I expect they'll be leaving for France or England soon."

Reilly was silent. She hadn't moved. Perconte tried to put a comforting arm around her, perturbed like the other two that she hadn't reacted at all, but before he could, she jumped from the foxhole and stalked quickly into the forest.

Luz turned to Perconte, his brown eyes pleading. "I'm sorry, Frank. I fucked up."

Perconte crawled from the foxhole and gave his friend a hug. "No, you did fine, George. She just needs some time. I'll go find her in a little bit." He clapped a hand on Lipton's shoulder. "You OK, Lip?"

Lipton gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Frank. Thanks."

All three of them turned to look into the forest in the direction that Reilly left. Perconte may have reassured Luz with his words, but he didn't fool himself. He was worried about her.


	25. Support Me, Support You

It took some time, but eventually Perconte found her sitting on a fallen tree trunk about fifty yards in from the line. He made his way to her and sat down without a word.

Reilly turned her face from him. "Go away, Frank."

Perconte sighed. "No, thanks. I think I'll stay here."

Anger flooded her. She stood up and faced him, her eyes flashing. "I said go away!"

He stood, innocently putting his hands in his pockets. He could feel the hurt radiating off her. He waited for her anger at the situation to subside.

His patient face and sad eyes only fueled her fire. With a cry, she placed both hands on his chest and shoved him hard, but only made him stagger back a little. With another cry, she did it again. "Get away from me!" The third cry became strangled in her throat and she gasped. "Don't you fucking get it?"

When she tried to push off him again, he grabbed her wrists only to stop her for a moment, but she snatched them away again. "Get what, Franny?" he asked calmly.

She turned from him, but he didn't miss the sob that escaped her. After hesitating a moment, he walked up to her and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, but the violent side of her was beginning to fade. He tried again, and she let him.

"Are you stupid, Perco?" she rasped, tears welling in her throat. "Or just blind?" Her body began to shake as she finally gave into her sorrow. Images of her parents began to mix in with newer faces. Tabitha. Wentworth. Guarnere. Toye. Her fallen family. And then Liebgott, Luz and Perconte. Her closest friends, not yet taken. _Just wait_.

He squeezed her shoulder with his hand and waited for her to continue. Finally, she turned to face him, her cheeks free of tears, but her eyes red and brimming. Her voice broke. "Please go away, Frank," she whispered.

Perconte stepped forward and cupped a hand on her cheek. "Tell me why."

Reilly couldn't help it, she leaned into his touch, but she kept her eyes on his instead of closing them. She would give anything to be asleep right now, to be dreaming instead of living reality. "I can't lose you, too."

He clenched his teeth and swallowed hard before gently pulling her towards him. When he wrapped his arms around her, that was the final straw. She broke down.

She sobbed into his chest, the pain from the last several weeks that she tried to keep hidden became fresh and raw. All her frustration at Dike, all her guilt for failing Tabitha, all her fear of giving into weakness came rushing at her at once. And now her friends wounded, almost blown to pieces. It was too much. She tried to push him away again, but he held on tightly.

She tried one more time, feebly. "Please go, Frank." She hiccuped. "Don't you see? I'm no good for you. I only get those close to me hurt or even killed."

Perconte squeezed his eyes shut when he heard that. Running a hand over her hair repeatedly, he pulled back so that he could look her in the eyes. "That's not true, sweetheart," he murmured. "They aren't dead. Didn't you hear, George? They're alive." He cleared his throat. "And none of it is your fault. Not their injuries. Not your parents' deaths. Nothing."

Reilly shook her head, disagreeing. "I don't deserve any of you. I never dreamt I'd find friends when I enlisted." Her voice cracked again. "I never dreamt I'd find my family again. I don't deserve it."

Perconte shook his head, at a loss for words. "How can you think such a thing, Franny?" She opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her. "I don't know who put such ideas in your head, and honestly, unless they're in Belgium so I can kick their ass, I don't care. Because they're wrong."

His eyes skimmed over her face and he brushed back her unruly hair from her eyes. Sighing, he said, "Whatever that person or persons said to you or whatever they did to you -" he swallowed hard at the thought - "they don't matter. What only matters is who you are."

Steeling himself not to kiss away her tears, he took another breath and hugged her to his chest again. "And you are the best person I know. You're strong and kind and you laugh at my jokes." This remark earned him a shaky giggle. Grinning, he continued. "And you have this amazing heart. You'd do anything for a friend."

Reilly took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat before pulling back to look at him again, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. Biting her lip, she attempted a smile. "If I didn't know you, I'd call you a liar, Perconte."

He didn't smile back. Cupping her cheek again, his voice became stern. "I'll never lie to you."

It took a long time, but finally she nodded. Slinging her arms around his neck, she squeezed him close. "God, I love you, Frank," she whispered in his ear.

Perconte closed his eyes, trying not to pretend she said those words to him in a different way, with another meaning. "I love you, too, Fran."

* * *

Reilly walked back with Perconte, making sure she let go of his hand when they arrived back at camp in case Dike was around. She turned to leave him in search of Luz, but stopped. Taking a deep breath, she said with a sad smile, "I was right about one thing, Frank. I don't deserve you." And before he could say anything in return, she made her way over to Luz, who was just finishing up a spot-on impression of everyone's favorite CO to Muck, Malarkey and Penkala.

When he saw her, he excused himself from them and walked with her. "Hey, chickadee," he murmured cautiously. "Are you alright?" He took in her red and puffy eyes.

With a smile, she leaned up on her tippy toes and wrung her arms around his neck and into a hug. After a moment of surprise, Luz smiled and hugged her back.

With a kiss on the cheek, she pulled back and looped an arm through his. "I will be. Thanks, George. And sorry for running away before."

Luz waved his free hand, which held its token cigarette. "Don't mention it, kid. I'm just glad you're OK. We heard from the battalion aid station. They're stabilized. Looks like they're heading to rehab in England at the first chance."

Reilly nodded, taking this in. "Good. That's good."

"Toye and Guarnere's war is over, but Gigi might make it back to us."

"That poor hospital staff. Those three together, no doubt bored and whiney?" she whistled. "Yikes."

Luz grinned. "Agreed. We're safer in this frozen tundra."

* * *

Over the next few days, Easy began successfully clearing the forest around Foy. They all knew this was in preparation of the eventual attack on the town. The fact that they easily overtook the woods gave them hope that the battle would be just as easy.

Mortar strikes became a daily endurance as the enemy turned more and more aggressive, knowing they were coming soon. Reilly stayed close to Liebgott, Luz, and Perconte, her remaining close friends. She rotated staying in their foxholes, trying to keep up good spirits.

Truth was, she was embarrassed about her reaction after Toye, Guarnere and Wentworth were hit. She had thought after the last two years, training by both the Army and SOE, that she was past any weakness. She tried to remember Perconte's words whenever she felt down. She put all remaining effort into cheering those around her.

This became especially hard after Muck and Penkala were hit. There weren't even bodies to transport back home or bury. Luz witnessed the strike.

There wasn't much she could do for Malarkey, their closest friend. Lipton made sure to stay with him as much as possible, but whenever anyone tried to speak to him or get him to eat, he only stared into space, lost in his own thoughts. Reilly tried to see past the shell of the man in front of them, but the vacant look in his eyes haunted her dreams.

Liebgott, Perconte and Reilly worked on Luz. Although worming his way into the hearts of everyone in Easy, Muck and Penkala were close friends of his. Reilly tried to soothe his nightmares every night. He would jump and shout in his sleep, a cold sweat beading on his forehead.

A few more days passed, and Luz began to seem like his old self again, cracking jokes and impersonating Dike. Reilly was pleased to see the change again, but it came just in time for her to leave again.

Martin jogged up to her, Perconte and Luz. "Fran, there's a radio transmission in for you. Winters asked me to get you."

She felt Luz and Perconte still next to her. She smiled at Martin. "Thanks, Johnny. I'll get going now." Martin nodded and left.

Reilly turned to her friends. "Save me some rancid ass beans?"

Her attempt at humor worked on Luz. He smiled widely. "Absolutely, kid. You can even have mine."

Perconte was still frowning. She tried to get him to smile, and only somewhat succeeded before needing to go.

She found Winters with Nixon under an overhang in between Easy and Fox companies. They stopped their conversation to greet her and stand. "Hey Fran," said Nixon, grinning. "Looks like you're about to become popular again."

Reilly grinned back. "Always an adventure, sir."

Winters motioned to the radio nearby. "We'll leave you to have some privacy, but I wanted to let you know that Easy is moving into Foy in two days, weather permitting. I'm assuming your call has something to do with it."

Reilly nodded her thanks and they walked away. Putting the earpiece up, she murmured a hello.

A new voice replied with a new quote, standard when the operative changes, "To be prepared for war is one of the most effective ways of preserving peace."

Reilly, trying not to show her surprise at hearing this stranger's voice, replied instantly, "Know thy self, know thy enemy."

"Your regiment is moving on Foy in two days," said the woman's nasal voice immediately. "You will be surrounding the town. Before this happens, we need you to steal intelligence from the Germans. We believe that they have information inside about prisoners. If you try and steal it during the attack, they will likely try and destroy it before you can get to it. That's why you need to go in the night before."

Reilly swallowed, unsure what to say. This was unlike any mission she has had before. "Will I be undercover?"

"Yes. If you're apprehended, knowledge of your military involvement would only hurt the plan."

Reilly's eyes widened at her harsh tone. _And me too._

Before she could think of another question, the woman continued. "This may take you several hours, so an overnight stay is a must. Once you've acquired the paperwork, find a safe place and wait for your regiment to take the town."

"And if they don't?"

The woman paused. "Find your way out with the papers."

Reilly sighed, sick and tired of her abrupt and lacking answers. "Any idea where the paperwork could be? The town isn't small."

"None. But I recommend trying public buildings. They tend to have more offices."

Reilly snorted silently. _And more krauts_.`

The woman became impatient. "Any more questions?"

"None," Reilly repeated her words back to her. _Bitch,_ she added silently.

"Then you'll see us when you've gotten the papers." And with a click, she hung up.

Reilly blinked several times before putting down the radio piece. Trying to wrap her head around what she just heard, she stood and walked back to Easy. _Well, hell._

* * *

 _January 12, 1945_

"You have got to be shittin' me."

Reilly immediately pulled her OD pants back on in an attempt to stay warm, even under the skirt of the hunter green dress she wore again. Back in September, the dress was cozy, even if it was annoying because of its shortness. Now it provided no cover beyond her knees.

After pulling on Tabitha's sweater, her chest was warm, but her bare legs almost froze together when her knees knocked and hit one another. _Jesus Christ_. The only other clothing she had with her was the thermal, tight outfit from Antwerp. _If that doesn't read 'spy,' I don't know what does._ The long sleeved shirt was useless with the dress, but she looked at the pants.

 _They could pass for black nylons_ , she thought desperately to herself. _They have to._ Trying it out, she wiggled in her foxhole, pulling off the OD pants once again and slipping on the black pair. Liebgott stood guard outside in case anyone came looking for her and got a show instead.

"Lieb," she called. "I need an opinion."

He pulled back the tarp and immediately smirked. "Can't even trust you to dress yourself."

Reilly huffed, annoyed. "Am I passable at least?"

Liebgott hopped down into the foxhole and looked her over. He took her feminine boots off, smacking her hand away when she tried to intervene. Taking another pair of woolen socks from his pocket, he put them on her feet over her pair, and rolled them down several times to the ankle.

With the boots back on, his eyes raked over her legs. If it was anyone else other than Liebgott, Reilly may have blushed from his intense stare, but she only sighed, waiting.

He nodded to himself. "Take off the sweater." She gave him a look before obeying, immediately chattering in the cold. With another smirk, he turned his back. "Unzip the dress and bring it down to your hips. Roll it inside the pants at the waist until it feels OK."

Reilly cocked an eyebrow, but silently continued with his directions, the dog tags on her chest immediately frosting over. Surprisingly, the dress felt secure, the skirt going down to almost her ankles. The wind didn't make its way through the fabric.

"OK, next."

"You can at least get the rest, doll. Jesus."

Reilly rolled her eyes, but pulled on the thermal shirt and then the sweater, the wool on her body warming her instantly. She sighed in relief. "You're a genius, Lieb."

Liebgott turned back around, figuring it was safe. "Care to say that again?"

Reilly rolled her eyes again, but smiled. "How did you know how to do any of that? You made me a goddamn skirt!"

He smirked before climbing from the foxhole and holding out a hand to help her out. "I've got three sisters. During the depression, they figured out ways to stretch their clothing. I was bound to pick up on somethin'."

She nodded and smiled. "Lucky me."

They made their way towards the center of camp, thankfully not running into Dike, the very last thing she needed, especially in a skirt. The sun was almost done setting. She would be leaving soon.

To her surprise, a line of soldiers was waiting to say goodbye to her. Luz was in front. He shrugged, grinning. "I may have let the cat outta the bag that you were leaving again."

Reilly grinned back. "Can't trust you with anything, Luz." She leaned in and gave him a big hug. "Stay outta trouble, OK? I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could reply, he was pushed away. Martin and Randleman came next, followed by Heffron and Garcia, and even Malarkey, who seemed to resemble a little of his old self as he gave her a quick hug. "Come back to us, Franny."

Liegbott managed to sneak in there next. "Yeah, from wherever the fuck you say you're going this time."

Reilly rolled her eyes. "I didn't. I'll leave this one to your imagination. Your dirty, dirty imagination." He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows, no doubt already scheming.

Finally, Perconte stood nearby. "Walk you back?" He motioned towards the headquarters, when he knew, in fact, she would be moving forward towards the town instead.

She smiled and nodded. After a few more hugs from the men, she and Perconte began to walk towards the woods. After a few minutes and some tree cover, they turned to the left and back towards the railroad tracks near Foy.

Stopping him at a safe distance, she grabbed his hand. "This is good, Perco."

Perconte frowned. It was getting more and more difficult to tell her goodbye, even though he knew he'd see her tomorrow. Seeing his expression, she tried to smile, but she felt the same. "Come on, Frank. Are you going to wish me luck?"

He sighed before pulling her into a hug, his lips immediately pressing against her forehead. Murmuring against her skin, he said, "I hope you don't need luck."

Reilly froze at first when she felt his lips, but she immediately kicked herself. _What's wrong with you, girl? You kiss one another all the time._ Thinking back, she realized she was the one that usually kissed his cheek. The only time she could remember him returning the gesture was the last time they said goodbye. Her cheeks burned once again.

Mentally shaking herself out of her own thoughts, she sighed, relieving the tension in her shoulders. "Wish me luck, anyway?"

Perconte pulled back. With a sad smile, he acquiesced. "Good luck, Fran."


	26. To Give In

Despite her makeshift and ridiculous outfit, Reilly was surprisingly warm. _Tomorrow when I see Lieb, I'll have to thank him again._

The journey to the edge of town was a short one. Reilly shimmied up a tree, one of the last not blown to bits, to survey the buildings and to decide her next move. _Could use that luck, Perco, if it can help me find what I need in the first place I look._

There were several houses nearest to her, but she had a feeling that the rude woman on the radio was correct - any headquarters would be inside the center of town.

With a sigh, she made her way down the pine again, her next destinations the church and the post office nearest to her. If those didn't play out, she'd go to the Mayor's offices, which held a few floors of rooms before leading up to apartments.

The night was inky black. Reilly didn't worry about camouflage. Nature was doing that for her. She focused on keeping silent, knowing the enemy was on edge.

Reilly came to the outer line of town and hid behind a monument. Listening, distant voices in German peppered the town square. Her eyes focused to the moving shapes in front of her, watching the patrol march back and forth.

When they rounded the bend again, she ran to the side door of the church, which was thankfully open. _Love that Christian hospitality._ Sneaking into the vestibule, she froze, waiting to hear for more sounds. The church was silent, but it wasn't empty.

Sleeping kraut soldiers lied lazily about on the pews. Her eyes adjusted to the new light of the candles before studying everything she could through the small window. Nothing of interest. Before leaving, she looked inside the nearby sacristy, just to make sure it wasn't being utilized outside the local pastor. Still nothing. She left without sound.

The post office was thankfully dark. Reilly didn't know if this was a good sign or bad sign since maybe the Germans didn't work late into the night like the Allies. It turned out to be no dice for her after a quick wiggle through an unlocked window and an even quicker tour through the small building.

With a knowing sigh, she knew what she had to do. The town center was filled with white-clad Germans, and the Mayor's house stood directly in the middle. Running to hide in a darkened corner of a partially collapsed building, Reilly waited and watched.

She determined that there were three patrols going on with a smattering of officers coming and going from barracks nearby. Only the odd soldier weaved in and out of the main building, the time nearing two in the morning. They entered and exited only through the double wide glass front door.

She took a chance and scampered to another hiding hole on the other side of town to view the rear side of the structure. Here was much quieter. Only one of the patrols walked by every few minutes, and no one entered the building from the back door.

Reaching into a secret pocket on the inside of her boot, Reilly fished out her lock picking set of tools. Grasping them tightly in one hand, she took a breath when the patrolman rounded the corner before running up the back stairs and to the door. Sure enough, it was locked.

With the two picks squeezed into the lock of the door, Reilly chewed on her lip and tried to embrace her training from over a year ago. She had eventually mastered unlocking several types of barriers, but she wasn't the best at the task. With a pang, she remembered Hannah, the quiet girl who was turned out to be a force when met with a barricade. Reilly hoped she was still alive.

Suddenly, she heard a crunch of frozen earth under the weight of a boot. Unable to leave her place, her small frame tucked into the shadows of the door frame, lucky for a new moon. The soldier passed by without noticing her or the picks in the lock.

With a huge, silent sigh of relief, it took Reilly only a few more moments of work before the lock popped open with a _ping!_ The sound felt like it echoed throughout the town. She slipped inside before the patrolman returned.

Hunched, she ran to a darkened closest, whose door was partially open, wide enough for her to sneak inside. Placing the tools back into her boot, her eyes watched down the hall and her ears opened to any sound beyond her own heartbeat.

A creaking sounded over her head. Light footsteps paced the room on the southside upstairs, and she heard a soft conversation in German. Straining her ears, she picked up on two voices. Then another creak of floorboards down the downstairs hallway. At least one person inside the study, but no voices. With a swallow, she knew she had to move before more joined them.

Reilly began with the dark room across from her. Nobody was inside, but neither was anything of value. It seemed to be a lounge, empty liquor bottles strewn around simple wooden chairs. With a shiver, she noticed a noose lying on the ground. _I don't even want to know_.

To the next room, also empty, but she found a few papers in German. She took them, not sure if they held anything worthwhile. Tucking them under the tight shirt around her middle, she continued down the hallway.

At the room with at least one man inside, she paused outside its door. Her ears picked up on another new sound, the squeak of springs in a couch and a sigh as the man laid down. Ducking into the second dark room again, Reilly waited.

She let a half an hour pass and his snores to grow before moving back to the door. Silently, she turned the knob and entered the room, careful to leave the door open partially for a quick getaway. She knew she wouldn't be inside long, or at least she hoped.

Tiptoeing to the desk across the room and near the window, Reilly took turns glancing at the papers there and back to the sleeping man nearby. His deep breathing didn't change. He was out. Her eyes caught on a list of names, many of them French and English, as well as a crude drawing of a map. _Bingo._

Gathering the papers as quietly as she could, she sucked in her stomach again before rolling up her sweater and top. Adding the new additions to the growing pile around her middle, she rolled the fabric back down again, steadying everything in place.

Reilly turned her back on the entrance, facing the man. Slowly moving backward, her eyes remained wide and alert, but she didn't feel the presence of the man behind her until she hit his body.

Gasping, she turned and looked at the young soldier, his eyes wide in shock. He grasped the front of her sweater in a tight fist, pulling her close, dragging her to him on the toes of her boots. " _Wer zum Teufel bist du?_ (Who the fuck are you?)" he demanded in German. His loud voice woke the man on the couch, who jumped up.

The half-asleep soldier turned to his friend. " _Was zur Hölle, Fischer? Was denkst du, bringt einen breiten hier hinein?_ (What the hell, Fischer? What are you thinking bringing a broad in here?)"

Before Fischer could respond, Reilly held up her hands innocently. " _S'il vous plaît_ (Please)," she begged in French, her voice small and her eyes wide and innocent. " _S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir._ (Please let me go.)"

Fischer's eyes narrowed before responding in rusty French. "What are you doing here, girl?"

Reilly gulped, allowing tears to shine in her eyes, her expression wild. _Play them, girl. See if these krauts have any goddamn heart._ "A man forced me and my family from our home in Noville. He took me from them and brought me here."

The other man grinned, also understanding her. "Was his name Koch?" Not waiting for her answer, he turned to Fischer. "He's been rounding up local girls for our entertainment. Asshole is probably out drunk again." He turned back to Reilly, cupping her bottom with his hand. "Belgian girls do have some ass, he was right."

Reilly's eyes widened at his words and hands. _Definitely no heart for you then, jackass_. Fischer let go of her shirt but pushed her on the ground when she tried to run to the door. Her eyes were pleading. "Please. Please, don't hurt me. Let me go and I'll never breathe a word of this to anyone."

The two men smirked dangerously. Fischer traced the top of his lip with his tongue. "I look forward to you telling all of my company what we did to you, bitch. I look forward to seeing the jealousy in their eyes." They both slowly stalked towards her.

Reilly took a deep breath, the act over. _I gave you a chance. You've blown it_. Quickly, she looked around the room while they prowled towards her, one on each of her sides. Crawling backwards on her feet and hands, she hit the desk again, and stood. Trying to be discrete, her fingers searched for anything that could pass for a weapon.

Finally, her left hand found the long, cold metal of a letter opener. She tried her best not to grin. The only thing she needed to do now was wait.

The man from the couch got to her first on the right side, unable to resist the first taste. Disgusted, she allowed him to lean in towards her, placing a hot hand on her hip. "Don't worry, _mademoiselle_. I'll try to be gentle."

Fischer snorted. "I won't."

The second man leaned in closer, and that's when Reilly struck. Grabbing the object with her left hand, she thrust it hard into the side of his neck with all her might, aiming for the artery. He cried out in pain, fingers pawing at the foreign metal. Before either of them could react from their surprise, she reached down into her boot again and jammed both lock picking tools into his eyes, effectively distracting him from his neck.

This allowed her to retrieve the letter opener and cause the blood to begin spurting from his wound, slowly killing him. He fell to his hands and knees, his cries sure to alert anyone else in the building.

Moving fast, Reilly used his back as leverage and kicked off, jumping towards Fischer, makeshift knife in hand. His eyes widened a moment before she dove, but his reflexes weren't bad. He shoved her from him, but Reilly rolled, tucking to go between the large space between his legs when she struck again. She hit the atery in his thigh before rolling away again.

Smirking, she watched him fall. Indulging herself, she thrust the weapon again into his groin. _Don't worry, I won't be gentle either._

She watched him for a moment more before turning to go. Instead of the freedom of the doorway and her escape, she met the butt of a rifle at her temple instead. The force immediately knocked her onto her back hard, the wind being taken from her lungs. With a groan, she turned onto her side, unable to stand before everything went dark.

* * *

Reilly opened her eyes blearily and groaned. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, causing her head to pound.

She felt immediately that her wrists were bound on her lap. Testing them, she could move them about a foot in front of her chest before realizing they were tied to another rope around her waist. _Brilliant_. She recognized the cable of what used to be the noose in the lounge, the loop lying innocently on the ground by her feet.

"Glad you could join me," said a new voice in English.

Reilly turned her eyes towards him, not sure how she missed his towering body before. With another groan, she murmured, " _Je ne comprends pas, monsieur_ (I don't understand, sir)."

The officer smiled and sat down across from her. Her eyes widened when she saw the "SS" on the collar of his jacket. "I forgot, miss," he replied in French, "you only speak French, or that's at least what Fischer told me before he died." His eyes narrowed. "I must say, that's a very strange accent you have."

"Small village near Noville, sir. Farmers."

He smiled dangerously again. "Even if I believed that, it seems quite unlikely that an innocent girl could fight the way you have," the officer murmured. "And steal what you have." He held up the papers that he must have pulled from under her sweater.

Standing, he moved to walk behind her, immediately arresting her movements. Her eyes tried to follow him, but the ropes didn't allow her to twist in the chair. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "And even then, if I believed you to be an innocent country girl that happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, somehow in possession of illegal papers, these would have told a different story."

With a rough hand, he reached down under the collar of her sweater and shirt. With a hiss, she tried to move away from him, but he wasn't interested in feeling her. His fingers grasped something else. With her eyes wide and a gasp, he pulled her dog tags from under the fabric, and laid them back down on top of her garments.

With a satisfied smile, he sat back down again. "So, Frances Reilly of Pittsburg, New Hampshire, USA, I'm going to ask you this once - what regiment are you from and what are you doing here without them?"

Reilly's heart, which was hammering before, slowed down. _Well, at least I don't need to die someone I'm not_. She glared at him. "Fuck off," she said in English.

The man laughed maniacally, slapping his hands together. "You know," he replied, also in English. "I figured a woman in the military needed to be crass, but you have surprised me once again, _liebling_."

Reilly only curled a lip at him but was silent.

The laughter left his face all at once. "Not up to playing? Fine." He stood once again, looming over her. "I don't care much who you're with. I know it must be Army, you damn leeches are everywhere, but I'm curious on why you're alone. Maybe you're an officer? Surveying my men before your attack?"

His fingers brushed through her hair and she tried not to gag when his warm, rotten breath hit her nose. "Or perhaps you're one of those lovely secret operatives I've read about." He peered at her, his head to the side. "You do seem to fit the description." He leaned in closer to her. "Although you're not the prettiest thing I've seen during this war. I've found many other, and not-so-willing women much more beautiful. Lucky for you."

Reilly lashed out, her hands going for his throat, but he was just out of reach. Laughing jovially, he clucked his tongue. "Now, now, pet, leave that dirty job to the men."

In a flash, his hands were on her throat, his long arms keeping her body a safe distance from him. His fingers squeezed her air passage tightly before letting go again, causing her eyes to bug wide. He did this several times, crushing her ability to breathe before allowing her to sputter again. Her vision began to twist. She started to panic.

"Tell me, _liebling_ , and I'll end it quick."

With the last ounce of fight in her, Reilly threw the back of her chair against the floor in hopes of taking him off guard and cracking her skull against his. It didn't work.

Laughing again, he took the opportunity to straddle her chest, his fingers closing in again on her throat. "Your choice. Remember that as you die."

Good on his word, he slowly began to kill her. Reilly felt like she was drowning, her memories rushing back to the last time she felt this way, at the hands of another terrible man. _This is so much worse_.

A powerful darkness pressed against her ribs, choking any life left inside, but then he'd alleviate his hold on her. She couldn't gain a deep breath, just shallow gasps that turned out to work against her, only prolonging her suffering. She was so cold. The only warmth was in her lungs, burning with a fire that could only mean she must be in hell.

The fire quickly made its way to her throat, dissolving any last efforts to cry out for help. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and landed like mines into her hair, but she couldn't feel them anymore.

Her fingers at first tried to claw at him, attempting to find anything that could hurt him, but as sheer panic began to roll in, she only tried to frantically claw his fingers from her throat in a last effort to live, but it was no good. He only laughed, even as his blood mixed with hers - he laughed. If the pain in her chest wasn't so great, she would have felt her fingernails tear.

And then, her fingers feebly moved, barely fighting. Her slowing heartbeat thudded dully in her ears, as well as a distant _pop! pop! pop!_

Finally, thankfully, her struggle was over. His fingers maintained their hold, and she heard him chuckle gleefully.

Slowly, she laid down her hands, bloodied from the fight. Her lungs tried to deflate, but only stilled after a long moment. Reilly looked at the ceiling, no longer caring, only wishing for death. She couldn't even feel his hands on her neck anymore. The pain was gone.

She gave in.


	27. Imprinted

**I hope everyone had a happy holiday! Thank you for continuing to read my tale. Reviews make wonderful belated Christmas gifts! :)**

* * *

 _January 13, 1945_

 _Foy, Belgium_

It was mayhem. First platoon was stuck behind a hen house, and they just received orders from Dike to go on a flanking mission alone. Martin gritted his teeth, but obeyed. He had no other options.

Sending out two of his soldiers to begin the attack, one was instantly hit and killed. The other was Perconte, who was quickly joined by Randleman. Perconte moved to raise his rifle and shoot, but was hit by a sniper in the backside, cursing. Randleman pushed him under the small fence to safety.

Martin led the rest of the men to the other side of the fence, Liebgott by his hip. He peered over to the men across from them. "OK, Perco?" he called.

Perconte cursed again. "They shot me in my ass, Martin!"

First platoon was stuck. They were sitting ducks by themselves. With only the radio in to connect to Lipton and Luz, they had no other help.

Then suddenly they were given word - Speirs of Dog company was taking over, and Martin didn't think he had even been so happy to hear Luz's voice through the radio announcing the news.

First platoon headed straight into the town with the rest of Easy, and together they began to take Foy. If Martin didn't see it with his own eyes, he would never have believed Speirs running across the square, all alone, to connect with I Company. And when he questioned it even then, Speirs did it again, running back to Easy, the enemy hardly even shooting at him. Both sides were in shock.

"Jesus Christ," cursed Liebgott, his eyes following the mad man.

Martin nodded. "You said it, Joe." He turned towards the town. "Come on. We've got to clear the buildings." He pointed to Randleman and Garcia. "Bull, get Frank outta here! Then meet us in the center of town." Randleman nodded and he began to pull Perconte back behind the hen house.

Liebgott and a few others followed Martin through the town. First overtaking a few apartments, they headed next to the large, main building in the center of town.

Using the butt of his rifle, Liebgott smashed the glass of the double front doors open and Martin threw in a grenade. They braced themselves for the blast and then pushed inside. Two enemy soldiers were slumped on the ground, dizzy from the grenade, but Liebgott immediately put an end to them.

First heading to the left, they cleared a large office, surprised to find two krauts already dead inside, large pools of blood surrounding their bodies. Martin and Liebgott looked curiously at one another before moving back down the hall.

There were a few doors there, only one closed at the end. With a nod from Martin, Liebgott kicked the door open. Beyond some empty liquor bottles and a few chairs, there was only one more thing inside - an overturned chair and a small woman tied to it. Before they could do more than widen their eyes and breathe a curse, a huge kraut jumped from behind the door, stupidly only a knife in his hand. Reacting, Martin shot him in the chest, before the man could move towards them, his gleaming eyes shutting against the pain. He fell again to the ground, dead.

Liebgott came to first. Running to her side, he cried, "Franny! Oh, God. Franny! Wake up!"

Martin blinked at her still form, her face white, before screaming to the others behind them. "Clear the upstairs. No prisoners!" Running to the front door, his feet crunching on broken glass, he screamed, "Medic!" He ran back to Liebgott and Reilly. She looked the same.

Liebgott shakily took his knife from its holder and cut the ropes from her wrists and from her waist. His fingers played with the purplish marks on her throat before brushing her hair back from her still face. "Fran, you've got to wake up." She didn't respond. Her eyelids didn't flutter and her chest didn't move. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he shook her. "Reilly, wake up! You've got to wake up!"

Martin tried to pull Liebgott from her, but he held on tight, screaming, the sound like a knife to the gut. Angry tears splashed his eyes as he continued to violently shake her, but to no avail. Luckily, Roe arrived in that moment.

He slid to her other side, taking Liebgott's hands from her body calmly, the man instantly obeying the medic and pulled back. "What happened?"

Martin shook his head. "We found her like that, Doc. There was a kraut in here with her, but she hasn't moved." Liebgott remained silent now, his lips white and his eyes glassy.

Roe laid his ear against her chest and his fingers looked for a pulse on her neck. His eyes latched onto the emerging fingerprints on her flesh. Pulling back up, he rubbed a fist hard against her sternum. "Come on, Fran." He pushed harder, compressing onto her chest every so often. Roe began to feel the all-too familiar dread building from the bottom of his stomach.

Frowning when she didn't respond, he took a deep breath before leaning up and pressing his lips against hers, blowing air down her throat.

Martin's eyes widened. "What are you doing, Doc?"

"A Dutch Resistence nurse told me about how they sometimes try and blow air into drowning victims' lungs. They had found success with it near the Rhine," Roe murmured, his knuckles kneading hard into her chest, knowing she'd be left with bone bruises, but desperate to wake her. Her pulse was so weak, and she wasn't breathing.

Tilting her head back this time, he leaned up and blew air again into her mouth, encouraged when he saw her lungs inflate in her chest. He blew in another breath. He felt her pulse again. It hadn't strengthened. Liebgott began begging again, but this time with God.

Before Roe could push his knuckles to compress her chest again, Reilly made all three men jump in fright as she took in a deep, gasping breath, her eyes opening wide with terror.

No one had a chance to breathe in relief, because in the next moment, she backed herself up into the corner, her legs pushing the carpet feebly, boots flying everywhere. Fingernails clawed at her neck, breaking the skin. She gasped and cried, her eyes wild. The guttural noises coming from her seemed to die in her chest, but that didn't stop her from screaming.

Liebgott's eyes widened in shock, and he tried to stop her hands from their attack on herself. "Fran," he cried, but she pulled her fingers from his with a feral hiss. He reared back, silent, his jaw dropped.

Reilly began to hyperventilate. She couldn't hear anything besides her own pounding heart. She couldn't see anything through the thick tears in her eyes. She couldn't feel anything beyond the fire in her throat and chest. And the panic. She only knew the panic.

Roe reacted first. Scooting towards her slowly on his knees, he didn't try and stop her violent hands on her throat. Instead he gently placed his hands on either side of her face, dragging her eyes to meet his. In his soothing Cajun voice, he murmured softly to her, "Franny." She tried to pull away from him. He pulled her back. "Franny," he repeated. "It's Eugene. You're OK. We're here. You're going to be OK." He tried not to wince as she fought against him, her body bucking to try and get away. He held on.

Slowly, she began to return to herself. Her eyes connected with his and her fingernails finally stopped trying to pry imaginary fingers from her windpipe. Her breathing became deeper. The fire didn't leave her chest.

Roe nodded, encouraging her. "That's right. It's Eugene. Liebgott and Martin are here too. We've got you, _cherie_. You're going to be alright."

Finally, Reilly nodded weakly back, believing him. She opened her mouth and tried to say his name, but only breath came out.

Roe shook his head. "Don't try to speak. We're going to take care of you." He pulled away, his heart breaking a bit when her hands tried to keep hold on him. He stood and looked down at Liebgott and Martin. "I'm going to get a stretcher for her. We need to get her to the aid station now," he murmured, hoping she didn't hear him.

And then as she watched him go, her shield, she broke down. The past few hours came rushing back at her all at once. Panic began to set in. Air didn't seem to want to come into her lungs again.

Liebgott, finally waking from his shock, pulled her to him, careful not to scare her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest and between his knees. "I've got you, Franny. No one is going to hurt you again. I've got you."

Reilly sobbed into his chest, her cries nearly silent, any resemblance of her voice getting caught in the fire of her throat. The only noise in the room was her ragged breathing, gasps still struggling to get air in. She couldn't trust that the ability would be available to her forever.

Martin only watched, his face twisted in pain. Eventually, Roe reappeared, and the three of them carried her outside when it was clear the battle had been won.

* * *

Liebgott tried to push his way into the church, a wild look in his eyes, his rifle clenched tightly in his hands. Luz saw this and caught him before he could get inside and to the German prisoners.

"Whoa, Lieb! Hold on there," he cried, pushing his friend back on the shoulders. "Where's the fire?"

Liebgott didn't look at him, but growled out his answer. "Let me in there, George. They need to pay for what they did."

Luz pushed him back again, farther. "And they will, Joe, but let's not get extreme. We conquered the town. I think their peaceful surrender is enough payment for now."

Liebgott's eyes finally flashed to Luz. They glinted dangerously. "They need to pay for what they did to Fran." He tried to push forward again, the veins on the back of his hand popping out as he gripped the gun tighter. Images of her were still fresh in his mind. The color of the skin on her throat burned in his eyes.

Luz pushed him hard this time, his stomach dropping. "What do you mean?" Liebgott didn't answer at first. "Joe? Tell me." His voice got higher, dread sneaking in. "Is she dead? Tell me, Joe. Tell me if she's dead."

Liebgott finally let out the breath he was holding and lowered his weapon. "No, she ain't dead." He took pity on Luz, his face softening. "Fran is alive." He sneered at the church door. "It wasn't for their lack of trying though."

Luz had to bully the details from him, until finally both men were speechless and exhausted. The fight in Liebgott went out. He sat with his head in his hands. "Wait til you see her, George." His voice cracked. "She's broken. You can see the goddamn fingerprints that fucking kraut left on her neck. His fingerprints!"

Luz didn't know what to say. He couldn't picture the strong, resilient girl that flashed a smile at Sobel from on top of Currahee in full gear, even as her body shut down, as anything close to broken.

"Johnny is going to tell Lip. I didn't trust myself not to say something stupid in front of the NCOs," added Liebgott.

Luz took another deep breath. "Does Frank know?" Liebgott shook his head. Luz sighed, running a hand through his hair. "OK, I'll find him. He's probably on his way to the aid station for his own wound." Luz paused before hugging his friend to his side. "Just breathe for me OK? With Perco and Fran on the mend, I'll need someone to keep me entertained." This earned him a small smile from Liebgott, his feeble effort for humor a success.

* * *

Martin sighed, running a hand over his tired face. "I thought she was dead, Lip. I honestly thought she was dead."

Luz shifted uncomfortably next to him. He had found them first, unable to locate Perconte. "But you said Doc said she was OK. She's going to be fine, right?" Martin had just finished replaying the details of when they found her, which only varied slightly from what Liebgott told him. Martin left out the cursing.

Martin shrugged. "I hope so. God, I can't get her reaction outta my head. I've never seen anyone so…"

They froze when they saw Randleman carrying Perconte on his back, coming towards them.

"You hit bad, Perconte?" asked Lipton, breaking the silence.

Perconte smiled into a grimace. "A beautiful wound, Lip." He motioned to his rear end. "Shot me right through my ass."

"Well, hang tough." Lipton tried to give him an encouraging smile. Luz and Martin were still silent.

"Hey Sarge?" added Perconte. "Is it true about Dike?" Lipton nodded. "Thank God for small mercies, right guys?" Lipton sighed but nodded again.

Perconte turned to the silent pair. "Johnny, you see Franny anywhere?"

Martin opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. Her terror repeated again in his head, and he knew he'd be dreaming about it tonight. Any strength he had left was gone; he didn't know how to break the news to her best friend.

Luz clapped him on the back, before turning to Perconte. "Let's go get you on a stretcher, Frank. Give Bull a breather."

Perconte only stared at Martin, a rock of dread dropping into his stomach. "Johnny?"

Martin sighed but nodded, trying to look reassuring. He had to muster up something; Reilly and Perconte needed him. "She's going to be OK, Frank. Like George said, let's get you to a stretcher, and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

If Martin and Liebgott had to deal with Reilly's reaction after her attack, Luz had his hands full with Perconte. After Martin explained what happened, he left when Perconte remained silent. Martin left out no detail, knowing that if Perconte didn't hear it from him, he'd hear it from someone else, the details evolving from ear to ear.

As soon as Martin and Lipton were out of sight, Perconte jumped to his feet, trying to get around Luz, even as his knees shook with weakness.

Luz tried to push Perconte back onto the stretcher, forced to use both hands as the man fought against him. "Frank, you heard what Spina said. You need to lie flat. Stop fighting me!"

With a strength Luz didn't know he possessed, Perconte pushed him back, his shoulders hitting the wall of the nearby building. With a grit of his teeth, he stood. "Fuck off, George." He began to limp towards headquarters, his eyes scanning for a spare jeep.

After closing his mouth from shock, Luz ran to keep up with him. "Where do you think she is anyway? The aid station. Same place Spina is trying to get you to as well."

Perconte's jaw clenched. "Well, he's not moving fast enough." He ignored the blood slowly trickling down his leg and the throbbing in his thigh.

Luz grabbed his shoulder, but Perconte turned, an angry fire burning in his eyes that Luz had never seen before, taking him aback. "Now I am going to jack a jeep and get to her now, I don't care what the fuck Spina says." He jabbed a finger into Luz's chest. "Are you going to help me, George, or am I going to have to resort to hitchhiking there?"

Luz swallowed. "I'm going to help you, Frank."

Perconte's eyes softened, a resemblance of himself returning somewhat. "Thank you."

Together, Luz managed to distract Winters' orderly long enough for Perconte to jump into his jeep. Careful not to sit on his left cheek, he peeled away, heading towards Bastogne.

Luz watched him go, disappearing down the road. When Zielinski turned and saw his vehicle was missing, Luz sighed. _If this was any other day in any other scenario, his reaction would be priceless for my newest impersonation._ Instead he focused on telling a tale about where the jeep had gone, hoping against hope that his buddy wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

By the time Perconte made it to the new hospital in a Bastogne barn, Roe had already given Reilly morphine and she fell into a deep slumber. He wasn't surprised when Perconte showed up, limping frantically towards her bed.

What Perconte saw stopped him short. After taking a deep breath and blinking back sudden tears several times, he knelt on the floor next to her head, ignoring the searing pain in his backside. Silent, he brushed her hair back from her face, his eyes scanning the purple marks on her neck. Sliding down to her bandaged hands, he made his way back to her face, and his eyes remained there.

Roe cleared his throat. "Perconte, let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm not leaving her, Doc." His voice was calm but held an edge of a warning.

Roe sighed. His eyes looked at the empty bunk across the aisle, its mattress strewn with bloodied rags. He pulled the old bandages from it and waved a nurse over to help him. Within a few minutes, fresh sheets were placed on it. He cleared his throat again. "This bed is free."

Perconte dragged his eyes from her, recognizing the peace offering. He eyed the close proximity to Reilly before looking up to Roe. He nodded. Without another word, Roe helped him to his feet and together, he was laid down on his belly, his eyes back on her.

Roe and the nurse got to work, trying to patch him up as best as they could. Perconte hardly heard him when he told him that he and Reilly would be leaving for France as soon as possible.


	28. Can You Hear Me

**Thank you for the wonderful review! It was hard writing about the reactions of Reilly's attack, including her own. I'm glad the terror and pain translated. I look forward to hearing more feedback!**

* * *

 _January 21, 1945  
_ _Somewhere in Allied occupied France_

Reilly was screaming. The only difference between the constant nightmares and reality was when her voice disappeared, and her cries for help became muffled and cracked. Drenched in a cold sweat, she sat up, her thickly bandaged fingers immediately reaching for her throat.

 _No! Someone help me! Please! God, please make it stop._

At first when Perconte limped over to calm her from his own bed down the row in the hospital, the nursing staff moved him to another corridor. Learning quickly that this couldn't stop him, but only harm his injury further, they gave in and moved his bed next to hers. Tonight, he pulled on the sheet he had tied between their bed frames, and rolled his over to hers, until they were almost jointed.

Wiggling his way on his belly, Perconte laid on his right hip when he got to her and pulled her trembling body against his. Reilly fell into him, her hands eventually leaving her throat and latched onto his hospital-issued shirt instead. She burrowed her head into his chest and cried silently, her gasps and his shushing the only sounds nearby. Only after she calmed down and he remained with her was she able to sleep somewhat peacefully.

During the day, Reilly slowly became more of her old self. It helped to have Perconte by her side, always one to try and make her laugh, even while being forced to lie still on his own bed.

The nurses wouldn't allow her to speak, not until they were confident her throat healed. Although it hurt, Reilly was frustrated in her lack of ability to communicate. It wasn't until Perconte threatened to tattle on her if she didn't shut up that she finally huffed and gave in.

 _Like a goddamn child being scolded._ But she grinned when she looked over at him, the good patient, giving the nurse a warm smile as she came over to change his bandages. Turning around to give him some privacy, Reilly waved a hand over her shoulder for him to continue the story he promised.

Perconte grinned at her back, wincing as the nurse prodded the still tender wound on his rear end. "Do you remember that time Sobel had us fight in the ring?"

Reilly rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. She held up one finger in the air and then a second.

"The second time. I don't think any of us will forget you trying to kill yourself that first time."

Reilly put down her first finger, only the middle still in the air. He chuckled, but the nurse forced him to still with a hand on his lower back.

He winced again when she wiped some alcohol on the exit wound. He continued, trying to distract himself from the pain. "Well, Lieb has been after me to challenge you to another showdown. He claims I was holding back."

Reilly snorted, but smiled at the memory. She had to agree, even though he bested her in the end. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she was still proving her worth in Camp Toccoa. She couldn't imagine fighting anyone without her SEO training knowledge anymore.

Perconte watched her shoulders move in silent giggles. "So you agree?" She nodded. He grinned. "Well, there's no way I'm fighting you again." Reilly held up both hands in protest. He snorted. "You think I have a death wish?" She erupted into laughter.

"He's all set, private. You can turn back," said the nurse softly.

Reilly twisted back in her bed and faced Perconte, biting her lip hard. It still hurt to laugh, even silently.

Perconte's grin broadened when he saw her smile. A few days ago, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see it again. "You OK there, Fran?"

Reilly nodded, swallowing a little too hard and coughed. She held up a hand and waved it at him. _Quit making me laugh, Perco._

He smiled more. "I can't help it. I love making you laugh."

Reilly snorted, rolling her eyes, but continued to grin. She gave him a look. _You're just lucky I can't talk back. You'd be getting an earful. Maybe even that rematch you fear._

Perconte adjusted his pillow before burrowing his arms around it again. "I bet you can't wait to get the green light to bite my head off again."

She narrowed her eyes. _Quit reading my mind. It's creepy_. Perconte only laughed.

The days passed much of the same. Their ability to communicate strengthened even more, especially when they attempted to cheer those around them. Reilly would push his bed down the aisles, stopping at the wounded soldiers for a quick hello, or a smile and wave in Reilly's case. They enjoyed the banter the two provided, speech on his side, rude gestures on hers. Everyone was upset the day when the head nurse told her she was being discharged and sent back to Easy.

That evening, Reilly laid in her bed, her fingers playing with a loose thread. The nurse hadn't come by yet to apply the thick bandages to her hands, a precaution they took each night in case she attempted to hurt herself again. The scratches and bruises on her throat were still prominent, but even uglier now when a yellow hue appeared recently.

Perconte watched her for awhile before pulling his bed over again, not caring that the lights weren't out yet and that anyone could see them. He slowly shimmied his way onto her bed, careful not to undo the work of the medical staff. With a sigh, he laid his head down next to hers. "You know you can't stay here, Fran. They need the beds. And you're so much better now."

Reilly blinked, trying to keep back her tears. _I know_. She nodded.

With another sigh, Perconte pulled her towards him, until her forehead rested on his. She lifted his left leg to lie on top of hers, knowing the elevation helped him with the pain. "Thanks," he murmured.

Reilly pursed her lips. _Don't mention it_. She looked down at the ID bracelet on his wrist and began playing with it. _Maybe Nurse Adrienne can help you tomorrow. When I'm not here_. The sour taste that had been plaguing her mouth all day returned.

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I'm going to miss you too." He hung his arm over her hip, both getting comfortable. "I promise to get better as soon as possible so that I can get back to Easy." _And you_.

Reilly sighed. _And me._ She didn't know exactly when her feelings began to shift for him. She knew it was more recent than not, and before her attack, but she still didn't know how she felt about it. Worry plagued her most of the time that she would ruin their friendship somehow, and she couldn't lose him.

She mustered up a stern look. Perconte laughed. "And I promise not to pull a Guarnere and go AWOL." He paused. "At least not right away."

Reilly swatted at his head, but ended up ruffling his hair instead. With a soft smile, she brushed it back in place. _Be good, Perco._ Her eyes started to grow heavy, but she fought sleep.

Perconte grinned back, mirroring her movements and brushing her hair back, which was now past her shoulders, back from her face with his free hand. The pad of his thumb traced the scar on her cheek. "I'll be good, but only if you go to sleep." He watched her grimace. He lowered his voice into a soft whisper. "I'll be right here. Don't be afraid, sweetheart."

Reilly dutifully closed her eyes, exhaustion overtaking her. With her nightmares, she hadn't had one restful night's sleep until Perconte rolled over.

She shifted, burrowing closer to him. With one last fleeting thought, she fell asleep. _But what about when I go? You won't be with me then._

* * *

 _January 29, 1945  
_ _Haguenau, France_

Reilly took a deep breath before walking into the posted headquarters. Her ride back to Easy was uneventful, but she was strangely nervous about returning to her friends. She didn't know what they knew about what happened to her, or what they thought they knew. Her colorful neck didn't help.

Her mind flashed back to Wentworth teasing Toye. _Like a bunch of little old ladies_. Reilly grinned at the memory before grimacing soon after, remembering that they weren't here in France. With another breath, she opened the door and began walking up the long staircase.

At first, no one noticed her arrival. Her eyes took the small crowd in front of her, and quickly, a small smile graced her face. _God, I missed them._

Inside the large room, Luz was in one corner behind a desk, which seemed to be a supply and mail area. Liebgott, Martin and Cobb surrounded him, trying to bully him into giving them a chocolate bar, or an extra pack of smokes. By the sounds of the argument, this seemed to be a repeated occurrence.

"Touch that pack of Lucky Strikes, Roy, and so help me God, I'll put ya off smokin' forever, pal," warned Luz, his own unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Reilly's smile grew. _Jesus, it must be killing him not being able to light it up in here._ Sure enough, Luz's fingers played with his lighter, testing his strength not to go against the house rules.

Cobb whined. "Come on, George. You've got enough. I see you gave yourself some."

Luz huffed. "Only to satisfy my need to shoot you instead."

Martin peered at him sternly, leaning an arm on the desk. "Sergeant Luz, as your platoon leader, you will give me a goddamn Hershey bar, or…"

"Johnny," called Lipton, who she didn't notice sitting silently on the couch. "Quit it."

Luz smirked. "Yeah, Johnny. Quit it."

Lipton noticed Reilly first. His unusually pale face broke into a wide smile. Before he could say anything, she silently shushed him before padding over to him. He scooted over so that she could sit on the opposite end of the couch. The argument with Luz began again.

Clapping a hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "You OK, Fran? You look good." He chose to ignore the markings on her throat.

Reilly nodded, squeezing his hand. She pointed to his face and frowned. _You don't_.

Lipton understood. "Pneumonia. Damn pain in the ass." He hesitated a moment before asking, "How's your voice?"

She grimaced and tilted a hand back and forth before pointing to her watch. _Just need some time_.

He smiled, his usual encouragement returning. "Take as much time as you need."

They turned back to the men, who were still bickering. Reilly raised an eyebrow and waited for the drama to subside, but her presence only fueled it.

Liebgott sighed. "Lip, can't you do something about…" He turned to the couch and froze before breaking into a huge smile. "...sharing the gorgeous woman that you're keepin' to yourself?"

He ran to them, immediately yanking Reilly to her feet and into a giant hug. If she could giggle, the sound would radiate through the room, as he swung them around and around.

Finally placing her back on her feet, she couldn't see anything beyond his beaming smile. "Goddamn, Reilly, about time you made it back. These guys are killin' me." He leaned in and kissed her on both cheeks with a loud _smack!_

Before she could return the gesture, Luz pushed Liebgott aside and engulfed her into his own hug. When he finally pulled back, his face was white and serious. He placed both hands on her cheeks. "Are you OK, chickadee? Please tell me you're OK."

Reilly gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. He breathed a huge sigh of relief before pulling her back in for another hug. Kissing her hair, his words were muffled. "You can't do that again. Do you hear me, kid? You're going into my pocket, tucked away, safe as houses."

Martin snorted. "What does that even mean, Luz?" But he smiled before reaching over to ruffle her hair, Luz not allowing her to leave his arms yet. "Good to see you, Fran."

Reilly smiled back at him. _Good to see you too, Johnny._

"What? You're so happy to be back with us that you're speechless, Reilly? That's a first," said Cobb, a teasing smile on his face that she normally didn't see.

The others became silent. Martin knocked him on the back of the side before muttering, "Idiot."

Reilly pulled back from Luz and placed a hand on Martin's arm to stop further harm to Cobb. She then motioned to Luz for a pen. Nodding, he ran to the supply desk and grabbed a paper and pen for her.

Quickly she scribbled a note about how she was still on the mend. Her throat was still damanged, and she wasn't allowed to try speaking until working with Roe, but she could report for duty and work as usual.

Martin finished the note first. He snorted again. "Report back for duty? Come on, Fran." She gave him a look, her eyebrows raised. "You can't be serious."

Reilly only reached over with the pen and underlined the "work as usual." Martin rolled his eyes. With a cocked eyebrow, she turned to Lipton instead.

The new lieutenant sighed tiredly. "We'll see, Fran." Her eyebrow rose higher. "Just at first. But I need you to take it slow."

Resigned, Reilly nodded. _Could use the distraction, Lip._ Liebgott began pulling her towards the supply area, announcing that Luz was going to give her all the chocolate, and then she could share with him. Luz followed them, immediately arguing again. Reilly only smiled, listening and watching. _Or maybe I'll be just fine_.

* * *

Luz woke with a start. At first, he didn't know what made him wake so suddenly, but then he heard her.

He peered to the side, and saw that Liebgott was also awake, a pained expression on his face. He felt Luz's eyes on him and he sighed. "She's been yellin' like that on and off for about an hour." The familiar sound had frozen him to his bunk.

Luz sighed before swinging his feet to the floor and padding over to her bed in the corner. Randleman and Heffron didn't wake up.

Reilly was thrashing on the mattress, her legs tangled in the sheets. Luz knelt down next to her head and tried to calm her with a hand on her forehead. "It's OK, Franny," he murmured. "Sleep, darling. Just sleep."

His touch seemed to appease her at first, but then the strangled shouting began again. Before he could try and keep her steady, Reilly bolted upright, her newly healed fingernails scratching at her throat again as she gasped and cried out. Even with her lack of voice, Luz could clearly hear her cry, "Help!"

Luz was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide. He couldn't look away from her struggle against herself, the long, jagged scabs on her neck opening up and fresh blood dotted on her skin.

Liebgott hurried over and knelt on the bed by her feet, straddling her legs. He grasped her wrists gently, pulling them away from their path of destruction. "Breathe, Franny. Look at me. It's Joe. Breathe."

Reilly's eyes eventually locked on his and she slowly caught her breath. Luz watched, his eyes still wide in disbelief. Liebgott pulled her to lean her back against the wall, and he followed, his arm around her shoulders.

Luz scooted to her other side and took her free hand, intertwining their fingers. Her body was still rigid with tension. "We're here, chickadee. Try and sleep."

Reilly nodded, but her eyes stayed open. Eventually, Liebgott and Luz were pulled into sleep, both their heads rolling onto her shoulders. She rested her cheek against the top of Luz's soft hair and sighed. Blinking hard whenever sleep tried to take her, she focused on the opposite side of the room, determined to stay awake.

As the days progressed, Luz and Liebgott would step in whenever her nightmares would begin, but Liebgott was pleased that as the nights went on, he didn't hear her cry out as often. Luz wasn't fooled, however. He saw the dark circles under her eyes and her dragging body during the day. She wasn't allowing herself to sleep more than a handful of moments during the night. Besides comforting her when he could, he was at a loss on how to help his friend.

* * *

When Reilly first arrived back to Easy, she hadn't seen Winters until the next day. He was busy planning an operation with the officers, something which the men were dreading in the coming days. No one wanted to risk their lives anymore. They could feel the end of the war was near. Everyone wanted to survive and go home.

Reilly was hanging out with Luz again, acting as his assistant with the supplies. Her job was bodyguard.

"Come on, Luz. Gimme a bar," whined Heffron. He eyed the chocolate longingly.

Luz had had enough of the grown men bitching for one day. He cocked an eyebrow and ignored him. "Franny," he murmured.

Reilly grinned and stepped forward. She didn't do anything more other than play with the knife between her two hands, the blade winking suggestively. Heffron's eyes widened and he scoffed. "Come on, Fran. You wouldn't!"

Luz smirked. "Or would she?"

Heffron scoffed again, but her smile looked too excited for action to push him further. At that moment, Winters, Speirs and Nixon walked in.

Nixon's face instantly gained a huge smile. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Pulling back, his smile only seemed to widen. "Heard you made it back to us. Welcome back, Fran."

Reilly beamed back and gave him a nod. Before she knew it, Winters stepped up and gave her a small hug, but his smile was just as wide. "Glad you made it back, Reilly."

Reilly gave him a nod too, but her years of training as his soldier went against the nurses' orders. She croaked out, "Thank you, sir."

"Hey! Fran!" called Luz. The three of them looked over at him. "Quit it, kid. Not until you see Doc."

Reiller turned back to Nixon and Winters and rolled her eyes before huffing in annoyance. Winter's grin slid off his face. "Yeah, we got a letter from the hospital, Fran. No speaking." She opened her mouth in protest. "That's an order, private. Doc is due back in a few days from a supply run. He'll make the call."

An evil glint entered Nixon's eyes as he watched her frustration. "Oh, this should be fun in the meantime." Reilly narrowed her eyes at him, and he knew she was picturing several ways to hurt him.

Speirs stepped forward, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Leave my soldier alone, Nix. She has enough to deal with."

Nixon snorted. "Yeah, you as her new CO."

Reilly's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She looked over at Luz and gave him a glare before gesturing back at Speirs with a thumb. _What gives? Where's Dike?_

Luz screwed up his face and shrugged. "Sorry, Fran. I forget how much you've missed sometimes."

Reilly rolled her eyes before turning back to the three grinning officers. She shot a humorous glare at Nixon before mouthing to Speirs, _Congratulations, sir_.

Speirs' smirk grew. "Thank you, Reilly. I look forward to working with you."

She nodded back, smiling. _Me too, sir_. And she meant every word. _Gain Speirs and lose Dike? I'm in._


	29. Silent Confessions

_February 8, 1945_

Reilly didn't know her heart could be pushed for much more emotion beyond what it had already over the past few months, but when she saw Roe that day, it clenched tightly in her chest.

After much (literal) poking and prodding, Reilly managed to get Liebgott to spill the beans on what happened when he, Martin and Roe found her in Foy. It was tough to hear, but it gave her a little closure, something she didn't know she was looking for.

Liebgott didn't hold back on praising Roe. Reilly knew he was an excellent medic, and that one day Wentworth or he would probably need to try and save her life in this war, but what Liebgott told her blew her away. There was no doubt in her mind that Roe had given her life.

They stared at one another for a moment before she ran to him and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him close. She almost knocked the wind from him, but he recovered and hugged her back, grinning into her hair. "Good to see you too, Franny," he murmured softly.

Reilly pulled back and placed both hands on his face. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed him first on one cheek and then on the other, her tears brushing from her face to his. She pulled back once again to look him in the eyes, not letting go. She blinked back more tears. "Thank you, Eugene," she rasped.

Roe could feel the raw emotion rolling off her. He clasped his hand on the back of her head and brought her to his chest again. "Don't mention it, _cherie._ "

Reilly stuck close to Roe that afternoon, leaving Luz to deal with the chocolate-begging men. She helped him with the supplies and inventory, and whatever else he needed. He appreciated the assistance, but he knew she was eager to see what he had to say about her injuries. Nixon had caught him in the street to warn him about her frustration.

He stacked another organized box of bandages in the corner, freeing up the table in the center of the room. He patted it with a hand. "OK, Fran. Let's see how you're doing." Reilly practically skipped to the table and slid on. Roe had to grin at her enthusiasm.

He carefully began his examination of her throat and lungs. He was happy to see her fingers had healed completely, and her chest sounded good, but her throat was still raw and sensitive. He frowned. "Have you been speaking?"

Reilly shook her head, her eyebrows up in innocence. _I promise_ , she mouthed.

Roe's frown deepened. "How about at night?" He saw her tense. He added gently, "Are you having nightmares?" He already knew she was. Luz pulled him aside as well.

Reilly looked down at her hands, defeated. She shrugged sadly. _When I allow myself to sleep, sure._

Roe hesitated before sliding onto the table with her, their legs dangling. He took her nearest hand into his. "I can give you something to make you sleep. It's not guaranteed to stop the nightmares, and you'd have to go back to the aid station, but…"

Reilly lifted her head and shook it violently, her eyes determined. _No, I'm not leaving Easy again._

Roe sighed and nodded. "Thought you'd react that way." He paused. "Is there anything that helps with the nightmares?"

She looked quickly back down at her hands. A blush spread across her cheeks. _Frank_.

He watched the warm color blotch her face, his expression curious. He added on a whim, "How was Perconte when you saw him?" Her blush deepened. Bingo.

Reilly looked up at him and nodded with a smile. _You know, still same, old, wonderful Perco._

Studying her for a moment, he squeezed her fingers before standing up. "OK, well, you're gonna have to keep quiet for a while still."

Her eyes narrowed. _Traitor._

He grinned at her sour expression. "I know it's hard, but the longer you can keep from speaking, the faster the throat will heal. Then you can berate all of us for giving you a hard time."

She pursed her lips, her eyes still narrowed. _Yeah, for a long time too._

* * *

Reilly was back at headquarters with Luz, her mood bitter after her consultation with Roe. She knew that she wasn't healed, but that didn't stop her from hoping that the medic would clear her. Roe, who somehow brought her back to life by blowing air into her lungs, agreed with the nurses from the hospital. She had hoped he held another miracle cure.

Her mood darkened even more when she heard that a small group from Easy was being sent across the river to take prisoners of war. It was well known that this idea came from Colonel Sink himself, and neither Winters nor Nixon were in favor of it.

Reilly had to scribble pleading notes to Speirs and Lipton all afternoon (some a little threatening) until they agreed to allow her to join the remaining soldiers to provide covering fire if need be. It was a small victory that she was allowed to go back to work, at least partially.

She watched Luz argue again with Liebgott, Martin and Cobb about the chocolate. Webster, who recently returned from the hospital himself after four months, was also there with a new Lieutenant, whose ODs were crisp and clean. She leaned an elbow on the desk, already bored with her job as bodyguard. Her eyes began to droop closed.

"Come on, Luz," cried Cobb. "You're first platoon at heart!"

"One bar, George, come on," whined Liebgott.

Luz slammed the chocolate on the desk, waking Reilly from her snooze. "No, there's not enough to go 'round!"

"Hey big mouth!"

The group turned to find Perconte standing there, a wide smile on his face. "Give the kid a Hershey bar, huh," he added.

Reilly's mouth dropped open in shock and she was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what it was about his sudden appearance that caused her to pause, but his face triggered something inside that fluttered.

Luz chuckled loudly, his face lighting up. "You've gotta be shittin' me, Perco!"

Perconte nodded, speaking to Luz, but looking at Reilly, puzzled by the strange look on her face. "Like what you did with the place, George."

Luz peered around, waving a hand around. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I did good, didn't I? How ya feelin?"

Perconte shrugged. "As long as you keep your hands off my ass, we'll be fine."

Luz grinned before poking Reilly in the ribs with an elbow. "Hear that, kid? Hands off his ass."

Reilly finally snapped out of it. Ignoring Luz, even though a deep blush crept across her face, she ran to Perconte and jumped on top of him, a loud chuckle from him mixing with a raspy giggle from her.

Arms tight around his neck, he lifted her off the ground, both their eyes closing while they hugged. Martin strolled up, slapping a hand on his shoulder, not caring that Reilly still didn't let him go yet. "You see this fool? We try and get him outta the fuckin' war and he comes right back again."

Perconte grinned, although it was partially hidden behind Reilly's shoulder. "That's not what I heard. I heard the krauts were finished."

Liebgott sighed as Reilly slid off Perconte, but she still grasped the fabric of his sleeve tightly in her hands. "Well we need to go across the river tonight, grab a few of them and ask them ourselves."

The smile fell from Perconte's face. "Are you kiddin' me?"

"Wish I was."

Perconte looked down at Reilly. "You're not going, right?"

Reilly's eyes narrowed. _And what if I was?_

He sighed and gave her a look. "What are you gonna do? Wheeze at them to death? No way Doc Roe said yes to this."

She placed a hand on her hip, toying with the handle of her knife. _Don't test me, Perco._

He rolled his eyes. "As if threats are gonna work on me, Fran. Before you get a chance to hurt me, you'll get hungry and forget about your call for revenge when I get you a biscuit."

She pursed her lips before sucking on her teeth. _Damn, I hate it when you're right_.

A smile twitched at his lips. "You know I'm right."

They both turned to the silent group behind her. She looked at Perconte, who also shrugged, at a loss. "What?"

The unlit cigarette dangling from Luz's mouth bobbled as he answered. "Christ, they've made their own language. Everyone, back away slowly."

Reilly and Perconte grinned mischievously to one another just as a steward walked in, looking for Luz. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Jesus, what now?"

The steward wasn't fazed. "Captain Speirs needs you to bazooka a building across the river."

Reilly perked up. She immediately walked over to Luz and rested her cheek against his arm, her eyes wide, innocent, and pleading. He snorted. "Hell no."

She laid it on thick, grasping his arm tightly, and blinked, her eyes huge. Luz rolled his own. "You terrify me with only a knife and a smile. You think your enthusiasm for blasting a house is going to sway me? Think again, kid."

Reilly huffed and pushed him away, causing the men to laugh. "Besides, I need you to keep the inventory safe from these vultures."

Liebgott, Martin and Cobb instantly gained similar looks on innocence when Reilly looked over at them. She couldn't help but join in the laughter, but theirs ceased immediately when she toyed with her knife again. Her smile turned vicious.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Luz, Liebgott started. "Doll, remember who had your back first in Toccoa. And don't say Frank, it was me." Reilly rolled her eyes, but gave him a teasing shrug. _Try harder_.

Martin leaned forward. "Reilly, I was the one that made sure you didn't freeze your tail off in that foxhole." Reilly snorted and motioned back towards Perconte with a thumb. Martin's eyes widened. "No way, I was the one that told you to stop listening to Dike."

Cobb smirked. "I think you told all of us that eventually, Johnny."

Martin smacked him on the back of the head before continuing. "I got you to join the line tonight, didn't I? I would have you lead scout if you could holler at those idiots loud enough, you know it's true."

Reilly raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and waited. _Getting warmer, Johnny._

Martin seemed to realize this. With a sigh, he added, "Fine. You get the bazooka tonight."

Cobb's mouth dropped open in shock. "It was my go, Sarge!"

She smiled sweetly before pushing a chocolate bar across the counter. Cobb and Liebgott immediately broke into protest, but quickly silenced when her knife magically appeared on the desk next. Perconte only shook his head, chuckling, glad to be back.

* * *

Reilly and Perconte didn't have long to catch up. Dinner flew by and then the group going across the river and into enemy territory had to be briefed and get ready. She watched them go, saying a pray to anyone who would listen to have them all return.

She laid down on the safe side of the river waiting silently for the others to return. Liebgott knelt behind her, steadying the bazooka on her shoulder.

When the group finally returned, it wasn't just with German prisoners, but also the wounded body of Jackson. The covering fire team tried to finish their part of the job as quickly as possible. But when they arrived to the riverfront bunker, Jackson was already dead.

* * *

Reilly and the others dragged themselves back into their shared room, Perconte with them, who luckily was assigned the empty bunk inside. The men had set up a privacy corner for Reilly to change next to her bunk. Her bed was a little separated from them, by a window, but she didn't mind. She had hoped when she was assigned to it that the distance would help if she had a nightmare again.

 _That didn't stop you from waking Luz and Lieb for the past week,_ she thought sourly. After changing into her PT shorts and a clean T-shirt, she turned from the curtain and towards the inside of the room, without thinking.

She stopped short. Perconte and the men were finishing up changing themselves, but when she saw his bare back facing her, she froze, her eyes wide.

It wasn't as if she hadn't see a man half naked before. After getting over their initial shock of having Reilly and Wentworth in their company, the men eventually began stripping without a second thought. She knew she must have seen Perconte without a shirt on before. They've known one another for almost three years. She saw him almost every day during that time.

But in that moment, the image of the strong muscles in his shoulders and back, leading down to slim hips, gave her pause. She briefly wondered what was hidden on his chest and stomach.

Reilly squeezed her eyes closed and berated herself. _Quit it! What is wrong with you? It's Frank for crying out loud! You're his best friend!_

Not trusting herself, she kept her eyes closed before feeling for her bed with her hands, until finding it and crawling in immediately. She yanked her hair from her bun in frustration at herself.

"What the heck you doing, doll?" asked Liebgott, who watched her from his own bunk. The other men turned, Perconte thankfully with a new T-shirt on.

Reilly narrowed her eyes at Liebgott before turning on her side and faced the window. He shook his head in confusion before muttering, "Women."

She threw a pillow at his head.

* * *

Luz woke up to familiar strangled gasps and shouts. He rolled over and was about to get up to go to Reilly, but before he could even lift his head from the pillow, Perconte hurried by, his feet silent on the wooden floor, still limping.

Luz watched him climb in beside her, pulling her thrashing body to his. She almost immediately quieted. The quiet murmurs disappeared as Luz quickly fell back to sleep.

The next morning, when he opened his eyes, Reilly was alone in her bunk. Quickly turning his head towards the interior of the room, he found Perconte in his own bed. Shrugging he stood up to begin his day.

The afternoon held a rollercoaster of emotion. At first, they were told Sink wanted another patrol. Jackson's death hadn't even sunk in yet. And then when Winters gathered Easy around, he told them there wouldn't be a patrol - but the Colonel wouldn't know that.

It took everyone awhile to process that, but when they did, they quietly partied in their barracks that night, especially since they were coming off the line tomorrow.

As Luz and the others got ready for bed, his thoughts were running away with him. Now that they were stepping away from the enemy, and winter seemed to finally be ending, a variety of emotions plagued him. He was confident he wasn't alone with this.

It must have been late when Perconte tiptoed past Luz, whom he must have assumed was asleep. Gently sliding next to Reilly, he stopped her nightmares before they had begun. Luz hadn't noticed her pained whispers until then. He sighed and shook his head. _Whatever works, Perco. Just keep our girl from pain._

* * *

Perconte slid in next to Reilly, appreciative that she made sure he had the left side of the bed to lean on his uninjured right hip.

Brushing her hair back from her face, he shushed her quietly, but instead of helping her fall into a dreamless sleep, she woke up, her eyes clear. "Frank," she murmured. _Was I shouting again?_

Perconte gave her a small, crooked smile. "You were starting to dream. I wanted to stop it before it started."

She smiled back. _Thank you._

His hand raked through her hair, trying not to focus on its softness. "Did you get a haircut?" She nodded. "Lieb do it?" She nodded again. Perconte grinned, running his fingers through again, unable to help himself. "I like it. It looks good."

Reilly tried to hide the blush that immediately flushed her cheeks, but the traitorous full moon was illuminating them perfectly from her window. She feigned a yawn before hiding her face into his chest. She closed her eyes, but her heart raced. _Can't even take a damn compliment without acting like a stupid little girl with a crush._

Perconte's brow furrowed. He couldn't be sure, but he thought her cheeks had darkened. Before he could take a closer look, she blinked sleepily and leaned into him to go back to sleep, hiding her face. Thinking back, he couldn't remember a time she had ever blushed in front of him. He wasn't sure what it meant.

He rolled his eyes at himself. _Don't go thinking it means anything, you fool._

* * *

Easy was rolling away towards Germany. Welsh had rejoined their company, and they were glad to have his cheerful attitude again.

It was a long trip, and now that Reilly gained back the ability to sleep, she couldn't seem to stop. Almost as soon as the truck began driving away from France and towards Germany, she collapsed against Perconte's side and passed out. He kept a hand on the top of her head in an effort to keep her steady on the bumpy ride.

Luz sat on his other side. After glancing at the girl in a dead sleep, with no pain on her face and no subconscious cries for help, he grinned at Perconte. "Who knew sleeping with you every night would calm her?"

Perconte immediately sputtered, choking on the sip of water he just took. His eyes were wide.

Luz rolled his eyes. "Frank, get your mind outta the gutter. I don't mean it like that. Jesus, I'm hurt. I ain't Sobel or Dike."

He took a drag of his cigarette before motioning to Reilly, who was still fast asleep. "I've seen you tiptoeing to her every night, sometimes before I can even hear the nightmares begin. Lieb and I always seemed to be too late. And even then, they didn't stop." He shuddered at the memory of the first night terror he witnessed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever forget.

Perconte looked worried, but Luz sighed and waved a hand at him. "All I know is that this is the most at peace I've seen the kid since she came back. Before you arrived, Perco, she…" he trailed off. "She was hurtin'."

Perconte nodded, subconsciously squeezing her tighter to him. "She's been through a lot."

Luz sighed, "And I bet I don't even know the half of it." He pointed at him with his cigarette clad hand. "But you do. And you make her feel better, so quit sneaking around already. No one is gonna think nothin'. Leave it to me."

Perconte grinned softly. "Thanks George."

Luz's eyes gleamed, pride evident on his face. "Worked out great that I fudged the bunk assignment papers. Needed you with us. I couldn't leave you with the replacements. You're my buddy!" He took another drag. "Don't worry. I'll take care of wherever the hell next we're going."

Perconte only shook his head in disbelief at the magic that was George Luz.


	30. Well Luck Would Have It

**thank you again for the constant reviews!**

 **As a reminder, although this story has so far been rated R for language, the story itself is marked M for a reason. In the future, that will go into effect. And M doesn't stand for mutiny. You've been thusly warned :)**

* * *

 _March 5, 1945_

 _Sturzelberg, Germany_

It took a few days to get to their destination, and by the time they did, Reilly was starting to feel more human, finally catching up on all the sleep she had missed over the last several weeks.

She was burrowed between Luz and Perconte again, as the trucks rolled through the large town of Sturzelberg.

Luz picked up on her mumbling as the roar of the vehicles' engines started to fade. They were slowing down. He froze, afraid that she was still having nightmares, even though it had been a few days since her last one. Straining his ear, his eyes widened before a huge cheshire grin spread across his face.

Reilly jolted awake against Perconte's chest when the trucks stopped abruptly, but he slept on. Yawning, she sat up but immediately ceased when she saw the gleeful expression on Luz's face.

"What?" she croaked, afraid of the answer. The other men around them began to jump down.

If it was possible, his smile grew. "Now, now, chickadee," he said in a patronizing voice, "save your voice for your dreaming." He didn't continue.

She gave him a look. _Just tell me, Luz._

He actually looked like a cat that caught a canary. "New kinda moaning you were doing just now, kid." He ran a hand down his chest and gave her a wink. "Finally giving in and dreaming about this body?"

Reilly snorted and rolled her eyes, but her heart hammered in her chest. The dream she was just rudely woken from was still fresh in her mind. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _What did he hear?_

He threw her a wink and chucked his chin towards Perconte on her other side. "Or maybe Frank was the lucky one to make a cameo?"

That did it. Her face and neck seared red hot. Even if she could speak, she didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed a few times in indignation.

Luz held out the pack of cigarettes, an evil twinkle in his eye. "Hope he scratched the itch for ya. Need one?"

Perconte was just starting to stir when Reilly stood and swatted the pack from Luz's hand. She pointed at him and gave him her best death glare. _If you even…_

Luz held up his hands in innocence but laughed heartily, watching her go. Perconte rubbed his eyes open and yawned. "We here?"

Luz finally dragged his eyes from the fading form of Reilly and turned to his buddy. "Yeah, we're here. Franny had to skedaddle."

"She OK?"

Luz's grin widened once more as his friend yawned again. "Oh yes. Our girl is feelin' great."

* * *

Perconte only caught glimpses of Reilly over the next few days. Whenever he entered a room she was in or found her someplace in town, she made an excuse about some other engagement or patrol and then fled again. If he didn't see her at night, when she waited for him to come to her bunk and sleep, he'd quickly become offended.

Nonetheless, he was confused. Now that Easy seemed to finally be out of danger and the war was coming to a close, she acted differently. He tried not to take it to heart that she was blatantly avoiding him, but he failed. He was also feeling a little used. _Need me to sleep but don't need me as a friend anymore?_

He and Luz were stealing some eggs from a local farm when a young, German woman walked in. Perconte left the barn after Luz ran after her, trying to grab her attention (and a kiss) with a Hershey bar.

Perconte was picking out hay from his overturned helmet, a dozen or so eggs sitting there. Even with the concept of a good breakfast ahead of him, his sour mood didn't disappear. Especially when his buddy decided to ditch him for a shy farmer's daughter.

"Hey Frank!" called Luz. He ran from the barn, rubbing a hand over his jaw. "Wait up!"

Perconte rolled his eyes, but he stopped. "What happened? No dice with the _fraulein_?" His voice held at edge to it and he knew it.

Luz tried not to grin when he heard it. It hadn't escaped him the distance Reilly was putting between her and Perconte since he caught her dream mid action, or Perconte's reaction to it. "No dice. She smacked me in the mouth."

Perconte couldn't help it. He chuckled. Luz allowed himself his grin now. "Germany looks to be good fraternizing territory," said Luz, keeping Perconte in the corner of his eye. He witnessed for himself Reilly's feelings for Perconte. And he always had a notion that his buddy felt more for her than friendship, but it was time to truly find out.

Sure enough, his friend huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, whatever."

Swallowing his happy cackle, Luz slung an arm over his shoulders. "Not all of us have already met the love of our life."

Perconte froze. An evil glint entered Luz's eyes, but he tried to play it off. He jostled Perconte playfully. "One day we will get lucky, my friend. One day we will be like Johnny, or Welsh…"

A jeep drove by them quickly, kicking up dirt in its wake. Nixon was being driven back to town, and he looked miserable.

Luz pointed after the jeep. "Or even Captain Nixon."

Perconte grimaced. "Nixon ain't lookin' so lucky right now."

Luz nodded. "Ain't that the truth. Come on, let's go see what's going on." He glanced at Perconte again and smiled to himself. _And to see what happens between my two best buds._

* * *

It quickly became common knowledge that Nixon was demoted, although he didn't seem to care all that much. As the officer was reading off the news from home, Perconte sat in the back of the group, his arms crossed over his chest, a frown in place.

Reilly sat a few rows in front of him, playing cards with Luz, Liebgott and Martin. He swallowed hard when he heard her carefree laughter, which although a little gargled still, sounded so much like herself that it pained him that he didn't make it happen.

After the quick briefing, he was off to do patrol with a new replacement, O'Keefe. They were relieving Garcia and Hashey. The taller of the two handed Perconte a book. "Here, Perco. Just finished."

Perconte grabbed it, thankful for the distraction over the long afternoon ahead of him. "Any sex in it?"

Hashey rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of book. Feelin' a little high strung there, Frank? You need to get yourself a girl."

Perconte glowered at him, but didn't reply. As soon as the pair left, O'Keefe seemed destined to be placed on earth in that moment to drive him absolutely crazy. After crashing about and making unnecessary noise, he began humming a tune under his breath. Recognizing the popular song, Perconte went off on him.

"Jesus, keep it down, will ya?"

O'Keefe ignored him. "When do you think we will see some action? Maybe in Berlin?"

Perconte saw red. After all his frustration over the last few days, it felt good to let it out on the green soldier.

He berated him. "Shut the hell up. I got hot chow, hot showers, a warm bed. Germany is almost as good as being home. I even got to wipe my ass with real toilet paper today. So quit asking about when you're going to see some action, will ya?" The stunned look on O'Keefe's face made Perconte remember again why he snapped in the first place. "And stop with the fuckin' love songs!"

Perconte took a deep breath but it didn't help. "Three years I've been away from home. Three years. This fuckin' war." His thoughts once again strayed towards Reilly. _And two years of unrequited fuckin' love._

O'Keefe got quiet, and only watched the line.

Perconte's anger left him all at once. He slid down from his perch and closed the book. He watched the line with O'Keefe. "Just…" he began. "Just don't wish for action, OK? We've been through enough."

Obediently O'Keefe nodded, but remained quiet, afraid to poke the Perconte bear again.

* * *

A few days later, he had left dinner early, ignoring calls for a poker game. He only wanted to fall asleep, not sure if Reilly even wanted him to help tame her night terrors anymore. He wasn't sure what she wanted in terms of their friendship. It had done a complete reversal in only a matter of a week. The fact made him incredibly sad.

He stared up at the ceiling from his bunk for a while, not realizing that Reilly arrived in the empty room.

"There you are," she rasped. He sat up, surprised, even more so when she flopped down beside him and laid back on his pillow. Tentatively, he laid back to lie next to her.

Reilly turned her face to meet his, but blushed when she saw how close he was. Instead, she turned on her left hip, leaning against her hand. She raised her eyebrows. _Are you OK?_

Perconte mirrored her position, twisting onto his right hip, his back against the wall. "Am I OK?" She nodded. He tried to ignore the backflips in his stomach when their ability to communicate came roaring back. He missed it.

He gave her a strained smile. "I should be asking you, I think. You've been acting a little funny, Fran," he murmured. "Is everything OK?"

Reilly looked down, trying to buy time by playing with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. Finally, she looked back up. _Sorry._ Her skin brushed his softly and she felt a jolt in her stomach.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Reilly quickly shook her head and sighed, looking back down, fingers back playing with his shirt again. _You're incapable of that, Frank. You're too good to me._

He tucked a finger under her chin and dragged her eyes back to meet his. What he saw there was completely unfamiliar; he couldn't read her.

Reilly blinked, willing him to comprehend her mind for her, anything rather than blurting it out awkwardly. She knew she had hurt him the last few days by staying away, but there didn't seem to be an off switch for her new feelings for him. If he rejected her, she wasn't sure if she could take it. But staying away wasn't a possibility anymore. Hurting him wasn't an option. She was also selfish; she missed him. When she noticed his absence tonight, she knew she had to act.

She forced herself to breathe. _God, I hope he doesn't run away screaming._ She looked at the comforting chocolate color of his eyes. _Do it, girl. Before you lose your nerve._ Her eyes drifted to his mouth.

Perconte studied her eyes for a long time and watched her gaze drift lower. His heart stopped, before looking down at her lips. He didn't know what she was thinking, but unable to restrain himself another moment, he leaned in and gently brushed his mouth against hers before pulling back again.

Opening his eyes, he saw her stunned reaction. He grimaced in pain and embarrassment. "Fran, I'm sorry. I…"

Reilly placed a hand gently on his chest, silencing him. Unsure of her own actions since her body was moving on its own, she slowly curled towards him and reciprocated the kiss and then pulled back once again. Her lips burned as if both fire and ice melded together.

Closing her eyes and tilting her head, Reilly leaned in again, this time capturing his lips securely against her own. When she felt him respond, she moaned in approval against him. _Quite the difference from running away screaming._

It was as if her mouth had a life of its own. Having never done this before, she was surprised and pleased to see how they both reacted. His arms locked tightly around her, bringing her body closer to press against his. Her fingers must take orders from her mouth since they twisted in his hair on their own accord. Reilly could only focus on kissing Perconte. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

Finally, she broke away, needing air. Her lungs burned with a good pain, a warmth that spread to her fingertips.

She had to grin at his dazed expression. "You were sorry?" she whispered, her voice hoarse but stronger than it had been in weeks.

Perconte slowly opened his eyes again and gave her a scolding look, but he grinned. "You aren't supposed to be speaking," he whispered back.

A playfulness that she didn't know she possessed took over her tongue. "Then you should probably stop me."

Obeying, Reilly saw a flash of a smile a moment before he kissed her. One hand dug deep into her hair, tilting her head gently to deepen it. His other hand pressed hard against the small of her back, pulling her into him close.

Reilly was drowning in him, and just when she thought her body couldn't hum anymore, his tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth with a gasp. Perconte took the opportunity to softly tease her tongue with his.

He pulled back this time, sucking in air rapidly. The smile on his face wouldn't go away. Leaning his forward against hers, he whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Reilly's eyes remained closed but her smile matched his. "How long?"

Perconte shook his head softly, but didn't break the contact. "No way. Too embarrassing."

Reilly opened her eyes only to narrow them in challenge. With a quick smirk, she moved her chin forward the inch distance to kiss him, mimicking his previous actions, causing him to gasp this time. After a moment, she broke away to find him dazed and mussed. She couldn't help the giggle that erupted. "How long, Perco?" she rasped.

"Too long."

His answer worked, and she kissed him again, although soft and sweet. His grin became goofy. "Since Toccoa."

Before she could respond with more than a smile and her heart fluttering with happiness, they heard voices in the hall. The poker game must have ended.

With a squeak of surprise, she rolled from him and scurried quickly to her bed and dove in. Perconte had to bite down on his pillow to stop from laughing.

Reilly risked a quick peek to him and narrowed her eyes when she saw his face light up with suppressed mirth. She couldn't help the grin that slid across her own. As soon as Liebgott walked in though, she burrowed into the blankets, feigning sleep.

Liebgott stopped short when he saw her. "Jesus, how am I supposed to win now? She's dead to the world!"

Heffron chuckled. "Excellent. Means you owe me a pack now, Joe."

Liebgott snorted. "Not happening, man. We can wait until tomorrow. She'll tell you then."

Perconte looked up to Luz who stood behind them, smirking. "What's the bet?"

Luz caught his eye and opened his mouth to speak but paused when he saw the goofy smile on his buddy's face that had been missing the last several days. He grinned knowingly before replying, "Lieb claims Reilly made a move on him once. Babe doubts it." The smile slid from Perconte's face, and Luz noticed. "As do I."

Reilly flipped over and stood. "He claims _what_?" Her voice, although cracking, held a dangerous edge. Her eyes were flashing angrily as she stalked over to Liebgott.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Back in Toccoa? After our wrestling match? Your hand grabbed my ass."

Reilly fumed and saw red. "I told you then, asshat, that I slipped. Not that there is much to grab anyway."

Liebgott shrugged and continued to smirk. "That's not what I felt. There was definitely a pinch."

With another deep breath, she spun and started digging into her pack. Luz called from over their shoulders, "What are you looking for, chickadee?"

"My knife. I need to castrate someone. His name is Joe."

Luz grinned along with Perconte, whose humor returned. "Not your gun?"

Reilly shook her head before grasping the handle of her weapon. "Nope. Too fast."

Liebgott hooted while Heffron groaned. She spun back, knife glinting. Liebgott didn't seem fazed, but instead gave her a wink. "Thanks, doll." He held out a hand and Heffron placed a pack of smokes in it.

Reilly narrowed her eyes before she moved in to attack. "For what?" she asked suspiciously.

"The bet wasn't if you'd fess up to feelin' up Lieb. It was which weapon you'd choose after wanting to kill him," said Luz. He grinned down to Perconte and added quietly, "She's all yours, Perco." He was given the gift of making the man blush.

After Reilly calmed down enough to stow her knife away again, they talked and joked for awhile before slowly fading one by one. She tried not to look at Perconte, knowing that she'd give herself away with pink cheeks if she did.

After everyone became quiet, Reilly laid on her side facing the window. Before she fell asleep, Perconte slid in behind her, gently hugging her back to him. With a goofy grin of her own, she fell asleep shortly thereafter.


	31. Catch Up

_March 24, 1945_

Luz's humor at the potential romantic situation between Perconte and Reilly quickly evaporated after a night of being kept awake from the noise of their smacking lips. As usual, the other men slept through peacefully. He doubted a truck full of krauts would wake them.

Unfortunately for him, he had already taken the opportunity to fudge their next bunk assignments in the Alps. Rumor had it they were heading out within the week. Luz would be sticking with the pair. He thought briefly of scrounging through Perconte's pack. No one could predict what the man would hoard; ear muffs might be found inside.

Reilly skipped up to his side as he chain smoked in the square. "Whatcha doing, George?"

Luz rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. It hadn't waned in the last week since the poker night, and, he suspected, since the reveal of their mutual feelings. "Just walking, kid." He puffed on his cigarette.

She hadn't been given the green light to begin actively speaking yet, but she was on her way to Roe now. She could feel in her bones that he was going to clear her. She chatted excitedly to Luz. "Where do you think we're going next? Who knew Germany would be so nice? I hope we stay, but at the same time, I want to see what else is out there. Malarkey heard Speirs say we're going SS kraut hunting. Not sure what that means, but I hope it's not another Bastogne, you know? But it can't be. Spring is here!"

Luz stopped short, the pounding in his head becoming louder. Combined with his lack of sleep and the coffee he missed when he skipped breakfast to snooze in late, he was downright grumpy. "Fran?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Doc Roe clear you to speak yet?"

Reilly frowned. "Well, no, but…"

"Pity." He took another drag, smoke slowly leaving his mouth, before walking quickly back to barracks, keen on a nap before his patrol duty.

Reilly huffed. She had to jog to keep up with him. "Actually, I'm on my way to Eugene now."

"Terrific, kid."

She grabbed his arm, stopping him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but stopped when he saw her hurt expression. "Come on, chickadee, don't look at me like that."

Reilly pouted. "What's wrong, George?"

Luz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Finally, he looked at her again. "Can you do me a favor?"

She nodded earnestly. "You saved my life. I'll do anything for you."

He sputtered. "What? No, I didn't. What makes you say that?"

Reilly smiled before hugging his middle, her cheek against his chest. "I couldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without you, George. You, Lieb, and… well, you saved my life. I wouldn't have been able to make it without my guys."

Luz's annoyance evaporated. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head before hugging her back. "Don't mention it, Fran. You've always been there for me. I'm glad to do the same for you."

After a long time, he pulled back and peered down at her. "I'm happy for you and Perco, kid."

Reilly blushed brilliantly and he had to grin. She let him go and pushed an imaginary stray piece of hair back with a hand, embarrassed. "We're still… we're figuring things out."

Luz rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _Mind if you figure things out when I'm not around?_ But he sighed, and kept the thought to himself, unable to stop the smile on his face at her blatant happiness.

* * *

Roe caressed her throat gently with both hands. Nodding to himself, he looked at Reilly. "OK, say a few notes for me. Gently now." He had just finished his examination of her vocal cords.

She rolled her eyes, already feeling ridiculous. "La, la, la." Her voice was weak, but it sounded like hers.

He nodded again, making some sort of medical mental note. "Again."

"La, la, la."

"OK, now louder."

Reilly snorted and had to wipe the grin off her face. Her memory had just flashed back to Luz and Wentworth back in Toccoa. To this day, Perconte still didn't know Reilly suspected he was her chocolate delivery man. "LA, LA, LA."

Roe adjusted his fingers towards the center of her neck. "Good. Everything feels good. Think you can shout for me?"

Reilly nodded, smiling. She took a deep breath. "LA! LA! LA!" Her throat felt sore, but stronger than it had in weeks. It was almost like she was getting over a bad cold.

"Jesus, make it stop. This better not be some new attack training," Wentworth said from the door. Her smile radiated around the room. "Because I have to say, Franny, you should stick to the bazooka."

Both Roe and Reilly gaped a moment before recovering and tackling Wentworth. The tall woman's laugh rang, almost vibrating the walls of the aid station. Her arms had trouble keeping around her two friends as they wrangled their way into her sides.

"Georgia Fucking Wentworth," Reilly beamed.

Wentworth chuckled before pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "What did you do this time, girl?"

Roe smiled wider than either woman had seen in a long time. "She's fine, Gi. How are you doing?"

She nodded and sighed. "Took forever for my stitches to set and for my wound to heal, but I was kept highly entertained." Her eyes sparkled. "Joe and Bill say hello, by the way."

"How are they? If they're still giving you a hard time, they must be alright," said Reilly.

Wentworth nodded again but the smile dropped from her face. "They'll be fine." She stepped forward and into the aid station. Her back was to them. "Both lost their right leg."

Roe followed her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But they're alive. Because of you."

Wentworth was quiet and shook her head, but a soft smile graced her face again. "I already miss them. I worry they're going to do something stupid if I'm not there to stop them."

Reilly snorted. "Of course they're going to do something stupid. But they would have made it happen even if you stayed. Jesus, those poor nurses!" This earned a chuckle from the older woman, eliminating her sadness, at least for the time being.

* * *

After they caught up, Roe pushed Wentworth and Reilly from the aid station, insisting that he didn't need help until tomorrow. Wentworth needed to let everyone see for themselves that she was OK.

The two women walked for awhile, the town quiet. Reilly was attempting to fill Wentworth in on what she missed, but the medic noticed a large timeframe missing from her story. "What happened when we took Foy? I thought we'd never leave that damn forest."

Reilly stopped and chewed on her bottom lip. She had hoped she could skim over this part. "You know, we took it. We won, naturally. Then we came to France."

Wentworth's eyes narrowed. "But what happened to Dike? Not that I'm complaining, but how did we get rid of him and get Speirs? And Lip - a battlefield commission! What happened, girl? Tell me everything!"

Reilly grimaced, but was quiet, thinking fast. She saw no other alternative. Eventually someone would spill the beans. "I wasn't there."

Wentworth's eyebrows shot up. "You weren't in Foy?"

Reilly winced. "No, I was in the town. But I had another job."

Wentworth started to connect the dots, but the answer wasn't clear yet. She hadn't asked yet why her friend's voice was so strange. "Another secret mission?" Reilly nodded. "But weren't you there when Easy came in?"

Reilly sighed heavily. Taking a deep breath, she explained to Wentworth exactly why she was out of commission for the battle. As she continued, Wentworth remained silent, but her eyes grew wider and wider.

"But Doc just cleared me to speak again, so I am fit as a fiddle," she ended lamely with a smile. She glanced at Wentworth, whose face sure enough had gone from white to red. She waited.

And then the barrage came.

" _Fit_ _as a fiddle_?" yelled Wentworth. Birds nearby actually squawked and flew away in fear. "You get strangled by an enormous, sick kraut where you almost _die_ and you are trying to tell me that you are now _fit as a goddamn fiddle_?"

"Gigi!" cried Liebgott. He ran towards them, engulfing her in a huge hug. "I heard angry screaming, and of course I figured it must be you!" He peeked around to Reilly. "Ah, Franny told you about Foy then?"

Wentworth couldn't help but grin at Liebgott, giving him another tight hug. "Don't remind me, Joe. My heart needs a break. How've you been?"

Liebgott smirked. "Amazing and ruggedly handsome as usual. You know the drill. And you? What, you couldn't wait to get back to us? Idiot. Should have stayed in England."

The three of them made their way down the lane and towards the various barracks, picking up more soldiers along the walk. Wentworth's sharp eyes caught the way Perconte looked at Reilly after he hugged the medic hello. _See you still harbor that crush, Perco._ She grinned to herself. But then she saw the look Reilly gave him back and her grin widened. _Well, damn._

Finally, only Luz was missing. Eager to get back into her good graces, Reilly dragged Wentworth to her barracks, where she knew Luz was napping. The small crowd grouped silently around his bunk, knowing Wentworth wouldn't disappoint.

He was lying on his side, his back facing them. He snored quietly, his expression completely innocent, something none of them ever saw when he was awake.

Wentworth smiled tenderly at seeing her friend again, before the grin turned evil. She sat on the edge of his bed near his head. Everyone held their breath a moment before she reached over and pinched his butt, hard.

" _Yow!_ " he screamed, grabbing at his rear end and jumping from his skin. He sat up, wide eyed and heart pounding. Ready to murder whomever woke him this way, instead his mouth dropped open when he saw her. "Gigi," he croaked.

Wentworth smiled widely before engulfing him in a hug. It took him a moment before he hugged her back, laughing joyfully. "Miss me, George?"

Luz kissed each cheek twice loudly before pulling back. He couldn't help it; he then kissed her forehead. "If I missed you anymore, woman, they'd declare me AWOL because I'd be out searching England for your beautiful face."

Grabbing his hands, Wentworth pulled him to his feet to join the party. It certainly felt like a celebration - the medic's arrival back to Easy was better than the best bottle of champagne the kraut houses could offer.

* * *

 _April 1, 1945_

Easy was moving out again. Like Malarkey overheard from the officers' discussions, they wouldn't be headed to Berlin but towards the Alps. Hitler and his SS were holding up there; Easy's job was to finally bring them down.

The mood around the soldiers was jovial. Although they were sad to leave the comforts of the town, they were eager to move forward again and end this war. The troopers even began a rousing rendition of "Blood on the Risers" as the trucks pulled away.

Remembering the Perconte comment about her terrible voice, Reilly only listened and laughed as the men sang loudly. He noticed and nudged her in the ribs, a big grin on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

Finally, the men settled and the singing turned to everyone's favorite topic - the first thing they would do once they were back home.

Wentworth's eyes were glazed over after hearing _specifically_ how large and soft the breasts of Liebgott's future wife would have. After he repeated to Webster their shape and feel several times, she turned towards Luz and Janovec, a new replacement, but the conversation wasn't much better. The newbie was a little too clueless about the war to keep her interested - or to keep her sharp tongue to herself.

Finally, she turned to Reilly and Perconte, who were sitting immediately next to her. Their conversation was quiet, but she could overhear the basics.

Reilly nudged him with her shoulder. "But why even take it from that kraut house? What use is it for you?"

Perconte shrugged. "Who knows if I'll need it."

"You don't smoke, Perco!"

He smiled at her, his eyes dancing. "Yeah, but it's a nice enough lighter that Speirs tried to nick it from me. Who knows if he'll want to barter later. The man is hoarding everything."

Reilly snorted but smiled back. "You're one to talk."

Perconte nudged her back and nipped her near the ribs. "I seem to remember you taking a liking to my oven mitts."

Wentworth had to stop him there. "I'm sorry, oven mitts?"

They turned to her and grinned. "Yeah, Fran gave me a hard time when she found out I stole some mitts from the mess, but that didn't stop her from warming her fingers in Bastogne."

Reilly scoffed. "You gave them to me!"

Wentworth continued to watch the playful bickering, but she started to tune out the words. As always, Perconte's eyes held something more than friendship in them for Reilly, but she wasn't watching him this time. She focused on how Reilly glowed talking to him, something entirely different than what she had seen before Bastogne. Her initial suspicions earlier in the week looked to be accurate.

Wentworth's eyes then flicked between them back and forth, and she smiled knowingly. _Looks like Perco sees it too._

* * *

Easy stopped for the night in a small town behind enemy lines. They cleared a large apartment building, Speirs leading the way to remove its inhabitants, who insisted they weren't Nazis.

Perconte snorted. "You hear this, Bull? How is it that we haven't found a single Nazi in all of Germany so far?" He pulled the German closer to him by the shirt. "I smell bullshit."

After the building was secure and the families were reassured it would only be for one night, Easy settled in to rest. Wentworth found Reilly in a living room alone, her small body claiming the couch. She sank down on the floor, leaning her back against it.

Never one to beat around the bush, she cleared her throat. "So you and Frank, huh?"

Reilly's eyes widened and her neck started to turn red. The color crept up to her cheeks. "Oh, I am going to _kill_ Luz."

Wentworth laughed and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "George didn't say anything. I kind of figured it out on my own."

Reilly grinned sheepishly. "Are we that obvious?"

Wentworth shook her head. "Nah, not too bad. You've always been affectionate. Does anyone else know?"

"Besides George? Not that I know of."

Wentworth took a deep breath before she dug around inside her pack. "I'm sorry in advance, but it's the medic in me. Not to mention the friend."

Reilly looked at her in confusion a moment before Wentworth dumped a handful of condoms in her lap. If her face was red before, it was a violent crimson now. She stuttered, "Georgia!"

Wentworth gave her a knowing glance. "If it hasn't happened yet, it's bound to. I don't want to hear you with a new nickname like Bill."

Reilly burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. "But we've only kissed!" Her cheeks flushed again.

Wentworth grinned. "And you don't think it will go further?" The younger woman started stuttering again. "Take them. Be safe. Have fun. God knows ones of us could use some."

Reilly smiled lopsidedly before stuffing the packages into her own pack, well down on the bottom and out of sight. "Thanks, Gi. I think."

The women were silent awhile before Reilly cleared her throat. "Do you miss Deb?" Wentworth nodded solemnly. "You never talk about her."

Wentworth grimaced. "How am I supposed to talk about her like I want to? We can't even write love letters to one another in case they're opened and read."

Reilly thought a moment. "Well, you can talk to me about her. I don't mind. And I'm sure some of the guys won't either."

Wentworth smiled softly. "I told Joe. Back in Holland. He understood and was happy for me." She swallowed hard, tears in her throat. "God, I miss him."

Reilly scooted over and wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and neck. "I'm happy for you too, Gi. I hope you know that."

"I do."

Reilly nodded. "You're close with George. If you need another ear, I'm sure he wouldn't judge you. He loves you."

Wentworth swallowed again and nodded. "I know. I just hope I didn't lead him on. It would crush me if I did. It's just so easy to be myself around him."

Reilly snorted. "George leads himself on. Don't worry about him. He's a good man and a good friend." She smiled to herself. "And don't forget about Eugene, but I can picture his embarrassment from here. It wouldn't matter if Deb was a man or a woman. You talking to him about your love life would be a scene I'd love to witness."

Wentworth blinked back tears, but chuckled. "I missed you, girl."

She beamed. "I missed you too, Gi."

Just then, Luz and Perconte walked in, both slumping down beside the two women, sighing tiredly. Luz nuzzled his nose into Wentworth's neck. "Don't leave me again, Gigi."

Wentworth smirked and ran her fingers through his hair. "Because of my scintillating conversation or because you don't need to snuggle with Babe anymore?"

Luz chuckled into her skin. "Both." He pulled back, a seldom serious expression on his face. "But I'm being honest, doll. I've missed you and I'm so happy you're back with us. Idiot that you are."

Wentworth smacked him on the head lightly but leaned in to cuddle once again. "I missed you too, dummy."

Perconte and Reilly watched the exchange from behind before leaning into one another. Life seemed to finally be turning around for Easy company.


	32. I've Got You

**Apologies in the back to back chapters. I can never sit on a chapter when it's set in Landsberg. It's always a hard one and I needed to get it out!**

* * *

 _April 2, 1945  
Landsberg, Germany_

Easy arrived in the early afternoon to their next destination, a small town called Landsberg. The German townspeople didn't resist. The entire 506th rolled in without trouble.

Before any of them could rest or claim a spot for that night, Winters had Fox, Dog and Easy companies out for patrol. Half of Easy was sent to the northern woods to secure the surrounding area, while Fox headed south. Dog was to secure the town and its buildings.

Reilly was getting ready with 1st and 2nd platoons. Randleman had just rocked her helmet around on her head affectionately when Speirs called her over.

She jogged hurriedly to his side. "Sir?"

He waved a hand at the men waiting for her but continued to read the paper in his hands. "Forget patrol. You're staying in town."

Reilly immediately saw red, memories of Dike flashing back to her. "Sir, Doc Roe cleared me to work as normal. My platoon is heading out, so, with all due respect, sir, I am going with them."

Speirs looked up, the cigarette burning in his mouth didn't move. Reilly held her breath, knowing she crossed a line. Before she could apologize, he smirked. "I'm not trying to hold you back, Reilly. I need you for something." He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that alright by you?"

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

"Good." He turned to go, expecting her to follow.

Reilly turned and shrugged to the guys behind her. With a wave to them, she went after Speirs. She tried to ignore the frown on Perconte's face as she left.

She caught up with Speirs, but had to jog to stick with him. His long legs doubled her own. "What is the mission, sir?"

Speirs smirked again, but didn't look at her. "I never said 'mission,' Reilly, but, sure, let's go with that. Jesus, the SOE is ingrained in you, isn't it?"

Reilly smirked back. "Only second to the Airborne, sir."

He led her into a large structure, clearly offices of some kind. "You have your pack?"

Reilly nodded, adjusting the large bag on her shoulder. "Yes, sir."

"And does it have all your belongings?"

Reilly felt her face flush, remembering the packages on the bottom, hopefully well concealed. "Yes, sir."

Speirs stopped and turned to her. She almost smacked right into his chest. "Good. Take out that excellent SOE lock picking set you told me about. We'll need it."

Now she was thoroughly confused, but she did as she was told. Turning her back to him to try and block sight of her pack in case something indecent slipped up and into view, she quickly found her lock picks that Martin retrieved for her from Foy. Her smile turned grim when she remembered the sound the kraut made when she jammed the instruments into his eyes.

Reilly turned and held out the set to Speirs. Cocking an eyebrow again, he didn't take them. "SOE didn't train me to break into shit, Reilly." He chucked his chin towards the large array of locked cabinets and desks. The exterior of them were clean.

"The krauts claim they don't have the keys to anything, but we know SS were stationed here for quite awhile. Until this morning in fact." Speirs rolled his eyes. "And we have been told we can't destroy anything without evidence." He pointed to her. "I need you to find me evidence so that I can ransack this town. They're hiding something, I know it."

Reilly grinned. "Yes, sir."

She immediately took out her picks and got to work, quickly and deftly opening drawer after drawer. Speirs followed her, looking through the papers and pocketing valuables when they became available. He felt her eyes on him.

Huffing, he motioned for her to continue as he slipped a jeweled necklace into his pants pocket. "Keep at it, private." He paused. "And if you see something you like, take it. Unless I like it better."

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Reilly and Speirs continued their search. Finally, a large paper with an SS logo and a Nazi symbol was found in a hidden compartment near the floor. She laid it out for him.

For only the second time ever in their acquaintance, Speirs gave her a genuine smile. "Excellent work, Reilly. I'll get the rest of Easy to help us. We don't need to be careful any longer once I show this to Winters."

Reilly stopped listening to him when her eyes caught something else in the compartment. Pulling it out, she brought it to her eye level to study it.

"That's nice," commented Spiers.

Reilly arched an eyebrow. "Nice enough that you're going to claim it from me, sir?"

He chuckled, "Nah, you earned it. Keep it."

Reilly turned back to the watch in her hand. She took in its handsome beauty. It wasn't incredibly bright and shining like some pieces she had seen in Germany that the soldiers have taken. It looked to be old, but its heavy gold weight gave away its value. She thought of Perconte and smiled before pocketing it.

Before she and Speirs could wrangle up more troopers to help, there was a commotion outside. Perconte was back, but he was alone. Her face lit up seeing him back so soon, but something in his eyes held her back. She watched as he practically pulled Winters towards a jeep. She could feel the panic in his voice even if she couldn't make out the words.

Winters listened to him before waving Speirs over to him. "Ron, grab the rest of Easy. We need everyone possible. I don't think we need weapons, but make sure everyone brings their rifles just in case. Ammo too." He and Speirs turned away, Perconte jogging behind them.

They heard Speirs yell for Easy, but Reilly ran up to Perconte, grabbing his arm. He jumped a mile. "Frank," she cried. "What's going on?"

Perconte's eyes were wild with fear and confusion. Behind them, Winters called for him. With a shake of his head, he brushed his lips against her forehead before pulling away again. "I don't know, Fran." He ran to Winters' jeep, jumping into the passenger seat.

Reilly felt a stone of dread in her stomach, but she had to act once Speirs yelled once again. No one knew what was happening. The soldiers outside had just been enjoying a game of catch a moment ago. The war was supposed to be ending. What else could happen?

* * *

Perconte played with the bolt cutters in his hands nervously, giving Winters, who was driving, directions when needed. Nixon and Speirs sat behind them in the jeep. He tried to keep his eyes open and alert. Every time he blinked, he saw them again. Who they were, he didn't know.

Finally, he pointed for Winters to go down the final bend. The sweet smell hit him again all at once, his stomach clenching. He jumped from the jeep. He didn't need to direct the officers anymore. They could see for themselves the devastation.

The truck with the remainder of Easy drove up. Perconte briefly took in Randleman, who was kneeling with his back to the camp. Strong and resilient Bull, his teeth biting down hard on his fist, trying to control himself.

Perconte led the way to the prison's gates, a large chain and lock keeping the emaciated men inside. He tried not to look at the handful of them in front of him, but he couldn't help it. Their eyes burned into him.

Finally, Winters gave the word and Perconte held up the bolt cutters, destroying the chain. Pushing the gate open, Easy entered the camp.

At first, the imprisoned men only touched them. Their eyes were milky; they couldn't be sure who these soldiers were. When their ears heard English being spoken, the tears began and prayers and whispers in German rushed out.

Distantly, Perconte heard Winters call for Liebgott, but still he moved forward. Just when he thought it would end, it didn't. It only continued and somehow got worse.

* * *

Reilly tried to catch up with Perconte, his eyes still imprinted in her memory, but she was quickly overtaken by the prisoners. Unlike her comrades back at Toccoa, they recognized her as a woman immediately, even with her hair twisted up in a knot. Their joy at the touch of soft skin on her cheek brought moans of relief. Quickly taking off her helmet, she allowed them to touch her hair, pulling it from it's tie, some even taking a moment to smell the clean, feminine scent.

Under normal circumstances, Reilly would never allow this, but in this moment, in their state, she would have given them her hands if that would have helped them.

She heard a snippet of conversation between the officers, Liebgott, and a young man, who somehow, still looked younger than ancient, unlike the majority that she'd seen. Suddenly, Liebgott's face twisted in pain as he listened. Winters had to push him for the translation.

"Jews," he murmured. "They're Jews. Pole and gypsies." His heart broke before her eyes.

The man left them then, and the officers didn't need him to translate anymore. As soon as they were gone, Reilly was by his side, catching his hand as his knees chattered beneath him.

"I've got you, Joe," Reilly said, her second arm wrapping around his back, trying to keep him upright. "I've got you."

He turned his eyes down to her. "They're only Jews, Fran." He swallowed hard. "Jews like me."

Reilly took in a deep breath and nodded. "I know, Lieb. But we need to help them now." She squeezed his hand. "Do you think you can do that with me?"

Liebgott nodded absently, but the strength in his legs returned. He straightened. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

Together they walked through the camp, offering water when they could, embracing those that needed it.

Distantly, Reilly caught sight of Perconte's form as he walked deeper into the camp. With a sigh, she squeezed Liebgott's hand again, wishing she could split herself in two.

* * *

Perconte remained silent. He couldn't seem to find his voice. Somehow he bumped into Winters again, just as the officers were opening a train cart sitting on the edge of camp. He felt his breakfast slosh uncomfortably in his stomach at the sight of the pile of bodies inside. He turned away again, but not before he saw the numbers branded on each of their forearms. _Like cattle_.

He didn't know where he was going next, only that he couldn't stand staying there. He knew he was walking, but he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He could feel air going in and out of his lungs and mouth rapidly, but he couldn't take credit for breathing. His eyes refused to shut from the people around him.

 _People? These men are ghosts._

And then as he walked by another barrack, a stooped older man caught his eye. Perconte's heart tore from his chest when the man saluted him. Moving on its own, his hand saluted the prisoner back.

Behind him, one of the officers was shouting for half of the company to go with him. Ignoring it, he continued on, needing to know everything, to see everything in order to believe everything.

* * *

Welsh called for a handful of soldiers to go back into town to grab food and water for the men inside. Jumping at the opportunity to do something besides stare in horror, Reilly volunteered. Unfortunately for Liebgott, he had to stay behind as translator.

He saw her hesitation of leaving him and he attempted to give her a smirk, but failed. "Go, Franny. I'll be fine. Take every fucking jar of food from those damn krauts. Let them starve."

She gave him an encouraging smile after a brief kiss on the cheek. "Stay strong, Joe. I'll be back soon."

The trucks roared back into town, and with renewed vigor, they started ransacking the stores and shops to find as much food as possible. Along with Malarkey, Reilly walked calmly into a country store, each with empty packs.

They headed straight for the cured meats and cheese, as well as jars of preserved fruits and pickled eggs. Without a word to the kraut behind the counter, they began to fill their bags.

Immediately, the German started yelling at them, spewing foul things here and there. Malarkey snapped first. He shoved the man against the counter after he tried to charge them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, pal," he said, his voice cold.

Reilly continued to fill her bag, focusing on the meat. She raised an eyebrow when the man began pointing and berating her.

Malarkey didn't know German, but he had been in this war long enough to know the majority of curse words. When the kraut turned on Reilly and he heard " _Hure_ " and " _Hündin_ " being slung at her, the last shred of his patience vanished. He cocked his handgun, but Reilly got to him first.

The cursing from the kraut vanished as suddenly as Reilly's knife appeared in his face. Although she stood several inches shorter than him, the man shrank down to almost her level.

She smiled brightly. "You can call me vulgar names all day, you fucking Nazi, but we are still going to take all the food we can carry." She waved the knife back and forth in front of his eyes. "So you can either shut up and allow us to finish quietly, or you can try and come up with another name for me. In fact, I dare you."

The man's shocked eyes turned to Malarkey. He only shrugged. "Don't look at me, you Nazi fuck. If I were you, I'd keep my eyes on the knife."

The man obeyed, but he croaked out, "No Nazi."

Reilly and Malarkey snorted together. "Yeah, sure. Now move."

Along with everyone else, Easy was able to hoard a huge amount of food, which only angered Reilly more. _These people were living in luxury while they ignored the death and starvation just down the road_. Her hand itched to pull out her knife again.

As soon as they arrived back, the soldiers focused on feeding the prisoners, trying to establish some sort of order. It was chaos, but the men soon calmed enough to share the food amongst themselves. Their delight brought a sense of peace and accomplishment to Easy, but it didn't last.

Reilly found Liebgott again; she seemed to be a magnet to his pain. He had just left Winters again. He was mumbling to himself as he climbed into the truck. She followed him, terrified by the look in his eyes.

He stood and faced the crowd below them, but no words came from his lips. Reilly took his hand in hers. "Joe, what is it? Tell me."

He looked down at her and what she saw broke her heart all over again. He was at a loss on how to move forward. "I have to…" he whispered in a croak to her. "Winters said I need to tell them they have to stay here tonight. Locked up."

Reilly reared back in alarm. "But why? Are you sure?"

He nodded softly, wincing. "They need to keep them in one place to administer medicine and care. They don't want anyone to leave or they will die." He swallowed hard. "And we need to ration their food. It could kill them."

She closed her eyes in pain, before opening them again, determined to help him see this through. "It's OK, Joe. You can do this."

Liebgott shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "How do I tell them? How can I put into words that they aren't free yet? That they have to stay in this hell hole?"

Reilly took his face in her hands and brought his eyes down to connect with hers. "Because it's going to save them. You are saving their lives. Understand?" He nodded slowly with her, but he still couldn't speak. "I'll tell you what to say. All you have to do is translate, Lieb. Can you do that for me?"

Slowly, he nodded again and straightened up. With his fingers laced with hers, they stood side by side. He called the prisoners to attention. Eventually, they all looked up to him, as if he were an angel against the sun.

She saw Perconte also look up at them, and she had to turn away from the haunted look in his eyes. Her first instinct was to jump down and comfort him. Reilly took a breath and began.

"Attention, please."

Liebgott took a deep, shuddering breath and repeated in German.

Reilly squeezed his hand tighter. "It's our job to make sure that you are all safe. We are here to help." Liebgott squeezed her fingers back, knowing the worst was about to come.

"Until we can find a better place for you to receive medicine and more food, you need to stay here." The prisoners began to understand and started to erupt in protest.

Tears burned her eyes at the sight. "We are here to help you, and this is the best way we can do it. It won't be for long. Medicine. You need medicine." _I'm sorry_ , she added silently.

Liebgott's voice cracked as he finished repeating everything she said, but he added a soft apology himself. Then he collapsed on the bench, tears streaming down his face. Reilly brought his head to her chest and held him, trying to calm his shuddering gasps.

* * *

Reilly didn't see Perconte on the way back into town. She prayed he was on the other truck and not one of the soldiers left behind for patrol and aid to the prisoners.

Liebgott finally quieted in her arms, hiccuping every so often. Once the trucks stopped, he pulled back, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He gave her a shy smile. "Thanks Franny."

Reilly returned the smile. "For you, Lieb, anything."

The soldiers were beyond exhausted, keen on finding their bunk assignments. Once Reilly arrived to her house, which was already cleared of its inhabitants by Dog company, she didn't find Perconte.

Going outside again, she tracked down Zielinski, Winters's orderly. Channeling Wentworth, she charmed her way into finding out Perconte's assigned house. It was next door to her own.

Climbing the stairs at a jog, she arrived to the bedrooms, finding seven other men, but no Perconte in the last remaining bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes in frustration. _Where are you, Frank?_ She thought back, trying to read his mind as well as he could do hers.

Her eyes flashed open. She remembered one time he mentioned how he would flee up the fire escape and to the roof anytime he couldn't take his siblings anymore. Someplace to clear his head. Sure enough, the living room here had a ladder outside the window, which was open.

Silently climbing the metal stairs, she reached the roof within a few moments. She found him facing away from the town, back towards the forest and the camp. She came up to his side and sat down next to him.

He didn't seem surprised that she had found him, but then again, he didn't react to much anymore. His eyes were vacant, and his normally honey skin was tinged in grey. Reilly leaned her side against his, just letting him know that she was there.

It felt like hours had passed until he finally turned to her, his eyes brimming with tears. "I just don't understand."

Reilly nodded, pulling his face to lean against her neck. She tucked her chin on the top of his head. He burrowed into her. "I know. I know."

And then the flood gates opened. Everything he felt, he saw, he heard, he smelled today came rushing back after he tried to swallow it all without feeling. For the second time today, a man cried into her chest, but this time, Reilly cried with him.


	33. Light After Dark

**After such a dark chapter with the camp, this one is definitely more light and fluffy to compensate.**

* * *

 _April 3, 1945_

They wake up early, the bright sun beating down on them. With no cover on the roof, they had no choice but to give in and be taken from sleep.

Reilly raised her eyes from his chest. He saw her and gave her a small smile. "Morning."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes from the blinding sun. "Good morning." She returned his smile, happy to see it.

Perconte played nervously with the hem of her shirt, looking away. He coughed. "I'm sorry about last night, Fran."

She cupped his cheek in her palm and dragged his eyes to meet hers again. "Apologize again, Perco, and we will have that rematch in the ring. And I'll win this time."

He gave her a wide smile and laughed, the sound making her heart burst. "Don't promise something you won't keep. I'd look forward to wrestling you now."

She blushed brilliantly, causing him to laugh heartily. He pulled her up to him, giving her what started as a chaste kiss. With thoughts of wrangling his body with hers, she quickly deepened it, causing his laughter to cease.

They hadn't had more than a quiet moment alone since their first kiss - except for one time when they threw caution to the wind and spent the majority of the night exploring each other's mouths, hoping against hope everyone was asleep. Knowing that even now he probably only had a few minutes before some NCO decided to scream for line up, he took advantage of the time he had.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her body until it was flush on top of his. The full contact caused her to sigh in appreciation for a moment before he turned his head and deepened their kiss further.

Reilly didn't have much room to hold him, so she grabbed onto what she could, which happened to be the lapels of his jacket in an attempt to pull him even closer. She felt the muscles of his stomach contract in response, and she wondered idly again what laid under his shirt.

Before she could find out, sure enough, Martin's voice rang out across the square, followed quickly by Randleman and Malarkey. Easy was moving out. Sighing together, they broke apart, Reilly laying her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"Go away," she muttered.

Perconte grinned, tightening his hold around her. "I couldn't agree more."

With another sigh, Reilly sat up, straddling his legs with her own. He groaned, but with a smirk, she dragged him to sit up with her, by grabbing ahold of his lapels once again. With a peck on the lips, she said, "Ready to go?"

Perconte raised his eyebrows, leaning back on his hands. "You put me in this position, between the legs of a beautiful woman, and you ask me if I'm ready to go? Are you mad?"

Reilly blushed instantly, wondering at first when the hell Luz and Liebgott rubbed off on him so much, but focused next only on one word. She stuttered in a whisper, "You think I'm beautiful?"

His eyes widened in awe. _Have I really only told her that before in my dreams?_ He gave her a soft smile, his fingers reaching up to brush through her unruly hair. "Absolutely. I've always thought so."

Her blush deepened, heart thrumming with embarrassment and shock. She tried to steer towards humor. "Even when you thought I was a man?"

Perconte laughed loudly before leaning in to kiss her neck. "OK, maybe not then, but to be fair, that was only one day. And you do swear like a sailor."

She smacked his chest in jest before sighing when he caught her lips with his own again. Pulling her thoughts and body from his again, she stood, making him groan. She held out a hand. "Come on, Perco. Get in the goddamn truck."

He grinned and took her hand to stand, but didn't let it go as they left the roof, not until they were in front of others. "That's my girl."

* * *

Easy found out quickly that they weren't headed back to the camp. Although relieved, they weren't appeased until Nixon announced that Martial Law had already gone into effect. Any able-bodied German aged 14 through 80 was already sent there to clean up and bury the bodies. The prisoners were already moved into a hospital nearby.

The 506th was headed next to Thalem. The few days of travel didn't help much in making the images of the camp disappear. Reilly kept a close eye on Liebgott while they were stuck in the vehicle, but they were all affected.

She tried to keep their spirits up as best as she could. Even though Wentworth's skin had hardened a bit after seeing so many men wounded and killed in this war, the memories of the prisoners sometimes took her attention away as well - but assisting Reilly in keeping up morale helped distract her. Plus anything to make Luz laugh again was an added bonus.

By the time they reached Thalem, the men were beginning to respond, joking and talking amongst themselves. Reilly and Wentworth made sure to rotate trucks at every stop, eventually splitting their efforts, so that two of four trucks at least had one of them at a time.

When she rested, Reilly made sure it was with Perconte. Although he smiled easily and laughed when she tried at humor, the light didn't seem to reach his eyes like it normally did. She considered giving him the watch she found for him, but she feared he'd ask when she had picked it up. Anything tied to that town was bound to set him off again. No, it was too soon to give it to him.

When they finally arrived to Thalem, entertainment from the women wasn't needed anymore. Beyond the actual village, which barely stood, left in ruins from bombings, they were surrounded by lush green mountains, valleys, and streams. The clean scent in the air seemed to revive the soldiers, reminding them that winter was long gone. Only then, did Perconte's eyes seem to return to what they were before the camp.

Securing the town was almost as easy as Landsberg. Some of the townspeople put up a fight when they were removed from their homes, especially since the 506th would be staying in town for a few weeks as they surveyed the area and the clean up of the square. Other than a few angry Germans, Easy was assigned to their apartments. Luz came through once again. Perconte and Reilly were together, but Luz was suspiciously absent, assigning himself to Wentworth's room instead.

The days began to pass slowly, a nice change to the hustle and bustle of battle. When Easy wasn't on patrol duty, they kept busy playing card games, soccer with the local children, and eating their fill. Memories of the camp faded, but didn't disappear.

* * *

Reilly woke up as usual on her side, Perconte lying behind her, his arm slung over her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck, and she just laid there a moment, enjoying the peaceful feeling of being in his arms. It had become a morning ritual in Thalem, waking up in his embrace before him. She cherished every moment.

What was new and different was a stiff presence on the back of her thigh. She blinked rapidly when she felt him shift in his sleep, and it pressed harder into her. She took a quick gasp between her teeth when a pulse deep down inside her began. It thrummed stronger, a delicious ache. She closed her eyes at the feeling.

Suddenly, Perconte pulled back, cursing to himself. He didn't notice she was awake, and the warmth of his body left her immediately. With a chaste kiss on the side of her neck, he stood, but didn't return to his bunk like he normally did before everyone else woke up. Instead, he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom, leaving Reilly to quietly contemplate exactly what had happened.

During the day, she didn't notice anything different about him or why he abruptly left her bed, especially when she was just starting to enjoy the new sensation. He was still the same Perconte, who argued with Liebgott playfully, gave Luz a hard time, and cuddled with her during their down time. Until that night, she had almost forgotten what had happened.

After everyone had fallen asleep, Perconte made his way silently to her bunk, sliding in to cup her body against his once again. With another kiss on her neck, he got comfortable, sighing into her hair. He thought she was already asleep, but she wasn't.

Reilly waited awhile, not sure of her own movements, but her body took over. His legs and chest were already hugging her. Arching her back, she wiggled her rear end back to brush against his hips.

The effect was immediate. She could practically hear his eyes snap open and then he coughed nervously. He arched himself safely back before relaxing against her once more.

Another minute passed, and Reilly tried again. With another wiggle, this time a little more daring, her butt rubbed against him once more, and she felt him. She couldn't pretend she wasn't asleep now. She moaned softly at the feeling.

Perconte inched back quickly, his tshirt riding up against the mattress. "Jesus, Fran," he whispered. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Reilly twisted to face him. His eyes widened at the look in hers. Their legs were intertwined and there was no more mattress to back away on.

She didn't answer, but when she saw a glimpse of bare skin of his stomach, her fingers reached down and softly brushed it. His muscles contracted at the contact. "Jesus Christ," he breathed, closing his eyes.

She noticed he didn't pull away this time, and that although his face had a pained expression, it seemed to be a good kind of pain. Daringly, her hand crept up under his shirt and to his chest. She rested her palm against his heart as she moved her hips closer to his once again. When they connected, she couldn't help it. She moaned quietly again, which only caused him to moan as well.

With a start, Randleman snorted loudly in his sleep. Reilly and Perconte both jumped. After figuring he was still deeply asleep, she had finally come to her senses, and the realization of her feeling up Perconte surrounded by three other men took hold. She leaned her head into his chest and started giggling like mad, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Unlike in the past when she laughed, Perconte didn't join in this time. Instead, he shut her up in the only way he could presently think of.

Rolling on top of her, he pinned her with his body before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was deep and passionate, unlike anything they've shared yet. She gasped against him when she felt his hips grind hard into hers.

He broke away only to kiss and nibble at her neck. "Is this what you wanted?" he growled. His hands skimmed her sides, brushing down to her thighs and hitching them up. The only barrier between them was their shorts.

Perconte took her lips in his again when she gasped, silencing her. Her fingers twisted and tugged in his hair before gripping onto his shoulders. He broke away again and looked at her deeply in the eyes, his own darker than she had ever seen them. He watched her as he ground his hips into hers again. She bit her lip hard, knowing she couldn't cry out at the incredible friction.

"Is this what you wanted, Fran?" he asked again, his voice gravelly and low.

Reilly nodded, arching up to meet him. "Yes," she breathed.

Before they could completely lose all sense and their clothing, Randleman snorted again and woke himself up with a start. They froze.

With a muttered curse, Randleman rolled over and was almost instantly asleep once again.

Perconte sighed and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. The effect was broken. They remained like that until she could feel their hearts begin to slow. With another sigh, he gave her a peck on the lips until sitting up and muttering about the bathroom.

After several minutes, he returned. Choosing to risk lying on his back and his almost healed backside, Reilly curled up innocently against him, but she couldn't help the smile on her face. Perconte caught it and rolled his eyes. Kissing her hair, he murmured, "You're going to kill me, woman."

Her smile deepened. "Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die."

* * *

 _April 15, 1945_

Reilly had another hour until she was supposed to relieve Liebgott for patrol in the northeastern corner of town. The rest of her friends were also busy, whether on patrol or in the aid station. She was on her way back from another hunt, but she failed once again.

Ever since she almost tore Perconte's clothes off surrounded by their fellow soldiers, she had quietly been trying to find a private place for them. Not so much to take things further, but to at least be alone, and maybe relieve the building tension between them. All they needed was one or both of them to be court martialed for getting it on in battalion.

Reilly sighed, running fingers through her hair. She relieved herself of the bun, knowing she'd have to put her hair back up as soon as she was back in town, but allowed herself the freedom for the moment.

When she looked up, it wasn't back up the main road that she was looking for, but a magical grove, off the beaten track. She gasped at its beauty, lush greenery everywhere, and a deep, but gentle stream bubbling just ahead. The only sounds were birds chirping and water flowing. She smiled wide. _Bingo_. And then she blushed again on why she was looking for such a place to begin with.

She remained there as long as she could, waiting to see if anyone showed up or passed by. She didn't see a soul. Taking her compass out from her pocket, she made her way back to town, seeing at once where she went wrong the first time. Deep in her thoughts, she never would have seen the trail.

Just as she was reaching Liebgott and Heffron, with Garcia coming down the lane to join her, Speirs called her name.

Reilly turned back to look over her should, and, sure enough, he waved her towards headquarters. She waved back, indicating that she was coming.

"Lieb, do you mind sticking around for a bit?" she asked. "Looks like Speirs needs me."

"Come on, Fran," he whined. The familiar sound reassured her once again that he was getting back to his old self.

Reilly smirked. "I'll make it worth your while." Garcia's eyes widened, and she rolled her own when Heffron and Liebgott chuckled. "With your pants on."

"Whatcha got?" Liebgott asked, his eyes gleaming.

Reilly thought a moment. "Pack of Camels?"

"Two packs and your monthly bar of chocolate and you got yourself a deal."

She grimaced at the thought of the chocolate disappearing, knowing she'd need it next week, but gave in. "Fine. Tony, I'll make him go away soon, I promise."

Reilly scampered off quickly, not wanting to keep Speirs waiting. Sure enough, he was found in headquarters, his arms crossed and his toe tapping. "Took you long enough, Reilly."

She puffed in air, tired from her run. "Sorry, sir. I was about to go on patrol duty, and I wanted to make sure the men were all set before I came to you."

He nodded, appeased. He nodded his head towards the room next door. "Radio transmission for you."

Reilly's stomach dropped, remembering the last time she had a call. "Thank you, sir."

Speirs nodded again before leaving her, and she stepped inside, closing the door. She picked up the earpiece, praying it wasn't the rude woman again, someone she associated with Foy, albeit unfairly. She winced when she heard her voice again.

"You're needed in Holland."

Reilly cleared her throat, unsure how to reply. "OK."

The woman's patience had already vanished. "You leave via plane tomorrow night. We'll be picking you up in a jeep to a hidden air base at 2000. Then to Allied territory in the Netherlands."

Reilly swallowed hard. She coughed when her voice cracked. "What's the mission?"

"You'll find out when you're in Holland."

Reilly took a deep breath, her own patience evaporating. "I think I should be told something at least. Know what I'm getting into."

"I'm sorry, no." The woman didn't sound sorry.

Reilly saw red. "I'm surprised that you are requesting ( _or demanding, you cow_ ) my services after I failed in Belgium the last time."

"Just because you almost got yourself killed, Private Reilly, doesn't mean you failed."

Reilly opened her mouth several times, at a loss. The woman filled her in. "We apprehended the papers in the house, just moments after your company secured the town and took you away. You succeeded in your mission and we liberated the prisons."

The knowledge that she helped save someone, albeit being told to her by this crass woman, made Reilly feel something close to pride. "Thank you."

She could practically hear the woman's eyes roll. "Don't thank me. You completed the mission yourself."

And before Reilly could say another word, the woman continued. "2000 tomorrow at the southwest corner of Thalem. No cover story needed." And then the radio call ended with a brisk burst of static.

Reilly put down the ear piece with a sigh. After ruminating on what she just heard for awhile, she left the room to find Speirs waiting for her.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

She nodded. "I am needed by SOE again, sir. I hope that doesn't pose a problem."

Speirs snorted. "As if I have a say in it if it did." He took in her white face. "Are you alright, Reilly?"

She blinked and cleared her throat. "Yes, sir. Thank you." She paused. "I guess I didn't expect them to call again. With the war close to ending and all."

He nodded, understanding. He let a long stretch of silence go on before clearing his own throat. "If you need anything, Reilly, don't hesitate to ask. When do you leave?"

"2000 tomorrow, sir."

"And you'll be gone for how long?"

Reilly swallowed again, realizing she didn't ask. "I don't know."

Speirs sighed. He walked up to her and clapped a hand on her shoulder, a rare show of care. "Stay safe, private." And then his familiar smirk appeared. "Try and get back to us in one piece this time."

Reilly smirked back, happy to have the distraction. "I'll try, sir."


	34. On and Off

**As a reminder, the M rating doesn't stand for anything BUT mature. ;-) If you don't like it, I suggest skipping the chapter. I'll leave a brief summary at the bottom. For everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

Reilly made her way back to Liebgott and Garcia, her feet moving on their own. She wasn't exactly scared about another SOE mission. Nerves were her biggest enemy at the moment. After Foy and such a long stretch since they called on her, she held a small sense of doubt in her ability to succeed.

Even though it probably wasn't her intention, the rude woman gave her something. Knowing that her efforts in Belgium were a success, the doubt began to fade as she contemplated this. The nerves began to turn into melancholy. She didn't want to leave Easy, but she knew she had to, hoping this was the last time.

Garcia was strolling up the lane, speaking to a jeep that was passing through. He was reading their travel papers. Liebgott was leaning against a building, smoking. He straightened when he saw her, but frowned when he read her face.

"What is it, Franny?"

Reilly tried to give him a smile. "I'm heading out again."

Liebgott cursed, throwing the butt on the ground and crushing it with his boot. "Jesus, does it ever end?" She knew he was thinking of the camp.

This time she succeeded and gave him a smile. "I hope so. For all of us."

He sighed before lighting up another smoke, leaning again on the building to get comfortable. "Go on, get outta here."

She raised an eyebrow in question but he smirked around the cigarette. "Go find Frank and show him how much you'll miss him." Her eyebrow raised higher. "The sexual tension in the air is killin' me."

Reilly coughed and sputtered, her eyes wide. "Joseph Liebgott!"

His smirk only deepend. "About damn time, in my opinion. I know you're a smart lady, Fran, but, Jesus, you sure are blind. He's been pining after you since you showed up in that skirt at the jump party. Glad you finally opened your eyes."

She blushed deeply, turning her face from him. "Jesus, Joe," she muttered, speechless.

He kicked her lightly with his foot, grinning. "Frank's a lucky man."

Reilly smiled softly, embarrassed, but the color was fading from her cheeks. "Thanks, Lieb."

"Not that I'd want you for myself," he added, blowing smoke up into the air.

She grinned. "Yeah, I ain't a nice Jewish girl with huge breasts."

"Damn straight, you're not. Plus, you're damn scary."

She knocked a hand against the back of his head but laughed. "Right back at you." She paused. "You sure you don't mind taking my patrol?"

"Get outta here before I change my mind. Damn woman."

"Thanks again, asshat."

* * *

Reilly nervously rubbed her hands on her pants, waiting for Perconte to show up. She found him at the mess, finishing up a late lunch with Luz. After giving him some sort of excuse on why she wasn't at patrol, he agreed to meet her on the outskirts of town once he brushed his teeth.

 _Perco missed his calling in dental hygeine_ , she thought, impatient. After a long and dirty winter in Bastogne, his obsession with keeping his teeth clean was only second to her shaving her legs daily, embracing her femininity once more.

The gift - for lack of a better word - from Wentworth weighed heavily in her pocket. It felt larger than a gun and seemed just as dangerous.

Cursing herself, she was about to turn away and forget it when Perconte showed up. His face lit up when he found her. "There you are. Damn if this town doesn't have so many streets and hidden corners." Looking over his shoulder, he found no one around. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

To his surprise, Reilly blushed deeply, her thoughts already way ahead of her. Before he could ask what was going on, she took his hand and began pulling him down the lane and towards the hidden grove she found earlier in the day.

Laughing, he followed. "Where we going, Fran?"

She tried to keep her breathing even. "I wanna show you something."

As they walked, she slowly began to relax as they talked and laughed, falling into their easy routine. He made her feel so normal, yet special at the same time. She never had to be someone else with him.

Recognizing the trail, her stomach began to do backflips again and her heart raced. _Calm down, girl. Just because you are bringing him here, doesn't mean anything will happen. Just a chance. Just a hopeful, scary, thrilling chance._

Perconte's eyes widened when they arrived, taking in the beauty of where they were. "Wow, how did you find this place?"

Reilly smiled shyly, watching him. She took off her jacket, suddenly warm, and scooted onto a low, hanging tree branch. "Got lost, actually. Found it by accident this morning."

He turned, his smile wide. He came over to sit next to her, instantly taking her hand, lacing their fingers. "It's beautiful."

Reilly was silent, her eyes on him, taking in his handsome face. When he turned to face her, she felt her heart thump when she saw his smile.

He read the look on her face, his own mirroring hers, and the smile she so admired slid away. "You're beautiful."

She blushed again, embarrassed, but didn't look away. "Kiss me, Frank," she murmured.

With a grin, he obliged, twisting his body to capture her lips with his own. With one hand on her waist, another dug into her hair, pulling it from its knot. Reilly sighed happily, her nerves dissipating. She placed a hand on his chest, fingernails digging in when he deepened the kiss.

He gasped at the feeling, suddenly realizing that they were alone, truly alone for the first time. Encouraged by the slight moan when he began kissing her neck, he hopped down the the tree branch, quickly pulling her with him. She giggled knowingly, until they were both kneeling in front of one another, the soft moss of the ground hugging their knees. He shrugged off his jacket to allow her hands better access to him.

Perconte brushed his lips across hers softly before moving around her face, kissing her nose and cheeks, then her forehead, before returning to her lips. He pulled back to look at her, her green eyes blown wide, her lips parted.

With a soft smile from her and a nod, he kissed her once again and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to come on top of his lap, straddling his hips as he sat back on his heels. With their chests wrapped tightly together, they both groaned together.

Her hands shaking, she slowly began to unbutton his OD shirt as he worked his lips up and down her throat. She had to stop often, the shivers he created forced her mind to wander from the task at hand. "Frank, God, that feels so good," she whispered.

He moved to her ear, tugging the lobe lightly with his teeth as his hands wandered, pulling her own shirt from her trousers. "You feel so good, sweetheart." His hands began moving up under her tshirt, grazing the soft skin of her bare back.

Reilly pushed his OD shirt from his shoulders, pulling it free and to the ground. Gripping the muscles of his arms, she arched back as his mouth traveled to the opening near her throat again.

Suddenly, she was nervous, something plaguing her. He pulled back when he felt it and frowned, watching the display. "What is it, Fran? Do you want to stop?"

Shaking her head, she gulped as she dug into her pocket. Squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment once again, she pulled out the condom and left it sitting in her open palm for him to see. "Georgia sicced this on me."

Perconte stared at it for a long time and then he roared with laughter. Opening one eye, she watched him before giving him a mock pout. "Don't laugh at me! I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Shaking his head in laughter, he reached into his own pocket to retrieve a few identical packages. Her mouth dropped open at the sight. He grinned, chuckles still brimming in his chest. "And George cornered me, right after you came to the mess. Jesus, they're relentless."

They laughed together, foreheads pressed, tears of humor in their eyes. And just as suddenly as the laughter began, it stopped. Their lips found each other once more, and the passion was reignited as if there was no interruption.

Lifting her, he pushed her back until she landed softly onto the ground, his body instantly on top of hers again, flushed against one another. His mouth traveled lower as he slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. At the bottom, he pushed up her tshirt to reveal her flat stomach. Unable to resist, he kissed her, nuzzling the soft skin.

Gasping at the new sensation, the familiar ache inside her came roaring back. "Fuck," she breathed, her fingers twisting in his hair. A cloud of guilt came over her, mixing with the pleasure. "Frank."

"Hmm?" He continued to push her shirt up, kissing along the way.

He found the clasp of her bra, lips along the edge of the cotton. She squeezed her eyes shut and cursed again. "Frank, I need to tell you something."

Pulling himself away, he met her lips once more. "What is it?" he said against her, refusing to stop the contact.

She sighed again when their hips met, realizing he was just as affected as she was. She hitched his tshirt up his back, frustrated when it wasn't cooperating and disappearing into thin air. Instead, she dug her fingers into the taut muscles of his hips. Taking a breath, she kissed him. "I'm leaving again."

At first, it didn't seem as if he heard her. And then the words sunk in.

Perconte wrenched his lips from hers, searching her eyes. "What did you say?"

Reilly sighed again, running her fingers through his hair, which stood up in every direction. "SOE called me today. I leave tomorrow night."

He stared at her a long time, waiting for the joke that never came. He scrambled off her and stood. He began to pace. She sat up and watched him. "Frank," she said again, but couldn't think of anything else to add.

He turned to her. "So what's this? A goodbye screw?" he spat out.

Her eyes widened at the anger in his voice. She stood and reached out to him but he pulled away. "Frank, no. Please don't be angry with me. I just…" She hung her head. "I wanted to be with you before I go. That's all," she added in a whisper.

His eyes flashed. "You're about to leave and maybe get yourself killed this time. And you brought me here to say goodbye. Say it."

Tears filled her eyes. "It's not like that." She took a deep breath. "Maybe it is goodbye, you know? Who knows what will happen in this damn war. Hitler is fucking hiding, refusing to surrender, and still we fight." She stepped up to him, encouraged when he didn't pull away this time. "I could only think of being with you."

The pain on his face turned from anger to sadness. He grimaced before stepping back again. "I can't do this right now." Grabbing his shirt and jacket from the ground, he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Reilly sat in the crook of that tree for what felt like hours. Her tears had long since dried, and she was left cursing herself instead.

She didn't blame him for being angry. Hell, if the situation was reversed, she'd be livid with him as well. But his leaving still hurt.

Before she could make out what made the sound of twigs underfoot, Perconte was there in front of her. Without a word, he lifted her from the branch and pinned her body to the tree trunk with his own, hands locked underneath her. He brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Finally coming up for air, his eyes were flashing again with anger, but also something else mixed in. He punished her again with another hard kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he said, his voice low and raspy. He moved his lips to her neck, scraping his teeth against the skin. "And I'm not talking about being your goddamn friend," he added in her ear. "I'm in love with you, Fran. I've been for some time."

Reilly gasped at the sensation of his lips and teeth back suddenly on her skin, her fingers twisting in his hair, pulling him closer. At his words though, she composed herself enough to pull back to meet his eyes. When she saw a touch of fear in them, unrelated to her leaving again, her heart ached. She leaned in and gave him the sweetest kiss she could muster. "I love you, too, Frank."

And before he could open his mouth, she kissed him again, allowing the passion to resurface. Against his lips she added, "And definitely not as a goddamn friend. I have Lieb for that."

This time it was Perconte that pulled back. He studied her eyes for awhile before grinning. "You love me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled back, her patience evaporating. Wrapping her legs around her waist, she adjusted her body until it was flush against him, causing him to groan, his smile fading. "Yes, I love you. And if you love me, you'll kiss me again."

 _Yes, ma'am_.

Without her even feeling it being taken off her back, he took both OD shirts in hand. He laid them down onto the ground before lowering her on top of the makeshift pillow. Scissoring their legs together, his weight bore down on her, the friction from his knee between her legs was almost too much to bear.

Pulling away from the kiss with a sigh, Perconte sat up, removing his tshirt up and over his head, only leaving his dog tags behind. Before he could lean down once again, she surprised him by sitting up as well, grabbing his hips to steady.

Unable to resist, she brushed her lips across the smooth skin of his chest, causing him to close his eyes at the sensation. Eskimoing her nose into the soft hair there, her fingers moved into the crevices of his stomach, teasing and soft.

His hands clenched tightly around the fabric of her shirt. Cocking an eyebrow when she saw the look on his face, she couldn't help herself. "I think this is the part where you take off my shirt, Perconte."

Shaking his head at her sharp tongue, he obeyed and wrenched the tshirt up and over her head. Pushing her back onto the ground, he resumed his travel of her chest, this time moving south, down the strap of her bra on the right side, pushing it away.

Reilly sighed happily, fingers lost in his hair once more. She froze when she felt the clasp of her bra pop open, but then became even more ridgid when his lips moved, teasing her skin into stiffness. She cursed.

Perconte took his time, teasing, kissing and sucking his way over her body, marveling at the way she reacted to his touch. Her fingernails scraped at his scalp, and her moans made his own body shudder.

Finally, he made his way to the top of her trousers. Looking up, his heart thrummed hard in his chest at the sight of her flushed and naked body above him. Taking a breath, he kissed his way down her thigh, willing the thick fabric of her pants to go away, his hands working her belt open in the meantime.

Unlacing her boots, he pulled them and her socks off. With another tug, her trousers followed, leaving her nothing but her underwear. Sitting back on his heels, he took a moment to study her again, hands circling her calves. "So fucking beautiful."

To his happy surprise, her skin blushed all over and he couldn't help but kiss her again, groaning when their bare chests pressed against one another.

Reilly's patience was evaporating as quickly as her nerves had. The ache inside her was hungry. Pushing her underwear down and away while he kissed her, her fingers reached next for his belt. His hand stopped her.

"Patience, sweetheart," he murmured. The chocolate in his eyes swam with need, but he knew she needed to be prepared first. He wanted her to feel good before he could.

She huffed. "That's not exactly my strong suit, Frank."

He smiled, but his mirth grew when she felt his fingers travel to between her legs. Brushing the inside of her thighs at first, he had the pleasure of watching her shut up and gasp. "Something to work on then."

"Frank," she whined, wiggling her hips. She didn't even know what she was begging for, but had an idea when his fingers found her center, and the ache inside her gained a pulse, a life of its own.

Not knowing what else to do, she stole his lips with hers, her fingers grasping onto anything she could find, finally settling onto his chest and in his hair. His fingers continued their torture, finding a hidden bundle of nerves with his thumb. His other fingers one by one entered her, and his own groan left his mouth.

She began to pant; it was becoming too much to bear. She gasped his name, fingers digging into him. The pulse grew, and the ache was somewhat satisfied.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, crooning love into her ear, attempting to keep her hips from bucking. He was relentless.

After what seemed like ages, a white light unrelated to the sun burned behind her eyelids. The pulse erupted, but still his hand remained in its place, until her body slumped into the soft ground, her spine jelly.

Reilly felt Perconte leave her side, and she attempted to pull him back, but her arms refused to lift. "Frank," she murmured, the delicious fog beginning to lift.

He stood in front of her, his hands shakily working on his belt until it was finally open. He couldn't look away. After quickly ridding himself of his boots and socks, he kicked away his pants and boxers, and he slid on the damned condom. Kneeling and moving his body up hers, he was unable to stop touching her. She began to wake from her daze when she felt him lean his body against hers.

He was in between her thighs and she took in a deep breath, preparing herself. Hitching up her legs with his hands, he pressed his lips against her ear. "Relax. Just relax." She bit her lip and nodded. Gently, he connected their bodies, inch by inch.

She felt an unfamiliar pain, a slow burning, but the ache inside her was finally satisfied once he was flush against her. He stilled, trying to catch his breath and allowing her time to adjust. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as he began to move.

The burn was still there, but it was slowly fading. As her gasps of pain dissolved into pleasure, he moved his hips faster, unable to help himself, knowing it wouldn't be long. Years of dreaming up this moment wouldn't allow him to stretch it out.

Wrapping her legs around him, she moaned when his lips found her neck again. Raking her nails up his back, she knew now why sex was so important to others, why they sought it out.

She felt him tensing. She hugged him closer, pressing him against her, eager for the friction. Her lips found his ear. "Please, love. Don't stop."

He didn't think she could have said anything else that would have caused him to finish faster. At her words, he grunted, collapsing against her. "I love you so much, baby. God, I love you so much."

She murmured words of love back to him, softly caressing his back as the ache inside faded, and the burning came back, although soft and manageable. He kissed her neck once before pulling up to look her in the eyes. "Jesus, Fran."

She grinned, brushing the hair back from his eyes. "I quite agree, Perco."

He ducked his head into her neck again as they giggled together until he finally sat up. She groaned at the loss of his body against hers, but blushed when she saw him gently brush his strewn tshirt between her legs.

"You just ruined your shirt."

He gave her a smirk before throwing the shirt to the side. "Worth it." He watched her shiver, but thought it was because she was cold. Pulling her to sit up, he wrangled his jacket around her and helped her put her underwear back on, grazing her legs with his thumbs in the process.

"I'm not a goddamn child, Frank," she mumbled as he laid down next to her, his own boxers back in place. He pulled her to his side.

Perconte grinned. "That was my attempt to both warm you up and an excuse to touch you again."

Reilly giggled, settling against him, breathing in the scent from his jacket. "For the record, you don't need an excuse." She hooked her bare leg over his hips.

He sighed in happiness and closed his eyes as her fingers played with the hair on his chest. "Good to know." He pulled her closer to him.

As the day turned into night, neither spoke about what would happen tomorrow evening when she left him again. Instead, they focused on being together, staying up most of the night, exploring one another and giggling as long and as loud as they'd like.

* * *

 **To summarize:**

 **Liebgott kicked Reilly from patrol so she could be with Frank**

 **They start to get it on**

 **Instead of telling him first thing, she stupidly tells him in the middle of it that she was leaving again**

 **He gets mad and leaves**

 **He comes back**

 **They actually get it on this time**

 **the end!**


	35. Guess You'll Have to Trust Me

If their friends didn't guess what happened when they didn't show up for dinner, sleep that night, or breakfast the next morning, they sure as hell had an idea when Reilly and Perconte showed up at patrol, even separated on either side of the town.

After giving him a wink goodbye, Reilly headed towards the south. Finding Janovec and Malarkey, they gave her a warm smile, relieved that they could finally head to bed.

"Good morning, guys," she said cheerfully, dropping her rifle to the ground and leaning against the side of the jeep.

Malarkey yawned widely. "Good night, you mean."

Nudging him with her elbow. "Get to bed, Malark. You look like shit."

He gave her a grin. "Thanks, Fran. You sure know how to make a guy feel good."

"I bet she does," replied Luz, smirking around a cigarette. He placed his rifle down next to hers. "You're off, Janovec." The replacement was too tired to even reply.

Reilly studied Luz with narrowed eyes, taking in his joyous expression. "I thought I had patrol with Babe."

Smiling wide and dancing on the balls of his feet, he answered her, "I traded with him. Heard you were off again. Wanted to spend some time with my girl." His words were sweet but his expression was anything but.

Malarkey looked at her. "You're going again?"

Reilly glanced at him, ignoring Luz for the time being. She gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Jesus, that's bullshit."

"Yeah," piped up Luz. "Especially considering…"

Reilly stopped him with a glare. "How did you even find out about my trip, Luz? I thought Lieb knew better than to tell you anything."

His smile only got wider. "Our good captain is also chief gossiper, although you wouldn't know it by the scowl."

She rolled her eyes, realizing she was surrounded by old bitties. _Jesus, Speirs, too?_

Malarkey clapped her on the shoulder. "See you at dinner? Unless you're leaving beforehand?"

She gave him a hug. "I'll see you then. I'm off after."

Janovec, still clueless and half asleep, followed Malarkey back into town, only caring about his bed.

Bracing herself, Reilly turned to face Luz. Somehow his smirk only grew and it became more crude when he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hiya, Fran."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed, moving to sit down in the jeep, which proved to be a mistake. Wincing, she adjusted herself, but not before Luz saw it. He chuckled deviously. "What's the matter, sweet cheeks? Are you sore? Can't think why that could be."

He was lucky she left her knife in her bunk. Instead, she swatted at his head but he ducked just in time. "Shut it, Luz."

* * *

If Reilly thought Wentworth joining them at lunchtime with gifts of apples and rolls was a reprieve, if only to get Luz off her back, she was wrong. The medic hunkered down next to him in the jeep, watching Reilly pace in frustration.

"Hmm, you'd think any tension would have _left_ her body by now," she commented, earning a rude gesture from the girl.

Luz shrugged. "Maybe Frank did it wrong." He waved to Reilly. "Chickadee, let a real man show you how's it done!"

Teeth clenched, she could only take five minutes of the double-teamed torment. Dropping her rifle once again ( _so I don't shoot them_ ), she started walking back to the town, muttering about a bathroom break. Wentworth and Luz only laughed, congratulating one another.

After taking as much time as she could, Reilly finally left the barracks house, grumpily making her way back to her post. As she passed by the alley in between apartments, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows.

"Frank," she gasped a moment before his lips slid over hers and his body pinned her to the brick. It took her a moment to respond, but her body reacted before her mind. She kissed him back with equal fervor.

Finally wrenching his mouth from hers, he grinned at her dazed expression. Placing a quick kiss on the side of her neck, he whispered, "Just something for you to remember me while you're gone."

She could only blink, which caused him to laugh softly before pulling on her hand to walk back towards the square. He dropped hers when they hit sunlight. He gave her a wink before turning in the opposite direction. "See you in a few hours?"

Reilly could only nod and blush, her feet somehow making their way back to patrol.

* * *

After recovering, she found Luz and Wentworth as she left them, but their wicked smiles only grew at the sight of her red lips and slightly disheveled hair.

Wentworth blinked innocently. "Find someone on your way to the latrine, girl?" Luz cackled.

Glaring, Reilly only grabbed her rifle again, keen to get as far as she could from the pair, muttering death threats under her breath. They beamed when they heard some of them.

"Don't you have an aid station to man, Gi?"

"Eugene was kind enough to force a lunch break on me. He's such a sweetheart."

Reilly snorted, convinced that the Doc was somehow in on the torture as well, even though she knew in the back of her mind that he was a gentleman and could never be this obnoxious.

Wentworth eventually left them, promising to see them again at dinner. This left Reilly as Luz's only source of entertainment. By the time the afternoon was over and Grant walked up at 1600 to relieve her, she almost cried in happiness.

Although she wasn't very close to Grant, he had always been kind to her. She decided to reward this kindness with a huge hug, freezing him awkwardly to the spot when she saw him.

"Uh, hi, Fran. Everything OK?" he asked tentatively.

Reilly sighed happily, somehow her tiny frame inhibiting his lanky body from moving. "Thank you, Chuck. Thank you."

He looked at Luz, wide eyed, and tried to shrug. "No problem? It is my turn after all."

She finally released him and gave him a wide grin. "Doesn't matter. I've never been so happy to see your handsome face." Grant had the decency to blush.

She gathered her rifle and began to walk away from them.

"Hey!" called Luz. "Chickadee! Babe isn't here to relieve me yet!"

"Yup!" she called back over her shoulder.

"You aren't going to wait for me?"

"Nope!"

"Not very nice, kid!"

She only gave him another rude gesture, her middle finger beginning to ache from the strain all afternoon.

* * *

Reilly was just finishing up packing a small bag with extra clothes and other essentials (her knife and sidearm of course) before meeting everyone for dinner. Fingering the green fabric of the dress, she packed it, trying to forget the memories of when she wore it last.

Digging around her pack to make sure she didn't forget anything, her fingertips brushed the cold metal of the watch. With a smile to herself, she placed it under Perconte's pillow, envisioning a nice surprise for him after she was long gone. With a pang, she hoped it was only for a short period of time.

Picking up her bag, she then made her way to battalion XO to let the officers know she was leaving after dinner. She found only Winters inside, surrounded by paperwork as usual.

With a smile, she watched him scribble another note. "Sorry to bother you, sir." Her smile deepened when he jumped slightly, not hearing her come in. "But I wanted to let you know that I am still scheduled to leave at 2000. I figured it would be easier to leave straight from the mess."

Winters stood and gave her a lopsided grin. He held out her hand and she shook it. "Probably wise. We'll miss you, Reilly. Hurry back, OK?"

She smiled back. "I'll try my best, sir."

He studied her a moment before coughing. "And you'll be alright?"

She narrowed her eyes. _Little old bitties_. "As I reassured Captain Speirs, sir, I am hopeful this will be my last trip. I am eager to return to Easy and finish out this war." She paused before adding, "In one piece."

His smile widened at her disgruntled sarcasm. "At ease, private. Speirs was only looking out for his soldier."

She nodded to him. "If you say so, sir. I'll see you soon."

"Very soon, I hope."

Grabbing her pack once again, she headed towards the mess. Stepping into the large room where several long tables were set up, she skidded to a stop when the entire room burst out her name when they saw her, cheering.

Blinking in surprise, she hardly noticed when Luz and Liebgott grabbed her hands and dragged her to their table before someone else could claim her. She sat down without a fight next to Perconte, who was grinning. "What's going on?"

He shrugged innocently. "I think it's a farewell party."

Luz lit two cigarettes before handing one to Liebgott. He pointed at her, mock stern. "That's right, kid. A _farewell_ party, not any goodbye bullshit."

Wentworth nodded with Roe by her side. "I expect you back here before I can miss you."

"Not possible," murmured Perconte, squeezing her knee with a hand.

With a wink, Randleman came by with a round of beers, placing hers first in front of her. He raised his own glass up, Martin next to him doing the same. "To Fran and her safe return to us." He gave her a nod. "Hurry back, darling. I need you back here to help me keep Johnny in line."

Martin rolled his eyes but grinned. He raised his glass. "To Reilly." Never a man of much sentiment, he only gave her a softer smile. Tears pricked her eyes as she smiled back to her platoon leader.

Everyone else followed suit, raising their own glasses, the officers standing in the back. "To Reilly."

She was overwhelmed. With an elbow from Liebgott, she cleared her throat, standing shakily to her feet. She took her own glass in her hand. Raising it, she tried to muster the strongest voice she could. "To the best damn company in the entire Airborne." She paused, her voice softer. "And the best friends a girl could ask for."

They drank to that, laughing and shouting, and she sat down quickly, embarrassed. Dinner began then, the soldiers diverted to their own discussions and the hot food. She felt Perconte take her hand in his under the table.

"They insisted," he said. "Once word got out that you were leaving tonight, it was like a snowball rolling into an avalanche." He grinned. "They couldn't be stopped."

Reilly blinked away tears and smiled back to him. "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all."

Liebgott snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders from her other side. "Quit flubberin' already, doll. You'll be back here so fast you will be wishin' you could go again to escape us."

She grinned and nudged him in the side with an elbow. "You may have a special knack of knowing how to piss me off, asshat, but I'll always miss your ugly mug."

He cackled, poking her in the side, just to prove his point. She instantly began berating him through dinner to quit it.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of the celebration, Reilly returned to her old self, cracking jokes with her friends and stealing glances with Perconte. After he squeezed her knee one too many times for her to ignore any longer, she took action.

Slowly stroking her hand upwards, she began at the knee closest to her and made her way up his inner thigh. She had the pleasure of seeing his eyes bug from his head and his breathing become labored.

Throwing him a wink, she ceased before things got out of hand or someone caught on. _Just something for you to remember me while I'm gone, Perco._ She knew at that moment he could read what she was thinking, and his eyes narrowed.

Roe caught her eye, oblivious. "What time are you leaving, Fran?"

Reilly grimaced. "I have to go at 20..."

"1900," finished Perconte.

She gave him a strange look before catching on. Nodding, she agreed. "Yeah, 1900." She looked at her watch. It was 1830 now. "I should probably start making my way out."

With a grin, Roe began the long chain of hugs. After over a year of Reilly disappearing - especially when she returned to them with added skills or wounds - the soldiers began to catch on. They weren't stupid. Wherever she was heading, it was for something important to help bring this war to an end.

After Luz kissed her cheek for the third time, Reilly finally began to pull away, but it was hard. Before Foy, she never doubted that she would see them again. This time was a little different. _Guess a near death experience does that to you_.

With a final hug to Wentworth, Reilly walked out, worried she was going to cry. Perconte followed close behind. Finding a dark corner outside, she caught her breath. He only watched, his expression pained.

She saw it. Making sure to give him a smile, she said, "I'm serious. That was very overwhelming. That's all." She swallowed hard when she remembered the toasts from earlier. "I can't believe you all did that," she added quietly.

Shaking his head, he pulled her close. "When are you going to realize that as much as you love all of us, we love you too. You said it before, Fran. We're family."

She closed her eyes at his words, allowing a tear to escape, but when she opened them again, she grinned. She waited as he brushed it from her face with his thumb. "I seem to recall you telling me you love me a little different than everyone else."

Grinning back, he tightened his hold around her. "I also recall showing you."

She shrugged innocently. "Did you? I think you'll have to show me again."

* * *

Just before 2000, Reilly and Perconte walked from the woods and towards the southwest corner of town. As they got closer to her rendezvous point, their giggles began to subside and a quiet tension began to build. Finally, they were there. In the near distance down the lane, a jeep sat waiting already, its headlights off.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and kissed him softly before resting her forehead against his. "Be good for me, Perco."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to memorize the feeling of her in his arms. "Only if you promise to come back to me."

Reilly was silent, and he pulled her back to look her in the eyes. Shaking her softly by the shoulders, he repeated himself. "Promise me that you'll come back, Fran."

She swallowed hard. After a long moment, she nodded. "I promise," she whispered, knowing she couldn't. Neither had any idea what she was heading into.

He also knew this, but hearing it seemed to appease him all the same. Giving her another kiss on the forehead, he added, "I love you."

Breathing hard to keep tears at bay, she gave him a smile. "And I love you." With an attempt at a wink, although tears were impending the ability, she added, "I left you a little something under your pillow. Think of it as my addition to your collection."

And with another kiss, she ran to the jeep. If she didn't, she might not have had the strength to leave him.

* * *

The driver fired up the jeep as soon as she sat down, barely giving her a chance to get secured. Choosing not to look over her shoulder to Perconte, they rolled quickly away, the steep hills hiding the town in a matter of seconds.

Brushing tears from her eyes in annoyance, she turned to the driver, a young, blonde man in civilian clothing. "I'm Fran."

He was silent, ignoring her outstretched hand. Affronted, she turned from him again, deciding to look into the woods instead. Her thoughts instantly strayed towards Perconte, but she tried to steer it away. Focusing on the old intelligence plans of Normandy, that were still imprinted in her brain after Nixon's training last summer, the images of maps and coordinates kept her busy until they stopped, about an hour west of Thalem.

Reilly looked at the man again, and he only nodded. Ahead of them was another C-47, and its engines were already ignited. She jumped from the jeep, and to her surprise, he followed her into the craft.

"You're coming too?" she asked.

Strapping himself into a seat, he nodded again.

Annoyed, she mimicked him. "Do you speak?" _Or are you here simply to test my patience?_

Sighing the man gave her a look. Shouting over the engine of the plane, he said, "I speak." His accent was very thick.

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're German."

Nodding again, he gave her a smirk. "Not all of us are Nazis, private. If you can believe it, some of us are against this war. Some of us are human beings."

"But not most of you from what I've seen."

He sighed. "No, not most of us. Most of us are too scared to do anything. And, yes, a fair share support Hitler and the Nazis." He paused, giving her a sneer. "But a small amount of us won't stand for what he's done. We acted with the Allies. We risked our lives with the Allies."

Reilly took this in as the plane began to take off. Not knowing what to say, she only nodded to him, trying to relay her understanding.

It was awhile before he spoke again, but thick sarcasm infiltrated his voice. "I thought fraternization wasn't allowed in the United States military."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And?"

He gave her a look. "You were kissing that soldier."

The eyebrow raised further. "And? Should I expect you to write to my commanding officer and tattle on me?"

For the first time, the man smiled. He even laughed. "No, private, your secret is safe with me."

"How is that possible when I don't even know your name?"

He shrugged. "I guess you'll have to trust a German after all."

Reilly scowled.

* * *

Their trip only took about an hour or so, but they landed softly into Holland at a military base. She had to keep up with her travel companion at a jog. She didn't bother to ask him where they were going; she knew he probably wouldn't tell her.

He brought her to a tent, surrounded by dozens of others. It reminded her of Easy's time off from the line, whenever they were sent back to France to rest. He opened the flap and motioned for her to go inside. Hesitating for a moment, she walked in.

Sitting at a desk, a commander of the British Royal Air Force looked up. Seeing her, he smiled wide. "Ah, you must be Reilly." He turned to the young man on her side. "Excellent work, Adrian. You can go. I know the plane must be waiting for you to head out again."

Adrian nodded to him. Before he turned to go, he gave Reilly a small smile. "Good luck, Private Reilly. And thank you."

Her eyes widening, she replied sincerely, "And to you, Adrian. Thank you for your sacrifice."

After he left, she turned back to the commander, who had yet to introduce himself. He smiled again at her, his easy humor reminding her instantly of Nixon. "So, Private Reilly, I hope you're ready for some hard work."


	36. It's You

Reilly blinked, unsure of what she just heard. "I'm sorry, sir, but can you repeat that?"

Wing Commander Boyle chuckled. "I know, it's a bit different from the other missions you've done for SOE, but your services are needed all the same." He stood, indicating for her to sit as he leaned against the front of his desk.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he said, "The western side of the country is still under German command. The people have been long forgotten and mistreated." He sighed deeply. "They're starving to death. Every day more perish. Including children."

Reilly only blinked again, aggrieved by what he was saying, but she still didn't see what they needed her for.

Boyle continued. "We're trying to get the krauts to allow us to drop food to them, but, naturally, there is some distrust. On both sides. We aren't sure if they will allow this to happen at all, and no one wants another battle." He stood, grabbing a map off his desk and unrolling it. She stood as well to look at where he was pointing. "This is where you come in, Reilly. We're moving forward anyway, something called Operation Manna, but we want to make sure the food gets to the people here and not into the hands of the krauts who are patrolling here. We need someone with your experience."

She nodded, finally seeing her role. "Will I be dropping before or during the food drop, sir?"

He smiled, glad to see her catching on. "The day before. You'll be given a radio to let us know if our designated drop area is clear. We also need you to alert the townspeople without the Germans catching on. Yours skills in obscurity are an ideal match with this mission." He paused a moment and coughed. "I heard that you have experience with organizing food with those that need it most?"

Reilly's mind flashed back to the camp, feeding the starving prisoners. She nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. My regiment liberated a work camp in Germany. I'd like to recommend a rationing program. If the townspeople eat too much, too quickly, it could kill them."

Boyle nodded. "I've heard that as well. Very good. Once we are ready to move forward with the drop, work with the town and set up whatever is necessary."

Reilly saw a flaw in the plan. "I don't speak Dutch, sir."

"That's alright, private," he replied. "I hope to give you enough time to communicate in other ways with them." He sighed. "Although I am impressed with your detail of work, Reilly, to be honest, an SOE operative that speaks Dutch wasn't available. I'm sorry if this poses difficulty for you."

Reilly met his eyes and knew what he really meant. _You mean there weren't any left alive._

Taking another breath, she gave him a smile. As far as missions go, the end result seemed to be something from a dream. To directly help those in need - it was more than she could hope for. For the first time since she received the radio transmission from SOE, Reilly was confident that she'd be home to Easy again, she just didn't know when.

* * *

 _April 28, 1945_

Reilly and Boyle reviewed the mission over the next week, working with the British, Canadian, Australian and Polish forces. To her dismay, the Americans weren't involved - their interest remained in defeating the enemy. This mission held a risk of helping the Germans if the food and supplies were dropped in a wrong location, something which Eisenhower was against.

She was being dropped that day into a large town, surrounded by villages, all in desperate need of food after a hard winter and no access to supplies. Over the next several days, she would work with the townspeople and the soldiers to deliver and organize distribution. Boyle made it clear to everyone involved that Reilly was in charge, and that anything she decided was law. It was a strange feeling for her.

With a radio on her side, Reilly climbed into a plane again. The pack was heavy, and she grinned, thinking of Luz. _I'll have to give him some credit when I see him again_. The thought warmed her.

The red light came on, and she went through the motions, muttering to herself when she checked her own equipment. With a pang she thought of Tabitha and the last time she jumped into enemy territory. Taking a breath, she braced herself, knowing the girl would give her a hard time if she saw her with sorrow in her eyes.

With the green light, she jumped, the sunlight blinding her, but she landed safely into a field. No livestock was nearby the hay bales. They had long since been eaten.

Securing everything in place, she hugged her borrowed rifle to her chest and crouched low, running towards the center of town. Over the next several hours, she surveyed everything and everyone she saw from her hiding places. Only thin townspeople sometimes walked in her line of sight, but no sign of the enemy. With a deep breath, she stood, and started walking to the town.

Although she didn't speak Dutch, even she could make out what they started saying when they saw her in her Army ODs. " _Amerikaans_. _Amerikaans._ "

Reilly stopped by a small group of elderly women - or at least their lined faces and grey hair made her think they were older. For all she knew, the war could have aged them prematurely.

"Uh," she began, not sure on what to say. "I am looking for someone in charge."

The women looked at her, wonder in their eyes at her appearance, but remained silent.

Reilly placed a hand on her chest. "I'm American. I am trying to help. Help you."

Suddenly the woman in the middle nodded. " _Helpen._ "

Reilly nodded back, smiling. " _Ja, helpen._ " She silently thanked Boyle again for teaching her a few basics in the language. She pointed towards a large building in the middle, its clock tower somehow still in one piece. "I need to speak to your town leader. Someone in charge."

The woman paused but then smiled back, several of her teeth missing from malnourishment. " _Ja, leider_." And before Reilly could agree, the woman took her hand and brought her to the building and inside.

Boyle assured her that the chances of a trap were slim, but there was a chance all the same. The people in town were desperate. If working with the Germans helped them, they would do so to feed their children.

To her relief, inside only housed a young woman. The cinch of her dress was painfully tight across her unnaturally tiny waist. The elderly woman began talking to her rapidly, pointing to Reilly, her excitement evident.

The woman looked to her, an eyebrow raised. " _Klopt het wat ze zegt? Dat je uit de lucht viel en tegen me moest praten?_ (Is it true what she says? That you fell from the sky and needed to speak to me?)."

Reilly grimaced, no idea what she just said. _Shit_. Thinking quickly, she asked hopefully, " _Est-ce que tu parles français?_ "

To her relief, the young woman smiled and replied in French. "Yes, but a little. My husband thought it charming that I could speak to him in the language of love."

Reilly smiled back, eager to finally communicate to someone. She needed to radio Boyle soon. "My team and I are organizing a food drop for your town and its villages."

The women gasped at this, even the elderly woman understanding the word "food."

Reilly continued to the young woman. "Are you in charge?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "My husband was mayor before the Germans took him away. I try to keep up with everything now."

Reilly studied her and nodded back. She held out a hand. "My name is Fran Reilly."

The woman took her hand in both of hers, her skin papery and thin. "Eva Moreau. Thank you for coming to us, Fran Reilly. You are saving our lives."

* * *

Reilly radioed into Boyle after Eva confirmed with her that the Germans left them weeks ago, but barricaded the roads, not allowing anyone to come or go. They were living off grass and bark for the most part, sometimes the odd onion if they allowed it to grow long enough.

After Boyle verified the food drop would occur tomorrow night, well after sun down so that the Germans couldn't see, Reilly and Eva got to work on organization.

It was difficult, but Reilly tried to explain about the work camps that have been found recently, Landsberg only one of many. And it wasn't even close to the size and scope of some that the Allies had freed.

Eva swallowed hard at this. "That is probably where my husband ended up." She didn't cry. Reilly suspected her tears had dried up long ago.

She next explained to her why they needed to ration the food. "It's for everyone's safety. If a starving man eats too much too fast, he will likely die. Food has to slowly be integrated back in."

Eva nodded. "That is going to be difficult to tell everyone."

Together, they recruited the help of the elderly women and their families. The mayor's house held many rooms, all with locks that the Germans used for their own purposes. They created a system for distribution, listing out all the families and their members.

The time had come for the second part of Reilly's role. Donning the black shirt and pants once again, she left as the sun set to make sure the enemy was still away. She would be the only defense the townspeople had, until the Allies could open up a road and drive in to help.

The night was clear and quiet. With a smile, Reilly witnessed the first plane fly overhead, its belly low to the ground, so close she thought at first it would brush across the tops of the buildings. Squinting, she could see the first packages drop from it.

Jogging back to town, she met up with Eva, trying to keep quiet as to not wake up the townspeople. Quickly, with the help the old women recruited in their grandchildren, they began organizing and hauling the boxes into the building, treating each boy with a candy reward every hour or so.

As soon as they were done with one drop, the next would hit. And then the next. Boyle tried to stagger the planes, both for their sake and for the sake of obscurity in case the Germans caught on. It was a long night of physical labor, but by dawn, they were done.

* * *

 _May 2, 1945_

Over the next several days, Reilly and Eva worked together to begin feeding the people. At first it was chaos, and unfortunately Reilly had to pick up her rifle at one point in a show of protection. Finally when the aggressive men quieted, she put away the weapon, thanking God in that moment that she didn't need to use it. She wasn't sure she would have been able to.

In the distance, there was a sound of a few jeeps heading into the town. From what she could see from her vantage point, about a half dozen Canadian soldiers were rolling in. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, Reilly smiled. _The cavalry has arrived._

She cleaned her hands on her OD pants before walking to the first jeep. To her surprise, Lieutenant General Simonds jumped out. He held out a hand to her. "Private Reilly, it's good to see you again."

Reilly got over her initial shock and returned the handshake with a grin. "Likewise, sir."

Always abrupt, he immediately got to work. "How's it going here? I see that you have things well under control."

They surveyed the line of townspeople waiting for food together. She nodded. "It was a little chaotic at first, sir, but it's gotten better."

Simonds waved for his men to come over. They towered over her. He turned back to speak again. "Where do you want us, Reilly?"

Her eyebrows shot up, but she remembered Boyle's words that she was in charge of the operation. It felt strange to order her superiors around, but she began nonetheless. "Uh, you," she pointed to the first pair of soldiers, "Organize a second line. With two we will be able to help more people faster." She pointed to the next three. "And you, the villages hold some weak and sickly people. See Eva inside for a list of names and addresses. You can use your jeep to deliver their food."

Nodding, the men went off at once. Blinking in surprise, she turned back to Simonds, who gave her a rare smile. "And me, private?"

She grinned. "I'd appreciate any news from the front, sir. I haven't spoken to anyone since I alerted Commander Boyle three days ago."

He whistled. "Well, then I have the happy job of telling you that Hitler is dead. He killed himself two days ago."

Reilly blinked, in shock. Recovering, she cleared her throat. "Does this mean the war is over, sir?"

He frowned and they turned to walk towards the building. The Canadian soldiers had already peacefully organized the second line, the townspeople kissing their cheeks as they received their food. "Unfortunately not. The SS are holding themselves up in the mountains. I believe your regiment is going after them."

She swallowed hard at the news. She knew it was part of Easy's plan to go after the Nazis leaders, but knowing they were on the move without her didn't give her any peace.

They arrived at the building. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Simonds clapped her on the shoulder. "It was my pleasure, private. I didn't get the opportunity to tell my own men. Damn NCOs got wind and spread the news before I could get a chance."

Reilly chuckled. "And here I thought my company was the only one with any gossipers, sir."

* * *

 _May 7, 1945_

Reilly and Eva had just finished another long, hard day. Food packages were still being dropped daily, but with the help of the Canadians and now the Australians, the operation continued to succeed.

A radio transmission came in for Simonds recently. Reilly's pack almost became its own battalion headquarters while Operation Manna finished up. Thinking of it and Luz again, she was getting antsy to return to Easy. She needed to see for herself that her friends were OK.

Suddenly, Simonds shouted for everyone to gather round. Eva stood next to her, curious as well. Although she didn't see a smile on his face, she felt it.

"Listen up. Word just came in." He paused, slowly killing everyone with anticipation. "All German forces have surrendered. The war is over."

The men around them began to cheer and talk excitedly. Eva turned to Reilly, a hopeful question on her face. She smiled, grasping her hands. Repeating Simonds words to her in French, Eva almost collapsed, her knees knocking together. Reilly held on to her as the young woman cried.

There was a huge celebration that night in the makeshift battalion. Reilly had to pull herself away from the Aussie soldiers; their sheer cheek had her rolling with laughter, reminding her so much of her boys back in Easy that it almost hurt.

As she walked away to collect her thoughts, she almost bumped into Simonds. "Good, I'm glad I caught you, Reilly," he said. He motioned to an empty office. She followed him in, curious.

He sat down next to her in front of the desk. Sighing, he said, "I know you must be eager to get back to your regiment, especially now that the operation doesn't need you anymore. Your hard work has paid off, private. You will be able to go back to the 101st knowing that."

Reilly nodded. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

He cleared his throat. "But I wanted to see if you'd come with my men. Just for one more mission. Your expertise is needed one more time."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sir?"

Grimacing, he continued. "I just received word that my men and I are to move out tonight to a work camp nearby. It hasn't been liberated yet." He paused. "I know you have experience with these, and we do not. As well as the leadership you have shown here, we could really use you."

Reilly took this in and nodded quickly. She couldn't turn him down, especially after seeing the devastation for herself. "Of course, sir. When do we leave?"

He nodded and stood up. She followed his lead. "In an hour. The camp was put into the care of the Dutch Red Cross two weeks ago, but they are overwhelmed. Prisoners are still dying. We are needed immediately." He held out a hand. She took it, shaking it. "I seem to be constantly in your debt, private."

She gave him a grim smile. "I am only doing my job, sir."

* * *

 _May 9, 1945_

 _Amersfoort, Netherlands_

It wasn't so much the sight of the camp that made Reilly pause, but the smell. She and the First Canadian regiment arrived just after dark that first night. Like Landsberg, the prisoners were essentially still prisoners, locked in to receive care. Trucks had started to bring those most severe away immediately. The rest would be taken every day to open spots at local hospitals and schools. Thousands remained.

She worked with the nurses and soldiers to help organize everything, including food, medicine and care. She watched prisoners die every day, some too far gone to be saved, but others began to respond. Reilly tried to focus on them. The constant death was too much to bear.

The Amersfoort camp held a mix of prisoners, some stayed briefly before being eventually transported to death camps in Germany and Poland, but many remained. There were a lot of Russians that were captured as prisoners of war, but also Dutch Resistance fighters, and other members that were captured trying to aid the Allies. Reilly thought briefly of her experience in Foy. If that kraut didn't choose to try and kill her, she would have probably ended up someplace like this. The thought sent constant shivers down her spine, not sure which end was worse.

Reilly was helping another handful of prisoners into a truck to be transported to a hospital closer to Antwerp. These people were in need of aid, but they didn't require stretchers or nurses for the journey - only a few soldiers to give them water and an embrace when they could.

She had just helped a stick of a woman into the truck when a cracked voice sounded behind her. "Can't be trusted with a gun anymore, girl? What did you do to piss off your commanding officer this time?"

Reilly's body turned on its own. When her eyes locked on the woman in front of her, all the air in her lungs left in one whoosh. "Jesus Christ," she managed to get out.

Even with her shorn hair and sunken cheeks, the smile on Tabitha's face was recognizable. "You didn't think I was dead, did you? Idiot."


	37. Count On It

Before Tabitha could say anything more, the truck had revved its engines, ready to go. Silently, she helped the girl up. And without another word, Tabitha fell asleep, head lolling against Reilly's shoulder.

Reilly was stunned. She had to keep looking down at the unconscious girl to make sure she was real. Sure enough, under the strain of being at the camp for what must have been at least six months, was the strong SOE operative. Reilly's mind was full with too many thoughts and what ifs.

It was a long drive to the hospital, and Tabitha slept the entire time. Reilly tried not to notice the bones in her face or her once beautiful, dark hair now ragged, only a few inches long. She only kept her close, trying to keep the bumps in the road from jostling her awake.

They finally reached the hospital. Tabitha was taken away from her, but Reilly wasn't about to lose her friend again. Working it out with the other soldiers, she volunteered to help organize things there. She'd see them again tomorrow when they arrived with more people for admission.

Over the next few days, Reilly helped where she could. Whenever another truck arrived, she helped organize the chaos of finding each prisoner a bed and a schedule for food and water. By that time, everyone understood the process. No one fought for more rations. They were just happy to be free and to accept a friendly touch.

Reilly checked up on Tabitha every few hours, still expecting the girl to disappear once again. But whenever she peeked into the room she shared with a dozen other women, she was there, usually asleep.

The color had begun to come back into her skin, and her hair was combed and clean. But nothing could have taken away the sparkle in her eyes when she noticed Reilly standing in the doorway. With a crook of her finger, she motioned for her friend to come in.

"Don't tell me I look that scary," said Tabitha. "Been waiting all day for you to come by."

Reilly grinned before sitting on the end of her bed. "Been waiting for you to wake up. And it's been a few days since you've arrived here."

Frowning, she shrugged. "Time didn't really start to matter after awhile for me."

Sighing, Reilly took her hand. "How did you end up there?" she asked softly.

Tabitha grimaced and then tried to hide it with a sneer. "I was at my last detonation location when a damn kraut caught me. You could take lessons from him in noise discipline."

Reilly scoffed, mock offended, before both women laughed, glimpses of their old selves reappearing. She let Tabitha talk, about the camp, not about the camp, whatever she'd like. In due time, it had finally hit her that her friend was alive.

* * *

Reilly had to go to the camp to help Simonds and his team, but she made sure to come back to Tabitha whenever the opportunity presented itself. Then one morning, after several days of being in the hospital, Tabitha grabbed Reilly's sleeve, her grip surprisingly strong.

"You've got to get me out of here, girl," she whispered. "These women won't shut up. I almost prefer the camp at this point. At least there wasn't much talking."

Reilly laughed, even though her comment wasn't funny. "Time to get more social, Tab. Lighten up, I'm sure it's all in good fun."

Tabitha grimaced. "Mary, on my right, was just reunited with her husband." She lowered her voice. "He comes in here at night and the noise they make is incredible. And then she tells me about it in the morning! As if I wasn't there to hear the grunting!"

Reilly had to bite her lip from laughing for real this time. "Where do you expect to go? I'm sure there is someone equally annoying in another room."

Tabitha gave her a look as if it was obvious. "With you, of course." Reilly blinked in surprise. "I heard you telling that soldier that you were preparing to head back in a few days. I'm coming with you."

Reilly blinked again until she realized she was serious. "Tab, I'm not going home or some place of my choosing. I'm in the Army. I'm going back to my regiment."

Tabitha grinned. "Exactly. Back to those delicious men you always told me about."

Reilly rolled her eyes but grinned for a moment before she cleared her throat. "I'm being serious. There are rules about this kind of thing. I can't just bring anyone with me."

The girl snorted. "As if rules could hold you back." Her face became serious and she took Reilly's hand. "Please, Fran. I have no place else to go. I can't go back to England looking like this. I just need some time."

It took awhile, but Reilly finally nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Brightening, Tabitha finally relaxed into her bed. "I'm confident you can do it. You're much better at negotiation than you ever were at noise discipline." Reilly chuckled, shaking her head. She squeezed her hand. "Now, tell me about the boys again. I want to hear everything about them since we were last together." She shuddered. "I need to wash my mind of Mary's husband."

* * *

A few days later, Reilly was forced to act. Tabitha rode with her to the Canadian headquarters, insisting on a field trip. She was strong enough for the ride at that point, and she couldn't stay in the hospital another moment. She and Reilly found Simonds together.

"Sir?" Reilly said, knocking on his door.

Simonds turned to her and waited. He wasn't surprised to see Tabitha with her. The women were stuck like glue since she was found. Simonds rarely saw them apart whenever he visited the hospital to oversee his soldiers.

Reilly shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

That rare smile broke across his face. "Absolutely, private."

Encouraged, she smiled back. "Could I get a radio transmission into my company? I need to speak to them about something before I leave tomorrow."

He nodded. "Consider it done. Any person in particular?"

Reilly thought a moment, weighing her options. She frowned when she came to her decision, but Winters was too much of a strict Army man; he may refuse her. "Captain Speirs, sir. He's my immediate CO." Simonds nodded again, calling for his radio man to begin the connection.

It didn't take long for the Canadian private to find Easy company. After patching through, he handed the ear piece to Reilly and exited to give her privacy. If he expected Tabitha to leave with him, he was mistaken. She gave him a hard look until he finally closed the door.

"Reilly here."

"Speirs here," he replied, his voice already tinged with its usual sarcasm. "Glad to hear you again, private. Are you headed back to us? Pack a bag. It's a long trip to Austria."

Reilly smiled to herself. "Yes, sir. I am eager to get back to Easy." She paused, chewing on her lip.

Speirs sighed. "Although I am pleased to hear that you're alive and well, Reilly, I'm assuming this wasn't the reason for your call."

She chuckled to herself, earning a raised eyebrow from Tabitha. "No, sir. Before I left, you mentioned that if I ever needed anything, I just needed to ask." She took a breath. "I'm asking, sir."

The silence on the other end told Reilly she effectively stunned him. She never requested anything. "Name it, private."

She took a breath. "Sir, during my time here, I met up with another SOE operative, who was recently liberated from a camp in Holland." She paused. "Sir, she…" She didn't know what to say at that point, especially with the woman standing right there.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and huffed. "Give it here. " She motioned to the radio. "Just like old times. Need to do everything myself."

Reilly furrowed her brow. "Actually, sir, she'd like to speak to you."

She couldn't seem to stop surprising him. The silence continued. "Give her to me then."

Tabitha took the outstretched radio with a grin. Over the next few minutes, Reilly had no idea what Tabitha said to Speirs since she turned away and kept her voice low, but when she was done, she held out the radio back to her with a satisfied smile. "Ron would like to speak to you."

 _Ron?_ Reilly had to blink in amazement before taking the radio back. "Reilly here."

Speirs cut to the chase. "Bring her along. She'll be a protected civilian."

Reilly blinked again. "Thank you, sir."

He sighed. "Now I understand why you chose to speak to me instead of Winters. Don't worry, I'll come up with something. He'll accept her before you arrive."

Her heart swelled. "Thank you, sir. This means a lot." She paused. "And I didn't only request to speak to you because you were more likely to bend the rules than Major Winters." She took another breath, cringing when she realized she was getting sentimental with Speirs. "I trust you, sir, and thank you for trusting me."

Speirs was silent once more, this time longer. Coughing, he added, "Anything else, private? You aren't the only soldier that's busy."

Reilly smiled at the return of his humor, appreciating it. "Well, sir, if you don't mind…"

He sighed, at this point probably wishing he denied the radio transmission. "Yes?"

She grinned. "Can you just let Easy know I'm on my way back? They worry worse than a new mother, sir."

She could hear the blatant laughter in his voice now. "I'll let him know, Reilly. Travel safe." The line went dead.

With pink cheeks, she laid the radio down and turned to Tabitha. Grinning, she said, "Ready to meet my boys?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow and grinned back. "Don't forget about Wentworth. Three strong women together? Those boys won't know what hit them."

* * *

 _June 1, 1945_

 _Zell Am See, Austria_

The trip took them longer than Reilly expected. Without a plane at her disposal this time, they relied on trains and jeeps, when they could find a ride. With all the checkpoints, and Tabitha's need to stop and rest often, it was almost two weeks until they made their way into Austria.

Both women were exhausted and in need of a shower. With her green dress given to Tabitha, Reilly only had her ODs. They traded off wearing the black thermals when they needed a change.

Easy had secured them a ride from the train station after Reilly was able to borrow a radio from a passing American regiment. The jeep was waiting for them, even after their train was delayed with security stops. The steward brought them into town quickly.

The women didn't have time to take in the picturesque beauty of the village. The steward made it clear that they needed to go into headquarters immediately. With a deep breath, Reilly knocked on the door to the office inside battalion. After receiving a shout to enter, inside she and Tabitha found Winters, Nixon and Speirs. They stood when they saw the two women.

Winters shook Reilly's hand first. "Good to see you, Fran. How was the mission?"

Reilly nodded. "Excellent, sir. Even better when the news hit that the war is over."

Nixon gave her a wink. "Probably your last one, I take it?"

Reilly nodded again, remembering the telegram from Tim, thanking her and Tabitha for their service. "It is, and I am happy to say it was fitting."

Speirs only glanced at the woman beside Reilly. "Is this the civilian you spoke of, Reilly?"

Before she could answer, Tabitha did for her. "I rather detest the term 'civilian,' Captain, especially considering my track record with SOE. But I appreciate your hospitality all the same."

Reilly had only seen Speirs smile beyond a smirk twice in her time with him, and one of those times was when she gave him a similar smartass answer.

Speirs turned to Reilly. "Glad to have you back, Reilly. Why don't you find a place in town for our guest. I have a few questions about this track record of hers."

Reilly grinned, but tried to keep it to herself. Tabitha didn't seem intimidated in the least. "Yes, sir." She gave her friend a wink before departing.

* * *

Reilly hurriedly found a local inn with long term vacancy. After paying the woman with her own saved wages for the next month, she left the inn again and ran almost immediately into Perconte.

"Fran!" he cried before engulfing her in a hug. He kissed her hair repeatedly, thanking God that she was back and safe. When Speirs found him two weeks ago with the news, he paced the street constantly, eager to catch her right when she returned. The captain was beginning to get annoyed with his constant requests for updates.

Reilly closed her eyes and held him tightly before pulling back. With a sweet kiss, she impatiently brushed the sudden tears from her eyes and laughed. "Frank," she murmured before kissing him again. "God, I missed you." Neither cared if anyone saw them anymore. The war was over.

He grinned down at her while brushing the stray hair from her face. "Can't be any more than I missed you, sweetheart."

Before she could say anything else, a voice interrupted them.

"I leave you for two minutes and you're already necking with the first man you find," drawled Tabitha, her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked.

Reilly giggled and pulled from Perconte, but kept one hand intertwined with his, the other clasped tightly around his arm, unable to let go. She cleared her throat. "Tab, this is Frank. Frank, this is Tabitha. She also worked with SOE." She leaned in closer to his ear. "The female Lieb," she added in a hiss.

Perconte's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Before he could ask how this girl, who was supposedly dead, ended up in Austria with her, Tabitha's grin widened. "Frank, huh?" She strolled over to him, somehow making Reilly's green dress seem much more feminine and sexy than she ever could.

Before he could do more than widen his eyes, Tabitha leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He stuttered back in shock.

Reilly couldn't help the giggle that erupted when she saw the evil glint in her friend's eyes or the stupor on Perconte's face. Tabitha only grinned.

"So what do you say, Frankie?" she asked. She motioned to Reilly with her thumb. "Me or Fran?"

Reilly hid her face in Perconte's arm, but he woke from his daze when he felt her body vibrating in silent giggles. He shook his head and gave Tabitha a pained smile. "Sorry to disappoint, but it will always be Fran."

Despite herself, Reilly beamed and flushed at his answer, playfully ruffling his hair. "Good answer, Perco." Tabitha feigned disappointment, but looped her arm through Reilly's free one, recovering quickly.

Reilly took them both back into the inn, showing Tabitha her room. Her partner in crime may not admit to it, but Reilly wasn't fooled - the girl was exhausted. She still had a long recovery ahead of her.

"I'm going to go steal some food for you. Dinner isn't for another hour, but you need some sleep now," she said, rolling the blankets back on the bed.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." But she smiled softly, touched at the thoughtfulness.

Reilly sighed, looking around to see if there was anything else she could do, but there wasn't. She looked at the girl again. "Do you think you'll be up to meeting us at the local bar around nine tonight? I saw one just down the lane."

Tabitha nodded, already leaning her head towards the pillow. "Sure. But I'll have to borrow some quid, if you don't mind."

"Don't worry about that," added Perconte.

"Hmm," murmured Tabitha, her eyes closing. "You snagged a gentleman, Fran. My condolences."

Reilly tucked her friend in with a grin. "I'll try and be quiet when I come back with the food. We'll see you around nine. No rush."

Tabitha nodded sleepily as Reilly and Perconte slipped away, closing the door. Outside, he placed his arm around her waist and she mirrored the movement, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So that's Tabitha."

Reilly grinned. "Yeah, that's Tab." She grew quiet. "I can't believe I thought she was dead."

Perconte squeezed her closer. "Where was she?"

She swallowed hard before telling him everything. They continued to walk slowly until ending up near the mess house, its insides quiet since dinner wasn't ready yet. They paused at the opening.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow," was all he could manage.

Reilly nodded, pulling away to face him. "Yeah. When she asked me to take her along, I couldn't say no."

"And the brass is OK with it? Or do they not know?"

A smirk graced Reilly's face. "Tab spoke to Speirs on the radio. I'm still unsure what she said to him, but he agreed to allow her to stay with Easy as a civilian."

Perconte chuckled before brushing his lips across her forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe. Both of you. But why are you having her meet us at the bar tonight?"

She drew back again and gave him a wink. "I'm sure her presence in town won't be quiet for long. This is my opportunity to tell them what has been going on for the last few years before they find out in another way."

Perconte nodded, knowing she was speaking about Liebgott, Wentworth and Luz. "And me?"

Reilly rolled her eyes before pulling him into a darkened alleyway nearby. Leaning up to kiss him, she deepened it until he attempted to pull her against him. She broke away before he could, causing him to pout. "It's strange," she said before giving in and adding another chaste peck, "But I find that I like having you around."

Grinning, Perconte disregarded her effort to keep things innocent, and brought her lips back to his, ready to show her exactly how much he missed her.

* * *

It took Reilly a long time to get a word in after the news had spread that she was back. Hug after hug, they welcomed her, until finally giving her a chance to settle in at dinner. She sat with her closest friends for a long time before realizing the time. She made them promise to meet her in twenty minutes, and without any other explanation, they agreed, albeit timidly.

"OK Fran, what's this about?" asked Luz, already sucking on a cigarette nervously. He, Liebgott and Wentworth were seated with her and Perconte at a table in the far corner of the bar.

Before Reilly could say anything, the barmaid came over with their drinks, which Reilly ordered beforehand, making sure to get everyone's poison of choice.

After placing whiskey in front of Wentworth and Luz and a beer in front of Liebgott, Reilly nursed her own pint for a moment. Perconte squeezed her knee under the table encouragingly. She gave him a soft smile in thanks.

The three of them looked at her in alarm. Reilly waved a hand. "Jesus, guys, it's nothing crazy."

Wentworth cursed. "Christ, you're pregnant, aren't you? Goddamn it, Fran. I forced the condom on you and everything!"

Perconte blushed crimson, but Reilly only rolled her eyes, figuring the medic would jump first to something like that. She pointedly took a long swig of her beer. "Nope, but thanks for shouting about it, Gi." Luz and Liebgott laughed, effectively breaking the tension.

Reilly grinned. "Like I said, nothing crazy. Just now that the war is over, I wanted to fill you in on what I've been doing when I leave Easy."

She scanned the faces of her friends. Her heart pounded with love for them. "You have done so much for me over these three years, but I haven't been completely honest with you."

Liebgott smirked. "Probably cos you couldn't be. Amiright, doll?"

Reilly nodded and smiled. "True, but it was still tough. I only confided in Frank. I hated keeping anything from you."

Wentworth raised her glass and looked at the amber liquid. "Is this the drink you promised when you agreed to tell me everything?" Reilly nodded. "I don't see an umbrella. And we sure as shit aren't on a tropical island."

The women laughed together, leaving the men confused, but they didn't care.

"Quit stalling, chickadee."

Reilly nodded. "Right." Perconte squeezed her knee again. "Well I wanted to tell you guys as soon as I returned, because…" Her eyes caught a figure by the door. She waved, grabbing Tabitha's attention. "Well, actually here she is."

Tabitha strolled in, her short, dark hair framing the huge, mischievous smile on her face. Her eyes scanned their confused faces. "Don't mind me."

Liebgott stood, suddenly the gentleman, and offered her his chair. Tabitha waved at him to sit, which he did, but froze when she sat down on his lap, an arm around his neck. "Much more comfortable, don't you think?" Her accent was heavy with her usual sarcasm and flirtation.

Liebgott could only nod, shifting under her until he was confident she slid more towards his knees rather than his crotch area. For safety.

Tabitha took a sip of his beer, savoring the cold alcohol with a sigh. She placed the glass back down and caressed his chest with a hand. "Thanks, handsome."

Reilly had to hold back her laughter, and even Perconte, who at least knew what was coming, bit the inside of his cheek as he watched their three friends take in the stranger with huge eyes.

"Guys, this is Tabitha," Reilly was able to get out. "She and I worked together for something called SOE."

Tabitha gave Liebgott a wink, before pulling closer to him. "You can call me whatever you'd like, handsome."

Liebgott shifted in his chair again, his pants uncomfortably tight, and gulped.


	38. Full of Surprises

**As I begin to finish this story up, I'd like to thank everyone that followed and reviewed it! It means a lot :)**

* * *

"Jesus," murmured Luz, lighting another cigarette, "I kind of knew you must be doing something like this, but I didn't _really_ know, you know?" He sucked in a deep breath of smoke. His pack was almost gone.

Reilly shook her head, giggling. "No. You make no sense, George."

Wentworth nodded. "No, he's right. We all knew that you weren't just helping Speirs, training regiments or playing look out for Winters. We knew it was something special, I guess we just didn't realize it was so dangerous."

Perconte snorted. "None of you caught on when she almost got herself blown up?"

Luz shrugged. "I thought she was just being curious or stupid."

Reilly narrowed her eyes, mock hurt. "Thanks George."

Only Liebgott didn't say anything. Whether his mind was still in shock by her stories or by Tabitha still on his lap, fingering the collar of his shirt playfully, no one knew.

Luz gave her a grin. "Who woulda believed that the kid from Toccoa would grow up to be a scary, badass spy helping to defeat Hitler and his Nazi reign."

Reilly blushed, waving a hand at him. "Shut up, Luz."

He grabbed her free hand on the table. The grin slid from his face as he squeezed her fingers and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I'm proud of you, Franny."

Reilly's face turned red hot and words left her. Perconte knocked his shoulder against hers, grinning.

"Don't forget that she had help. Am I to be forgotten?" added Tabitha. She traced a finger along Liebgott's jaw line. "Wouldn't you agree, Joseph?"

Liebgott only nodded. He regained his speech, watching her finger move. "Absolutely."

The others laughed at him and rolled their eyes. Reilly joined in, but she had to smile at the blissful look on Liebgott's face. She was glad her two friends, who were probably most affected by this war out of all of them, were having some fun. _Not going to stop me giving him a hard time though_ , she thought happily.

"So if you had to choose, what would be your favorite?" asked Wentworth.

Reilly blinked. "My favorite?"

Wentworth rolled her eyes. "Come on, girl. Don't deny you had some fun playing spy. Tell us your favorite mission or whatever you call it."

Luz snorted. "Anything having to do with blowing something up, I bet. Can you imagine her with those timed explosives she talked about?" He shivered, lighting another cigarette.

Tabitha turned from Liebgott and gave him a wink. "You mean the two of us with those explosives. And yes, it was fun." Luz shivered again, realizing he was surrounded by crazy.

Reilly thought a moment and then grinned, thinking back. "Actually, it was when I snuck up on the 2nd Armored outside Carentan." She chuckled, remembering. "The faces of the soldiers when I flipped Everett over my shoulder, stole his gun, and then cornered all three of them with both it and my pistol. All in a damn dress. And then when they found out I was in the American Airborne!" She giggled to herself until she realized her friends were all glancing at her, wide-eyed. Clearing her throat, she tried to wipe the grin from her face. "I guess that was fun. Oh, and the sherman tank. Can't forget that."

Perconte only chuckled, shaking his head. He had already heard all about the incident and her enthusiasm about it. He didn't blame the looks of nervous awe on their faces.

Tabitha nodded enthusiastically. "Sometimes I would sneak up on an unsuspecting ally only to terrify him with a knife to his balls." She shrugged, indifferent to Liebgott freezing below her. "I had to get my kicks in somewhere."

She then yawned widely, and Reilly noticed. Chucking a chin towards her, she said, "Get to bed, Tab."

Tabitha rolled her eyes, but obeyed. "Yes, mother," she repeated. She stood up from Liebgott's lap, only to bend over at the waist, her skirt riding up in front of Luz, who blinked widely, not sure if he was enough of a gentleman to look away at the expanse of bare thigh. Wentworth noticed and rolled her eyes.

She peered into Liebgott's eyes, bringing her face only inches from his. "I hope to see you around, handsome." And with a wink, she sauntered from the bar and outside.

It took everyone a moment to take in the force that was Tabitha, but eventually Luz spoke first. "I think she killed Joe."

They all turned to him and, sure enough, his mouth was still hanging open in shock, still unsure what had just happened over the last hour. They all grinned at the sight.

Wentworth cleared her throat. "So how long was she in a camp?" she asked quietly. Luz nodded. He also saw the haunted look in her eyes. Combined with her lack of hair and unnaturally thin face, they caught on quickly. Liebgott, however, snapped his eyes to her, alarmed. He seemed to be coming back from his sex-fueled stupor.

Reilly sighed. "Six months." They all remained silent. "When I worked with the Canadians last month, we liberated another camp." She watched Liebgott squeeze his eyes shut as if in pain. "She was there."

Wentworth grabbed her free hand and gave her a small smile. "She was lucky you found her."

Reilly grinned. "Tab doesn't need luck. She makes her own."

Wentworth rolled her eyes. "Take credit for once, girl. You helped her. It's OK to admit it."

Liebgott nodded, finally saying something substantial for the first time since Tabitha walked through the door. "Sounds like you helped them all, Fran."

Reilly looked down at the table, unsure what to say. Thankfully Luz noticed her discomfort and tried to steer towards humor. He smirked, "Looks like Tab the Terrifying was itching to help you out, Joe."

Liebgott narrowed his eyes at him. "Leave me alone, Luz."

"Tab the Terrifying?"

Luz nodded, sucking on his last cigarette. "Second only to Fran the Frightening." She laughed loudly at that before turning to Liebgott, who still seemed affected by the British intruder.

Reilly looked up and grinned. "How does it feel, _Joseph_? To be taunted in the open about your love life?" To their astonishment, he blushed, something none of them had ever seen before. Their combined outrageous laughter rang throughout the bar.

"Shut the fuck up, Fran," he replied grumpily. "It's not me neckin' in the alleyways." Reilly blushed with him. He smirked, glad to have regained the upper hand. "Or did you think no one noticed?"

Eventually they left the bar to get to bed, the time nearing midnight. Liebgott and Perconte had early morning patrol. Reilly had the day off until she was put back on the schedule. She intended to relax with Tabitha, help her settle in with Easy. _Or help Easy settle in with Tabitha the Terrifying_. The thought made her grin.

Perconte didn't even pretend to climb into his own bunk first. He slid in right next to Reilly. Besides Liebgott, Heffron and Popeye didn't look at them twice. It seemed their relationship was common knowledge, at least with the enlisted men.

Reilly's eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny as she settled against him. Fingering the gold on his wrist, she grinned. "Nice watch, Perco."

He looked down at it as well, smiling before looking back to meet her eyes. "I haven't taken it off since the night you left."

"Poor watch. Don't worry, I'm back," she said mournfully, unclasping it and pulling it from his wrist. Her fingers rubbed the darker skin on his wrist. She placed the watch on the ground gently, sliding it under the bunk by his boots for safe keeping. "Needs a pick-me-up after working so hard, day and night."

He brushed her hair back from her face, smirking. "And you?" He nuzzled his lips into her neck. "Sounds to me you've been working hard too." Reilly giggled, the scruff on his chin tickling her.

"Shut up you two before I make you shut up," muttered Liebgott. His arm was strewn over his eyes dramatically.

Reilly giggled again, snuggling closer into Perconte's chest. "Sorry, Lieb," she murmured.

Perconte wrapped his arms around her tighter before placing his chin on the top of her hair. Smiling wide, he sighed. "I'm not sorry, Lieb."

"You will be sorry, Perco, if I hear any smacking lips tonight."

To spite him, Reilly leaned up and gave Perconte a loud kiss.

"Jesus Christ."

* * *

It seemed that Liebgott wasn't the only man Tabitha would leave in her wake. Although she didn't sit on another lap - that honor seemed to stay with Liebgott - she blatantly flirted with any cute man she saw, which according to her, was the majority of Easy company.

"You failed to mention the amount of handsome you've been living with, girl," she admonished Reilly. "The sheer testosterone is just so…" She fanned herself dramatically.

Reilly arched an eyebrow. "Overwhelming?"

Tabitha chuckled. "Satisfying."

Reilly snorted. "Well, don't break too many hearts. These guys are my friends."

Tabitha heard the warning in her voice and she laughed again. "Don't worry, Fran. I'm just playing."

Reilly frowned. _Just don't play with Lieb's heart too much. I'd hate to have to fight you_.

Tabitha grinned again, as if she read her friend's mind. "I'll even play nice." Reilly rolled her eyes but grinned back.

After the word (and glances) of Tabitha spread throughout the company, things began to die down in terms of excitement until they crowded in the main building to watch a newsreel. What they saw on it caused everyone's jovial moods to come crashing down.

As they made their way back to their tents once it was over, the soldiers remained quiet, each of them trying to digest what they just saw. Japan. The war in the pacific. And it didn't look to be ending any time soon.

As they settled into the beds, Popeye first said aloud what everyone was thinking. "Do you think they'll send us over there?"

Reilly sighed with everyone else, but answered first. "Yeah, I do."

Heffron cursed. "Not if I don't get my 85 points before that."

"Hard to do that now without any action, Babe."

"You've threatened to shoot Lieb before, Fran. Just add me to the list. You'd be doing me a favor in the end."

They all laughed at that now, the seriousness of the situation melting away, at least for the moment.

Reilly sighed again, trying to rest. Perconte shifted against her, his lips against her ear. "How many points do you have, Fran?" he whispered.

She swallowed. "72." She felt him tense against her. She twisted onto her other side to look at him. "And you?"

"80. How is it possible you have that little?"

Reilly shrugged. "Never been officially injured and never promoted." He opened his mouth to protest. "Anytime I did get hurt, it was through SOE. Not the Airborne's problem."

Perconte grunted, muttering about bullshit. She caught his cheek in her hand before smiling. "Let's not worry about something that may not even happen. OK?"

He nodded eventually, frowning until she moved forward to give him a sweet kiss. He couldn't help the smile sliding across his face then, and he leaned in to give her a follow up.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

"Shut up, Lieb," they chorused, but after giggling together a moment, they behaved themselves and drifted off to a troubled sleep.

* * *

 _June 6, 1945_

"Jesus Christ."

Both Tabitha and Wentworth snorted and shook their heads at Reilly and the disaster that was their friend.

"Girl, you've handled countless krauts, bombs, artillery, jumping from planes, and concentration camps, but you can't handle a pair of bloody high heels," said Tabitha, her tone questioning her sanity.

Wentworth nodded and pointed to her. "What she said. Jesus, Fran. I never knew anyone could trip over themselves so much within five minutes."

Reilly huffed, pushing down the skirt of her dress uniform. "You saw me try to wrangle these death traps back in Toccoa, Gi. I almost took out Perco on the dance floor. As if you'd forget my humiliation from then."

Wentworth smiled widely, nudging Tabitha in the ribs. "I didn't forget, but it was great getting her to relive it for you."

"I appreciate it."

Reilly snorted. "I'm not alone in my hate." She looked at Tabitha, perking up. "Remember that story Hannah told us about the first time she wore a pair? And she was in church. I wonder if that pastor ever recovered."

The laugh she expected from Tabitha didn't come. Instead, the fiery woman looked down at her hands. "What is it, Tab?"

Tabitha sighed. "When I spoke to Tim yesterday, he told me that Hannah had been killed." She took a breath. "She was captured last year. Sent to Bergen-Belsen."

Wentworth and Reilly both knew this was another camp. Reilly stepped up to her and they shared a hug for a long time, Wentworth looking on with a pained expression on her face.

Reilly pulled away. "She was such a sweet girl."

She nodded back. "Too good for us."

Reilly chuckled. "That's for sure." She paused, her curiosity winning out. "How did you speak to Tim? He can't be in town."

Tabitha looked at her like it was obvious. "I broke into your battalion, stole into the radio room, transfigured the device to my signal, and connected with Tim all before the orderly noticed the front door was unlocked."

Wentworth's mouth dropped open but Reilly laughed heartily, unsurprised. She continued to laugh as they headed outside and towards the center of town, until she tripped over her own feet again. Unfortunately for Reilly, it was a long walk in her heels.

Tabitha left them as soon as they were in the square. Although she wasn't interested in the military ceremony that was about to take place - as well as she wasn't invited to the private event - she was keen on finding a good vantage point to study "those fine dress uniforms on those fine, fine men of Easy."

The pair continued on without her. The topic naturally turned to the main event of the afternoon - the furlough award being granted to one lucky soldier. No matter how many points he or she had, they were going home.

"I don't think I could leave the men even if I had enough points," admitted Reilly. They were walking through the square, passing first by battalion headquarters.

Wentworth nodded. "I know what you mean. I couldn't stand being at home knowing our friends were still here, maybe even going to another war."

Just then, Welsh and Speirs walked from the door and nearly collided with the women. Welsh held an upturned helmet in his hands.

"Oh!" cried Wentworth, a hand to her heart. "Sorry, sirs. We didn't see you."

Speirs smirked at them. "Quite all right, sergeant."

Reilly glanced curiously at the helmet, leaning up on her tiptoes. Her heels wobbled dangerously. "Does that contain the names for the raffle, sir?" she asked Welsh.

Welsh's face flushed and he stuttered for a moment before recovering. "Yes it does, Fran. I'll be drawing the lucky name from it."

From her height, Wentworth caught the expanse of helmet interior, save two pieces of paper. Guiltily, Welsh tried to cover it up. Reilly saw the exchange. She looked to the other woman and they both raised an eyebrow.

Reilly looked at Welsh, like a teacher looking at a naughty student. "Sir, I believe you're missing some names."

Speirs narrowed his eyes. "Are you questioning the work of your lieutenant, private?"

Reilly blinked innocently. "Absolutely not, sir. I believe it's fitting to narrow down to a well-deserving _man_."

Wentworth caught on, nodding. "It must have been hard to choose between all those good _men_. So many deserve it. Someone that wants to leave. It would be a damn shame to choose a name only for the soldier to decline the offer."

Reilly sighed, nodding along. "Almost embarrassing."

Silence stretched between the four as they stared down one another. Finally, Welsh gave in first. He turned to Speirs. "I think I forgot something inside."

Speirs continued to stare them down, but they seemed to be immune to his dark and broody look, knowing behind it was a good heart. Rolling his eyes, he silently followed Welsh inside. As soon as the doors shut, the women broke into laughter.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead in Easy company," chuckled Wentworth.

Reilly snorted, her ankle twisting slightly when one of her heels caught on some gravel. "Can't believe them. Can you imagine the uproar if one of our names was called and we declined?" She thought briefly of Perconte. She didn't think he'd forgive her if she did. "How about we keep this conversation with the officers to ourselves?"

Wentworth looked sideways to her and nodded with a smile. "I promise if you do. If Joe or George ever got wind that I had the opportunity to go home and said no, I don't think either of them would ever speak to me again."

Together with their secret, they found the rest of Easy, waiting for Speirs to call for line up. It felt strange doing something that they hadn't done in over a year, but a task that was ingrained in their minds from Toccoa came back easily. It was second nature, but, at the same time, it felt like they were older somehow; that the movements were something they did as kids. Like riding a bike.

And then Speirs and Welsh were ready to pull the lucky name. Reilly swore Speirs looked the women's way and glared first, but when he announced the name, it wasn't either of them, but Shifty. Reilly immediately cheered with everyone else as the shy sniper blushed and smiled.

And then Speirs announced what everyone had been waiting for, what everyone was hoping would never arrive: Easy was going to be sent to the pacific. They were to begin training tomorrow morning at 0600.

Dejected after the ceremony, as soon as Reilly was out of the crowd, she pulled her heels off with a sigh.

"Can't stand being a lady for more than what was necessary, doll?"

She turned to find Liebgott smirking at her. She smirked back. "I was about to ask you the same thing, asshat."

He chuckled before throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Waddaya think about what we just heard?"

Reilly got quiet. "We knew it was coming. Even if we hoped differently."

He nodded. "You know what this means, right?"

"I have to put up with you through another war?"

Liebgott laughed again, but shook his head. "That, but something else. To my benefit actually." She looked at him, at a loss. He smirked again. "Means you and Perco gotta keep your hands to yourselves again. Well, at least in public. I guess I still have to suffer when the brass isn't around."

Reilly swatted at his head, but she groaned playfully. "Well, shit. I guess I'll just have to make sure I have my way with him in the privacy of our tent. Too bad."

"You wouldn't dare."

She grinned wider. "For all you know, it coulda happened already. Coulda happened in your bunk, actually. Who knows where we end up sometimes."

He swatted back at her, but she ducked. What she wasn't prepared for was him squatting and then heaving her over his shoulder.

She howled and kicked, trying to break free. "You put me down right now, Joseph Liebgott!"

He only tightened his arm around her, securing her in place as he continued to walk leisurely towards the tents. He jostled her playfully, her hair flying from its knot. "What were you saying, doll? I can't hear ya."

Perconte jogged up to his side. "I know you hate your heels, Franny, but this is a little extreme, isn't it?"

"Frank!" she yelled. "Get him to put me down!"

He grinned, looking at her red face. "And miss Lieb take down the SOE operative? I don't think so. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Reilly cursed both of them out again for so long, her voice became sore. "You'll pay for this too, Perco."

Liebgott snorted. "If his payment involves you in my bunk again, you'll have to try again. That ain't a punishment."

"Is for you, asshat." She finally relaxed, succumbing to her fate, her eyes on his lower back.

Liebgott jostled her again, inching her back. "Just promise me that you'll keep your hands to yourself in the tent, and I won't drop you in the lake."

Her jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

Perconte grimaced. "I think he would." He sighed, ever the peacemaker. "Can I promise for her, Joe?"

"Go for it."

Reilly clenched her teeth as Perconte began. "I promise that we will keep our hands to ourselves in the…"

" _YOW_!"

Liebgott jumped in pain, almost dropping Reilly instantly, but he held on long enough to place her down as gently as he could, so he could grab his backside. "Jesus Christ, Reilly!"

Perconte's eyes widened as Reilly dissolved into giggles from the ground. "Did you just do what I think you did?" Liebgott frantically twisted to see if there was a tear in his uniform, the pain was so great.

"She bit me in my fuckin' ass!" he cried. Reilly continued to roll on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

The men behind them only heard what Liebgott yelled and they also began to roar in laughter. Perconte, trying to catch his own breath, reached down to give her a hand up to stand. "I would run now, Fran."

Liebgott heard this and he turned to her. He began to walk towards her, but winced and limped instead. This only caused her to laugh harder at the sight. "That's right, Reilly. You're gonna pay for that."

Reilly hitched up her skirt a bit to allow the extra movement. "That's only if you can catch me, Lieb." They stared one another down until he leapt forward, but she was too fast. The rest of them watched them go into the field, quickly getting smaller in the distance.

Luz clapped a hand on Perconte's shoulder. "How does it feel knowing you need to deal with that tonight?"

Perconte took a moment to stop laughing to grimace. "Thanks again for the bunk assignment, George. You shouldn't have."

"Don't mention it, buddy."


	39. Blinded

_June 1945_

Reilly had heard somewhere that time heals all wounds, but when it came to emotional baggage, she wasn't so sure. She sure as hell held onto too much in her past. She liked to think she was slowly letting it go, but it was always there, in the back of her mind. A not-so-gentle reminder that the past never really dies.

These thoughts were hinted at again when she was ordered along with Webster, Sisk and Liebgott to investigate the home of a suspected Nazi. According to Nixon, the Austrian might have led one of the concentration camps in Poland.

They sat waiting in the jeep awhile, Webster, as usual, questioning everything. "How do we know he did what they're saying?"

"Jesus, Web," said Liebgott tiredly. He lit his third cigarette since they had arrived. "I told ya. That pollack said the son of a bitch lives here."

"But what camp did he run?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell yes it does!"

Reilly turned to Webster in the back seat they shared. "Web, you need to let it go. We got our orders," she said softly.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "To question him. Not to kill him in cold blood."

That did it. Liebgott leapt from the jeep, causing the other three to do the same and follow him. Webster caught up to him first.

"Is this personal to you, Joe?" he asked.

Liebgott sneered. "No, they're goddamn orders."

"Does Major Winters know about this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"The fuck it doesn't!" Webster cried. But he stopped short, allowing Liebgott to bust open the door and startle the kraut inside. He raised his side arm at him.

The three of them watched as Liebgott harshly questioned the man in German. The old man raised his hands up, obvious to all of them that he was protesting, declaring his innocence. Listening for a moment, Webster then left again.

Reilly remained with Liebgott. The man at one point caught her gaze, and he began pleading with her. He stumbled over his words. She tried not to feel anything.

Liebgott snarled, thrusting his gun forward to bring his attention back to him. "Don't you fucking talk to her. Don't even look at her, you Nazi fuck!"

Like all other Germans Reilly had come across, he blatantly denied he was a Nazi. Liebgott's hand shook around his pistol. He began berating the kraut in German again.

He caught her closing her eyes. "Don't tell me you think this asshole is innocent, Fran."

She opened her eyes again and looked at him, ignoring the Austrian for the moment, trying to focus. "What is he saying, Lieb?"

Liebgott sneered. "He's denying it, of course." He turned back to the man, pushing the barrel of the gun into his forehead. "I still haven't found me one Nazi in all of Germany and Austria. How about you, Fran?"

She cleared her throat, but looked at the ground. "Outside of soldiers, neither have I," she answered truthfully.

Reilly realized that Liebgott was waiting for her. She dragged her eyes back up. "Joe, if you think he is guilty then he is guilty." She paused. "But if this anger is coming from what we've seen, and this man is innocent, please put the gun down."

She saw a flash of something like fear in his eyes before the anger returned. "He's guilty." At that point, Sisk heard everything he needed to hear. He left them, but Reilly remained. She met Liebgott's eyes again before nodding. It seemed like that was all he needed.

With a flash of vindication on his face, Liebgott turned back to the kraut, but he didn't expect the old man to move so fast. When he fired the weapon, he missed, only grazing the old man's neck. He burst from the room and out the back door.

"Shit!" cried Liebgott, who rushed outside.

Reilly ran after him. She watched as he tried to reload, but his gun jammed. Cursing, he yelled for Webster to shoot him, but the private denied, his hand still shakily holding his cigarette. The figure of the kraut was fading in the distance.

"Fran!" But she froze. _More death..._.

And then they all jumped when Sisk shot his rifle, taking out the old man with one shot. They turned to him. He shrugged before climbing back into the jeep. "Joe says he's guilty. He's guilty."

The ride back was a quiet one. Webster couldn't get out of the vehicle fast enough, and Sisk calmly walked away, eager to grab some lunch. Only Reilly and Liebgott remained in the jeep. She sat directly behind him.

It was a long time before he spoke, but when he did, all the anger was out of his voice. "He was guilty."

Reilly nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I know," she said softly. And before he could try and convince her - or himself - anymore, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried about you."

Liebgott sighed and closed his eyes tightly. She expected him to brush her off, but they had always been open with one another. "I can still see their faces. Every day. Every night. They haunt me."

She tightened her hold around him. "I see them too. And some days I get so angry, all I want to do is scream and throw a fit. And other days I am so sad, I don't want to leave my bed." His hands reached up to grip her arm. "But then I remember all the good that we've done." She lowered her voice and whispered in his ear. "All the good you have done. I try and focus on that."

It was a long time before he opened his eyes again, but they were dry. He coughed to clear his throat. With one last squeeze, she hugged him from behind before stepping from the jeep. When he stood, she couldn't help it; she hugged her friend again tightly. "It's hard to admit this to you, so pay attention." She grinned into his chest. "I love you, asshat."

Liebgott chuckled as he hugged her back. With a kiss on the top of her head, he replied, "Jesus Christ, I love you too, doll. Annoying as you are."

Reilly pulled back, her grin widening. "You're one to talk."

Chuckling together, they began to walk to the mess to try and catch the last minutes of lunch. The harsh memories of the past might not fade, but they had one another to help overcome them.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he did the same, but with her shoulders. "I hope you're not keen on falling in love with Tabitha, Lieb. I think she's only looking to have a good time, which she deserves."

He ruffled her hair with his free hand. "Aww, little Franny lookin' out for her buddy." She swatted his hand away, giggling. He cocked an eyebrow. "And who says I wasn't the one she was having a good time with?"

Reilly's jaw dropped open. "Already?" He only smirked, but she could read the confidence oozing from him. "Jesus, Joe. And here I thought you were smitten."

His smirk grew. "Oh, I am. And after I got over the general bombshell that is Tabitha, don't worry, doll, I took care of business."

She wrinkled her nose. "No details needed, thanks. You just seemed so unlike yourself. You were so quiet!"

He chuckled. "Well, when she comes at you like that - without warning - yowza. And, Jesus, that dress." He whistled.

She smacked him again, laughing. "That's _my_ dress!"

"Huh. Really? You should let her keep it."

Reilly smacked him again and their laughter rang throughout the square.

* * *

Not all of the days were full of laughter, but that day wasn't the only one where death would come around. Janovec died in car crash only a few days later. For him to go out in that way, something as innocent as a jeep losing control, it didn't seem real.

But as always, Easy pressed on as they waited for orders. Speirs kept them at a strict training schedule. Along with patrol, the soldiers were kept somewhat busy. Alcohol consumption was still a nightly activity.

* * *

Reilly laughed with Grant and the two replacements sitting behind them in the jeep. They were just headed back from their patrol at the checkpoint. Grant was telling a story about Guarnere.

They passed a waiting jeep on a side street. Even in the dark, Reilly could make out Winters' lanky frame and a flash of brass on his cap. They saluted him with a grin as they sped past. He returned it with a smile.

The replacements were enthralled about the story of Wild Bill Guarnere. "What happened to him?" asked the shorter of the two.

Reilly's heart panged at the memory of their crass friend. Grant also got quiet. "He got his leg blown off in Bastogne."

Then, before the replacements could ask any more questions, Grant stopped the jeep. Ahead of them stood a few more vehicles, parked awkwardly in the road. She could see a body on the ground as another man stumbled around. The hairs stood up on her arm.

Grant sighed, "Wait here. I'll see what's going on."

"Chuck," Reilly murmured. "Be careful. I don't like this."

Grant nodded before standing from the jeep and walking towards the private. As he got closer, more bodies appeared on the ground, and it was evident that they hadn't died in a car crash. The smoking gun remained in the private's hand.

Reilly watched the exchange for a few moments before getting up from the vehicle herself. Grant was following the man as he stumbled away. "Stay put," she said to the replacements quietly. When she cocked her side arm, they nodded, wide-eyed.

She walked towards the argument between the pair, the drunk private waving the handgun around dangerously. She heard Grant speaking low to him, demanding the gun.

"Look, private, we got a problem here," said Grant.

Reilly tucked her gun into the holder at her waist. She didn't want to spook the soldier. He ignored Grant.

"Give me your weapon," said Grant again, reaching out.

The soldier chuckled, pointing to the dead British man on the ground. "I guess I'll just take his jeep. He's doesn't need it."

Reilly didn't know or care what he was talking about. She just knew that the weapon in his hand needed to be taken before he caused any more death. She was standing directly behind Grant now, taking a deep breath before ready to act.

Grant spurred forward as the soldier began to walk away. "Now just wait a minute…"

And before Reilly could make sense of what happened next, she felt a warm splatter hit the left side of her face. Grant fell in front of her eyes.

* * *

"Bandage!" Reilly yelled to the replacements, who were frozen in the jeep in shock. "Get me a goddamn bandage!" She had nothing on her. The war was supposed to be over.

They finally woke from their stupor and scrounged around the jeep. "There's nothing here!"

Cursing, Reilly thought fast. Blood was seeping through her fingers as she tried to apply pressure to Grant's head injury. She tried not to think about the wriggly grey matter she saw beneath her hand.

"One of you get back to battalion! Grab a medic. The other come here."

Hill skidded to a stop beside her and knelt next to Grant's other side. Distantly, Reilly heard the jeep rev and the replacement took off for help.

"Hill," Reilly said quietly. "Give me your tshirt."

He blinked. "What?"

"Your shirt!"

"My…?"

Cursing under her breath, she took one of his hands and pressed it against Grant's head, pressing his fingers down firmly. She then repeated with the other hand. "Just apply pressure then."

Fumbling with the buttons of her OD shirt with her slippery fingers, Reilly shrugged it off. She could practically hear Hill's eyes bug from his skull as she pulled her tshirt off next, leaving only her bra. Ignoring him, she lifted his fingers before stuffing the tshirt underneath them. "There, now just hold it," she murmured.

"Ma'am," he stuttered as she shrugged her OD shirt back on. "I don't think I can do this. There's so much blood." His voice was faint.

"Just hold on a moment, Hill," she said. Quickly, she buttoned up a few rows, knowing she missed some and others were in their wrong places. She gently pried his fingers from the makeshift bandage before pressing her own down again.

"OK, look away from his head," she instructed. "I need you to feel his throat for a pulse." She took in his blanched face. "Close your eyes if you need to. Just feel for it. That's it."

Hill did as he was ordered, fumbling on the pale skin of Grant's neck. Suddenly, he perked up. "I feel it! It's faint, but it's there!"

Reilly smiled grimly. "Good. That's good." She swallowed hard, looking down the lane. _Where the fuck were they?_ She turned back to Hill. "When they come back, I'm going to need you to help them put him in the jeep. Sergeant Grant is too heavy for me. Think you can do that?"

Hill nodded silently. His eyes were still closed. Quietly, besides the odd murmur to Grant, they waited for the jeep to return.

* * *

Reilly watched from the doorway as Speirs and Roe waited for the lead doctor to tell them about Grant's condition. She didn't need to hear his words to know that the news wasn't good. The steel that entered Speirs' eyes was enough. His fingers clenched Grant's tighter, making the skin white. Roe was silent, holding the plasma bag.

Suddenly, Speirs was on the move. "Doc, do you think you can keep him steady? We're going out to look for a kraut surgeon." Roe nodded silently. His eyes met Reilly's, and she could tell he didn't think anything could be done, but no one was going to argue with their commanding officer.

Speirs brushed past her into the foyer with Talbert. "I want you to find that son of a bitch. Keep him alive." And without another word to him, he shouted at Roe to help him carry Grant to a jeep.

Blinking, Reilly started jogging after Talbert. He yelled for Easy to get up. The majority of them were watching a movie in the main room.

"I want a non-com at every road block. At least two men on every lane," he ordered. Everyone instantly got to their feet.

"What the hell is happening, Floyd?" asked Liebgott, his newly lit cigarette instantly forgotten.

Talbert grimaced. "Chuck was shot by a drunken soldier. We need to find the son of a bitch." He kept pushing past them, shouting for more to join the hunt.

"Jesus, are you sure?" cried Malarkey. "Is he dead?"

Talbert stopped suddenly. "He's not dead yet. And yeah, I'm sure. Ask Fran, she was there."

The men turned to Reilly, who they didn't see before in the excitement. Their eyes widened as they took in her disheveled appearance.

Liebgott stepped forward. "Christ, Fran, are you hurt?" He reached to touch the blood on her face, but Perconte beat him there. Both of his hands clasped tightly around her cheeks.

The fear in his eyes sent a jolt through her, the first emotion she had felt since Grant was taken from the road. "I'm OK," she murmured. His thumbs brushed the blood on her face, disagreeing silently. "Really. It's all Grant's blood. I was standing behind him when he was shot."

Perconte's jaw clenched tightly. She could feel the veins in his hands pop forward as his grip grew stronger. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, but remained silent.

"Can we shoot the bastard on sight?" asked Malarkey, grabbing his rifle. Something inside Perconte growled in agreement.

The group began to move once more. Talbert shook his head. "Absolutely not. Speirs wants him alive."

Murmurs of agreement rang throughout the men. Reilly marched with them to go outside, but Perconte shoved her back with a hand. "Stay here."

She pushed against him. "And let you go out there and do something stupid? Hell no. I'm coming too."

His eyes held something she had never seen before in them. It sent a shiver down her spine. They quietly assessed one another until he shouted, "Wentworth!"

Wenworth peeked around the crowd of men. She was trying to talk some sense into them before they ran off. Perconte waved to her, but stared Reilly straight in the eyes while he spoke. "Fran is hurt."

Reilly opened her mouth to protest but Wentworth was by her side in a flash. "Franny, where are you hit?"

Her tall frame blocked most of Perconte from her view, but she was able to glare at him one more time before he turned to join the men. He didn't look sorry.

* * *

"Gi, I'm not hurt. It's Grant's. It's all his."

Wentworth shushed her, unbelieving. "Right. Just like you almost getting blown up with a bridge was nothing."

Reilly gave in, sighing. Surprisingly, her blood didn't boil like it would have done if this had happened months ago. Instead, her eyes burned with the image of Perconte. His face devoid of empathy as he helped hunt down the man that shot Grant in cold blood. She only could think of this and wait for the men to return.

Luz and Talbert walked in first, their faces tired and strained. Wentworth stood up from her seat. "Did you find him?"

Luz sank down onto the cushion next to her. "Yeah, we found him. They're bringing him back now."

Reilly only looked at her hands. Wentworth had cleaned them of the dried blood. She had let the medic work quietly as they waited. Her face was also clean, but she could still feel the warm wetness. She could even taste it. Her shirt still hung awkwardly on her, the buttons mismatched.

With a burst of shouting, a large group from Easy led the battered and still-drunk private into the side room. They followed the crowd with their eyes. Perconte walked by without looking at anyone. The door closed behind them.

After hearing the smack of flesh hitting flesh a few times, Wentworth began to pace. "I can't just let this happen."

Luz grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit down with him and Talbert. "Play some cards with us, doll." Wentworth sighed but obeyed.

Several minutes passed before Reilly finally stood up and walked to the door. "Kid, I wouldn't…" called Luz, but she disappeared into the room.

Reilly's eyes locked on the scene in front of her. Randleman was rubbing his raw knuckles, his face menacing. Martin stood nearby with a sneer, but what stopped her short was Perconte. He stood behind the soldier, who was tied to a chair. His hand was clenched in the man's hair, pulling his head back as he whispered threats into his ear.

At the sight of Reilly, the men paused in their punishments. She walked up towards the tight circle, the men giving her room to stand in front of the drunk soldier, who was halfway to unconsciousness. Her eyes remained on Perconte; her face was blank of emotion. He couldn't read her thoughts.

Finally, she dragged her eyes down to the prisoner. As if he could feel her gaze, he opened his eyes. If she was waiting for regret in them, she was going to wait a long time. They stared at one another silently for several beats, until Reilly stepped back, allowing the men to continue.

Perconte couldn't look at her without seeing the streaks of blood on her face, her crimson hands, and the splotches on her ruined shirt. These images mixed in with her close calls in Carentan. And then Foy. With this burning into his skull, he was the first to make the next blow, punching the soldier hard in the stomach, knocking the wind from him.

Just when Reilly didn't think what she was witnessing could get worse, Speirs burst through the door, his side arm in his hand. They all froze.

He cocked the weapon and pointed it at the private's broken face. "Is this him?" he breathed.

Randleman nodded. "That's him. Replacement. I company."

Perconte and the other men backed away from the scene. He tried to catch Reilly's eye for her to do the same, but she remained where she was.

"Where's the weapon?" asked Speirs quietly.

The soldier sneered. "What weapon?"

Speirs smashed the butt of the pistol against his cheek and teeth, spurting fresh blood across the floor. He pointed the gun in his face again. "When you talk to an officer, you say 'sir.'" Reilly could see his hand shake.

"Captain Speirs," said Wentworth quietly from the door. Luz stood next to her, trying to get her back into the foyer. She fought him off. "Please don't do this, sir."

It seemed that Speirs didn't hear her. He kept the gun, ready to kill, until at the last moment, he lowered it, wiping it clean on the soldier's shirt. "Have MPs take care of this piece of shit." He began to stalk away, brushing past Wentworth and Luz.

"Sir," called Talbert. "Is Grant dead?"

Speirs paused. "No. Kraut surgeon said he's going to make it," he replied over his shoulder, and then walked from them.

Liebgott grabbed the private by the lapels. "Alright, tough guy. On your feet." He, Perconte and Malarkey dragged him away.

Reilly watched them go, still not saying a word.

* * *

It was much later when Perconte arrived to the tent. He and Liebgott dragged their feet, exhausted, but he gained new energy when he saw Reilly's back to them, already safe in bed.

Peeling his OD shirt and trousers off, he pulled up the corner of her blanket but stopped when he heard her voice.

"I'd like to sleep alone tonight, if you don't mind." Her voice was soft, but steady. It held an edge to it.

He froze. "Fran?" he whispered, confused.

She twisted in her bunk and looked at him over her shoulder. Liebgott pretended not to listen in from the bed next door.

"I need a night to myself."

Their eyes were locked for awhile, but Reilly didn't back down. Sadness and something similar to shame filled him. He nodded. "OK."

He climbed into his bunk, cold already without her, even during the warm summer night. He glanced at her, but her back was facing him once more. He closed his eyes, trying and failing for sleep. He wasn't the only one staying up that night, head filled with too many thoughts.


	40. Letting Go

When Perconte opened his eyes in the morning, Reilly was gone. He hadn't gotten more than a few fitful minutes of sleep last night. She must have snuck away as soon as he was out. He sighed and looked up into the tent's canopy.

"If I had to guess," Liebgott said from his own bunk, tying his boots, "I'd say you scared her a little last night, Perco."

Perconte sat up, his eyes bewildered. "Scared her? I was just doing what everyone else was doing."

Liebgott shook his head. "Maybe so, but she ain't ever seen you like that. You've always been the steady, kind Frank that she fell in love with." He rolled his eyes at the sickly sweet thought, but continued. "The rest of us, yeah. I've had my fair share of run ins, I won't lie. But you? You've always been around to make us look good."

Perconte felt a familiar anger well up inside him. "I fucking scared _her?_ Did you see her last night, Joe? Blood everywhere!" He paused, hanging his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. "Jesus, I thought it was hers. She scared me to death."

Liebgott stood and clapped a hand on his shoulder, causing Perconte to stand up. "I saw, Frank, but you gotta remember, it's Reilly. She's seen worse."

Perconte snorted. "That's what I'm afraid of. Her trying to outdo herself."

Liebgott smirked. "Also didn't help that you tricked Georgia. You knew the medic would go mad, stopping Fran from joining the hunt."

Perconte grimaced and then sighed. "Yeah. She's really going to give it to me about that part."

"Damn straight, she is." Liebgott nudged him with his boot. "You'll know she's feeling better when she starts screaming at you."

Perconte smiled softly. "I don't think she's done that since the day after D-Day."

Liebgott snorted this time. "To you maybe. I just got the princess treatment the other day. My ear is still ringing."

Perconte stood, pulling on his trousers before grabbing his toothbrush. "She did tell you to stop poking her side."

"I can't help it. I'm bored stiff in this joint."

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Reilly wandered in the outskirts of town. She bartered with Heffron to take her checkpoint patrol later in the afternoon. She wasn't in any mind to focus on work. She knew she needed time to clear her head, or else she'd bite off someone else's. Especially since all the men were boasting this morning about last night, as if it was a prize fight.

 _Fucking men and their goddamn egos_ , she thought spitefully. She made her way towards the lake and the trail that surrounded it. Her mind drifted to Perconte and she sighed. _I thought he was different._

Hours passed and she continued to walk, looping around the water. At one point, as she was considering another lap, she ran into Winters, who had just come from his morning swim. The towel he was using to dry his hair made it stick up in every direction. She had to smile at the disheveled state of her commanding officer, something rarely seen.

"Good morning, sir," she said. "Enjoying the water?"

Winters smiled and gave her a quick nod. "I try to swim every morning, but Colonel Sink is attempting to kill me slowly with paperwork instead."

They began to walk together down the trail. He quickly noticed her uncommonly quiet demeanor and rigid back. "Everything alright, Fran?"

She almost automatically answered him that of course, everything was fine. But after hours of only speaking to herself, she couldn't help but wonder for another opinion. "Permission to speak plainly, sir?"

Winters grinned to himself. "You always manage to speak your mind with or without permission, private. This time shouldn't be any different."

Reilly blushed, knowing what he said was true. "Sorry, sir."

"Don't be. You'd know it if you ever crossed a line."

She nodded. Taking a breath, she blurted out, "Sir, I don't understand the anger men feel sometimes. Maybe it's more about how they deal with it."

Winters got quiet before answering her. "I assume you're talking about the incident last night with the private from I company." He sighed. "I'm sorry that it happened. I've already spoken to Captain Speirs."

Reilly shook her head. "That's not it exactly, sir. That soldier deserves to rot in hell in my opinion, but…" she trailed off.

"But you were surprised to see your fellow soldiers dealing out the punishment?"

Her mind flew to Perconte. "Something like that. I…I guess…" She stopped and took a breath. Winters waited patiently. "I guess I didn't expect it of them. The violence. Even in war, the outright violence of last night took me by surprise. I have always thought of them as good men."

Winters digested this before replying. "They are all good men, Reilly. The very best. Don't judge them based on one event." Before she could retort, he continued. "I'm about to put down my own sex for a moment, private, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt."

Reilly grinned. "Of course, sir."

Winters grinned back before coughing, clearing his throat. They continued to walk down the road. "Men don't always know how to alleviate our emotions, Reilly. You've seen it during this war. Anger, sadness, frustration, fear. It can eat someone up inside. Sometimes, we wrongly pacify it with our fists rather than our heads."

Reilly nodded, but he continued. "As you know, women are incredibly strong." She smiled at that. "Men may have more physical strength, but women hold an edge when it comes to the emotional side. I've seen for myself how you have dealt with this war, Fran. Don't judge those who can't keep up."

She was silent for a long time until they reached a fork in the road. He was headed back to town, while she contemplated staying on the trail. She chewed on her lip until she looked up. "Thank you, sir. This helps a lot."

He smiled crookedly to her. "Take another loop around the lake, private. It will do you good."

* * *

Sure enough, Winters was right. On both accounts. By the time Reilly completed the trail for a second time, the afternoon sun was on its way down. Her mind was clear and she was ready to head back to Easy, back to Perconte. She didn't need to go far.

He was sitting on the small pier that Winters used when swimming. His knees were hugged to his chest, his body facing the water.

If he heard her, he didn't let on. Reilly sat down quietly next to him, mirroring his stance, but she laid her chin on top of her knees.

Perconte turned his head slightly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Fran." He was encouraged when he saw her nod silently. "When I saw you last night, and when I saw Chuck, half dead and in a pool of blood, I kept seeing your face there instead." He paused, swallowing, trying to make the image once more to go away. "All I could think about was hurting that soldier. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt you."

He waited. She remained silent for a long time, but finally opened her mouth to speak. "I understand anger, Frank. Fear too. When I first came to Easy, I was so angry, all the time. Mostly because I was afraid."

Perconte reached over and took one of her hands in his. He laced their fingers and laid them gently against the stone. He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away.

Reilly took another breath. "This war is supposed to be over. At least on this side of the world. So much violence, all the time. I was surrounded by it." She glanced over to him. "But I didn't expect it from you."

Perconte nodded, reliving what Liebgott told him earlier that day.

A tear escaped, surprising them both. Before he could reach over and brush it away, she cleared her throat. "I don't want you in any way to think that I am comparing you to this man, because you are the exact opposite of him. You are the best person I know. I trust you with my life."

He nodded again, a rock of dread in his stomach, already knowing without hearing what was coming.

Her breath quickened. "It's just…" Closing her eyes hard, she tried to continue. "The last time my life was outside my own control, a man hurt me." Several tears streamed down her face now, but she had to get it out. "My foster father was a violent man. He seemed so sweet when he and his wife came to the orphanage. I thought I was lucky to have found a home with them." She gulped in air. "It couldn't have been further from the truth."

Perconte clenched his jaw and grimaced. He tightened his hold on her hand, trying to give her strength. She squeezed his fingers back. Sucking in another deep breath, she added, "I was told I was nothing. Nothing but a burden to them. That I would grow into nothing. If I opened by mouth or fought back, I was beaten."

Reilly began to cry quietly. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Clenching onto his tshirt, she let it out. All of her past fear. Her anger. Her insecurity. The tears from her eyes swept it all away.

Finally, she quieted enough to pull back. Hiccuping, she croaked out, "When I first walked into Camp Toccoa, my anger from my past blinded me. I was mostly angry at myself, because I let him hurt me, but I took it out on becoming a paratrooper. And I got better. Then SOE called, and I was good at what they needed me for. Sabotage. Destruction. Death. I began to worry it was the only thing I was good at. That somehow he changed me."

She looked him in the eyes. "But you showed me that I could love, too, Frank. You gave me everything that is good in this world. _You_ are everything that is good in this world. I sometimes forget that you're human as well."

He brushed her hair back from her eyes. "You are everything good in _my_ world, Fran. Seeing you last night, it terrified me." _I can't lose you_. _Not now_.

Reilly nodded before leaning over to brush her lips against his. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. To have caused you pain," she said.

He couldn't help it. He kissed her again. "I'm sorry, too. I'll never hurt you." He pressed his forehead into hers. "You have to know that."

"I do." She brushed the nape of his neck with her fingers. "You are a good man, Frank Perconte." He smiled and they sat like that for a long time before she finally broke away.

Clearing her throat, she tried to lighten the mood, but failed. "I'm not sure if I deserve you."

Perconte saw her attempt and gave her a grin, trying to ease her discomfort. He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "You deserve a helluva lot more than me, sweetheart." He kissed her neck again, longer this time. "A lot more."

She giggled as his lips moved up and down her throat, tickling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to lay against the stone. "Hmm, like what? I think I need some examples."

"These examples aren't for the public eye. All we need is Major Winters coming by for his daily swim." Reilly didn't mention that the officer had already come and gone; he was right, it was too open here.

She giggled again as he pulled away, leaning on his hands to keep a safe distance above her. Her fingers ached to brush through his soft hair, but she knew the few feet between them was a smart decision. "Spoil sport."

Perconte grinned before getting to his feet. He held out a hand to her for her to do the same, but she didn't take it. Instead, with an eyebrow cocked, she gave him a mock glare. "If you think you're ever going to get a repayment of these examples, Perconte, you better think again, and fast."

He grimaced, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "I'm sorry that I sent Georgia after you. No one deserves that punishment."

Her eyebrow raised further. He sighed, defeated. "And I shouldn't have forced you to stay behind. That was wrong of me."

With a satisfied grin, she took his hand and hopped to her feet. She bumped into him on purpose, grabbing his hips with her hands. "Yes, it was. But I understand why you did."

He grinned back, unable to stop himself from giving her a quick kiss. "So I'm forgiven?"

Reilly smirked before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the lake and towards the town. "I'll be able to make a decision later."

"Later as in secret woods sexy times later?"

"Not if you're going to call it that, Perco. Yeesh."

* * *

Summer began to pass. The days dissolved away slowly, but somehow the weeks were flying by. Still the 506th awaited orders.

Reilly grimaced again as she slid on her heels one more time. She had been summoned to meet with Winters outside the officers' house. She had an idea what it was about.

She met with Malarkey on her way there. He was also asked to see their commanding officer.

"What do you think this is about, Fran? Major Winters doesn't just meet with the enlisted every day you know," he said, walking with her.

Reilly nodded, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to give Malarkey false hope in case she was wrong. "You got me, Malark. Anytime I guess what's going to happen next, something comes up and bites me in the ass."

He chuckled as they rounded the bend and made their way into the garden. Winters was speaking with Popeye, but he saw them come in.

They made small talk until Winters shook Popeye's hand. "Don, come on over," he called.

Reilly was too far away to hear what they were saying, she got the general idea when a smile lit up Malarkey's face. It was nice to see after his tough time in Bastogne. A few more minutes, and they were done.

"Fran?"

She walked over to Winters, trying to ignore the pinching shoes and her throbbing feet. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. I hope that walk around the lake a second time did some good."

She grinned. "Absolutely, sir. It was excellent advice."

He grinned back, but then paused, seemingly to gain his thoughts. "Fran, it seems that the 82nd Airborne heard about the cover up story of you training their female soldiers for combat. They are intrigued."

Reilly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _And how did they hear about that cover story?_

Winters cleared his throat. "You see, they're staying in Berlin until the end of the year, keeping the capital secure. You would have months to plan and execute a training program."

He let the information hang there. She knew he was waiting a reaction from her. She cleared her own throat, buying time. "Sir, thank you for thinking of me for this opportunity." She paused. "But I can't accept it."

Winters frowned. "May I ask why?"

At that, Reilly grinned. "I have been pulled away from Easy too many times, sir. I plan to be with them going forward. Whether that takes me to the pacific, so be it."

Winters had to grin back. "And there's no chance in changing your mind, private?"

"None, sir."

He watched her for awhile before holding out his hand. She shook it immediately. "I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not. Your dedication to this company has always been unwavering."

Reilly had to swallow down the bulge in her throat. "Thank you, sir. Means a lot."

"No, thank you, Reilly."

* * *

The summer continued to move and Easy continued to train for war. July was fading faster than June, and before they knew it, August had arrived.

It took a little work, but with the combined efforts of all the companies, they made a baseball diamond in the field by the tents. It was a nice change of pace to spend their time playing ball instead of watching endless newsreels and thinking about too many what ifs.

Another nice change and a wonderful surprise was the arrival of Buck Compton. He had been released from the hospital and trekked all the way from England to them to show that he was doing OK. Malarkey was the most excited to see him, even as he got ready to leave for a new assignment in Paris.

'Fran!" he cried, his arm around the lieutenant's shoulders. "Look who I found!"

A wide grin swept across her face right before Compton stooped down and gave her a huge bear hug, lifting her from the ground. "I heard a rumor that a devastatingly handsome officer was back to join us."

Compton lowered her to the ground and smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling. She was happy to see the deadened look had left them. "Sorry to disappoint, Reilly."

The three of them turned towards the game that was in play. Compton's eyes suddenly squinted. "Is that a broad?" he asked. Looking back down to Reilly, he quickly add, "And I'm not talking about Wentworth."

Reilly grinned, knowing he was also thinking about when they had first met. She turned to look at where he was referring. She smirked. "That's Tabitha, sir."

"Jesus," he murmured, as they watched her smack Luz on the ass before he went up to bat, "They're multiplying." Malarkey and Reilly laughed heartily at this, slapping Compton on the shoulders.

They lounged in the grass, watching the game and catching up. Compton still seemed a little too serious, but his old sparkle was back. He joked and laughed easily.

Tabitha began walking towards them. Reilly had lent her some money to buy clothes. Along with her added weight and the beautiful honey tone of her skin that had returned, she was a knockout; and she knew it.

Instead of stopping, she strutted by them. She caught Compton's eye and winked. "Well, hello there." Malarkey and Compton's eyes followed her all the way to where she stopped, next to Speirs, who was leaning against a jeep.

Reilly grinned, chuckling to herself. _Jesus, Speirs and Tab. Scary combo._ She noticed that he smiled easily with her, and even laughed. Tabitha continued to flirt with him, but Reilly could see a difference in her with the officer.

Just then, another jeep arrived. Inside were Winters and Nixon, and they waved Speirs over, before doing the same to Compton and Welsh.

Reilly's eyes widened, watching all of this. She glanced at Malarkey, and he looked the same. _Oh, shit_.

Speirs yelled to them. "Easy on me!" The baseball game immediately broke up, and the men and Wentworth ran towards him, followed by Malarkey and Reilly. Not for the first time, Reilly's small frame worked in her favor. She hid behind the towering bodies around her. She wasn't sure if she could keep her emotions to herself if the news was bad.

"Listen up," called Winters. And then his next words were a blur. She only knew something had happened because the men began to move. It took her a moment to realize they were jumping with happiness and relief.

Before she could digest it, Randleman crushed her into a hug, lifting her off her feet. "We're going home, darling!"

She finally came to, giggling into his chest. "You said it, Bull!"

She made her way halfway through the company before she and Perconte found one another. Unable to celebrate like they wanted, they simply grasped each other's hands tightly. Reilly felt tears come to her eyes. "We're going home."

Perconte nodded, his smile wide. When he took a deep breath, it shook. "We are going home, sweetheart."

Unbeknownst to them, a circle of soldiers was watching them, all mischievous grins on their faces, including the officers. Their grins only grew when Luz yelled, "The war is over, Frank! Kiss her already!"

Reilly's face flushed in embarrassment, but Perconte only chuckled, shaking his head. He cupped a hand on her cheek, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. His expression became serious. "I love you."

At his words, she forgot the entire company was there. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed him, her lips softly caressing his. Distantly, she heard wolf whistles and cheers, but she pushed them aside, wrapping her arms around his neck with a sigh. Finally breaking away, she leaned her mouth towards his ear. "And I love you."

And they were going home.


	41. Realize It and Accept

_September 1945_

Reilly stood with her arms crossed, staring down the offending object in front of her. Determined not to be trodden by it again, she scowled. "I'm going to beat you this time," she muttered, her stocking toe tapping in frustration. "I will win."

"New low, I think. Talking to the shoes," said Perconte, walking into the tent. She was alone a moment ago to change in privacy. The other men had left to find something to do, leaving the pair to themselves.

She grimaced. "Don't make me do it, Perco," she whined.

Grinning, he knelt down on one knee in front of her. Reaching out with his right hand, he skimmed her leg down slowly, until he found her ankle. Sliding her heel on, he murmured, "It's not that bad, Fran. You're stronger than the shoe."

She closed her eyes at the soft contact of his fingers. Even through the nylons, she felt goosebumps form. Grumbling, she tried to focus. "I'd like to see you try it."

His smile grew as he repeated the action with the other leg. "Just make it through your meeting with Sink." He glanced up at her when she was silent, her eyes scrunched closed in concentration. Smirking after the second shoe was on, he brought both hands up to brush just under her dress skirt. Her eyes flew open. "Complete this mission, sweetheart, and there might be a reward in it for you."

Her breath hitched in her throat, her mind steering away from the pain in her toes. She glared down at his face, which had suddenly turned innocent, but she could see the evil behind it. Taking a deep breath, she stepped from him. "If my mind flies back to this while I'm in front of Sink, there will be something other than a reward in it for you, Perconte."

He chuckled and stood up. Instantly, they wrapped their arms around one another's waist as they left the privacy of the tent.

Reilly didn't know what awaited her at Sink's office. With the war over and SOE's need for her complete, she could only guess. But the unknown plagued her a bit since she received word that she was to meet him last night.

Perconte stopped at the stairs leading into battalion headquarters. Not able to risk a kiss in case the Colonel was watching, he simply squeezed her fingers. "I'll see you later, huh?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, see you later."

Taking another deep breath, she walked through the front door and made her way down the hall. When she arrived to Sink's office, she took a moment to compose herself before knocking on the wood.

"Enter."

Reilly opened the door and stepped inside. Sink looked up from his desk and stood. He smiled. "Oh, good, Private Reilly. Thank you for joining me. Please close the door and have a seat."

She did as she was told, trying to forget the last time Sink asked for her and Wentworth to sit down with the door closed.

Sink came around his desk and leaned up against it. He folded his arms across his chest. He appeared deep in thought.

With a sigh, he began. "Frances, as we discussed before, I wasn't overly pleased with General Taylor's plan to integrate women into the Army. But as we also have discussed, you and Wentworth have gone beyond what I could have ever hoped for. You're a damn fine soldier, Reilly, and your service to this regiment is paramount."

Reilly sat quietly, reveling in his praise, but, like he said, he'd declared this before. Luckily, he continued before she could figure out how to respond.

"Frances, I bet you've wondered why you haven't been promoted. Especially considering your record, both with Easy and SOE. You've shown strong leadership abilities and you've gone above and beyond the simple call of duty. I've received several correspondences from other regiments that you've worked with this past year stating the same."

Now Reilly was very confused, but her interest was peaked. She didn't trust herself to speak, because, truth was, she did wonder. She wondered what she had done wrong.

Sink glanced at her before running a hand over his tired face and sighing once again. "Truth is, Major Winters has submitted for your advancement several times. But I've shot him down each time."

She felt her jaw drop. "But why, sir?" she blurted out.

Sink gave her a hard look. There was something in his gaze that she didn't recognize. "For two reasons. And each time I think of them now, they become more and more ridiculous." He ran his hand over his face again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I convinced myself that I was doing you a favor, Reilly. I was concerned that if you were apprehended in the field, which we both know was a high risk with SOE, that a rank of NCO would only harm you. You see, your sex would be both a blessing and a curse, depending on the enemy that found you. I didn't want to add to the risk in case they got you to reveal any information." He gave her a pained smile. "You see, I believed myself to be protecting you."

At that, he stood and began to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. "As we know now, you didn't talk, even after what you were put through." He turned to her and met her eyes. The mystery there confused her more. "You proved me wrong, Frances. You are stronger than many men." Reilly was stunned now. Her emotions raged between incredulity and wariness.

Sink began to pace again. "The second reason I withheld your promotion was that if I told you about the first reason, I feared you would decline working with SOE, and we needed you." He ended up behind his desk again, hands pressed into the wood. "That the danger would be too much. And perhaps the appeal of promotion would be too good to miss, which it is for many soldiers. Again, Frances, you proved me wrong. You didn't back down from danger. You only pushed forward, even when you weren't rewarded for your efforts."

Reilly finally recognized what was in Sink's eyes. It was pride.

He gave her another smile. "It was wrong of me, Frances. If I could do it all again, I would. Hell, I would promote you now if there was still a war going on, and I will if you decide to stay in the military. God knows we'd love to have you." He paused before grabbing a folded piece of paper on his desk. He came around to the front again, leaning his hip on the wood. "I hope you can forgive me."

She still didn't trust herself to speak at the moment and he seemed to realize that. He held out the piece of paper for her to take. "I put in the request back in France, but all this damned paperwork takes a lifetime. The Army agreed all the same in the end. You won't receive the award until we're back in the States. General Taylor is very keen on giving it to you himself."

Sink watched as Reilly blinked in shock. She was truly speechless now, and it took her several minutes before she could respond. "The Distinguished Service Cross, sir?" she croaked.

He nodded, giving her a warm smile. "You've earned this, Reilly."

And what he did next only sent another shock wave through her. Standing, he waited for her to follow his lead. And then he saluted her. Moving on its own, her hand saluted him back. With her letter clenched tightly in the other, she left his office.

As soon as she found an empty corridor, she pressed her back against the wall to catch her breath. Looking down at the paper again to read, the words remained the same.

 _Unbelievable. Truly unbelievable._

Her shaking legs began to walk outside, but every few feet she had to stop and read it again, confirming what it said before was true.

Reilly's thoughts were flying. It was true that she received a Bronze Star at Brecourt, and although she was immensely proud of it, she wasn't alone in the praise. Along with Malarkey, Toye, Liebgott and a few others, they all received one. Guarnere, Lipton and Compton would be receiving Silver Stars for their trouble. And Winters would be honored with The Distinguished Service Cross himself.

That last thought had her reeling all over again. _Major Winters. My leader through it all. My battalion commander. Someone I look up to in the highest regard. Receiving the same award as me_. Her head began to hurt.

Eventually, she made it back to her tent, slipping the letter under her pillow and out of sight. Just in time too, because Perconte walked in.

"Hey, there you are," he said with a smile. "You've been ages. What did Sink want?"

Reilly paused, thinking fast. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to share the news with Perconte. It was just too much at the moment. "Oh, just to thank me for my service with SOE."

He noticed something off with her, but he didn't push it. He watched as she peeled her heels off and had to smile when she sighed in relief. "Of course he wanted to thank you. You've done everything he's asked and more."

Her mind flashed back to her conversation with the colonel. "What is everyone up to?" She began to unbutton her dress jacket, eager to get back into her ODs. "Not more baseball, I hope. There are more games than that damned sport." Even though they were headed home, there wasn't a leave date yet. It could be several more weeks for Winters to arrange.

Perconte grinned, taking her jacket and folding it neatly on her bunk. Before she could start on her blouse, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't take it out on the sport just because the Sox haven't won in almost 30 years, Fran."

She pouted before hugging him closer. "I'd think you'd agree with me. Your Cubbies are even worse." She gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

His grin broadened as his fingers started to unbutton her shirt slowly. He kissed the side of her neck. "Yeah, but I think 1945 is the year, ya know? I just hope we're home in time to catch it on the radio."

She giggled as his breath tickled her ear. She took control of her blouse again, pulling it from her skirt and quickly throwing on a tshirt before anyone walked in. As she pulled on her OD pants and then rolled her skirt down to the floor, she said, "You'll have to let me know how they do."

"Well, we'll be listening to it together." He stopped short, his face getting red. "I mean, if you want…if you were planning on…." He cleared his throat as she looked at him expectantly. In a rush, he said, "If you wanted to come home with me. To Chicago."

She waited a beat and he started to sweat. Before he could open his mouth again to add something equally as awkward, she jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Laughing loudly together, she bent down to kiss him. "There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

After another few games of baseball and a celebratory party by the winners, the soldiers trudged their way back to the tents. Reilly, already exhausted and fast asleep from the day's dramatics, was curled on her side in her bunk.

A tender smile crossed Perconte's face as he slid in beside her. He got comfortable against her, his smile widening as a soft sigh escaped her. With one arm around her waist, he burrowed the other under the pillow. He lifted his head with a start when he felt a piece of paper there.

In the dim light of the canopy, he silently read the letter addressed to Sink. His eyebrows shot up and he looked down at Reilly. After reading it another few times to try and digest what was on it, finally, he placed the letter back where it came from and tried to find sleep.

The next morning, he watched her go about her morning. Nothing seemed to be different, which actually made him more confused. _Why isn't she celebrating?_ And in another moment, he rolled his eyes to himself, knowing the answer. _Because it's Fran_.

As the day went on, Perconte only kept thinking about it. _This is huge. What is she thinking keeping this to herself?_ He stopped then. _What if she is just keeping it from me?_ He bit his lip, deep in thought. He didn't hear Liebgott enter the tent.

"Frank."

Perconte jumped a mile, causing Liebgott to grin. "Jesus, Perco. You can rest easy now. The war is over, my friend."

Perconte rolled his eyes, but he continued to chew his lip. "Joe," he started, but then stopped, unsure how to move forward.

Liebgott raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Perconte raised one back at him. "Yes, what?"

The slim man rolled his eyes before sinking down to his bed. "Yes, you should pop the question."

Perconte spluttered. "That's not what I was going to ask!"

"Oh." Liebgott then smirked. "Well, now that the thought is in your head, what was your question?"

Perconte sighed before sitting down on his own bed, running a hand through his hair. He ignored the smirk on his friend's face. "The thought is already there, Lieb. Fran wants to take things one step at a time. She's convinced my mom is going to hate her for some reason." Both Liebgott and Perconte rolled their eyes at this. "But, anyway, did Fran talk to you about her meeting with Sink yesterday?"

Liebgott froze. "She met with Sink yesterday?"

Perconte nodded and opened his mouth, but Liebgott beat him there. "She's not going on another mission, is she? Because she did fuckin' enough!"

Perconte waved at him. "Calm down. She's not going anywhere. Her time with SOE is done, you know this."

Liebgott stood, his body still rigid. "Did some other jackass pull a Sobel and try and pin some bullshit on her again? Wentworth too? I'll kill him."

Perconte stood, holding up his hands. "No! It's nothing like that."

He stopped and pointed a finger at Perconte. "I bet it's that fucker from D company. You know the one that screamed at her for humiliating him last week? He's gonna pay."

Perconte sighed, defeated. "Fran beat him at poker, and, yeah, she kinda rubbed it in his face. She did dance on the table afterwards, you know. And he didn't scream at her. Maybe cried though."

Liebgott didn't laugh. "Then what did Sink want?"

"He's giving me an award for helping him out with the SOE situation."

Both men turned at her voice. She had to grin at their faces. Liebgott's returned to a normal color while Perconte's flushed. "It's no big deal."

Perconte reached for her hand. "I didn't mean to read the letter, Fran. I just found it by mistake and didn't know what it was."

Reilly gave him a smile to show him she wasn't angry. "It's OK. I honestly forgot about it until just now."

Liebgott looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What's the award?"

Reilly turned to move towards her pack, searching for something seemingly important just then. She answered him in a muffled voice.

"What was that, doll? Couldn't hear you with your face in your bag."

Huffing, she stood again and turned towards him. "The Distinguished Service Cross," she muttered miserably.

Liebgott could only blink at her for a moment. "You are gettin' the second highest military honor and you _forgot_ about it?"

Reilly immediately shushed him, looking around suspiciously. "Keep your voice down! And don't talk about it like that. It's just a medal."

At this answer, the men guffawed. She sucked her teeth, glaring at them. "Stop it."

Perconte hugged her to his side. "Come on, Fran. This is huge. Winters is the only other member of Easy to get one of those."

She closed her eyes as if in pain. "Don't remind me." And before either of them could say anything more, she opened them again and pointed an accusatory finger at them. "But this remains between us. I don't want anyone else knowing about it. Got me?"

Liebgott snorted. "I think they'll find out when you get the award, doll."

She raised an eyebrow. "That won't be for awhile. Promise me, Lieb."

He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. But I want it to be known that I think you're being stupid."

"So noted." She turned to Perconte. "Frank?"

He gave her a look. "Fran, this is ridiculous." She continued to stare him down. Sighing, he nodded. "Fine. We'll keep our mouths shut."

Finally, she smiled. "Thank you." Taking a deep breath, she grabbed both of their hands. "Come on, there's another baseball game on."

"Can I at least tell my mom? She loves hearing stuff like that."

"Jesus Christ, Perco. Absolutely not."


	42. It Was Me

_October 4, 1945_

At long last, Easy got word they are leaving in early October, and the excitement was palpable. It grew even more when it was announced that the 506th would be thrown a celebratory party, courtesy of Colonel Sink. The colonel thought ahead. It would occur a few days before the companies were due to leave for England - most likely to allow the soldiers time to recover from the fun, beer, and champagne.

The women were given an entirely new challenge and predicament that neither had experienced in over three years - what to wear. They were pleased to find out that dress uniforms weren't mandatory, but cocktail attire was required. Seeing that the men didn't have suits with them - and neither would they buy a "ridiculous monkey suit," as Liebgott described it - they stuck to their uniforms. Wentworth and Reilly were given unique free reign. Whether or not they decided to utilize it was another story.

"What were you planning on wearing?" Perconte asked, sitting down on his bunk on the afternoon of the event.

Reilly sighed, shifting through the clothes in her pack. She had accompanied Tabitha on a shopping trip, but it was more for fun than anything else. "Tab gave me a shirt dress to borrow, but I don't think it's dressy enough for Sink's standards." She turned to him. "Did you hear that he brought in a live band? George told me he paid for it from his own pocket." She turned back to her burrowing and didn't notice when he reached under his bed.

Perconte fingered the brown paper on the package as he walked over with it. He dropped it onto her bed, before leaning his lips against her ear. "If you don't like it, don't tell me."

She looked at the wrapping before turning to him, her eyes wide. "What's that?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Tabitha told me about this dress you were eyeing when she dragged you to the market. I'll understand if you want to wear your uniform, but I thought if you'd like a change..."

Reilly didn't let him finish. She knew exactly which dress he was talking of. It did catch her eye. The deep green color looked rich and soft, something she had never owned. She barreled into him, hugging him close. Pulling back, she admonished him. "It must have cost a fortune! What were you thinking?"

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was thinking about how gorgeous you'd be in it and how every man will be jealous when we walk into that room together."

She smacked him, chuckling. "You're a bad man, Perconte."

He bent down by his feet to retrieve a pair of simple, but classic, black flats, masked in soft, buttery leather. Now, she squealed, jumping back into his arms. "Jesus Christ, Perco, you are the best. If only I could go to the party in just these shoes."

"Now _that's_ an idea. Gimme that dress back."

* * *

A little while later, they both started to dress before the others arrived back into the tent to do the same. Reilly was just putting the finishing touches on, hiding behind the curtain the men set up for her in the corner. Her hair was free and loose, brushing past her shoulders, straight and natural. _Myself,_ she thought, _for the first time in forever_.

Butterflies flew in her stomach. She felt as if she was back in Toccoa, on her first day meeting the men. No, that was wrong. These nerves were similar to those that plagued her when Sobel revealed her sex in front of all them, when she knew she'd have to work hard to gain their respect. It was an odd feeling to have again. The dress made her feel vulnerable.

With a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the curtain. The four men were standing before her, chatting to themselves. Popeye saw her first.

"Lord God in heaven," he breathed. The other three followed his eyes and turned to her.

"God damn," murmured Heffron, raking a hand through his hair. "You're a woman."

Reilly chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Thought you would've caught on by now, Babe."

Liebgott's jaw was still dropped. Finally, he recovered, walking to her. "Jesus Christ, Franny." He grabbed her hands suddenly, pulling on them. "Come on, you're my date now. Forget Perco. Let's run away together."

Giggling, she dug her heels in, resisting. "Let go, Lieb. Don't make me take you down. I wouldn't want to mess up my dress."

Sighing dramatically, he dropped her hands. He walked towards the door, Popeye and Heffron following him. Slapping Perconte on the shoulder as he passed, he yelled, "You're a lucky man, Frank!" And they were gone.

Reilly turned to Perconte, who still hadn't said a word. She walked up to him and reached up to straighten his tie. "You OK there, trooper?" she murmured slyly.

He blinked a few more times before looking her up and down slowly, causing her to blush. Finally, he returned back to look her in the eyes. "You're stunning."

She felt red hot from head to toe. Stammering, she nervously brushed imaginary lint from his dress coat. "And you're exaggerating."

Perconte grinned suggestively before wrapping his arms around her waist, hands splayed and moving south to cup her curves in the soft fabric. At the feeling, he groaned. "I told you I'd never lie to you."

He hitched up the fabric a bit, but she stopped his hands with a smile. "Nuh uh. You can't buy me this beautiful dress only to take it off me after two minutes."

Perconte pouted, but behaved. "How about five minutes?"

Reilly's laugh rang through the tent as she dragged him outside. "It has to survive an entire night of dinner, dancing and drinking, Perco."

He groaned again. "Dancing? What did I ever do to you, Fran?"

* * *

They arrived to the huge room inside the officer's house. Somehow it was able to hold all nine companies with plenty of room to spare. Perconte and Reilly found the majority of Easy inside a side room with its own personal bar. Although it was nice to integrate with the other soldiers of the 506th, it was even better to have a space to themselves - not to mention room to be extra rowdy without pissing anyone off.

It was as if it was a flashback to the party when they received their jumpwings, but with deliberate changes. Their group was smaller. There were some new faces from the replacements. And they were all emotionally older - experiencing things no human should ever have to. But they did it all together, and because of it, their bond was unique and unbreakable.

As what was expected of him, Luz led a huge crowd onto the dance floor almost immediately. And to her surprise, Reilly was asked to dance almost as much as Wentworth, although the medic still refrained from any slow numbers. Reilly shared her time among the men, but she made sure to get Perconte out there often.

Reilly was out of breath, collapsing into a chair next to Liebgott. "Still resisting the dance floor, Lieb?"

He smirked, playing with an unlit cigarette in his fingers. "Always, doll. Besides, I think I'm gonna skedaddle soon."

She scoffed. "Why?" He didn't answer, but she followed his eyes. There was a pretty Austrian girl crooning into a microphone. Her eyes were locked on his.

Reilly rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Jesus, Lieb. Don't make me sic Georgia and her condoms on you."

His eyes didn't leave the singer, but he pulled something from his pocket for only Reilly to see. "She's already been by."

She laughed loudly, shoving him in the shoulder. "Well, at least you're stuck here until the band is done. I can't entice you to dance with me before you go?"

Finally he looked at her just as a slow song began. Surprising her, he grinned before standing. Holding out his hand, he said. "Just this once."

Reilly beamed and took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor, but not before throwing the singer a wink to let her know he hadn't forgotten about her.

* * *

Hours and countless pints passed. Reilly had never felt more popular or loved. She and Wentworth barely had time to rest, the skirts of their dresses seemed to continually twirl across the room. Reilly also had never felt so feminine. Easy seemed to suddenly be filled with gentlemen, each man taking time to let her know how pretty she looked tonight.

"Who knew we had ladies with us these last three years, Johnny?" said Randleman, chuckling.

Wentworth grinned. "We were hiding behind all that dirt and grime, Bull."

Martin kept staring at Reilly, shaking his head. She gave him a look. "Never seen a goddamn dress, sarge?"

He gave her a look back. "Not on you, Fran. Jesus, it's like seeing my kid sister grown up and going to the spring social. I feel like I need to lecture Perco on how to treat ya right or something."

Wentworth's eyes gleamed. "Oh, please do." They all looked at her, eyebrows raised. She shrugged. "You all have been just as bored as I have been. Come on, Johnny. Just scare him a little for me."

Randleman grinned. "Perco's gonna be a good boy, especially now that Franny's got herself a shiny new medal to boast about. He'll be eager to show her off."

Reilly's stomach dropped. "What did you say, Bull?"

He chuckled, jostling her. "Don't be shy, darling. You deserve it!"

Wentworth grabbed her arm. "What medal, girl?"

Martin filled her in. "Franny's gettin' The Distinguished Service Cross. Should be the goddamn Medal of Honor and a boost to General in my opinion, but it's a great honor all the same." Reilly felt the blood in her face fade quickly.

Wentworth laughed joyfully. "Fran! Why didn't you say anything?"

Reilly murmured some sort of excuse before leaving them, heading straight towards Perconte, who was talking with Luz. He turned when he noticed Perconte's eyes on her. "Chickadee! Buck just told me the great news! Congrats, kid. Honestly couldn't have gone to anyone better."

Her eyes stayed on Perconte, and he could read the horror in her gaze. He shook his head quickly. "It wasn't me, Fran. I promise."

She nodded, believing him. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the band that was on break and bellowed, "Liebgott!"

He turned towards the noise, annoyed that his attention drifted from the pretty girl next to him. "Jesus, Fran. Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

She marched over to him. "Did you open your big mouth?"

He chuckled at the sight of her; the woman that entered the party had left and all that remained was a whiny brat in front of him. "Nah, it wasn't me. I had to pretend to be surprised when Welsh told me the news though. You made me lie to an officer, doll."

Reilly turned, at a loss. Before she could figure out how the word got out, the laughter died down as they noticed the officers gathering in front of them. The soldiers automatically huddled together into the side room. The other companies partied on.

Speirs stepped forward. Clearing his throat, he gave them all a small smile. "Good evening, men. And ladies."

They all murmured, smiling wide. "Good evening, sir!"

The officers behind Speirs were smiling as well, their conversation ceasing. He continued. "I know I haven't been with Easy company since the beginning, but the rumors from Toccoa were true. This is the best damn company in their entire Airborne."

Cheers erupted around him and glasses clinked. Beers were passed around until Speirs called them to attention once again. "I have never been prouder to be a part of a group of soldiers." His sentiment silenced them. It was something rare from their commanding officer. "This is a unique group and I am honored to have served with you."

After a few beats, he broke the emotional turn with a smirk. "Easy company is unique in another way. It may not have always seemed this way, especially when one or both of them were pissed off and lethal, but we are blessed to have been assigned the only two women soldiers in the regiment."

The men cheered louder at that, jostling Wentworth and Reilly playfully before pushing them forward to the front of the pack. Speirs grinned and held up a hand for silence.

"Many of us will forever be in Wentworth's debt." He looked at her, trying hard not to roll his eyes when he saw her crying already. "You have saved our necks, sergeant. Your hard work and grace under fire were a calming presence to everyone." He paused. "Unless of course we did something stupid and got ourselves hurt. Then you were damn scary."

Everyone laughed loudly at that, nudging Wentworth in the back. Reilly wrapped an arm around her waist. She giggled, brushing tears from her eyes. "It was for your own good, sir."

Speirs smirked and nodded. "You're probably right." Next he turned to Reilly. "Private Reilly." He paused again, and his smirk grew. "The first time I encountered Reilly was during Brecourt. I don't think I had ever seen anyone so excited to blow shit up before."

"You said it, sir!" called out Luz, and they all broke out into laughter again. Reilly giggled as Wentworth hugged her to her side with an arm around her shoulders.

Speirs continued, the grin widening. "I'm not sure if Major Winters is aware, but I tried to get Reilly to transfer to Dog company that day." The men booed him. "But she flat out refused me."

He turned to Winters who gave him a lopsided grin. "Glad she did. It would have been a shame to court martial you for thievery, Ron."

The women laughed together before Speirs returned to his speech. He looked at her directly. "Reilly. What can I say? You're a force to be reckoned with." Wentworth hugged her closer, chuckling. "You have a fire that can't be extinguished. Your drive to not only succeed, but to help everyone around you to as well is what this company is all about."

To her embarrassment and surprise, Reilly felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She tried to swallow them down but failed.

Speirs raised his glass. "To Wentworth and Reilly."

The men cheered loudly and followed suit. The noise from their room was so disruptive, that several other companies turned to see what was going on. When they saw Speirs, many of them scurried away, still afraid of the rumors about him.

"Jesus," Reilly murmured to Wentworth, trying to hide her face to brush the tears from her eyes. "Talk about embarrassing."

Wentworth giggled, doing the same. "You said it." But both women flushed with pleasure. They had come a long way since their first days in Toccoa.

But Speirs wasn't done. He yelled at them all to shut up. "One last thing before you drink Austria dry." Someone hooted in the back in excitement. "I'm sure it's common knowledge by now because I shared with each of the NCOs, and we all know there are no secrets in Easy company."

Reilly stiffened when he looked back at her, a defiant look in his eyes. He silently dared her to stop him. "That's right, Reilly. It was me." When she only glared at him, he smirked and turned back to everyone. "Our own Private Reilly will be been honored with The Distinguished Service Cross based on her efforts in the war. If you haven't congratulated her yet, I suggest you do so before she finds her knife." His eyes snapped back to hers. They held an evil twinkle. "Let's make sure she takes some credit for all her hard work for once. That is all."

She tried to hold her glare as long as she could, but it didn't last long. Almost immediately arms were around her, pulling her into hug after hug. Even through it all, her eyes found Speirs, and he was laughing, knowing she was livid with him. She cocked her eyebrow dangerously in his direction. _My knife indeed_.

* * *

"Darling," called Randleman softly. "We're here."

Reilly stirred against his broad back, her arms still somehow clasped around his neck. She was too comfortable to care. She burrowed her cheek back into his back, closing her eyes again. "OK," she murmured sleepily.

The guys nearby chuckled at her, piggy back on Randleman. The full skirt of her dress flowed around her hips, even with her legs squeezing his sides. Perconte's coat around her acted like a blanket. She wasn't going anywhere.

Perconte came around Randleman's side, and grinned at the sight of her. He nodded to him. "I got her, Bull." He gently swept her into his arms and carried her into the tent and to the curtained area in the corner. He placed her on her feet, happy to see she stayed upright.

"Fran," he whispered, trying not to wake up Popeye and Heffron. Liebgott was nowhere to be found. "You need to take off your dress, sweetheart."

Reilly hummed in agreement. "OK." She didn't move.

Smirking, Perconte first took off his jacket from her before hugging her to his chest and unzipping the back slowly. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "You don't want to ruin it, do you?" She only hummed again. His grin widened. Carefully, he peeled the dress off until it pooled onto the floor. He picked her up and placed her down in another spot to retrieve the garment. Unable to help himself, he wrapped his arms around her, brushing his fingers up and down her bare back.

Reilly stirred. "Frank," she murmured into his chest.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I can't wait to go home with you."

Frank stilled, a huge smile breaking across his face. His heart thudded with happiness. "I can't wait either."

She pulled her face back from his chest, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, she answered the question she saw. "But I don't want to leave them. Our family."

Perconte sighed and nodded. He brought her back to his chest, brushing his lips across her forehead. "Me too, sweetheart. I'm going to miss them."

Reilly burrowed her nose deeper into the fabric of his shirt. "But we'll see them again, right?"

He chuckled at her small, childlike voice. "Yeah, we'll see them. At least every year at the reunion. We could even go out and visit some of them, if you'd like. Up to Rhode Island. Out west to California. And down south to the Carolinas. We'll make it work."

"Promise?"

He chuckled again before pulling on her tshirt over her head. He grinned at her ruffled hair, sticking up in every direction. He kissed her nose. "Promise."

He carried her to her bed, tucking her under the covers before beginning to remove his own clothes. He slid in beside her. "I'm gonna hold it to you, Perco," she sighed as he got comfortable against her.

Perconte grinned. "I look forward to it, Fran." He smiled softly as her breathing got even and deep. He studied her face. "I look forward to a lifetime with you, sweetheart," he whispered. And then with a brush of his lips on her cheek, he was almost instantly asleep.


	43. Epilogue - In a Flash

**Any information I've written about the soldiers regarding their families and their futures is entirely made up. I mean no disrespect to their real families.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story! If you like my writing, I have two other BoB stories. "Spirit and Spunk" was my first story, following Margaret Henry and her developing relationship with Dick Winters. "Darkest Before the Dawn" follows Jaclyn Mackenzie, my first badass mama, and her time with Easy and her relationship with George Luz. I don't know if I will write another one; the dedication and allure to the men of Easy is a lot, but I am always up for suggestions.**

 **Thank you again and please enjoy these flashes into the future of Frances Reilly.**

* * *

 _October 20, 1945_

 _Aldbourne, England_

Martha kissed both their cheeks several times. "You look good, loves. I am so happy you made it through."

Wentworth and Reilly grinned sheepishly. The lipstick on their cheeks itched. "It's good to see you, too, Martha," said Wentworth.

Reilly nodded. "Thank you for everything. And for keeping us again for the next week or so."

Martha beamed. "It is my pleasure, dears." She motioned towards the living room. "I'd like you to meet my son, Christopher." Her pride was evident as the young man in a British uniform stepped forward.

Christopher gave them a shy smile as he shook their hands. "Pleased to meet you both. Mum hasn't stopped speaking of you since I've come home."

Martha gave them a wink. "He's single, girls," she whispered a little too loudly.

All three soldiers blushed as she continued to fawn over them.

* * *

 _October 27, 1945_

"I'm glad we were able to say goodbye in person," said Reilly. "But I hope we can keep in touch." Perconte had just left them, both men happy to finally meet one another.

Tim smiled in return. "As am I. You were my two favorite students."

Tabitha grinned, nudging him in the ribs. "I bet you say that to everyone."

They laughed together, before Tim got ready to return back where he came from. Reilly was struck with a sudden thought. "Tim, what's home like for you? What do you do?"

Tim gave them a small smile before stepping onto the train platform. "I run a pub." He gave them a wink. "Ideal place for passing secret correspondence. It's a shame you weren't sent there. I make a mean ploughman's lunch."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, it wasn't this. The women both giggled and waved goodbye as the train left the station.

* * *

 _November 1, 1945_

"And you'll behave yourself?" Reilly asked.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mother_." But she grinned before hugging her friend close. "I'll even learn to tie my own shoes some day."

Reilly grinned back, kissing her on the cheek. "I know you can do it."

Tabitha gave her a wink. "Don't think this is goodbye, girl. I'll be sneaking up on you again."

Reilly smiled softly. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

 _November 15, 1945_

 _New York, New York_

"Christ, finally some peace," called Guarnere loudly, making the group leaving to chuckle. They had just finished visiting him and Toye in the rehabilitation hospital, the first and last stop they would all make together since landing back in the States.

It was a bittersweet reunion. It was fantastic to see the two scoundrels again, but now they would all go their separate ways. Some of them would be leaving together, at least part of the way, and others would be so nearby that frequent visits would occur. All would be lifetime friends.

Reilly hugged Liebgott hard again. "Promise me you'll write," she murmured. She couldn't keep the tears from coming.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but hugged her back. "I promise I'll try. I'm not good at that shit."

She wiped her eyes before giving him a stern glance. "Well, you're gonna get good at it. And you're going to be a goddamn expert at coming to the reunion every year."

He smirked. "You mean the first one when they make you stand up in front of everyone to receive your medal and then everyone cheers making you wish you could disappear into the wallpaper? You mean that one?"

Reilly huffed and cringed. "Maybe you should skip the first one."

Liebgott laughed, hugging her again. "No way, doll. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He pulled back for a tenth hug, the dance they were playing kept going on and on. He winked. "Plus I'm sure there will be a wedding invitation in my mailbox soon enough. Talk about being on display."

She blushed crimson. "Shut up, asshat." He only laughed louder. She turned to face everyone else, trying to drink them all in.

Wentworth, Randleman and Roe would be traveling together until hitting the Carolinas. Perconte and Martin would be traveling west. And Reilly and Luz were headed north. The others would scatter.

After finally making her way through her friends several times, she stopped by Perconte, who gave her a soft kiss. She leaned her forehead against his. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

He nodded. They would be apart, but only temporarily. "Are you sure you'll be OK?"

Reilly smirked. "I survived this war and you're worried about my little field trip to New England?"

"For different reasons."

Her smirk turned into a grin. "I'll be fine. Plus, I'll have Luz with me half the way. He has a couch I can crash on for a few days."

Perconte nodded. "And then you'll come home?"

"And then I'll come home. To you."

"And all the Percontes."

Reilly groaned and he laughed. "They're going to love you."

She grumbled. "We'll see about that."

"Wanna bet?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're on. What do I get when I win?"

He thought a moment before grinning. "That wrestling match you've been bugging me about?"

She chuckled. Liebgott and Luz overheard and cheered in favor for it. "OK. And if you win…" She paused, clearing her throat. Her cheeks were already pink and her fingers played nervously with the gold watch on his wrist. "You can ask me that question you've been bugging _me_ about."

Perconte's grin was bigger than she had ever seen it. "I am so going to win."

Reilly snorted. "We'll see about that," she repeated but she grinned back.

* * *

 _November 18, 1945_

 _Pittsburg, New Hampshire_

Reilly's knees were starting to ache, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She wasn't ready to return to the world yet. Not ready for the curious glances of the townspeople at the sight of a woman in Army ODs. Luz had been offered free drinks and food almost every hour that she was with him in Rhode Island. Civilians didn't know what to make of her.

Sighing after another hour on the cold, hard ground, she dug a small hole into the earth. Twisting her dog tags from underneath her shirt, she unlatched one and buried it into the soil, covering it.

Standing, she looked down at the gravestone one more time, her eyes brimming. "I'll come back again someday." Her eyes read over her parent's names again and again. "You see, I'm moving to the Midwest. Chicago. Exciting, huh?"

Reilly nodded to herself. "I hate to be so far away, but since you've been gone, there's nothing for me here." She cleared her throat. "And I met someone. He's a good man. You would have loved him, Dad. His jokes are almost as bad as yours. And Mom…" She paused, her throat tightening. "You would have fallen in love with him, too. He's so sweet. So kind. You always told me to make sure I find someone that would treat me the way Dad treats you." Her voice broke then. "And I did. I know you'd both be happy for me."

She composed herself for a moment before leaning down to pick up a small stone. She brushed it across her lips and then placed it on top the granite monument. " _Je t'aime_. Goodbye."

* * *

 _November 25, 1945_

 _New York, New York_

Reilly spent a few days with the boys on her way back down, only leaving the hospital when they did rehab. She had made it in time for Thanksgiving, and the three of them had a good time with the whiskey she smuggled in. After visiting hours each day, she hid in their room, her size and training working for her once again, until the nurse left for the night.

"Fran?" said Guarnere.

She flipped the page of the magazine she found. "Hmm?"

"Why you still here, doll?"

She looked up. "I didn't know you wanted me to leave."

He huffed in annoyance. "You know it ain't that, so quit trying to change the subject. Why you still here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving for Chicago?"

She chewed her lip, deep in thought. Toye was napping nearby. She had no idea if he was awake. "Yeah."

"And?"

She sighed, uncrossing her legs in the seat before leaning her elbows onto her knees. Everything she was holding started coming out as a rush. "You know Frank. He's the best. Best of the best." She looked up at him. "What the fuck is he doing with me? He could get any girl, looking all handsome in his dress uniform. But he chose me? I'm gonna hold him back."

Guarnere smirked crookedly. "Come here, princess."

Reilly gave him a look before climbing into the bed next to him, the act second nature after sharing a small foxhole. He wrapped his arms around her. "Now shut up and listen. Perco has been in love with you since the beginning. I'm pretty sure it started when Sobel tried to kill you in that first run in full gear. Hell, we all started loving ya then, but he was different."

She opened her mouth to speak but he nudged her hard. "Didn't I tell ya to shut up and listen?" She harrumphed but remained quiet.

Guarnere smirked. "We could all feel it when you started noticing him in that way. Back in Bastogne. Bet you didn't even know it. Frank sure didn't. We all just waited." He sighed in annoyance. "And then those fuckin' krauts had to blow off my leg so I didn't get to see it happen in person. But George made sure to write about all the gory details."

Reilly smacked him, laughing. "I knew it was Luz."

"Point is," he continued as if she didn't interrupt, "He waited three years for you. You may not realize it, doll, but you're special. _Really_ special to him. Don't question it."

"Quit being stupid, kid. Go and get him," called Toye from his bed, his eyes still closed.

Reilly smiled softly, her nerves dissipating. "Phew, good looks and brains to boot? Maybe I'll shack up with one of you instead."

"Get the fuck outta here, princess, before I take you up on that."

* * *

 _November 29, 1945_

 _Chicago, Illinois_

Her feet were barely off the steps of the bus when he pulled her into his arms. Giggling wildly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed at the feeling of him. "I'm here."

Perconte pulled back to brush his lips against hers and smiled. "You're home."

Reilly nodded. "I'm home."

Quickly, he drove them to a nearby building on the outskirts of the city. He hadn't let go of her hand yet. Throwing her bag over his shoulder, he led her up the stairs to the apartment on the sixth floor. He unlocked the bolt.

Surprising her, he turned to face her, keys in hand but door still closed. "It's not much. I couldn't find the best in such short notice, and until I get a proper job, we'll need to…"

Reilly covered his mouth with her hand and cocked an eyebrow. "Is it liveable?" He nodded. "Windows? Floors? Roof over our heads?" He nodded again, and she could feel the smile form under her fingers. "And we have it all to ourselves, our own _private_ space without anyone interrupting us or poking fun or yelling to line up at attention?" There was a full smile under her hand now, and he nodded one more time. She smiled back, removing her hand. "Open the damn door, Perco."

Perconte leaned in to give her a quick kiss before twisting the door knob behind him. He pulled her inside, keen on showing her the bedroom first.

* * *

 _November 30, 1946_

Reilly tried to smile, but her nerves were eating her up inside. Perconte held her hand tightly as his mother looked her up and down. She had met them at the door, her curvy frame blocking entry.

She threw up her hands before engulfing Reilly into a huge hug. Kissing her on the cheek several times, she began murmuring to her in quick Italian, looking over her once again. " _Sei così magra! Bella, ma magra._ _Non ti preoccupare, mia cara, ti farò ingrassare in men che non si dica._ _Cosa ha nutrito l'esercito voi due? Vergognoso!_ (You are so skinny! Beautiful, but skinny. Don't worry, my dear. I will fatten you up in no time. What did the Army feed the two of you? Disgraceful!)"

She hustled into the house, the second floor of a two family home. Reilly turned to Perconte, her eyes wide. "What did she say?"

He grinned, rocking back on his heels. "She's looking forward to fattening you up. Oh, and she thinks you're beautiful."

She blushed deeply before following him into his childhood home.

* * *

His mother only allowed them to leave after Reilly finished several helpings of dinner and dessert. It took her awhile to warm up to the several Percontes surrounding her, but his siblings wouldn't allow her to be shy for long. Before the night was over, she was laughing loudly, her nerves disappearing entirely.

Although she couldn't keep up with the Italian that was mixed into the conversation randomly, his mother and she spoke at length about Perconte, giggling together like school girls with his sisters when she told them stories about him at war.

"What are you girls saying over there?" Perconte asked, a suspicious look on his face, but he couldn't help the smile that took over at the sight of Reilly bonding with his family.

"Nothing," the four women chorused together. Reilly was just finishing up telling them about the oven mitt hoarding situation.

By the time midnight rolled around, Perconte pulled on her hand to go back to the apartment. Her cheek was covered in lipstick stains and Reilly was grinning broadly. His mother stopped them at the door, placing her hands on the tops of their heads.

She closed her eyes in prayer. " _Signore, per favore benedici questi bambini e tienili al sicuro. Anche se vivono nel peccato. Amen_. (Lord, please bless these children and keep them safe. Even as they live in sin. Amen.)" With a kiss on each of their cheeks, she closed the door.

Perconte cleared his throat, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "Uh, she's was just praying to keep us safe. Italian Catholic thing." Reilly only grinned.

"So?" he asked as they walked down the front stairs to go outside.

She smiled at him, swinging their clasped hands. "They're wonderful."

Perconte smiled back as they made their way slowly down the path to the sidewalk. "And my mom? She loves you."

She nodded, agreeing. She felt him stop, and their hands broke apart as she continued to stroll in thought. "And I love her. She was so nice."

"So does this mean I won?"

Reilly turned when she realized he was behind her. Down on one knee, he held up a simple gold ring in his fingers. She gasped, covering her mouth. He grinned, but she could feel his nerves behind it. "Because if so, I can't wait another damn minute to ask you to marry me, Fran. Please say yes."

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she was able to nod and croak out, "Yes."

Beaming, he slid the ring on her finger before crashing himself into her, swinging her around and around. Their laughter echoed through the quiet city neighborhood.

Finally, he put her down only to take her lips in his. When they broke apart, his fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks. Her entire face hurt from smiling so much. "But I'm the winner, love. I got you."

* * *

 _January 6, 1946_

 _Dear Ms. Everett,_

 _I hope you don't mind my writing to you. It took me a long time to find your name and address through the Army, especially considering I didn't know your brother's first name._

 _You see, he and I only worked together for one battle, which only lasted a few short hours. He took me under his wing, and we fought side by side. He was very brave, even after being wounded in the arm._

 _I just wanted to let you know that he spoke proudly of you. It was obvious how much he loved you. I know that nothing will ever fill the hole he has left behind, but I hope that you knowing you were top of his mind, that you can be strong for him. I am so very sorry for your loss._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pvt. Frances A. Reilly_

 _E Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division_

 _United States Army_

* * *

 _April 7, 1946_

 _Chicago, Illinois_

"Ready, private?" asked Winters. His kind face held a flicker of a smile, unsure if he should support her with an attempt at humor or oxygen. She was looking a little green.

Reilly took a deep breath, her eyes closed. Another breath, and her eyes flew open. She looked at him and grinned at the gentle concern on his face. "Ready, sir."

He smiled back before offering his arm to her. She took it, and together, the doors of the church flew open. He walked her down the aisle towards Perconte.

* * *

"Damn, Mrs. Perconte. Marriage suits you," said Liebgott, sweeping down to hug her tightly.

Reilly giggled against him. "Thank, Lieb." She pulled back and straightened the tie of his dress uniform. "You're looking very handsome yourself."

Liebgott slapped a hand on Perconte's shoulder. "Not half as handsome as Frank here. Can't outdo the groom on his wedding day after all."

Luz smirked, pushing Liebgott out of the way. "You had your turn, Joe. Shove off. I gotta hug the bride."

Reilly beamed as he kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, chickadee. You look beautiful."

She blushed, kissing him back. "Thanks George. I've missed you so much."

He grinned, dancing on the balls of his feet. His energy, as usual, couldn't be contained. "Missed me enough to name your first born after me?"

Perconte and Reilly laughed. "What if we have a girl first?" he asked. The thought of a baby girl sent a flutter through him, which only increased when he looked down at Reilly, catching her eye.

Wentworth walked up next. "Then you'd name her Georgia, of course!"

This continued down the line, each of their friends offering up suggestions, usually their own names. "Guys!" Reilly laughed. "Can we have some time to enjoy our marriage first? It's been an hour and you already want Perco to knock me up!"

Speirs stepped up next, smirking. "As long as the kid isn't named Francis or Frances. Christ, can you imagine?"

Tabitha stood next to him, her arm looped through his and her smile wicked. "What a bloody nightmare that would be. Poor kid."

* * *

 _November 12, 1946_

 _Camp Toccoa, Georgia_

She braced herself. Perconte held one of her hands tightly in his, the other held a sleek black box that his wife had received, identical to the ones several of their friends just accepted. Her back went rigid when General Taylor cleared his voice once again.

"Private Frances A. Reilly joined the 101st Airborne like any other soldier," he began. The room was filled with Easy soldiers and their significant others. Reilly and Perconte sat next to Liebgott, Luz and Wentworth, and their smiles began to grow at her name.

"Soon after earning her jumpwings, Private Reilly agreed to an extra assignment - as an operative for the Special Operations Executive, a task force created by the Allies to help defeat the enemy in dangerous and effective ways outside the confines of the military. Combined with her incredible determination, drive, and ability to succeed for not only SOE but also Easy company, Private Reilly went above and beyond the call of duty asked of her." Taylor paused a moment to look up and meet her eyes. "It's my pleasure to honor her with The Distinguished Service Cross."

The harsh sound of clapping from everyone echoed in her ears as she stood, her knees wobbling. She felt ill, and it had nothing to do with her new condition. Her fingers brushed her abdomen at the thought, giving her strength.

Reilly marched forward, trying and failing to give Taylor a smile. She turned on the spot, allowing him to place the medal around her neck. He patted her on the shoulder to let her know he was done. And when she turned back to face him, he and all the other officers standing there saluted her.

It took her a moment before she could respond. She took in their faces. Taylor. Sink. Winters. Nixon. Welsh. Lipton. Speirs - and his token smirk. Upon seeing it, her hand raised up, and she saluted them back. Behind her, her comrades cheered once again.

* * *

Wentworth and Reilly sat in the corner of the room, drinks in hand - club soda for Reilly, and, of course, Wentworth noticed - as the reunion party continued. They watched as Deb and Toye laughed together at the bar, Luz soon joining in, throwing his arms around each of their shoulders.

Next they turned to see Perconte getting a hard time from Randleman and Martin, who were busy ruffling his hair and poking him in the side. By the color on his cheeks, they were giving him hell about his love life once again.

Their eyes continued to move around the room together. Tabitha and Speirs speaking with Lipton and his wife. Winters and Nixon making their way through the crowd, dateless, but happy to be around their soldiers once again. Guarnere and Heffron trying to outdrink Compton and Malarkey. Roe sitting quietly in another corner, but a pretty girl sitting with him. They caught a sparkle on her finger.

Reilly turned to Wentworth, grinning. "We did good, girl."

Wentworth's smile radiated. Her eyes scanned their family once again, her heart bursting at the sight. "Yeah, girl. We did good."

* * *

 _April 23, 1947_

Reilly smiled at the photograph before passing it to Perconte to see. He grinned at the sight of the townspeople, all gathered together and waving.

Her eyes skimmed the french words in the letter. "Eva wants me to promise we will visit one day."

His grin broadened before looking down to speak to her growing belly. "What do you think, _bambina_? How would you like to see Holland one day?" He leaned closer, pressing his cheek against her. "It's a beautiful country. Maybe when you're old enough to run around, they have these fields full of wildflowers. Every color you can imagine."

Reilly laughed as the baby kicked hard, causing Perconte to chuckle happily and rub her stomach. She smiled tenderly at the sight. "I still think we're having a boy."

He sat up and shook his head, his smile still wide. "No way. Inside this belly is a heartbreaker."

She hummed, smirking. "And she already has you wrapped around her finger."

"Hell yes she does." He leaned up further to kiss her sweetly. "Just like her mother."

* * *

 _June 1951_

 _Fort Dix, New Jersey_

Winters and Reilly walked slowly side by side towards the corner of the camp.

"It's hard to believe how big Catherine has gotten," he said, his hands clasped behind his back. He had just given back her most recent photos that she shared.

Reilly mirrored his position. "Yes, sir. Her uncles are beginning to complain about how heavy she's getting, especially when she repeatedly requests piggyback rides. Jack isn't far behind. He's eager to keep up with his big sister."

"I'm sure you miss them."

She nodded, feeling a pang in her heart. "I do, but it is only for a few months. Frank has his mother and she's amazing help." Reilly tried to catch his eye. "And what about you, sir? It's been a few years since you and Ethel tied the knot."

Winters grinned. "Actually, sergeant, I wasn't sure when I was going to be able to slip it in, but she's four months along. She's due right about the time I finish up here, but I'm lucky to be so close by."

She smiled wide, nudging him with her elbow. "Congratulations, sir. That is the best news. There is nothing in this world quite like children."

"Thanks, Fran."

They had arrived to the gym outside the barracks. Winters' next training wasn't until that afternoon, so he asked Reilly if she minded if he sat in on hers. Although it surprised her, the request gave her a huge sense of pride. She didn't mind in the least.

Inside, the large gym was almost empty save for almost two dozen female soldiers. As they entered, they immediately stood at attention, lined up perfectly. Winters made his way to the back, finding a weight bench to sit on. Reilly remained in the front, standing in front of her trainees.

"At ease." The women moved to the relaxed stance.

"My name is Sergeant Frances Reilly. I will be your special operations trainer for the next several weeks." Her eyes scanned over their young faces, some older, around her age. "As with any other training, some of you will wash out. It is my job to create the best combatants possible. But it's also my job for you to succeed. When you fail, I fail." In the back, her eyes caught a smile on Winters' face.

"As women, our bodies are made differently. Stronger and weaker in different ways to a man. I am here to help you develop skills to help you fight. To win. And to survive."

Reilly began to walk through the lines of women. "You come from all over. Several military branches, many regiments. But that is to be forgotten right now. Today, you are a company of one." Tim's words began replaying in her mind. Her mouth continued to repeat them, words that helped her to survive, to fight herself. "There might come a time when you only have yourself in the field. At that time, you need to trust your training. To trust yourself."

Eventually, she made her way back up to the front, offering them a fierce smile. "You will need to make a decision, then and today. Will you trust in yourself? If you do, I promise you, you will become the very best that you can be."

 _fin._


End file.
